


Stockholm Syndrome

by Umi (umichii)



Series: Syndrome Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work, Rebirth Moon
Genre: Magical Realism, Multi, Original Character(s), Project Rebirth Moon, Superpowers, YA Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 138,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: Jeanne has always believed he's normal. He just didn't expect he had been the reason for the Mafia world's greatest war, that his world would soon be turned upside down because of another one.





	1. Nowhere ~ Romanesque

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here so that I can keep everything in one place. Can you believe I first published this in FictionPress back in '09? Crazy, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (“Tell me the story of your soul.”) “This moment when suffering stands still is our everything.”

Niebel High is an academy first established four hundred years ago, during the 17th century by the remaining founders of the Hart family who’re now long lost in the pages of history books, in an island in the middle of Mediterranean Sea, at the very center of the world.

 

When it was first created, the school was small and by invitation only, hidden inside the wealthy family’s large estate. It used to be called Niebelheim, after the coven it was inspired of, training the descendants of a great line of ancient bloodlines with supernatural abilities. But most importantly, Niebelheim served as the stepping stone for them to cultivate and nurture their natural power and make good use of it. It stayed as the foundation for those of the Niebelheim coven, to honor and preserve the spirit of the Niebelheim coven.

 

But after the First Niebelheim war, the Harts lost control and ownership over the school. Outsiders seized control of it, and soon, Niebelheim became a whole, new private school, accepting anyone with a great load of cash, renamed as Niebel High. It then began adapting the curriculum of other schools. Now, only a handful knows its true nature, and even less practices its true teachings.

 

Somewhere in England, in the city of London, the bell had been ringing since the past five minutes, signaling the start of sixth period, but the students of Niebel High London paid it no mind. No one bothers with the school bell anyway—unless the Disciplinary Committee (or the Shinsengumi, as what they insist to be called) decides to have something to do about it. But there’s no Shinsengumi right now, so no one really cares… except one boy.

 

Pushing past the throng of chatty students, Jeanne tried his very best to keep his bag from slipping past his shoulders. He had already lost a pen and probably a spare notebook on his way from the cafeteria. He didn’t need to lose another one anymore.

 

‘Just one more corner…’ his mind reassures his frantic self before body suddenly meets metal. His back got slammed onto a nearby locker, and he swore he had dented it. He glared at whoever can be such a pain so early in the afternoon only to wince at the sight. Starting the day with butterflies on his stomach was okay, but starting the lunch with just a croissant followed by an unforgiving Specialist isn’t.

 

Specialists are the officers of the Shinsengumi—and there’re only three of them, all weapon-wielding girls. Legendary ice princess and Specialist prodigy Maria Delacroix glared at him, the fist on his collar not loosening.

 

“Seven minutes had already passed, Jeanne Vergessen. You should have known what happens to those who’re more than five minutes late. I hope I won’t be seeing more of your face in the guidance this year,” As if to get her point across, she tightened her hold on his collar, strangling him further. “Am I clear, boy?”

 

Jeanne tried to pry the hand away from his shirt, nodding vehemently. Maria Delacroix is the least of his favorites among the girls. Damn it. Just his damn luck to put this evil creature in his way to the classroom.

 

“I swear I’ll keep my record clean this year, ma’am!” He yelled at her. She simply scowled at him. Because I already have enough bruises to last me a year, he wanted to add, but he swallowed that temptation down. No need to cause further damage to his already damaged pride.

 

Giving him one last thorough scowl, Maria walked away, continuing her patrol down the corridor, preying on unluckier freshmen. The Disciplinarian’s red badge was pinned to a sleeve.

 

Without sparing one last glance, he made his way to his next class.

 

[xxx]

 

“Cynthia Bouvier?”

 

“Present.”

 

“Raymond…”

 

The roll call continued on, even when Jeanne was finally able to get to his class. Nodding curtly at his teacher, Jeanne sat down at his seat.

 

“Psst.”

 

Blinking, he looked around him, before having his head knocked up by a marble.

 

“Oww…”

 

Behind him, Cynthia was glaring at him, giving him the nastiest scowl she can give after lunch. He scrunched his face at her which only rewarded him with another scowl. She made this hand movement, her index finger making a horizontal line across her neck before pointing it at him.

 

Jeanne flinched when he realized what she meant. He went back to looking at the teacher though until an absent person made himself known to be absent.

 

“Jeremy Reiner? Jeremy Reiner?”

 

“He’s moved to Class Chi, ma’am.”

 

“I see.”

 

Glancing up from his seat, Jeanne stared at the teacher who’s scribbling something on the paper then at the speaker; Vincent, that creepy boy who’s taking the seat just beside him, his classmate since fifth grade. Jeanne blanched at the sight of the boy’s creepy, glinting glasses.

 

“He requested a move right after enrollment.”

 

“How can you be so sure of that?”

 

“Join the Blackhand Committee. You’ll know.” Jeanne just frowned at him and at the mention of the campus’ Newsletter team.

 

Jeremy Reiner has been his classmate since last year, the older boy transferring over from Italy in the middle of the second semester. Jeanne remembered him very well, since he was the first one who approached the stoic and silent teen, and was also the first one who got glared by sharp blue eyes. Suddenly hearing Jeremy changing class without him knowing beforehand sounded strange. Sure, they weren’t as close as Jeremy was to his childhood friend, that quirky Armand Botticelli, but he’s still of some significant, right?

 

Even as the teacher began the boring lecture about molecular anatomy, Jeanne started to drift off along with the clouds, idly wondering what had happened to his friend.

 

[xxx]

 

“Calling Sir Frederick Reiner, from flight PR-904. Please report to the Administrator’s Office at once.”

 

Jeremy stared hard at his father’s back, hoping looks can kill. His father walked away from him without a single word or a look. He swore one of these days, he’s definitely going to get even with everyone who ignores him, especially his father.

 

Stepping back, Jeremy motioned for his assistant to get the luggage before hurrying himself to the car. His butler was already there outside the car door and opened it when he’s a few feet nearer.

 

“Welcome back, young sir.”

 

Jeremy only muttered a soft ‘Hn’. Besides, the butler was quite used to his one word answers.

 

His butler settled himself into the car and sat beside the driver. It’s been three years since he came back to London from his volunteer work at the Ægis Italian branch. He went back there during summer break to finalize his paper for temporary leave.

 

“The master will be seeing a meeting tonight, and the Madame would like to have your audience tonight at dinner. Also, you have been excused from the first two days of school as usual and will be starting it on the day after. You have no new messages left on the answering machine, save for one from Sir Armand Botticelli. Also…”

 

The rest of the butler’s words were ignored. Jeremy only stared at the passing scenery, thinking if anyone had missed him during the summer break. Sighing, he propped his chin on his fist, reclining back at the leather car seat. It wasn’t long before he finally drifted off to sleep, thoughtless images entering and leaving his mind in a flash. Only the thought of one blond boy left itself comfortable inside his mind.

* * *

 

 

Mr. Kingston had been a teacher of Niebel High for 15 years. Throughout those odd years, he had faced all types of students. From delinquents to honor students, he had mastered the art of dealing with them like how he had mastered yoga and self-enlightenment. He can even reckon that certain year (probably the previous one) when he had to teach a class full of mishaps. The girl with Gorgon’s eyes and the pyromaniac freak who also happens to be the second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee… oh yeah, Mr. Kingston will never forget all of them.

 

The bell rang, signaling the start of sixth period. Today’s the third day, the day when he can officially start the lessons formally, since the last two days were spent on touring around the campus and introducing one’s self, respectively. Mr. Kingston sighed and rearranged his already arranged papers. Few more seconds from now, Hell shall knock on his doors again and he hoped against all hopes that Fate will, even just for once, smile down on him.

 

[xxx]

 

Chris yawned, lounging lazily in the library’s loveseat (an exclusive seat for him and Zide that he had to bribe the librarian with). It had been the third day since the opening of new school year with a new headmaster, which means that the workload for him will be twice the size and knowing who his vice president will be… there are days that Chris really regretted challenging the Council’s former Council president. It had been a school tradition that if a student ever rise up to challenge the current Council president, whatever duel it may be, and won, he’ll be the new Council president. A battle of the fittest, they say. And ever since he won that duel against the previous president, Chris’ life as a delinquent changed into that of a _real_ honor student with straight A’s. Now, he doesn’t have any excuse anymore to procrastinate and get kick out of the Alpha class.

 

Third day of school and the kids are already starting to start a ruckus. Thirty minutes ago, Felicia Velmonte, Council vice president and thus his assistant, had told him the entire Class 4-Gamma rallied outside the main building, demanding the return of their old principal.

 

“Those idiots. The old coot _is_ old. He’ll be kicking the bucket anytime soon anyway.” Chris had snorted into the phone before ordering Felicia to send the Shinsengumi and shut them up. They’re attracting too much attention, and it’s still too early for anyone to make noises. After closing the connection with Felicia, Chris then headed straight for the library and there, he waited till his ex-partner in crime and now partner in anti-crime is done swooning over his crush. The mere sight of Zide Arcanum drooling over Catherine O’hana, his crush since elementary, made Chris wonder for the umpteenth time why he appointed the other as his right hand man. There’s no way Chris can fight crime with a partner like Zide.

 

With a hand propping his chin up, Zide sat beside him on the loveseat—rather, _squeezed_ since the loveseat’s made for one person only..

 

Throughout the entire world of Niebel High, there are only two reasons that students frequent the library; one is to actually read and borrow, while the other is to talk over something that can’t be spoken in public. But Zide, being Zide, had to add another reason to the list.

 

Zide was the very first person who enters the library to spy. Though he was the one who started the well-known trend, creating a new era wherein boys confess to their fair maidens in the seclusion of the library, Zide still can’t do a thing other than stare and stare some more at his own fair maiden.

 

No matter how many days or years passed by, Zide can’t find the guts to at least introduce himself to Catherine O’hana. It even made Chris wonder why the librarian had never considered kicking the idiot out. It’s not as if he’s staying in the place to study. All he does was stare distantly with that goofy smile on his face at the ever beautiful Catherine O’hana.

 

Said girl was seated three tables across them, reading what seems to be an encyclopedia. When she moved her hand to tuck a loose blond strand of hair, Chris was sure he heard another sigh coming out of his friend. Someone had to deliver the news; he’s being a terrible loser. For someone like Zide, it’s quite a shame he still hadn’t walk up to the girl and ask for a date. Zide was the type of guy who girls swooned over, who can date anyone he likes and ends up getting laid. Well, _was_. Catherine O’hana had made sure Zide would remain celibate until he got the guts to ask her out. Or introduce himself, if you put the reality into view.

 

“You know, Zide…”

 

“Isn’t she so cute? So pretty and fair…”

 

“Dude, when the hell are you gonna ask her out?”

 

No reply. Chris blinked at the air and turned his head to stare at his dubious friend, head inches away from his face. Their constant close proximity is no wonder to everyone anymore. He then noticed the sudden change of expression, from a dazed look into a frowning face. Chris couldn’t help it but pity the other.

 

“Zide, it’s been… what? 9 years of stalking?”

 

Another silence.

 

“You… really can’t do it… can you?”

 

The other slowly—like, really slowly shook his head. Chris stared at him, frowning, eyebrows forming a thin V-line. It took Zide a complete five seconds to fully digest the entire matter, to do the math; 9 years is really long.

 

“Zide, this is our last year. After this, no more stalking. You know you can’t follow her up to Harvard.”

 

The bell rang again and before Chris could yell at Zide, he ran away to chase after the leaving Catherine.

 

Glaring at his friend’s leaving figure, Chris scowled darkly, grumbling at stupid and pathetic people who can’t live life without a whack in the head.

 

[xxx]

 

“By dividing the summation of frequency with the number of respondents, you can get the weighted mean. Now, can anyone tell me…”

 

Mrs. Irise continued on drawling. More than half of the class was already dead asleep, so basically, no one really cared much. Seated far in the west corner, Selene gazed at the sky while ignoring Raymond’s snore. A seat diagonally across her was Vincent zealously taking down notes. The creepy spectacled guy can never fail to amaze her.

 

She took her gaze away from the clouds and into the classroom. Today is her third day at school, the very first school she attended ever since her escape from Italy. Though it’s just her third day, she had already gained more friends than she had expected—her expectation being none. She had become instantly close with one boy, in fact, by the name of Jeanne Vergessen. Then there was his own tiny circle of friend, the French half-breed, Cynthia Bouvier, and the jack-of-all trade, Raymond Gray. But she honestly pretended the other two didn’t exist.

 

Then exactly on her first lunch break in this school, they introduced her to a fellow friend of theirs from elementary, Meia Fernandez, one of the geniuses of the campus. Much to Selene’s amusement, the girl is a complete nutcase, has a boyfriend who part-times in Twilight Musica and knows nothing about the word ‘nerd’.

 

They instantly clicked.

 

Selene couldn’t help but smile a bit when she recalled that moment. It was one of the weirdest and craziest moments of her life.

 

Looking back around the classroom, she noted how Cynthia had already dozed off while Jeanne furiously tried his hardest not to tear his notepad. The mad scratching of his pen didn’t go unheard. Yeah, he’s definitely peeved by Vincent’s aura, who’s seated in front of him.

 

English had always been the subject Selene excelled and paid most attention to, but with an atmosphere like this, she couldn’t but daydream and doodle away on a notebook already full with random sketches. She had already failed to keep up with her teacher’s voice, much less the lesson. All she could hope for is to copy whatever notes Jeanne had.

 

“Bouvier! Recite the second verse of Hamlet’s third act now!”

 

On the side of her vision, she saw the sudden scrambling of her friend and absently questioned herself. Why is Shakespeare in junior research work?

 

Shrugging, she disconnected herself from the rest of the class and went back to daydreaming. Only ten minutes left before the bell rings.

 

[xxx]

 

He was excused from class since the past fifteen minutes, all due to his inability to keep his fist to himself. It was his first day on school, skipping the first two unexcused, and he had already sent someone to the school infirmary. He managed to be excused from detention though, thanks to Armand. Taking a mental note to thank the other later, he rolled up his uniform coat’s sleeves and opened the faucet, dipping his hands on cold water.

 

Splashing his face with cold water, he tried to clear his mind from undesirable thoughts. Ever since his return from Italy, he couldn’t help but feel restless. Even the constant chiding of Armand had failed to keep him sane on his own two feet. He had also failed in his attempt to talk to Jeanne early this morning, even ended up ignoring the crest-fallen boy, thus resulting to a near mad breakout courtesy of the boy’s two other commoner friends. Staying stuck inside a four-walled room was enough to drive him to the edge.

 

The restroom’s door opened with a soft swish, but Jeremy didn’t give much of a damn to it. He only glanced at the mirror’s reflection, hands clenching and unclenching on top of the porcelain sink. Behind him, Armand frowned, blond eyebrows forming a thin line.

 

He stepped forward until he’s standing a foot away from Jeremy, laying a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“You okay?” He whispered softly. Jeremy nodded shakily, letting out a breath before splashing his face with cold water again. “I’ve managed to talk you out of detention so don’t worry. Some of the girls from Shinsengumi had come to drag the moron out of the classroom.”

 

“Thank you.” Jeremy muttered back, droplets of water dripping from the tip of his chin.

 

“You’re shaking.” The other noted, still muttering in a soft voice. Jeremy didn’t say word about it though. He just wiped his face dry after Armand handed him a handkerchief. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is it about the Sigma Rho?”

 

When Jeremy’s action halted midway, Armand understood it immediately. Ever since they both transferred into Niebel High last year, the Sigma Rho had never stopped hunting them down. Armand joined the moment they invited him, but Jeremy? No, he stayed away from them, adamant in refusing every advance they made on him.

 

“Seriously, Jeremy, you have to do something about them. I know that damn Louis Trevolt very well. If you don’t do something, even just a solid reply, they’re going to rain down on you,” Jeremy scoffed at the blonde behind him, which rewarded him with a pout from Armand. “I’m being serious, Jeremy. They’re already adding Jeanne Vergessen and Meia Fernandez to the list.”

 

Upon hearing Jeanne’s name, Jeremy’s head snapped to the side and stare at Armand who had his eyebrows furrowed, lips bowed in a frown. Ah, he’s serious alright, Jeremy’s inner mind told him.

 

“Why?” He asked hoarsely.

 

 

“Because Fernandez invited Mikhail to join a Council-related group, and Jeanne because of his Shinsengumi stunt last year.”

 

Jeanne was made famous the previous year after challenging the Shinsengumi’s authority. He had lasted until the Specialists got serious, resulting to battered body and thousands of bruises.

 

When school bell rang, signaling the end of the fourth period, both boys looked behind them at the toilet’s door. The door opened and entered a few third year students probably from the regular sections, chatting about something Jeremy didn’t bother to overhear about. As the students enter the toilet, both boys made to leave the toilet. They split their ways at the hall, both going on their own separate ways; Armand to a meeting he had with Sigma Rho, Jeremy to catch up with Jeanne. He had ignored the boy far too long already for the day that the guilt is starting to eat him whole from the inside.

 

“Jeremy,” the addressed boy paused, Armand lagging behind him. “If you don’t want to join, tell them straight in the face.” And then the blonde walked away, leaving a perturbed Jeremy alone in the crowding hallway.

 

[xxx]

 

“Hey, Hilda…”

 

The mentioned senior didn’t pause from her knitting. Looking up at her cousin, Hilda nodded at the spot in front of her, the shade the old oaken tree gave them keeping them from the harsh afternoon sun’s glare.

 

Hilda Kremilhade is a brown eyed brunette, previous captain of the Shinsengumi. Due to certain events dating two years ago, she stepped down from the position and gave it to someone who she sees more capable, namely her boyfriend, the Council president Chris Balteisse. She still keeps tabs on the Shinsengumi girls though, being a very close friend and classmate with some of its Specialists, Krista Eldens and Maria Delacroix, other than her cousin, Jennifer Anaheim (also a Specialist). Now, she’s just an ordinary graduating student obsessed with collecting teacups of all kinds. Other than that, she loves to knit for everyone and everything.

 

Acknowledging the nod Hilda gave her, Jennifer sat down on the patch of grass in front of her cousin.

 

“I’ve been thinking.”

 

“I’m surprised,” she only laughed at the pout Jennifer gave her. Seconds later, she dodged a punch coming her way. Knowing she’ll end up stabbing herself with the needle if she wants to continue provoking her cousin, she put away her knitting set then focused entirely on Jennifer, flashing the other girl a wide, bright smile. “What’ve you been thinking about?”

 

“Pfft,” Jennifer scoffed at her blew out a puff of air, snorting at her cousin. She leaned back on the grass, hands supporting her weight while watching her cousin fidget on her seat.

 

Jennifer Anaheim is, so to speak, a greatly untamed shrew, which probably helps her keep her position as a Shinsengumi Specialist. With her fiery aura and unrelenting attitude, no other fighter in Shinsengumi dares to challenge the one and only tonfa specialist. The mere fact that she’s at the top of her field is proof enough on how strong she is.

 

“I’ve been thinking of proposing to Chris about the banning of frats and sororities in the campus.”

 

Hilda paled at her cousin’s words. “Very funny, Jen.” She chuckled, knitting set going inside her bag. But the seriousness remained on Jennifer’s face, dreading the former Shinsengumi captain. “I’m not kidding, Hil. I want to get rid of them now, before the school fest starts.”

 

Frowning, Hilda sighed heavily, hands folded on her lap. “Did you try talking to your captain about it?”

 

“Not yet. I’m planning to bring the topic up in our next meeting…”

 

“I see…”

 

“Anyway, for get it.”

 

Hilda looked up at her cousin in surprise. The seriousness is gone, and Jennifer’s back in grinning widely. Her confidence was back at full force again. “You think Maria’s done with her practice? I wanna spar.”

 

Smiling gently, Hilda stood up, grabbing her things as she and her cousin went down the hill. However, the darkening cloudy sky caught her attention mid-walk.

 

“I’m gonna grab something from the vendo. Wanna come?”

 

Hilda left her cousin’s invitation hanging in the air. Straightening up, she vaguely patted the back of her checkered pleated skirt, eyes following the trail of the dark clouds until her eyes rest on the junior’s building. The she noted that the smoke was coming from the fourth floor, where the Chemistry lab was. Her brain did the math for her. It didn’t like the equation at all.

 

“Jen, Get over here. Like, now.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Approaching her cousin, she peered over Hilda’s shoulder looking left and right trying to see whatever had the other riled up. Jennifer scanned the area but saw nothing. She prompted to ask again when Hilda jerked at her arm real hard. Five seconds later, she found herself screaming her lungs out as a side of the building exploded just in time.

 

Someone had let the pyromaniac freak out again.

 

[xxx]

 

The cafeteria was already crowded when the bell rang, signaling recess. Stepping inside the packed area, Selene looked around the place and when she wasn’t able to find those heads she’s looking for—heads being Jeanne and company, the only people she knows in this school, she readied to leave the place.

“Selene!”

 

She stopped on her tracks, and before turning at the direction of the voice, she felt a weight launched itself at her, stumbling a bit from the loss of balance. Arms encircled around her shoulders, as something soft—hair, maybe?—brushed against her cheek. Hands putting themselves atop those strong arms, Selene turned her head slightly to the left and was met with twinkling dark honey glazed eyes.

 

“We were looking for you!”

 

Even if she welcomed the warm smile Jeanne flashed at her, Selene couldn’t help but glare at the boy darkly. “Hands off, moron.” She snarled at him, fingers suddenly curling to pinch at the arms around her. The guy just can’t learn about personal spaces.

 

Jeanne Vergessen, no matter how evil or mean Selene treats him, never knows how to stay away or know the meaning of privacy. And oddly enough, Selene found herself not minding at all. Well, not _that_ much.

 

“Aw, aw! Okay, okay! I’ll let go now!” Pulling back, Jeanne chuckled at her sheepishly to which Selene replied with another round of glare. “Don’t bite me!” The boy chided before he was pulled backwards by the collar by Meia, forcing a loud yelp from him, back hitting the grassy ground.

 

“You are one despicable human being, Jeanne Vergessen.”

 

“Weren’t you supposed to put collars on little puppies?” Selene asked Meia, who had a foot planted on the boy’s stomach. Meia shrugged at the dry question, and when Jeanne was screaming something along the lines of ‘My intestines! They’re crying!’, Meia finally drag her foot away, hands on her hips as she glared down at the boy.

 

Meia Fernandez is a born genius, with the brightest blue eyes Selene had ever seen. When she smiles, it’s usually cheeky and straightly tells you she knows something you don’t, and she’s not going to tell you anything about it. Although she is of Spanish decent, it’s not obvious at all with her hair dyed golden blonde. “It’s to differentiate me from my brother.” She would say. Selene didn’t believe her at first, but when Meia showed her a picture of her raven-haired brother, Selene didn’t doubt any further; Meia is a complete duplicate of her brother, who’s only taller by a head with a flat chest. Selene would be lying though if she said Meia’s brother is a manly version of her.

 

One thing that’s great with Meia that Selene doesn’t find tiring at all is that unlike other modern girls, Meia pays a lot of attention on the most intricate details in the form of words and documentary pictures, not on designs of clothes or colors of nail polishes.

 

“Seriously, people should know women are not fit to rule the world, especially when they’re like either of you.”

 

The glare both girls sent him was enough to silence Jeanne. Jeanne shut his mouth and got up from the ground, brushing off the dirt.

 

Jeanne Vergessen is a seventeen year old boy, a few months older than Selene who she finds horribly, terribly unpredictable and annoying to some extent. The boy is oddly cheerful and talkative most of the time they’re together, but Selene had caught glimpses of the boy drifting into this persona polar opposite to what he usually lets off. Selene had even come to believe that Jeanne suffers bipolar disorder, if only he didn’t act too much like an idiot and a klutz.

 

Selene first met Jeanne on the first day of school. The moment Selene had taken her seat on the very most corner of the classroom near the window, Jeanne had dragged her away from the spot without a warning then flatly told her not to sit on the last row because it’s cold and dark and lonely over there. She swore he might’ve slipped off something like “There’s no plot bunny lurking there” but Selene knew she’d rather pretend knowing nothing about that.

 

After some hissing and pulling of arms, Selene had herself seated beside the window on the fourth row, a seat next to Jeanne’s. And when Selene saw him flashing her a very warm smile, Selene found her fate sealed; all cold-hearted, sarcastic and silent characters are doomed to be friends and later be warmed and melted by the kind, happy-go-lucky characters who never fail to worm their way into every reader’s heart.

 

After Jeanne had taken the liberty to tell Selene that she finally got herself into a circle of friends in her first day at school, she decided that even if she’s with such an eccentric bunch, it’s better than nothing at all. It couldn’t be helped though that she would regret her naivety minutes later after Jeanne had proclaimed himself king of the world.

 

Feeling the sudden gust of a strong wind, Selene frowned at nothing then tugged on a strand of grey fringe, which instantly caught Jeanne’s attention.

 

“I still won’t believe that’s your natural color until you show me real proof.” She heard Jeanne said while pointing a finger at her hair. Glaring at the boy, Selene slowly brought up her right fist, cheek twitching in annoyance.

 

“If you can’t be satisfied with the eyebrows then shut it. At least I’m not the one with the girly name.”

 

Then she flicked her middle finger at the boy rather obscenely, prompting Meia to laugh loudly at the vandalized look Jeanne made. And the rest of the day continued on like that, none of them worrying a single bit, not even knowing they’re taking their time with the calm before the storm.

 

Hidden behind the shadows of Niebel High’s many ordinary students, Mikhail Anderson watched the grey haired girl with narrowed gazes, fists clenching tightly over a can of Ekoc. On the back of his mind, he’s cursing the girl to the deepest level of hell. She’s the very reason why he’s here, hiding away in London with his brother dead. Fingers tightening until the can dented, Mikhail can’t do anything but seethed at the laughing image of the girl, obviously having too much fun not deserved for someone who ruined his life.

 

[xxx]

 

The lesson had gone on smoothly for the entire day. Mr. Kingston was beaming at himself silently, proud of his new accomplishment. He had always dreamed of ending his class without a single disruption. Sure, the Yankee students can be quite a headache, but so far, he hasn’t raised his voice yet. He had never thought that it’ll be this year where there won’t be any slot for the mishaps.

 

Mr. Kingston calmed himself from glee, before giving the class one last wide and shiny smile.

 

“Class, it is very unusual for me to say this, but I have to say—”

 

“Yo guys! Look!”

 

Mr. Kingston was caught surprised. Quickly turning his head at the pointed target, at the reason why a student had decided to break his happy tirade with a finger pointing at somewhere _outside_ of his class (the mere thought of it brought so much anger in fact, that he had thought of putting that boy on detention), he felt his jaw slacken at the sight.

 

Smoke is coming out of a huge hole probably blasted off from the wall in the fourth floor of the Junior building, the very building right across the one he’s standing at. Mr. Kingston just can’t believe he had caught sight of the Chemistry lab on fire.

 

“Dude, man! I always wanna do that, ya know?!”

 

The last happy bubble floating around Mr. Kingston burst with a loud pop. Before any of the students can turn around to check on him, he had already dropped down dead with a loud thud.

 

“Dude! The old man fell!”

 

“Someone do CPR now!”

 

[xxx]

 

“Krista! What the hell were you thinking you’re doing?!”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault. The gas wanna blow itself up. I’m just helping.”

 

“Krista, you don’t talk to an inanimate flammable object!”

 

“Girls, just leave it. If she wants to blow up the Chem lab, let her. She knows what she’s doing.”

 

“Jen! Don’t’ encourage her!”

 

Whacking her cousin upside the head, Hilda fussed around the pair, Maria sighing at her side.

 

“Seriously, Krista, you’re the Shinsengumi _vice captain_. You can’t just set up some things on fire because you feel obligated to. It’ll affect your chances—”

 

“Hil, the Bunsen burner _called_ for me! It was a divine message—”

 

“Cous, I think your boyfriend had rubbed off his inner monologue habit on our dear friend here.”

 

Krista glared at Jennifer, clearly offended from what she said. Even if she’s good enough to be Chris’ Best Woman in his wedding, she will _not_ take anything related to him as a compliment, especially if it’s her sharing a very annoying damned habit with the Council president. Somewhere in their usual spot underneath the oaken tree on the hill, leaning against the tree trunk, Maria put aside her partially burnt Chemistry book, watching the trio with amusement. She’s finding their exchanges of words oddly humorous.

 

“Krista, your title can only protect you when you’re beating students! Not destroying school properties!”

 

“But it’s just a _wall_!”

 

“That’s ten times worse!” Hilda shrieked at the bewildered Krista, who couldn’t really do much other than stare at her with narrowed eyebrows.

 

“I really don’t see the point on why you’re freaking out over this. You’re not the captain anymore. Why do you keep butting in our business?”

 

“Well, if you could start thinking with an IQ above the 50, then you’ll see the point.” Hilda answered her hotly with a firm glare, scowling rather darkly. She ignored the hurt feeling swelling in her heart; she’s doing this for their sake, not because she’s sour that someone had beaten her in her own game. By someone younger, too.

 

Maria coughed back a laugh from the image of a haughty looking Hilda. It’s been what? Two years since she last saw Hilda acting like a hotheaded lady from hell. She’s obviously having too much fun from watching this. It’s not everyday she gets to see Hilda Kremilhade so riled up that not even her cousin can do a thing about it.

 

If Jennifer Anaheim is a wild, untamed shrew, then Krista Eldens puts the definition to shame. Being a pyromaniac since young, Krista’s attitude is even wilder than the fire she’s deadly obsessed with. Being the vice captain of the Shinsengumi since her sophomore year, Krista’s spirit just can’t be deterred by anything. Even the ice princess Maria, the most feared Specialist, didn’t step up to object Krista’s rise to power, especially when she saw how bright her green eyes had burned in excitement to pummel whoever dare to break the school codes. Krista is, in a sense, the best Specialist the Shinsengumi could recruit. She may be just a seventeen year old teenager, but she’s a really tough nut to crack. Even Chris had difficulty in bringing her down at first.

 

“Look,” Krista began, finger uncharacteristically jabbing the air as she put her hand on one hip. “I don’t really care if I’ll end up butchering my vice-captaincy, alright? No offense but honestly? Ever since Chris took both positions as head of the Council _and_ the Shinsengumi captain, I don’t see the point of having a vice-captain since because he does _everything_. I’ve already lost half of the team’s respect when I told them you’re resigning and going to be replaced by that moron,” The pained look Hilda finally showed would’ve stopped Krista in between, but then Krista was even more riled up. She really had to let it go. It— _this_ had been eating her alive for the past two years, ever since Chris took complete power over the entire student body. “And you know what? Now that I’m thinking about it, I’m quitting. I’m quitting the team, and there’s nothing you guys can do about it. You can go and find yourselves a new substitute. Heck, you could even go and ask Zide for all I care, since you guys are suddenly accepting _boys_ into the team when they’re not even allowed to be in it in the first place.”

 

The senior vice captain looked at both of her friends, noticing how speechless they had become. She knew she had stepped past the line, especially for suddenly bringing Chris up into the rant—yes, she sort of considered it as a rant, since Krista didn’t bother to screen whatever insulting thought she had put. When she saw the sudden quiver of Hilda’s lips, Krista quickly looked away, suddenly finding great interest at the patch of grass.

 

Jennifer had already decided to leave the two girls to themselves and join Maria near the tree, nursing the poor, battered and burned Chemistry book.

 

When Hilda began sobbing, Krista felt like kicking herself for being so mean. Biting her bottom lip, her fists clenched, eyes clenching shut to keep herself from screwing up the moment even more. She had already said too much. She’d rather not make another mistake.

 

“I’m sorry,” It was all she could say before Hilda broke out into tears. And when she was about to look up and apologize even more, she found herself pushed to the ground, the former Shinsengumi captain holding her down in a really tight hug, crying into her uniform and (oh damn, now her shirt is wet) no sooner than later, Krista also find herself sobbing. She didn’t even want to know why she’s sobbing. Remotely, she felt rather than saw the knowing look Maria gave her. ‘I told you so.”

 

Absently, she smiled even with all those tears on her eyes, while patting the sobbing girl’s back. At least in the midst of the storm’s wake, there’s still a smile left for us, Krista thought wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is supposed to be a Chapter 0 here ("Nowhere") before the start of Chapter 1 ("Romanesque"), but I've decided to just get rid of the introductory scene and just start wherever the story first started.


	2. Blood Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Previously had loved solitude, I’m the Blood Queen who laughs coldly at her subordinates.”

Chris was furious. He really was. The moment he turned on the corner, the building he had just exited exploded in a loud ‘BOOM!’, forcing him to dodge all of the falling debris raining down on him. He might have been some cow pie if he didn’t know better. But now, his usually clean and ironed uniform is dirtied beyond belief with cuts scattered all the sleeves. In fact, one certain cut stings a _lot_. It’s probably infected by now, with the dirt and carbon dioxide in the air.

 

Grumbling, he glared at the debris under him, swearing whoever’s stupid enough to find satisfaction in blowing buildings up is going to _pay_. Wait, his mind backtracked. There is only one person in this entire world who’s happy enough to blow things up.

 

“One of these days, I’m so gonna lock her up.” He muttered to himself. Krista was a bit too much... no, not a bit. She’s really _over the top_ too much.

 

The last time Krista entered a lab (it was the biology lab, he remembered, on the last quarter of their third year), a jar of fetus blew up. He couldn’t even think how it happened. All he recalled were the girls’ screams and Krista’s surprised expression, her eyes wide in awe. What more could they expect coming from the Chemistry lab?

 

He had known Krista ever since first year, where the girl was already suffering a bit of hydrophobia. She _is_ sane, this Chris knew, but the pyromania started to develop when they were in second year. The way Krista would stare at a fire with this ardent gaze, threatening everyone to ‘burn them to death’, there was little to nothing Chris could do to shut her up and burn her down himself. That’s why when Chris was appointed as president of Council _then_ captain of Shinsengumi, he made sure to keep Krista way from anything flammable. He also prohibited the bringing of lighter, match, magnifying glass, a pair of flints or anything that can ignite a fire.

 

Deciding to leave the mess to the administration, Chris quickly walked away from the area before another round of rocks rain down on him. He took the mental note to remind Krista not to get near the Chemistry lab anymore. He doesn’t even want to know why she’s in the chemistry lab. After all, she’s already taking Physics for her Science subject.

 

When the main building came to view, Chris jogged straight towards it. Infirmary first, then office, he told himself, the cut on his arm starting to sting more painfully.

 

Entering the infirmary, he greeted the already scowling school doctor with a small smile. The school doctor only shook his head at him, before throwing medical scissors at him.

 

“I have students here to tend to. I trust you can do it yourself.” He muttered, clearly pissed with the sudden amount of poor, burned students lying around his clinic floor. Poor kids. They have to get hurt on Dr. Binder’s office hours. Chris always knew Dr. Binder is never the kind, warm-hearted doctor ever since he met him during his first year after a fight against some upperclassmen. When Chris had entered the clinic, asking for some disinfectant and strips, the doctor glared at him with an unkempt scorn, pointing at a stool with an unlit cigarette. If there’s one thing Chris had learned during his first year, it is that Dr. Binder is a doctor who doesn’t give a damn if his patients are in pain while he’s tending them.

 

In fact, Dr. Binder is the only person who had witnessed Chris indignant cries for help while the doctor sew his cuts close after the duel against the Council president.

 

“Kids these days. Don’t even know what’s good for them.” The doctor had muttered while dabbing his wounds with _liquid salt_. (He had to bully while tending his patients, that evil doctor)

 

Sparing one last sympathetic glance on the groaning students, who the doctor didn’t hesitate to kick (“Stop whining, you brats!”), Chris left the clinic for his beloved office.

 

As president of the Council _and_ captain of the Shinsengumi (he can’t stop stressing that, forgive him), Chris received special privileges all around the entire campus. In terms of rank and power, Chris has more power than most faculty members. He even has the power to kick a coordinator off his position if Chris deems the coordinator worthless—that is, if he has enough proof and support from the higher-ups.

 

Since the Council functions on its own while the Shinsengumi is supported by the Department of Student Affairs (DSA or the administration for short), being both committees’ leader really boosted Chris’ standing in the entire school. The High School DSA dean can’t really do anything against him without a support from the headmistress. The only administrators who stood in equal height against Chris are the assistant supervisors while he’s second to the supervisors and those above. And given Chris’ history before he became such a powerful figure, not even the HS dean has enough guts to challenge him directly. Chris is a delinquent who used his power to rise into greater heights, and then use that newly gained power to control the school into what he dreams it to be. Not even the school administration can do much to throw him out of his position. He’s just too strong. Too strong in fact, that he doesn’t need the headmistress and superintendent’s support in the first place.

 

After five minutes of more walking, Chris finally arrived outside the Council office, gold plate engraved with his full name. Chris instantly remembered the older days when he used to glare at door and the nameplate scornfully whenever he passed by from the guidance counselor’s office.  It’s so ironic that he’s now spending half of his school time behind that very same door bearing that golden nameplate. Chris Balteisse, all caps. He never thought his name would look this good.

 

Chris was about to swipe the keycard over the door’s electronic lock when the door suddenly opened from the inside. A Shaina Lee greeted him with a frown, her eyeglasses gleaming as her blue eyes glared at him hotly.

 

“It’s either you reassemble the Shinsengumi _or_ I’m kicking you out of it. It’s affecting your work.”

 

“Woah,” The office door closed with a soft click, Shaina stepping aside to let Chris enter and change his ruined coat. “If this is about the Chemistry lab—”

 

“Partly, yes, but we’ll talk about it afterwards. Krista mentioned something about quitting, but I lost her resignation paper, _unintentionally._ Anyway, we have more important matters to discuss right now.”

 

Chris nodded vaguely for Shaina to continue while he took his place behind his desk on the center of the room, huge glass window showcasing the view of the school yard.

 

“I found _this_ under the door just this morning _,_ ” By ‘this’, Shaina dropped a folder on his desk, a disc slipping out of the piles of paper. Chris picked it up, examining the disc that has no labeled side. “Knowing that you’ll be late—by the way, you _are_ —I’ve checked the contents of the disc. And I am _not_ happy with its contents.”

 

Chris frowned at whatever Shaina had said, because he knows it’s always best to do what Shaina expects you to do, and right now, she expects Chris to frown and treat this situation like a war plan. During his two years as Council president and Shaina as his secretary, Chris had experienced it first hand that the eyeglass-wearing girl is vicious, merciless, cold-hearted and does not give a damn at all if he dies constipated. All she cares about is to get the job done and make sure Chris is doing his job as the president. Frankly, there are times when Chris felt powerless and in no position to voice out his opinions because of Shaina breathing down his neck. He would really love to laugh at the school administration for fearing him, because it’s just so _ironic_. None of them knows the real horror that goes by the name of Shaina, her evil, gleaming eyeglasses reflecting thousand acts of horror and merciless punishments on students who _dared_ to cross her path. None of them knows that when Shaina is happy, her eyes twinkling in mirth and lips curled in a smirk, flipping her ebony hair every ten minutes as if flaunting its straightness, it means she’s _gloating_ in whatever fight she had won, or that when she’s pissed off and mad, her scowl would turn so dark even Krista gets scared seeing it, her two already pointy eyebrows touching and forming a really sharp V.

 

Yes, no one really knows how dangerous and deadly Shaina Lee is, and it seems like she intends on letting no one but Chris know.

 

“So what’s in the disc?”

 

Chris set down the disc as he reached to flip open the folder’s cover. In front of him, Shaina crossed her arms over her chest, manicured finger pushing her eyeglasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

“A message from the one and only Sigma Rho.”

 

This time, the frown Chris made is genuine. Sigma Rho is the campus’ newest fraternity formed by an unknown student and his posse, which later turned out to be a band of delinquents. Throughout the entire year, it had become the most notorious organization with a total of two hundred and forty-eight complaints from both students and teachers. Since the school committees, including both fraternities and sororities, are under no particular administrating rules other than the universal ones, every organization is free to do what it wishes to do.

 

Chris was already appointed as the Council president when Louis Trevolt, same year as him, entered the Council office asking him to sign a contract that’ll legalize Sigma Rho as a real fraternity. Knowing that Louis Trevolt was a student of 3-Beta, Chris had no second thoughts on it. After all, the Class Beta is second to the Class Alpha, so Chris knows Louis Trevolt means no harm. Besides, the boy looks harmless, and talks harmlessly as well. And the fact that Opus Dei had just recently disbanded, he thought the Sigma Rho might be able to replace the spot the Opus Dei had left.

 

He just didn’t expect that Sigma Rho will be the exact opposite of Opus Dei. He had gotten himself fooled. Louis Trevolt was actually a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

 

If Opus Dei is a religious fraternity that prioritizes the bonding of each male student, to strengthen its members in body, heart and soul, then Sigma Rho is a group of delinquents aimed to wreck havoc around Niebel High.

 

In the span of a week since its establishment, it gained more than a hundred members, all of them delinquents with failing grades and rebels from Class Beta (Chris never thought the Beta class had such students!), regularly skipping classes and harassing anyone they want to harass. The moment Chris received complaints personally from Dr. Binder that about at least ten students visiting him in a daily basis was terribly, Chris branded the fraternity as highly dangerous and must be disbanded at once.

 

Then again, Chris had always been cursed not to take back his word. Bad luck hit him as the Shinsengumi wasn’t on good terms with him at that time. Chris was left with a fuming Shaina, a bunch of upperclassmen, especially from the all year levels’ Class Alpha, completely blaming and leaving him to suffer and very much helpless against the flood of complaints. Even the students’ parents had marched directly into his office to demand an explanation as to why their children went home with a cast, a bleeding chin and a swollen eye among a number of broken ribs and fractured bones. Chris could only explain in a strained tone that everything is under control, even if he had no control to begin with.

 

It took Chris five months to subdue the Sigma Rho and demand the fraternity to cease all activities at once and surrender itself under the Council rules. That was how Chris spent his entire third year’s second semester—pulling the ugly weeds on his own without knowing how to get rid of the real root of evil.

 

That entire year was a complete disaster filled with broken noses every three months and frequent visits to the doctor’s clinic for Chris. Not only had he to fight a fraternity with hundreds of delinquents ready to beat him into a bloody pulp, Chris had to face the first problems brought to him by his budding relationship with girlfriend Hilda Kremilhade, the angry Shinsengumi ready to hang him for coercing their captain into resignation and a hundred more upperclassmen threatening him.

 

Sufficed to say, Chris’s entire third year in high school is a living _hell_. The only reward from fighting them is the Shinsengumi’s respect and soon, captainship and perhaps, an even stronger friendship with Zide.

 

But honestly? Those aren’t even enough to pay for the broken bones.

 

“What do they want?” He asked his secretary in a wary tone. Shaina didn’t lose her frown, which worries Chris even more.

 

Sighing, Shaina took the disc and inserted it into the VCR and hit the play button. Nothing but static played with occasional shrieking, like nail on blackboard.

 

“It’s not a matter of want, judging from what they’re showing here.”

 

Then Shaina maxed the volume, the shrieking static became even louder. Then there, Chris heard it; the low bits of murmuring. Then a scream so shrill and so loud Chris jumped from his seat, chair pushed back, hitting the wall hard as Chris stood with both of his palms planted on mahogany desk, normally narrowed dark eyes widened as they stared at the screen with thinned pupils. Even if it’s mostly black and white static, Chris could pick out the faint movements behind the static.

 

“What—”

 

“They’re opening the curtain for a new drama.”

 

This morning, before Chris entered his homeroom class, Mikhail Anderson had approached him with a dark look on his face, warning him about ‘the calm before the storm’. Hearing this had truly agitated Chris for the entire morning, because for one, Mikhail is one of Meia’s trusted accomplices. And also because Mikhail’s real good in predictions.

 

“He told you that, huh.” It wasn’t a question. It’s a confirmation, and when Shaina fixed her eyeglasses up again, Chris saw the first hint of amusement in her quirked lips. Sighing, Chris closed the folder without sparing a moment to read whatever is written.

 

“Gather the Shinsengumi. Meeting is exactly at 1445, under the Oak Tree.”

 

“How about your partner in anti-crime and the vice president?” Shaina cradled her clipboard between an arm and her chest, other hand twirling her pen as Chris opened the office door, heading out immediately.

 

“Leave them both out of this. In fact, I want no one in the Council in this.” Chris’s resolve is firm, as firm as the way he closed the office door, as firm as the steps he took.

 

“I’m in the Council.” The secretary told him in a sing-song tone. Chris only glanced at her before shrugging. “And I’d like to keep my intestines intact.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

They went on their separate ways when they’ve reached the exit of the main building, Shaina heading for the Shinsengumi’s office in the gym while Chris back to the Senior’s building.

 

Flipping his cell phone open, he keyed in a series of numbers then pressed the call button. Before the other line could pick up, he quickly hung up.

 

It’s not usual for Chris to call for help outside of the Council and the Shinsengumi, but there are times when even he needs the help. There’s a very good reason why Chris created the CEDeR. The CEDeR work in the shadows and at the same time, serves as the president’s eyes and ears if he’s not applicable for areas outside the Council and the Shinsengumi’s control. For safety measures, the identities of the members are kept secret from both committees and the administration, and only Chris knows their identities (until Shaina learns about CEDeR, so now also Shaina knows). CEDeR is the president’s external council, and to date, there are only three members including its leader, the Outside Adviser.

 

Last year, Chris barely survived if it wasn’t for the CEDeR’s help. If Chris has any plans right now to win whatever trouble the Sigma Rho will be throwing at him and his Council, then it’ll be better if he uses his trump card before the other side could use theirs.

 

Staring at the slick black cover of his phone, Chris stared at the name on top of his contacts. He had always put his Outside Adviser’s name on top of his list for all kinds of emergency purposes; from buying him a last minute lunch to picking up his clothes in the cleaners that he had forgotten to pick… he just never thought he will be able to call the Outside Adviser for this purpose, to fight the ultimate evil plaguing Niebel High.

 

Finally, Chris pressed the ‘Call’ button again, this time making sure not to hang up mid-ring.

 

It’s just too bad he forgot other normal students are still taking their classes.

 

[xxx]

 

It was in the middle of a very quiet Trigonometry class when the Cuppy Cake song started playing in max volume. The sound of a chalk breaking in half answered the ringing, followed by murmurings and laughs at whoever was stupid enough not to shut his or her phone while in Mr. Velmonte’s class.

 

Trying not to stare at the phone deep in her skirt’s pocket, Meia desperately wished the old Trigonometry teacher won’t suspect her and just pay enough attention to whatever crap of a question Kenny is going to ask. She could already feel Mikhail’s eyebrow directly quirked at her direction.

 

“Sir! I have a question, sir! Do you know why the Omega symbol is used to represent the sample space?”

 

“Hurry! Answer the damn phone while I have old Mr. Kook’s attention!” was Kenny’s secret message so when Mr. Velmonte, being the old, un-retirable teacher he is, began answering Kenny’s question, Meia flipped her phone open and quickly hit the ‘End call’ button before anyone on the other line could yell a ‘Hello’ at her.

 

“I’ll call you after class.” She typed in the blank text message space, fingers not making any sound even as she pressed the ‘Send’ button in hurry.

 

Seriously, one of these days, she’s going to hit whatever brain Chris has. Just because he doesn’t have to attend half of his classes doesn’t mean he can call her anytime, especially during class hours.

 

Meia made sure to switch her phone status to Silent mode. Knowing Chris, he would probably ignore her message and text her anyway.

 

“Just what kind of president anyway is he?! Using a phone while in school… and class hours too!” was what her inner Meia said, suddenly popping out to perch on her shoulder while glaring at the phone on her lap.

 

“A president that used to be the school’s number one jackass, I guess.” Meia would reply back to her inner Meia, if only Mr. Velmonte didn’t deem her bowing her head as an ‘insulting behavior an honor student can conduct’. And frankly? Meia could throw her phone right at the teacher if only her phone is defunct.

 

“I’m sorry about that, sir. You see, a bug had suddenly landed on my skirt and I was thinking of what to do with it.”

 

“Meia Fernandez, you are one big, fat liar who makes bigger crap than Kenny McDigger.” Her inner Meia snorted as Mr. Velmonte only glared at her, threatening her clean record with an ugly A on the latest quiz. Meia only flashed him a smile that most honor students flash to save their grades from being stamped with an A.

 

Finding enough satisfaction in the lame excuse Meia made, Mr. Velmonte went back to his blackboard, muttering something about Pythagorean theory and double angles.

 

Seconds later, her phone buzzed again and when she looked down at it, she’s not surprised to see Chris’ name again.

 

Meia is definitely regretting her decision in becoming Chris’ Outside Adviser. The first time he asked for her help, it was to pose as his date to make Hilda jealous, Meia didn’t mind as long as Adrian didn’t get a word about it. Besides, free food in an extremely expensive restaurant. Who is she to complain?

 

Then, when Chris called her one late afternoon, right after her lacrosse practice asking her to pick-up his laundry from the cleaners, Meia nearly snapped her phone into two. But then, she reminded herself that she’s a strong girl and that she can battle this oddball in the form of Chris Balteisse, because there’s a very good reason why Chris chose her, a complete stranger who kicked him below the belt for laying a hand on her hips, to be his Outside Adviser other than her good skills for picking the best choices in food menus.

 

And when Chris started asking her to buy drive-thru meals from the fastfoods, Meia simply shrugged and took it as a ‘favor’. It’s not like Meia’s not in a hurry and she’s definitely not busy. So she goes along with it.

 

But when Chris starts calling her frequently while in the middle of classes, texting her messages about how cruel Shaina is, or how ignorant Hilda is to his feelings, Meia knew it’s sooner than later for her veins to pop one after another. If it wasn’t for her very great patience, Meia wouldn’t have lasted this long.

 

Reading a message with the words ‘Sigma Rho’ and ‘CEDeR’ somewhere along the line isn’t something she expects though, nor is she used to. Ever since Chris made her his _Consejero Externa_ , Meia had only encountered such message once, and that was when Sigma Rho went on a complete rampage  last year and Chris was near to the point of _begging_ for help. It was a nightmare for her, having to lie to her parents about the burns and bruises she got, about why she’s late for dinner, or why she arrived home an hour past midnight.

 

Honestly? Meia sincerely hoped and prayed for that to be the last. She doubted she could last another year dealing with this. It’s bad enough she had dragged Adrian into this.

 

But it can’t be helped. She was given the choice to quit, before this school year started and Meia didn’t quit. Instead, she demanded the title to be hers until she graduates, because she believes no one else can take her place until there’s someone good enough. All these she had said and done even though doubts had already been planted in her mind’s corner. But she can’t quit, not when she had lasted this long.

 

Grabbing her pen and a paper torn from the edge of her notebook, she scribbled down the message Chris sent her, albeit in her own words. Crumpling the paper into a ball, she waited until Mr. Velmonte is thoroughly occupied in the writings of the blackboard before throwing it at an unaware boy, sitting just three seats away from her diagonally, right behind Kenny.

 

The ball of paper hit Mikhail’s shoulder before tipping over, landing right on his lap. He nearly jumped at the sight of a white, crumpled ball sitting on black, pinstripes slacks. He spared a glance at Mr. Velmonte before turning around to look behind him. He kept on thinking who could have thrown it. Then his sight landed on Meia, who was sort of waving her hand.

 

Scowling at her darkly, he went back to look at the board and check on Mr. Velmonte; still busy talking to his own writings and hearing himself talk. Grabbing the paper with sweaty hands (because contrary to popular beliefs, Mikhail _does_ give a damn about his grades, especially his conduct grades even if he spends half of the week skipping classes), he opened it shakily. His eyebrows nearly met when he read the very message written in it.

 

_“Reunión después de la promoción. Clair de Luné, 2015.”_

‘Meeting after class. Clair de Luné, 2015.’

 

2015… which basically means a quarter after eight o’clock…

 

Mikhail turned instantly to catch Meia’s attention. The genius only nodded at him, then turned her own attention back at the board.

 

He knew it there’s something wrong with him agreeing to join CEDeR, because knowing Meia and her random scheduling skills, it’s madness.

 

Mikhail went back to face the board… only to find Mr. Velmonte glaring at him, a ruler on hand. He really hated it when he had to cover up for every move they make.

 

“Care to share what you were so busy with, Mr. Anderson?”

 

The addressed boy bit the insides of his cheek, wearing the most sheepish face he could make. Fiddling with his uniform suit’s sleeves, he smiled meekly at the math professor. The professor only shot one last scathing look on him before going back to his perch before the class. Mikhail felt himself letting out a breath he didn’t suspect of keeping. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he cursed Meia and her insensitivity.

 

Staring at the crumpled sheet of paper on his hand, his thoughts wandered. From flashes of red, of blunt metal edges hitting bony flesh, of blinding light to heavy drones of chainsaws and empty threats, Mikhail wondered how all of these things became possible in just one short year.

 

Then the image of a burning cathedral, a crying girl and the face of a frantic man grabbing his arm, running away from the collapsing house of God… all of these flashed before his eyes and Mikhail suddenly bolted upright when the school bell rang for the end of fourth period.

 

When he looked up, Meia and Kenny were already by the door, the girl nodding at him before exiting the classroom.

 

Oh, well. All or nothing. He thought to himself. Pocketing the crumpled paper, Mikhail exit the classroom with his bag hooked in one finger over his back.

 

He had already gone this far, and the entire year he had spent previously were on nothing but keeping both sides from suspecting him.

 

He checked his watch and swore colorfully at the time. He had forgotten he still had a meeting with the Sigma Rho.

 

[xxx]

 

Ever since the start of Japan’s founding, the clan of Kudoku was witness to each and every event that had happened. Most of the times, they partook in it, for the Kudokus belong to a prestigious clan of iron-willed warriors. Even if they’re the fifth in the seven noble families of the Niebelheim, the Kudokus are well enough not to rely on their blood’s power to win. From ninjas, samurais to shoguns, the Kudoku clan was the best. Even after more than two millennia, they’re still on top of the country, if not, the entire Asia.

 

Trained in all aspects since childhood, only-child Aki Kudoku was termed by her other family as the “tossing coin” of the clan. The clan ending up with no male heir, Aki was beaten with the burden of holding the family name and pride. Her every action was watched and guided. Even her speech was scripted.

 

Born in the middle of the night on the end of autumn, exactly two hours before her father, late boss of the yakuza branch of their large clan, was murdered, Aki was already a child of much debate on whether or not to give her the clan’s pride, the Tenkaizakura, and be their new leader.

 

Thus since childhood, Aki was like a hot blade hammered ceaselessly by her mother’s taunting, cold words, to further strengthen her iron will to perfection. She drew her first blood without much revolt when she was only eight, right in the middle of a second cousin’s (who’s also dead before the night ends) wedding after rivaling family ambushed them. Upon seeing her red eyes and red hair, so red as if it was washed with blood everyday, Aki was instantly titled as the Blood Queen.

 

“If you can’t lift a single knife, then there shall be no more need of you inside this house.” She heard her mother’s penetrating voice, the coldness of it stabbing every corner of her mind. It was those words that had further fortified her already firmed resolve not to falter. Not once did she fail her title.

 

It took thirteen hard years of beating, training and ice cold water (which usually result to days of hypothermia) for Aki to hone both mind and body into a dauntless fighting machine, capable in doing and withstanding all kinds of inhumane acts. Aki couldn’t quite pinpoint which part of her had managed to accept her life to be bloodbathed but she remembered perfectly well that in the end, all those horrors she had done were for the safety of her family, for gaining the respect and loyalty of her subordinates who she shall lead one day as an empress of the clan.

 

As she walked down the KC Corp’s white hallway, high-heeled stilettos clacking down hard on it’s marble-tiled floor. With a black Louis Vuitton briefcase on one hand, she kept the other busy in fixing her black-tinted white Jackie O shades. As early as the age of seventeen, Aki was already well trained in the line as CEO of KC Corp Europe division. Her mother handled the Japan branch, the main branch, thus the duty of managing the Europe branch fell on her. Her uncle, the remaining male adult of the family from the family, took her father’s place to lead the yakuza side of the clan back in Japan. Her mother was the one who belonged to the Niebelheim bloodline, with her father marrying into her clan, infusing the Kudoku’s clan of warriors with those of the yakuza.

 

“Ma’am, you have one missed call from the Niebel High headmistress, Dr. Bequileth Wong. She said that you’re exempted from today’s activities in school and can attend a remedial class tomorrow morning.”

 

She nodded off the piece of information, striding in her usual fast pace. There’ll be no more need of that, she said to herself. She had already decided to go to school later in the afternoon, to check things up.

 

One of the assistants rushed forward to push open the glass door ahead, banging the guard on the head in his stead. Aki only continued forward briskly, not caring about the whining guard. She rushed out of the corporate building and headed straight to her black Porsche parked near the gate. Once inside and properly seated, she threw her shades and briefcase carelessly on the passenger’s seat. She didn’t even wait for her assistants and secretaries’ calls, leaving the entire place in exchange for a fresh air.

 

If it wasn’t for the black Porsche, one of these days, she’s so going to file a lawsuit against her mother for child labor.

 

[xxx]

 

“And you were saying?”

 

“It’s like what I said. Every time I’m gonna enter first period, that bitch _harass_ me! It’s mad, I swear!”

 

“That’s why she’s called a bitch, dork. She’s a _mad,_ nympho dog,” Cynthia threw the empty paper sachet of sugar away, not bothering where it landed. Offhandedly, someone yelped when he got his congee topped with a paper sachet. “I mean, last time I saw Smith acting like a human, she was pissing at the gym shower. And gym class wasn’t till later that afternoon.”

 

Everyone made a face at the half-French and Spanish girl; even Selene made a repugnant expression, her face scrunching up, silently questioning the Bouvier’s sanity. She had been friends (correction: _friendly_ ) with the girl for only three days, and up till now she still can’t stomach the other’s weird sense of humor.

 

“Seriously though, someone has got to stop them. This _is_ mad,” Raymond said before biting on his tuna sandwich. “It’s like stalking, man! Stalking in Vincent level!”

 

The jack of the group got head-locked by Cynthia though for no apparent reason. Selene stared at them in awe. Sometimes, she feels so out of place. Everyone around her was like high on crack. Beside her, Jeanne only laughed softly, passing the amazed girl his mustard.

 

“You put that thing on your sandwich.” He pointed incessantly at the hotdog sandwich Selene was holding. The girl only gave him one of her glares in return. “You’ll get used to the oddities though.” Beside her, Meia whispered, her eyes glinting as if amused. Selene only stared at her in wonder; she couldn’t figure why even someone like Meia hangs around in this motley crew.

 

Just as Cynthia was about to spork Raymond in the eye, two seniors came up from two tables away. They were, to Selene’s eyes, an eyesore of eyesores.

 

“Hey,” Selene heard one of them greeted casually, the checkered polo shirt he wore completely clashing with his vibrant fuchsia pink hair. She also noted how the other guy, a boy with spiky green hair, was eyeing Jeanne strangely. Suddenly she felt a twinge of urge to wipe off that ugly grin off of his face. Their shirts had completely dragged school rules over the dirt.

 

Beside him, Jeanne sipped on his black grass jelly drink without looking up at the two newcomers. “We’re wondering if there’s any Jeanne Vergessen and Meia Fernandez here.”

 

Cynthia quickly dropped her plastic spork as her imaginary bunny ears perked up and twitched. Jeanne only raised an eyebrow at the two horridly clad seniors while Meia stared at them with a grin. She stirred the remains of what seems to be a jackfruit flavored ice cream mixed with melted chocolate.

 

“And why would you be bothering with us poor little juniors, if I may dare ask you seniors?” Jeanne inquired them, batting an eyelash at the boy with spiky green hair. He laughed inwardly when he saw the shudder literally running down at the directed guy’s spine, how he suddenly took a step back. His companion though was undeterred, only to step forward and extend his hand at the companion.

 

“That, my sire, is simply because the Sigma Rho would like to have your presence this daybreak.” He replied in the same quipped manner Jeanne did, resulting in multiple frowns from Raymond and Cynthia, a glare from Selene and a quirked eyebrow from Meia.

 

“Sorry, but in case you don’t know, I’m with the Council.” Meia answered smoothly. Nearby, heads turned at the event about to unfold: a Sigma Rho conversing with a Council member.

 

 Ordinary students usually scamper away the moment the fraternity’s name is mentioned. But then, Jeanne isn’t an ordinary student. He was the suicidal student who fought against the entire Shinsengumi and lived to tell the tale (though he didn’t really fight _all_ of them. The Specialists were too strong, and he’s just a little pup then).  He leaned forward, one hand supporting his chin as he grinned at the senior, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Indulge my incertitude please as to why such coalition of ostentation, pomposity and supercilious would want a mediocre simpleton’s attention? Surely enough they can find better people for their precious time.”

 

The senior with his bright fuchsia pink hair and stupid checkered shirt though was keeping up quite a good front. Selene couldn’t help but scowl at him. No, not just him. Both of them. They’re making her colorblind.

 

“Heh. I assure you, your presence is of great importance to them. In fact, I eminently advocate that you, at the very least, confabulate with them. It might greatly amuse you, in fact, to see your very demise in the hands of copulating rabbits.”

 

When the senior finished his sentence, Cynthia and Raymond were already stuffing tissues up their nose. Meia couldn’t help it but snort at the senior’s pathetically twisted humor. How the hell can someone ‘meet his demise’ in the hands of ‘copulating rabbits’? Selene simply stared at the senior, silently asking him, “Is there anything else better than copulating rabbits?”

 

No one in their table were able to answer back at the senior, either too busy in wiping their bleeding noses or snorting. Jeanne only chuckled, greatly humored by the mere notion of Sigma Rho ‘demising’ him with ‘copulating rabbits’. Bluntly put, he never thought such a sentence is highly humorous.

 

Looking up, he eyed the two seniors with a twisted grin usually reserved for Chemistry teachers. He flicked his middle finger at them, his grin still present. That was his reply before the two seniors were stoned to the ground.

 

“Tell your heads that if they want me, don’t send me douchebags like you. And for the record, no, I don’t want to be a part of a pathetic group like yours. I don’t need the company, and I ain’t lending you guys mine.”

 

The two seniors were taken aback greatly. Abruptly they left their table in hurried steps. Murmurs and gasps started to disseminate slowly, as Jeanne’s grin started to fall bit by bit.

 

Cynthia only frowned at the boy while Meia let out a dreaded sigh. Finally, after a few seconds past, Jeanne ran off, stumbling a bit on his hurried steps and headed straight to the boys’ toilet from the jam-packed cafeteria, his knees shaking terribly even after the run as he panted for breath, sirens going off in every corner of his mind.

 

Left behind the cafeteria, the group sans Jeanne only shook their head. The boy is screwed. Really, terribly screwed.


	3. Born Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only through inflicting wounds upon each other can our emotions be conveyed.”

It was the first time Mikhail feared for himself. When Meia gave him the note, he couldn’t bring out the answer inside of him. Yes, he knew what his answer should and would be, but he _couldn’t_ say it, as if something was pulling him back. It’s the memory of ulcer-inducing days that keeps holding him back. Yet he agreed anyway, so now, he doesn’t know if he’s the stupid one or if Meia’s the manipulative bitch.

 

Shrugging offhandedly, Mikhail continued walking down the hallway, unknown faces of teenagers his age scattered around. With his dull, dark eyes and non-shiny black hair that’s usually tied back by a red ribbon given to him by his brother (he always believed his brother has a strange fashion sense),  his scrawny body easily pushed around with little effort, it’s not hard to lose sight of him in a mob. To onlookers, Mikhail Anderson is just a typical teenager with attitude problems, the wisdom reflected by his always cold, piercing eyes emphasized by the rectangular eyeglasses he’s blind without often being mistaken as mocking. But deep inside, all he wants is a good, patient and logical listener as friend. The rest, as what he would occasionally say, can go and screw themselves.

 

It’s probably fate to give him a friend that’s the very opposite of what he expects—Armand Botticelli, previously known as Amadeo Vicerra. Armand is, as what Mikhail would like to term, ‘the Golden Boy’, the Apollo of the new age. His fierceness burns so strong like how his golden locks shine so bright.

 

And the eyes. If Mikhail’s eyes are nothing but dull, marble rocks, then Armand’s are priceless emeralds. Everything about Armand contradicts everything about Mikhail. Even what the boy believes clashes with Mikhail’s.

 

And Mikhail’s stuck having Armand as his best friend ever since he’s eight, since they went to the same elementary school, were in the same class and happened to be seatmates. To make the situation even more awkward, their brothers were secret lovers (the moment Mikhail heard this, he pledged to himself and to all gods above that he’ll remain asexual) who operated an organization aimed to ‘revive mystic powers’ and ‘dominate the entire world’. Then came Selene Rosenkreuz who had to ruin his life catalyzing the entire Vatican incident two years ago that had ruined his entire life. And then there’s Jeremy Reiner, who he’s so happy to _kill_.

 

Bastard Jeremy damn Reiner attended elementary school with them, though they only met him during a summer camp. He’s an anal asshole, a backstabbing bastard, a fucking freak, a damnable dick and a pathetic prick. He’s the only person Mikhail hates and loathes and would willingly pull the trigger at. Mikhail just can’t believe he lost his bestfriend to a bastard like him, a bastard who Armand only knows for… what? 5 years? It’s so not fair. Mikhail knows and has been his best friend for _eight_ years.

 

The mere thought of Jeremy Reiner made Mikhail’s blood boil. He may be an apathetic, emotionless person, but there’s always an exception and that exception happens to be the damnable bastard that goes by the name of Jeremy Reiner. Because of him, Mikhail lost his best friend _and_ only companion. Because of him, Mikhail had to run away from Italy and move here to London (actually, it’s more of Rosenkreuz’s fault since she’s the one who started the entire crap of a trouble), relying on his brother’s remaining wealth that wasn’t confiscated by the government to survive (seriously, being the only relative of a world-class, back-stabbing, _gay—_ okay, so he’s not really gay, since he had dated and slept with countless women and that he’s only gay for Andrew Vicerra but still, Mikhail will never leave that fact down—syndicate member is _really_ bad and unhealthy).

 

Worse of all, because of Jeremy Reiner, he ended up being a top-class _emo kid_ who upperclassmen loves to bully. Since his first day in the school, Mikhail was already being picked on that on his second week, his body was partially covered with bruises (he couldn’t find his brother’s secret stash of guns yet at that time). And then came the day for him to be discovered by the curious genius, Meia Fernandez, who’s also in the same year as him.

 

She had approached him and asked him if he wants to be her partner.

 

“Partner in life? I pass.” He had said.

 

He had scoffed at her and had flatly refused. But when she had asked him again, more adamantly, to be his partner in ‘fighting boredom’, Mikhail was piqued. He may not have showed it outwardly, but in the insides, he’s interested immediately because no one had ever put those two words together in one sentence. (Mikhail denies though that he’s shallow. It’s just a first for him. Really.)

 

With the arrival of Meia Fernandez in his life, Mikhail became a member of CEDeR and helped put the figurative leash on Sigma Rho.

 

One tiny problem though was that he’s already in Sigma Rho (blame Armand) the very moment CEDeR was formed. And Mikhail wasn’t even briefed _before_ he was invited to join CEDeR, so he’s really not the one at fault… well, according to him, that is. No one but Armand knows about his affiliation with Sigma Rho anyway, so this is the least of his problems.

 

His main problem was none other than Jeremy Reiner. The bastard had been snooping around lately, looking for that loophole to make him fall. With Reiner now interested in joining CEDeR (no thanks to his slip of the tongue), it won’t take long for him to pick out the traces Mikhail left from Sigma Rho.

 

“Mikhail! Mikhail!”

 

Now, it’s a universal fact that Mikhail is an antisocial freak who would trade the world for seclusion (unless world includes Armand _or_ seclusion means having Armand listen to him rant). There’s also a reason as to why Mikhail ignores more than half of the people who call for his attention. It’s the sound of a grating voice that sounds worse than a siren, that won’t shut up until you turn your head around to look at it. It’s a sound that Mikhail can’t stand, because no matter how hard he tries to get used to it, he can’t. It always ends up giving him a headache, and the world has to know Mikhail has sensitive ears.

 

“Mikhail! Stop ignoring me!”

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, hooking the underside of his bag’s strap.

 

“Oi!” He yelped, but the hand didn’t let go. Instead, it kept its hold on his bag, even when Mikhail turned around to glare at Meia’s visage.

 

“You’re not listening to me!” She said, her eyes also returning the glare. It may seem infuriating at first, but that’s what Mikhail likes about her. She never backs down from a challenge. Throw her a pot and she’ll throw you a kettle.

 

Mikhail shrugged off her hand and intensified his glare.

 

Somewhere behind Meia, Kenny sighed and walked up to the two, pushing them away from each other as far as his arms could allow.

 

“Just so you two know, we have more important matters to look at, such as my grumbling stomach and gym class being our next.

 

“I’m not attending gym.” Mikhail instantly replied. Meia only frowned at him, silently accusing him of skipping class. Mikhail only scoffed back at the frown, turning back to his right direction. “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to go.”

 

Watching Mikhail’s back, his shadow behind him clearly reflecting his lonely figure, Meia can’t help but watch him wearily. She’ll definitely have to try harder to breach his stone-hard defense system.

 

 [xxx]

 

If there’s one thing Armand dislikes other than the horrible Jennifer Anaheim (then again, dislike would be such an understatement) and her team of damn weapon-handling, man-beating, ‘I’m-higher-than-thou’ pack of girls, it’s Selene Rosenkreuz. The way she would stare at him, waiting for him to turn around and screw up, it was grating onto his nerves already. He had finally come down to one conclusion after much thought; she’s definitely worse than Vergessen. No wonder she’s always with them.

 

“She’s just curious about you,” was what Jeremy told him during lunchtime, assuring the younger boy there’s nothing scary about the girl. Well, other than her gray hair. “Rosenkreuz’s not the type who’s gonna hate you in first glance.”

 

“I thought she hated you at first glance.”

 

“No, she just thought I’m a Mafioso killer on first glance, since I’m with your brother’s boyfriend.”

 

Armand completely ignored the offhand reference to Dean Anderson. No, he’d rather not remember that damn bastard who turned his brother gay.

 

“Just look at it this way. She’s curious about you, because you’re here with me and Anderson, and that your brother was the one who ordered to kidnap her, experimented on her twin brother and—”

 

“Please stop going into details.”

 

And so, Jeremy stopped and went back to reading his Chemistry book. Advance study is good, especially when you skipped three days of classes for a runaway trip to Italy with your father.

 

Armand greatly doubted it though, that Rosenkreuz is curious of him. Rosenkreuz _is_ the very epitome of evil and living disaster roaming around on broad daylight pretending to be an albino while secretly plotting his death. She’s probably thinking that avenging her brother on him is the coolest thing to do for avengers. Heck, he’s the one who’s supposed to be doing the avenging business, since she’s… okay, so it’s really not her. But that still doesn’t justify his hatred for her enough.

 

“Why do you hate her so much anyway?” Jeremy asked, looking up from his Chemistry book. It was boring him, and frankly, he’s not really in the mood to study. Across him, Armand frowned.

 

“It’s probably because she led us here, under restriction orders.”

 

And most probably because she’s worse than Vergessen _and_ Anaheim put together, and Armand hates both of them. At least Anaheim can flick the bird at him in front of the entire school while Vergessen would physically assault him before class starts. But this girl couldn’t, because she has the excuse of ‘I’m an albino and I won’t touch you because I have sensitive skin and you’re a blond freak.’ She would just stare at him, as if boring a hole into his head would suffice and once Armand took notice of her, she would in turn scowl darkly at him. Seriously, if it wasn’t for Jeanne always beside her, he would have slapped her head off.

 

“I swear, Jeremy,” the mentioned boy looked up from his Chemistry book again. Armand sat in front of him, a scowl disturbing the beauty of his face. “I’m really gonna give her a bitchslap so hard it’ll break her neck.”

 

All Jeremy did was quirked an eyebrow at his friend. Jeremy Reiner was a boy who didn’t give much of a damn to his best friend’s opinions, because Armand is a very hard to please boy. All he knows is that if Armand wants to say whatever he wants to say, he can say them out loud and Jeremy will only nod along, because he believes it’s not his role as a friend to criticize another’s insights. Instead, he respects them and the guy for having his own thoughts. But this time, even he himself finds it uncharacteristic of him to turn at Armand’s words.

                                                                               

He has been friends with Armand since elementary days, when he met him in summer camp. Ever since then, they stand by each other despite the nastiness Armand tend to say or do, or the murderous aura Mikhail Anderson would love to emit whenever they’re together. It’s just not him to leave his best friend aside for anything, even if it means kicking Mikhail Anderson out of the equation. It’s as if like they’re stuck to each other by the hips. So when he realized a part of him unknowingly thinking Armand is just too caught up with himself, it struck him real bad.

 

Eyes never leaving the blonde’s face, Jeremy studied the creases formed around Armand’s fine forehead. The carton of milk he’s holding was clenched rather hard it reminded Jeremy that Armand is a boy who has the worst tempers ever.

 

Closing the Chemistry book, Jeremy sighed prompting a glance from his companion.

 

“Listen, Amadeo. It’s not that I’m doubting you but really, she hasn’t done anything—”

 

“Yet,” Armand felt his right cheek twitch, but he ignored it. Letting go of his unfinished milk, he leaned forward, an arm lazily stretched across the tabletop, and looked at Jeremy squarely. “She might not have pulled anything stupid like Anaheim, but she will sooner or later. Probably the next second I step out of this room, there’ll be a bucket of ice cold acid waiting to pour down on me.”

 

“You’re being too paranoid, Ama—”

 

“Don’t you dare use that on me! And stop _Amadeo_ -ing me! You know it has a nasty effect on me!”

 

The dull look on Jeremy’s face was replaced with a loud chuckle and before Armand can do anything at him, he threw his spork at the other’s head. Armand yelped, dodging the flying spork.

 

“Watch it!”

 

Unbeknownst to the two, a girl standing in the counter not far from the two bickering friends stared at them with disdain, especially on the blonde.

 

If Selene was an annoyance to Armand, then Armand was the immaculate dust staining her spot-clean, white world. He’s a dark, spotty blot staining her mahogany desk made from Italy. He’s a cockroach infesting her beautiful, marble-tiled and sterilized kitchen. He’s that annoying hole with dripping hole on her water pipes.

 

In short, she hates him… A lot.

 

Real lot, simply because he reminded her of her crazy twin brother.

 

That much said, Selene continued to glower at him from a distance before Jeanne grabbed her arm to their table. When Jeanne gave her a questioning look, Selene only shrugged and replied with a, “I see a bug, and I don’t like it.”

 

Jeanne shrugged back and opened his can of cappuccino.

 

 [xxx]

 

“Hey.”

 

Hilda blinked at the soon-to-be tea-shirt she’s knitting. She had been working on it since this summer, trying out the intricate design she patterned from a dress she always wear. It’s fun to base things from your favorites.

 

She was about to start doing on the designs when two large hands suddenly came covering her eyes. Darkness took up her sight with a few slivers of sunlight coming through as she growled and tried to pry the hands away, Chris grinning with naught.

 

“Guess who.”

 

 “Mou! Chris!”

 

She managed to pry the hands away, only to stare aghast at the tea-shirt lying on the grass. The threads in the middle section had ran. Damn it!

 

“Damn you, Chris!”

 

“O-oi!”

 

A Hilda equipped with a large knitting needle came running after Chris, who really tried his best not to fall behind and get himself stabbed. They ran around in circles, with Chris flailing his arms around like mad while Krista was obviously screaming at the blatant display of… sadistic affections.

 

“Argh! The lovebirds are doing it again! Someone save me!” Krista ran away from the two seniors amidst Hilda’s indignant cries and Chris’ protests (probably from Hilda’s needle and not from Krista) while Jennifer sighed. The girl looked up at the pair, now finally calmed down. She ignored the cry coming from Chris who finally got stabbed in the sides by the large, blunt needle.

 

Managing to look unaffected by the painful jab, Chris only grinned at the girl, waving with a quick ‘Hello’.

 

“How’s business?” He started nonchalantly, finally settling himself in between the two girls, all the time shielding his sides from Hilda and her needle. Far below them under the hill, Krista huffed and panted, glaring hard at the president—and their captain, she reminded herself—before giving him a raspberry.

 

It’s the least she could do against him, without offending her rank.

 

“Hello to you too, Ms. Cranky.”

 

“I’m not cranky!”

 

“Just misunderstood.” Jennifer muttered idly, watching how Krista can be so stupid at times. To her left, Chris patted Hilda’s head then shouted back at Krista.

 

“I have something to say! Now get back up here!”

 

Before Chris could ask who’s missing, Krista was already up on the hilltop panting again. Holding herself up, she took her bag hanging on top of a tree branch then taking a seat right in front of him.

 

“Maria’s on training till tomorrow.” Jennifer supplied as Krista sat down beside her. Nodding, Chris took out a folder from his bag, disc taped on its cover.

 

“This little troublesome thing here is from the resident queen-bitch, Sigma Rho.”

 

“Ouch. Another week of no sleep for us then?”

 

Chris grinned at Jennifer, who was staring down at the folder with contempt.

 

“Depends on how fast we get rid of them. I’m hoping to delete this little virus before it crash down the entire system.”

 

“Crash down the entire system...” Krista muttered, taking the folder and flipping its cover open. Beside her, Jennifer leaned over her shoulder and started reading its contents.

 

“They’re all written in Latin. I’m getting Meia to translate them for me later. In the meantime, I want you girls to check out what’s in the disc.” Chris pointed at the disc taped over the cover. Krista and Jennifer nodded in understanding.

 

Seated beside the two girls, Hilda only watched them with impassive eyes. Watching her two best friends so into the matter at hand brought a brief pang of regret into her heart. She knew it’s her fault in the first place, for being so weak that she had to resign. But it’s her job. She had to do this. For everyone’s sake… for _her._

 

“Hey, Hil! Earth to Hilda!”

 

“Huh?”

 

A pair of brown eyes narrowed at her. Hilda blinked back at it.

 

“Dudette, you were _so_ out of space, ya know?”

 

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” She smiled at her friend, even if Krista only quirked an eyebrow. Yes, it is worth it. this bliss is only temporary after all. It didn’t matter how many memories she’ll make here. She’ll be leaving soon, and she has more pressing matters to consider.

 

[xxx]

 

Chris is never the type who worries, especially after all those years of being trained by monks in an uncharted temple _then_ chased by upperclassmen and school officers only to be made Council president after nearly getting his intestines pulled out, literally. Half of his life was played like a survival game, taking great care of his ammo and making sure the zombies won’t get him alive.

 

Then again, there are times when even the all-mighty Chris bucks up against the corner, his life bar blinking an angry red with only one bullet left when there’s a hungry, rotten zombie just a meter away from him.

 

Chris only worries when he’s caught in such a state, and right now, he’s in that state. He just didn’t expect their greatest enemy to be more than a headache. It was completely worse than the time he had to fight his way up the school’s food chain. It paled in comparison to the time when he only had himself to fight the Sigma Rho in their newly born stage.

 

One thing that Chris dreads above everything else is for the fraternity to make a comeback and strike back at him, because he knows by the time they revive themselves, they’ll be madder and will not stop at anything to get rid of him—permanently. Chris knows this is very possible; criminal jobs are nothing inside the walls of Niebel High.

 

And what makes Chris feel worse is that he’s not alone because if there’s someone else other than him in the equation, that means someone other than him will get hurt.

 

Back then, he’s all alone in this crazy school fight. If something bad happens to him, no one will be at risk. He can screw up anytime he wants, because there is no one at stake. But now, with both the Council and the Shinsengumi at his control and probably the rest of the Alpha class, Chris knows one small misstep will bring any one of those down. In fact, one of them might even be the cause of his demise, and Chris is completely not willing to be brought down by others.

 

So instead of watching out just for himself, he had to take care of others and make sure they’re all right. That’s why when he found out that his very own Outside Adviser has been targeted, Chris is beyond furious.

 

It may be an inside job, but he’d rather pretend that his enemies just knew too much about him and kept tabs on him. Chances are, they might even found out about the existence of CEDeR.

 

Yet that isn’t the matter at hand. Case is CEDeR remains a blank and unwritten in the encyclopedia’s pages. No one knows about his Outside Adviser, and surely enough, his Outside Adviser would be wise enough to recruit members that are greatly loyal. This only leads Chris to believe that Sigma Rho is aiming to use the school’s genius against him, and they’re going to do it because they think they can. It wouldn’t really be that much at all if they know CEDeR, because Chris expects that, and Chris spends half of his life through expectations. But what Sigma Rho pulled was completely out of the equation.

 

It may sound too complex for him to think to the extreme, but Chris always thinks above the norm that everything simple has become complex and everything complex has become simple.

 

Something like Sigma Rho doing inside job on him, targeting and using CEDeR against him is simple and expected. But targeting Meia Fernandez, he’s very own Outside Adviser, because _they_ believe she’s smart enough to outwit him is _not_ simple. It’s perplexing. He’s not amused at this notion at all, and he’s completely pissed at it. He just doesn’t expect the Sigma Rho thinking it’s possible for a mere, junior student who also happens to be a genius to outsmart someone who had cheated death like Chris.

 

It goes beyond his expectations that Shaina had to glare at him while Zide only sighed loudly.

 

“Give it a break, man. Seriously.”

 

Chris bit back the urge to groan out loud when Shaina scoffed disdainfully, her arms still crossed across her chest.

 

He really wants to make her fuss over wrinkled uniform sleeves. If it pisses her off, then it’ll cheer him up.

 

“I still can’t believe you went against direct order.” The Council president snarled at his secretary. He thought he had made it a point not to mix his bestfriend into this, especially after threatening Zide’s safety last year.

 

“Hey, don’t blame her, alright?”

 

Chris silenced himself. He moved his glare from Shaina to Zide, and this time, he made sure not to hold back. Bestfriend or not, he had just broken the golden rule, and Chris is never happy whenever someone breaks his golden rule.

 

“You ought to know I’m doing this for your sake.”

 

“Yeah, unless you realize it’s your fault—”

 

Standing between the two bickering friends, Shaina rolled her eyes and walked away. She had the feeling seconds later they would be at each other’s neck… again.

 

Shaina’s tip of life: Don’t mess yourself with other people’s business.

 

“Which is why I’m not letting you in!”

 

“Oh, bullcrap!” Chris bristled instantly at that, hands slamming the table as he stood up, glaring madly at the boy across him. Zide mimicked the other’s move, a hand already at his side waving around the air in emphasis. “You wouldn’t let me in because you think I’m incapable!”

 

“No! I’m just worried!”

 

“Well, for you information, Mr. _President_ ,” The word was said with such scorn it was spat out too disdainfully. “I’m made of utter failure last time because it’s _your_ fault for not explaining a thing to me beforehand.”

 

“But—”

 

“So if you don’t mind, brief me in at least one sentence on what’s going on and _why_ you won’t let me be a part of the team.”

 

The stare Zide burned through Chris’ head is unrelenting and unforgiving until finally, Chris caved in with a sigh.

 

“Alright, I got it.”

 

Witnessing enough of the two bestfriends’ daily drama, Shaina went back to her place between them, clipboard and a folder on her arm. She clearly has enough of their sappy, pseudo-gay romance-type arguments to last her another lifetime.

 

“Now that it’s official, I would like you to look and listen properly to the video. I’ve plugged the earphones to the video system so it’ll be clearer,” Chris nodded from his seat. Meanwhile, Shaina turned around and handed the folder to Zide, who took it with both hands. For the first time, the boy actually looked serious since years ago. “In the meantime, you read over this. If you have any questions, consult me directly.”

 

As the two boys began to set for their respective assignments, Shaina smiled to herself; another mission accomplished. She loves the power it gives her, and though she may just be a ‘secretary’, she’s pretty much the brain behind the master plans. She would’ve love to further showcase her powers, but tea-time calls for her. It’s already past three in the afternoon, and she would really appreciate it if she could get some well-deserved rest after going through all those hard works of making the boys do her bidding.

 

“Now if you two don’t mind, I’ll now be going—”

 

“Shaina.”

 

Shaina would have glared at Chris if only her eyeglasses didn’t suddenly glint against the sunlight. Really, she would have.

 

“I want you to head straight to the Shinsengumi and call Krista over. I want to talk to her about her so-called resignation request.”

 

Curse you, Chris. Curse you and your inevitable knack of ruining my well-deserved tea-time. Without turning around to glare at her leader, Shaina only nodded stiffly before heading out of the office.

 

Left behind the office, both boys stared at the door that had just closed with a resounding click. Then they snickered to themselves, until Chris let out a loud laugh and then followed by Zide’s. They both love it whenever they get the last laugh.

 

And this time, they’re going to make sure they will still get it, for they will make sure Sigma Rho will finally crumble down to the ground and beg for mercy.

 

[xxx]

 

Hours passed, and the sun had already begun its decent over the horizon as the moon rose up from the other side.

 

Leaning against the soft cushion of Claid de Luné’s couch, Zide watched the orange sky with half-lidded eyes, voices of his bestfriend and the Outside Adviser entering from one ear and leaving through the other. Obviously, they’re arguing again, and Zide can’t see the reason as to why they always argue.

 

“They what?!”

 

“They’re targeting me. They put me in the list, along with Jeanne,” was Meia’s straight reply, her arms crossing. “They had sent two ugly seniors at us just early this morning at the cafeteria.”

 

“We should pay more attention on Vergessen though, considering the idiot just screwed himself over for them.”

 

Just like the King having his Knight with him, the Outside Adviser had her loyal assistant with her, although he’s standing a foot away from Zide, still as uptight as ever.

 

Mikhail fixed his eyeglasses right, one of his hands inside his pants pockets. “I wouldn’t worry much about Meia though, since both Herald and I are around to keep her safe. Not to mention she handled the situation perfectly well like a pro,” the Assistant Outside Adviser ignored the sudden twitch of Chris’ right eye at the mention of Meia’s boyfriend, and instead, continued. “If I were you, focus more on keeping Vergessen safe. I have a hunch he’s more of a primary target than Meia.”

 

Zide was already frowning as Chris rubbed his forehead tiredly.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Zide muttered, eyes turning upwards to stare at Mikhail with half-lidded eyes. “Vergessen is just some third rate troublemaker. Why would they go for him?”

 

“Which is why we have to watch out for him. I doubt they’ll go for him simply because he survived a Specialist’s attack.” Mikhail answered.

 

Standing beside him, Meia nodded knowingly at Zide, who only sighed at the gesture.

 

Throughout their exchange of words, Chris had wondered on what Jeanne Vergessen had to attract the fraternity’s attention.

 

“He’s just an annoying brat who doesn’t know when to shut up.”

 

“Yeah, a brat who has been landing himself on troubles since god knows when.”

 

The four of them sighed simultaneously. There’s no denying it; Jeanne Vergessen _is_ a troublesome brat.

 

But before Meia could continue the topic, Chris suddenly punched his palm with the bottom of his fist, mouth forming an ‘O’ as if he had suddenly thought of the world’s greatest masterplan to conquer the world.

 

“I nearly forgot! I’ve been planning to recruit Kudoku into the team.” The Council president said, waving his right hand in a circular motion. Zide could only smile sheepishly, silently telling both of the CEDeR members that he had nothing to do with it, while Mikhail rolled his eyes dully.

 

“Because seriously, think about it! She has lots of connections, she’s really powerful, she’s also the heiress of a yakuza clan and—”

 

“She’s a _heiress_ of a _yakuza_ clan, Chris,” If Meia’s glare wasn’t smothering enough, then she doesn’t know what is. “In case you forgot, O’Great President, yakuza is _equal_ to Japanese Mafia—”

 

“Which makes it even cooler! Kudoku would be a great asset to the team! She can be—”

 

“ _Chris!_ She’s _MAFIA_!”

 

Seconds later, Zide found Mikhail leaning against the other side of the trunk, sighing exasperatedly as both of their leaders try to drown the other’s voice. “You seriously need to find a brain for your president.” The CEDeR member muttered to Zide.

 

“Honestly though,” Zide found himself raising both of his eyebrows when Mikhail leaned forward from his seat, both of his arms crossed on the table. “I agree with the president. Kudoku would be a great asset, albeit a bit challenging at first.”

 

“You think so? Funny I didn’t think that.” Meia muttered sarcastically. Beside her, Mikhail sighed again.

 

“If your president is good in bribing, then she’ll be on your side. But if not…”

 

“You speak as if you’re not in this.” Zide muttered back. Mikhail shrugged offhandedly in reply, pretending not to hear the last statement. He’d rather not comment.

 

“Mikhail!”

 

“Calm down, Meia! Everything will be alright. I have everything planned—”

 

“Which is why I’m afraid!”

 

“If things are going according to plan, then Kudoku will take Felicia’s spot during the school fair,” And like how obvious the blue sky is, Chris is persistent and loves playing deaf to Meia. “Now, the only problem is _how_ to convince Kudoku to join the team…”

 

“Don’t plan without being sure!”

 

“And how Shaina is going to beat your ass once she finds out about this,” Zide cut into the conversation before Chris could continue any further. “Don’t tell me you don’t have her permission in this?”

 

And the balloon popped just like that. Chris felt his knees shook at the mention of his secretary’s name. He had completely forgotten about her.

 

“The girl doesn’t like any new additions at all, my man. And you still have yet to tell her about CEDeR, too.”

 

If anyone pays Meia enough attention, then her grin is sufficed to say she’s damn pleased that Zide exists.

 

“Then we’ll wait until further instructions. If you may excuse us, we have our own business to attend to. And leave Sigma Rho to us for the meantime until the festival.” Mikhail ignored the indignant whine from Chris before heading out, Meia still grinning as she followed the out of the deli-café. “See you tomorrow!” The far too pleased Outside Adviser yelled at them, waving far too cheerfully.

 

Left behind with Zide patting him softly on the back, Chris couldn’t help it but twitch, his fingers curling into a fist and ready to smack Zide’s face. The gods are obviously not with him.

 

Meanwhile, Meia and Mikhail softly talked the meeting over, both wondering how Kudoku will fit into the equation, until Meia finally admitted her growing concern about Jeanne.

 

“He’s an idiot, but there’s something about him not ordinary ever since. And I’ve been hearing lots of rumors lately about Sigma Rho being a cult. And…”

 

“Don’t worry,” Mikhail soothed, hand tightening on his bag strap. “Those are just rumors. They’ll go away soon.”

 

But Meia couldn’t push her worry away. What if there’s more to this than petty high school drama?

 

[xxx]

 

“So the school fair will be on the first week of September, meaning we can start preparing by early August… Chris, pay attention!”

 

The Council president only nodded vaguely. Sitting beside him, Zide only shook his head at Shaina, who looked good enough to kill.

 

“He got his balloon popped just a while ago so—”

 

“Shut up, pansy.” Chris grumbled as he shoved his fist at Zide’s shoulder.

 

Definitely sour, alright. If he isn’t then Zide doesn’t know what else to describe the long look on his bestfriend’s face.

 

But sitting in front of Chris, Shaina looked completely undeterred and instead, stacked a huge pile of papers and brown envelopes in front of him out of nowhere, attracting a lot of gazes from the other patrons of Club Sion. As to how Shaina got a Patronage card, the two boys don’t know and don’t even feel like knowing at all.

 

Club Sion is an exclusive, members-only bar with no age restriction. It has a special title for its customers, the Patrons. Although it has no membership registration fee, it _is_ hard to apply for applicants must have at least two recommendations. Chris got his card after bribing his father and mother, both divorced and lived in continents away from each other, while Zide was from Chris’ and his father’s.

 

“Listen,” the bespectacled girl hissed at the president in front of her, manicured finger poking him in the forehead. “I don’t have much time anymore to lounge here _coaxing_ you to work with me because obviously, I’m a busy person who does her job unlike _you._ ”

 

“Hey, don’t be mean. Chris is working hard too, you know? He just got lots of stuffs at hand and—”

 

“Butt out, _Arcanum_ ,” And Zide butted out immediately when Shaina moved her glare to him; unlike Chris, he’s definitely not one to pass the offer of staying alive. “Now if you’ll listen to me properly, Chris—”

 

“The frat is targeting Meia.” Chris suddenly muttered out of the blue. The sudden look of surprise on Shaina’s face would have made both boys laugh in earnest if only Chris was joking. But Chris wasn’t joking, and Zide was being serious for once and both of these facts made Shaina shook a little. It’s not everyday she gets to see these two boys serious.

 

Chris remained silent, still being so gloomy as Shaina tried her hardest to absorb all these information in. Next to her, Zide waved for a waiter who was looking around for their table, carrying two glasses of floats.

 

“They just sent seniors at her and Jeanne Vergessen early this morning.”

 

“And this is…”

 

“Probably a few minutes after you found that folder,” Then Zide turned sideways to grab two glasses of rootbeer float before the waiter could stop before their table. “I’ll take it from here.” He whispered.

 

Handing each glass to the two people on his either sides, Zide tried to sound as nonchalant as he could. Chris is obviously too absorbed into his world while Shaina is still trying to find the proper footing; he’s the only one left to right the atmosphere. “If you look into it, it’s not _that_ bad. I mean, what’s the worst they could bring? Meia has her own bodyguards, and according to Meia, Jeanne has—”

 

“ _According to Meia_?!”

 

Shaina had, nonetheless, shrieked like a mad banshee. Every Patron inside the bar abruptly turned their head at them, some frowning disappointedly while others glaring at the disturbance. Most of the Patrons were businessmen and some high ranking officials.

 

Chris avoided all of them by burying his head under an arm while Zide smiled apologizing at them. “Sorry.” He mouthed at the general direction.

 

“ _Are you—_ ”

“Shaina, _shut up_ ,” Chris hissed at her, glaring harshly at the Council secretary. “ _This_ is why we’re here. We have to tell you—”

 

“ _We_?!”

 

Shaina should really stop shrieking, Zide conceded silently. To his right, Chris slammed the table with a fist, attracting another round of glares from the other Patrons.

 

“Yes. _We,_ you bitch,” Shaina gave a loud huff of angered breath, glaring back at the Council president; being called a bitch isn’t really a nice thing no matter the situation. “It’s supposed to be a secret but _fuck it_. Those motherfucking son—”

 

“What he means to say is that we both think it’s about time for you to know about this so we can proceed to step 2,” Zide quickly inserted, wincing rather audibly at the continual stream of angry cusses. Shaina only nodded her head at him, half thanking for the interruption. They both had the feeling neither would be visiting the bar for a _long_ time. “Chris is planning to add a new addition to the team, someone who the secret team doesn’t quite agree with.”

 

Knowing that she’s lost on two vital parts of that sentence, Shaina frowned more at herself than Zide; how could have she missed these? She had always prided herself for catching people’s secrets.

 

Across her, Chris gave a low growl before sipping his forgotten float, vanilla icecream on top already melted. Zide just pushed his already empty glass aside for a passing waiter to retrieve.

 

“So what’s this secret team?”

 

If Zide’s grin is meant to melt the ice, then it worked. In an instant, Chris calmed down as Shaina finished her float.

 

When Chris donned that ‘Straight A’s-Council President’ face Shaina had dubbed, it usually means it’s time for them to start a meeting officially. It’s at moment like this when Zide had come to realize Chris had, after all these years, changed a lot. It can be unsettling at times, whenever Zide would witness the abrupt change, from a completely troublemaker to a very decent Alpha-class student.

 

“The secret team is,” Chris took a pause, taking a deep breath before continuing again; it’s going to be a really long explanation. “It’s actually just a three-man team consisting of Meia, Adrian Herald—yes, her boyfriend—and Mikhail Anderson, formed last year when the Sigma Rho is tailing after me. Then just lately, Meia invited Jeremy Reiner to join so it’s now four. It was Mikhail who named the team— _Consejero Externo del Rey_ , or for short, CEDeR.”

 

Shaina nodded slowly as she comprehends the information; she noticed she had been nodding a lot tonight she won’t be surprised if she’ll develop a headache soon.

 

Glancing from Chris to Zide, she silently asked, “Is Zide a part of the team?”

 

“Actually…”

 

“No.”

 

“But I’m convincing him to put me in CEDeR though, since I obviously have neither place in Shinsengumi and the Council.”

 

Chris glared at Zide, but the latter ignored it as Shaina conceded inwardly. It would help a lot actually, with Zide in CEDeR. After all, Zide is Chris’ right hand man who isn’t a part of any team _Chris_ is leading. As far as she could tell, CEDeR doesn’t fall under Chris’ command; it belongs to Meia and only accepts Meia’s order.

 

“…Right?”

 

Zide nodded affirmatively. “If you put it in a computer way of thinking, the Council would be the operating system, the Shinsengumi the anti-virus program while the CEDeR functions as an external hard drive reserved for back-ups.”

 

This means that in case a virus slipped past the anti-virus program and directly hit the operating system, crashing the entire mother system down, the only thing remaining alive and unscathed is the external hard drive.

 

Shaina felt her lips pursing suddenly at the analogy. What if the back-up was connected to the main system when the virus attacked? Doesn’t that mean the external hard drive becomes infected with the virus as well, right?

 

“And you’re saying that CEDeR can be the key to getting rid of Sigma Rho?”

 

Chris shrugged in reply. “Not really, but they can link us to the key.”

 

“So what’s the ke—”

 

Just then, a waiter stepped forward to their table, bowing curtly at them. “Pardon me, dear Patrons, but we shall be closing soon.”

 

Zide blinked and checked his watch; it’s already an half an hour past nine. “Woah!” He had suddenly exclaimed. He quickly snatched his bag that was hanging on the back of the chair, as the two other teens readies their stuffs.

 

When they’re finally outside the bar, standing on the staircase leading back up to the streets (Club Sion is a bar located in a building’s basement), they stood huddled near each other, Shaina balancing the stacks of papers and folders on her two arms while the strap of her shoulder bag was hooked over her elbow.

 

“Here,” Zide muttered before taking half of the stacks onto his own arms. “Next time, leave them in the office or your lockers.”

 

“Well, blame your president.”

 

Chris pouted. “So it’s always my fault whenever something’s not right?”

 

Zide shrugged as much as he could with a stack of folders on his arms. “You’re the one who’s been procrastinating half of the day.”

 

Ignoring the muttered ‘Whatever’ from Chris, Shaina did one last look on her bag’s strap, making sure not to let it slip in the middle of the road. Then she walked up the stairs, the two boys then followed her steps, bickering along the way.

 

When headlights greeted her in a blinding blur of red and yellow, she promptly turned around and faced the two boys, both of them stopping when they met Shaina’s narrowed eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Zide asked. Next to him, Chris tilted his head to side in the same manner.

 

“Brief me tomorrow on the second thing you’re supposed to tell me. For now,” Shaina took a deep breath then said, “I want you two to promise me that no one’s going to get hurt in this.”

 

Chris would have laughed at her, right here in the middle of Boswell Street if only he had found this humorous. Maybe a part of him did; that sarcastic part of him. Instead, he smiled ironically, an eyebrow rising slightly. Shaina’s words had become too much of a clichéd joke now. He had enough of such lines.

 

“I don’t know, Shaina. Life’s not always pretty.” He said in a low voice, nearly a mere whisper before stepping forward, walking past Shaina with an off-hand wave of his hand. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“But—”

 

“Don’t,” The wide-eyed stare Shaina gave him wasn’t enough to remove Zide’s sardonic smile. “He has to be like that, so he won’t get hurt.”

 

When she was about to ask again, Zide cut her at it with another smile, this time much more cheerful than the previous one. Yet despite the obvious effort of cheering her up, she could feel the underlying tint of hopelessness in it. Zide has always been with Chris, always backing him up. Of all people to know the most about Chris, it’s none other than Zide.

 

And of all people to know how Chris had suffered and who he had suffered with, it’s Zide; nobody else but Zide.

 

“Just let it go. I’m sure something better can come out of this.”

 

As Zide walked up to the end of the street, waiting for the traffic lights to turn red, Shaina watched his back wistfully. Three years of being together, and inside those three years, Zide had kept Chris company when the latter was fighting to save his life.

 

“You’ve been teaching him how to accept life as what it is.”

 

The traffic light turned red. Zide crossed the street with those stacks of folders on his arms looking pretty much out of place amidst a stream of people in suits and coats.

 

And Shaina realized there’s nothing she could do at all to step in between them and help. All she could do is just smile gratefully that at least they have each other for themselves without fear of betrayal.

 

 

 


	4. Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If just about anything might erase everything now.”

The color of the sky was exactly that of the calm before the storm. The palest of blue, a speck of white flying across it at some point before white clouds would drift by and cover part of the sun like a shade. Selene stared up at it through her bedroom’s window, right hand clutching her phone.

 

Daniel had just called her five minutes ago, and all he told her was Helios running away from the Romanov household. Her twin brother ran away from the very house that took him in and treated him as if he’s a Romanov himself. She didn’t know if her brother running away is worse than the idea of an angry Don Romanov. The last thing she wanted was to deal with her brother’s Mafia affiliations.

 

Then coldness hit her, jolting her out of her train of thoughts as Jeanne pressed a cold can of Ekoc against her forehead. Soft, hazel brown eyes are narrowed at her as usually smiling lips are turned down into a slight frown.

 

“You’re thinking too deep again.” He whispered as Selene reached up for the can. Their fingers touched, and Selene tried her best to ignore the sudden bolt of electricity that hit her. But Jeanne caught the slight wince and shudder. He pulled away immediately, misunderstanding her reaction as another; Selene didn’t bother to clear that misunderstand.

 

Neither of the two spoke a word. They just stare at each other wide eyed, and when someone tries to speak, the other would flush which then make the other stammer in his words. In the end, both decided to drop the subject and just face the opposite direction.

 

The atmosphere had become too stiff and awkward. Only the sound of a pop was made. Then seconds later, as if god sent, the phone rang again, sending Selene diving for the phone as Jeanne quickly took his cue to go back to the kitchen.

 

Picking up the receiver, Selene muttered a shaky ‘Hello’, her heart beating too fast against her ribs. She’d rather pretend it’s not because of the boy in her house, but instead, on the voice on the other side of the line.

 

“Sel, I’m heading there now. Open the door for me.”

 

And before Selene could ask who the caller was, the other line abruptly hang up. She stared at the phone with eyes as wide as they could. When Jeanne stepped out of the kitchen, leaning against the doorway, Selene stared at him then pointed at the front door farther down the hall.

 

Jeanne blinked at her in question. Her action would have made more sense if she’s pointing at the door with an angry look. But she wasn’t. She’s pointing at the door with the most shocked eyes while the other hand was clutching the phone too tightly, her knuckles turning white.

 

As Jeanne pushed away from the kitchen doorway to approach her, the doorbell suddenly buzzed too loud, and before Jeanne could move his eyes to the door, Selene dashed forward and yanked the door open so hard the doorknob might have fallen off.

 

The sight of the brightest and most golden blonde hair made Jeanne’s eyes widen in shock. He didn’t even hear the loud gasp followed by a smooth ‘Oh my God’ from Selene as his eyes found purchase in staring directly at the sharpest eyes of green he has ever laid his eyes on. He wasn’t even aware that he had gasped out a line of ‘Oh my God’ himself. This guy is a complete replica of Armand Botticelli, but Jeanne knew it’s not that temperamental blonde. No, this one is more… mature.

 

[xxx]

 

“I can not believe you did that.”

 

Jeanne watched Selene paced around the living room in contempt. They’re supposed to be out in Clair de Luné by now, enjoying lunch and a shared slice of raspberry cheesecake. But instead, it’s already thirty minutes passed their scheduled time. Jeanne had to call Uncle Tom just to apologize profusely for ditching his reservation.

 

And he couldn’t help it but start hating the blonde teen next to him, who’s pretty much sharing the same feelings.

 

To recap, Jeanne was enjoying the day because finally, he was able to be with Selene _alone_. Not to mention secure a _real_ date in a classy restaurant; Selene asking him to stay over at her place, her house that no one lives in other than her, is nothing but a sweet, luscious, red cherry on top of the whip cream. Jeanne was, least to say, very damn well pleased and happy.

 

Just as he’s about to dig in, to pluck the cherry on top, someone from behind had to smash his face with a blueberry pie—namely, Helios Rosenkreuz, older twin brother of Selene, and currently going to claim the room that was meant for Jeanne.

 

Jeanne is now, least to say, very damn disappointed. He had been trying to make it a point that he’s still around, and that Selene shouldn’t ignore him over her ignorant, run-away twin (then again, he has to ask himself which part of him weighs greater than blood kin), but alas, Selene paid him no attention at all. The girl had been scolding her brother for the past thirty minutes.

 

“Imagine how Lucian would be!”

 

“He’d be furious, I suppose.” Helios muttered under his breath.

 

Jeanne couldn’t help but glare at him coldly. “You’re a complete, annoying _bastard_.” Jeanne would love to say, but sadly, Selene is around and her brother seems to be someone capable of doing great violence. In the end, he only rolled his eyes.

 

Selene gave him a sharp look on that one, a look that says, “Shut up.”

 

Minutes later, after a sigh from Selene, Jeanne decided that it’s time for him to leave the stuffy room and head for the kitchen. No matter how great the temptation to piss the shit out of Helios is, Jeanne does respect Selene’s need of privacy. After all, there might be a lot for them to catch up. According to Selene’s story, she left their home, all the way in Rome, for London a few months before Helios left for Russia. Selene, unlike her brother, wasn’t adopted anymore after she turned sixteen whereas her brother was taken in by the Romanov, a very dangerous Russian Mafia family, headed by its boss, Lucian Romanov.

 

He could imagine how much of a spoiled brat Selene’s twin brother must be.

 

[xxx]

 

Helios was inspecting the many framed photos lining the fireplace. Beside the kitchen’s doorway, Selene eyed him warily. It had only been a year since she last saw him, and she didn’t expect him to be this… normal. Her brother is, least to say, very eccentric.

 

“How long will he be staying here?”

 

She turned and glanced at Jeanne. No matter how hard Jeanne’s trying to hide his unease, Selene could feel the annoyed vibes the boy is releasing.

 

Selene only shrugged in reply.

 

“It probably won’t be that long. I’m sure Lucian wouldn’t allow him to be alone outside the territory.”

 

Sensing rather than seeing Jeanne’s quirked eyebrow, Selene quickly turned back for the living room. Helios was already back lounging on the couch, head leaning against an arm.

 

“This used to belong to Michael, right?” the blonde half muttered in question. Selene nodded in response, before taking a seat next to her twin.

 

“It’s been a year.” She muttered back, leaning back against the couch. A sigh was released next to her. The couch shifted as Helios sat upright, resting both of his elbows on his knees as he looked ahead, at the cream-painted wall in front of them.

 

“Lucian told me something about inheritance the other day,” Selene only glanced at her twin, bright, green eyes fading slightly. “He wanted me to take over once he’s gone.”

 

Instead of staring at Helios with wide eyes, Selene only nodded faintly in understanding. It must have been really hard on him, these past two days. After all, Helios is just an adopted son for only a year. To be told that he’ll be the next leader of Russia’s greatest Mafia family, it would have obviously put a toll on him.

 

“I didn’t know what to do,” He continued. His fingers clenched, tightening their hold on the black cloth of his slacks. “Imagine the number of men I’ll be leading to their death. Of course I’ll panic.”

 

“So you ran away.”

 

“After yelling at Lucian, yes.”

 

Selene sighed. As expected from her brother.

 

“So what’s your plan now?” She asked. Just then she thought she felt her brother flinch visibly.

 

The blond didn’t answer. He only hung his head lower, shoulder-length blonde locks falling, covering his face from his sister’s piercing gaze.

 

Left with no choice, Selene sighed again and stood up from her seat. Maybe it’s time for her to find that key for that extra bedroom.

 

“You can stay here until you feel like leaving.” She said, before leaving Helios alone in the living room. Selene has other things to worry about now; for an example, her kitchen.

 

[xxx]

 

Darkness was the only thing that surrounded him. The only form of light he had was from the sun, its afternoon red glare creating sharp slivers of sunlight across the abandoned classroom. Dread filled his insides and for once, Armand didn’t feel as cocky as usual.

 

The order was precise and short. It wasn’t even elaborative. All he had to do was find someone suitable for the brotherhood. At first, it was none other than Raymond Gray. The guy had always been the gullible one. Then there’s also Kenny McDigger, though the ever-present memory of Krista Eldens made Armand scratch him off the list.

 

On a particular afternoon during the second day, just right after last period’s dismissal, he was about to corner Gray in an empty hallway when all of a sudden he was pulled back by a particular Mikhail.

 

“What the hell?!” He had exclaimed. But when he turned to glare at the bespectacled boy, he was cut off easily by a pair of cold and piercing azure eyes, delicate eyebrows narrowed at him as if the mere stare alone can stone him.

 

They stood there in the lonely corridor, staring back at each other, one in frustration while the other threateningly. One look and people would have guessed they’re out skipping classes just to brawl. But the high level of tension between them was too strong it had slowed down time and had cracked the windows.

 

With his ardent gaze, Mikhail passed him a look that spoke words of unidentifiable meanings in so many levels. It could’ve been an entire hour when they stood there like that in front of each other. But no longer than a minute, Mikhail let him go and left the corridor. Armand was left behind with a heart beating furiously, left to contemplate and think about what the other truly wanted to convey.

 

Left with no choice, Armand resigned himself to defeat. In the end, there wasn’t much to do but hope that somehow, the Superior would go easy on him. He avoided all important members of the Sigma Rho that day; he even kept quiet during the entire meeting.

 

Ignoring the unease coiling itself inside his stomach like a guttural snake, Armand watched the figure that moved within the shadows where the sunlight couldn’t penetrate through. Armand had been a member of the organization ever since the year ago. But so far, with the process he had been having lately, Armand doubted the Superior would still be lax with him. Surely enough the Superior’s patience had ran thin and Armand would be walking down the proverbial plank blindly, right?

 

He pushed this thought away when he saw the Superior shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. Cold green eyes so different from his stared at him menacingly and Armand unconsciously bit his bottom lip. The dread that had been resting in the pit of his stomach had joined itself with his bile, and Armand didn’t think he can last any more minutes inside the stifling room, dealing with the devil all on his own.

 

“You failed.”

 

Those two words sent a great shudder throughout his entire body. Armand didn’t even wonder if his leader saw it. Keeping his voice from squeaking, Armand replied, making sure his voice remained even.

 

“I just need more time…”

 

Indeed, what Armand had predicted was true. The Superior had become impatient with him as Armand ran out of excuses. He had already guessed that not long from now, someone will come and kick him out of the room just to make him feel pain as a failure.

 

“I had given you enough time to think,” The voice sounded serpentine to Armand’s ear. The dread mixed with bile had dropped lower into his guts, making him feel worse than before. The feeling of terror slowly started inching its way into his senses as his calm ebbed away slowly. “And you assured your position of being capable of finishing the task before the assigned date of purging.” The last three words were hissed at him and Armand unconsciously flinched, the words pricking him like sharp needles. “But—”

 

“But you failed to comply with the orders, to your Superior’s wishes. And you expect me to show forgiveness, to exempt you from the rules?” Despite the bad feeling settling itself happily inside in his guts, Armand had hoped that the Superior wouldn’t choose this time to easily get mad at him. Boo to him and his bad luck.

 

“Forget it, Armand. You failed your chance in proving yourself worthy of the brotherhood,” The Superior shifted again, this time uncrossing both of his legs. The weight of another’s hard gaze on him had made Armand queasy. The Superior’s words didn’t help much either. “Now leave so I can think of someone else better than you.”

 

Without another thought, Armand left the room with his heart still beating furiously. He suddenly felt the urge to puke and lie down and rest. He failed in doing so though, when he noticed how cheery the new area around him suddenly became. Students began gathering around the hallway as the bell signaled the start of another period, chatting and readying for their next class. Fourth period was always left blank except for the seniors.

 

Walking amidst the ordinary students, Armand shrugged off the bad feeling that had pent up itself inside his body. With another shudder, he hugged his own body. Excusing himself to the restroom, he rushed in and locked the door before sliding down onto the tiled floor, eyes wide with horror and fear. This was why he never liked solo meetings with the Superior.

 

 [xxx]

 

The sky outside had already turned blue. Helios had left the house an hour before six.

 

“I need to buy something.” He had said, excusing himself.

 

Now, Selene’s left alone with no one other than Jeanne, who’s still looking very sour. Selene could feel a vein somewhere in her forehead throbbing angrily.

 

“Will you stop sulking before I kick you out?”

 

Jeanne had his bottom lip sticking out her like a kicked puppy, which then resulted to a resigned sigh from the girl.

 

“You are completely inconceivable.”

 

“Which is why you’re sticking with me.”

 

“Not that I want to.”

 

“Lie.”

 

Cold, blue-grey eyes glared at puppy brown ones. Selene has yet to solve the mystery as to how Jeanne had wormed his way into her house for the entire day… and how she had let him.

 

“So are you still staying over even if my brother _will_ take the guestroom?” She asked him. Jeanne shrugged vaguely, picking on a can of Ekoc.

 

It’s funny Selene had to restock her refrigerator with Ekoc everyday ever since Jeanne started hanging over her place since the first day of school. All of her diets were wasted, thanks to the abominable softdrink and Jeanne’s addiction. It doesn’t help the fact that while it makes Jeanne terribly hyper, it made her lethargic.

 

“I could always sleep in your bed.” He said offhandedly. Selene felt her eyes glaring at him on its own.

 

“And then what? _I_ will be taking the couch?”

 

Jeanne raised his eyebrow at her, brown brow arching delicately as he couldn’t help but grin widely.

 

“Baby, you know you can always sleep next to me—”

 

“Shut up before I wring your neck with a cord.”

 

Selene ignored the other teen’s loud snicker and headed back to the kitchen, ready to make their dinner. She was, in a way, terribly flushed and annoyed.

 

When Helios had claimed the extra bedroom as his the moment he heard Jeanne sleeping over, Selene thought the latter teen would leave dejectedly. Instead, Jeanne became even more determined to make sure he won’t be kicked out.

 

Selene could even bet Helios left for the cooperative store just to be away from Jeanne’s vicinity.

 

Faint shuffles of denim pants brushing over wooden floor sounded from the living room to the kitchen. A loud ding from the microwave followed, and then a sigh as Jeanne leaned against the counter, watching Selene take out the plate.

 

When Selene found out he’s just leeching off of Raymond’s tiny dorm room, she offered him a stay in her too-large-for-one-person house for free. Jeanne, being the very frugal Jeanne, didn’t hesitate a second. In exchange, he thought he ought to treat the Rosenkreuz girl out for a lunch in Clair de Luné.

 

It must have been god-sent for him to have this strange, eccentric girl as a friend. Putting the sarcasm aside, she’s not that bad. Sure, she’s dry witted, doesn’t laugh along with his jokes and always glare or hiss at him, but there’s just something in her that is so natural, something that doesn’t care about going with the flow.

 

Jeanne, being the stupid, silly and completely pathetic Jeanne, couldn’t help it but find himself terribly crushing her. Despite the number of nights he had gone through (actually, that’s just two nights, but Jeanne loves exaggerating things), berating himself not to be such an idiot, he still couldn’t help it.

 

That certain something in her seems so damn familiar, reawakening old feelings Jeanne thought he doesn’t have at first. And now, watching her fixing their dinner, with him leaning over the countertop, it had somehow made a picture of the perfect, homely, married couple.

 

That is, until the inevitable arrival of the evil, twin brother who’s making sure no one will have his sister without being castrated then skewered. Jeanne couldn’t believe he wouldn’t be able to sleep on a real, queen sized bed inside a house too good to be a mansion.

 

“Will you please stop ogling my sister?”

 

Pretending not to hear the cute squeak from Selene, Jeanne turned and stared with a dull look at Helios, who was glaring daggers at him from the kitchen’s doorway. He was still wearing that ridiculous black suit with the necktie still in its tight, square knot like a teenaged businessman.

 

Or a gang leader, now that he noticed a slight bulge on Helios’ right abdomen. What had Selene mentioned about the Romanov family’s head again?

 

When Selene put down the still hot plate on the table, watching the two boys warily, both Helios and Jeanne were already staring each other down squarely. They looked like a reminiscent of two gunmen from the old, Wild West. The air around them had gone extremely tense, neither of them willing to back down an inch.

 

Even when Selene deliberately put the plate down with a loud clang of porcelain hitting marble, neither of the two boys shifted their eyes from each other. Probably, if Selene’s guess is right, they wouldn’t even mind if she cut herself with a meat cleaver.

 

“You are terribly annoying, do you know that?” Helios said, eyebrows meeting in a sharp V as he stepped inside the kitchen, a hand reaching towards that certain bulge over his coat.

 

“And the pot calls the kettle black.” Jeanne retorted with a scoff, fingers itching for the kitchen knife just a few inches away from him.

 

Before Selene could even finish rolling her eyes, both boys were already at each other’s throats literally. A Colt .45 revolver met pure titanium kitchen knife in a blur of silver, both of them not bothered at all on what the other was holding; they’re more intent on how to butcher the other one alive.

 

Meanwhile, Selene could only shake her head in worry, wondering how she’ll be able to survive the night for the rest of the month with these two boys.

 


	5. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me exactly what I am supposed to do now that I have allowed you to beat me.”

Kenny was drunk. He was thoroughly drunk. He could barely lift an arm, much less think about it. A chair away from him was May, far more drunk than any of them; except Raymond of course since the guy was already dead asleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he figured they all will be suffering one hell of a hangover by tomorrow.

 

Selene stared at them, especially at May. She’s completely amazed at the younger junior. The girl had barely drunk a full shot yet she’s already giggling and hiccupping like mad. At least Kenny was still conscious, even if just partially.

 

Selene is, undoubtedly, very thankful Helios had left the house again for the bar and wouldn’t come home until the hours past midnight. She might be able to clean up the mess of beer cans and wine bottles before her twin got home.

 

“Hey.”

 

Jeanne set down his glass with a goofy grin, sitting beside the girl on the carpeted floor. Far in the background, Cynthia was hiccupping while waving a whiskey bottle madly, singing her own version of Yankee Doodle Doo. Raymond was next to her laying flat on the floor, obviously gone from the conscious world.

 

Selene was left to stare at him with wide eyes, silently questioning his mental state.

 

“You know, if Helios finds out about this, he’s going to castrate you without any anesthesia.”

 

“Heh,” Jeanne grinned for no apparent reason, still facing away from the girl. “Let’s see if he can do that before I kick his ass.”

 

“You’re talking about my brother here.” Selene glared at him chastely, before pouring herself another shot of brandy. She tilted her head back and with a single gulp, she swallowed all of its content, barely keeping a shudder. Though the alcohol content was real low, Selene could feel the sudden rise of her temperature, the bitter tang of the wine leaving its traces in her taste buds. But she was already numb to the effects of alcohol drinks, her mind and body having quite a high tolerance, so there’s really no big deal if she drinks more than a bottle. It was the after taste of the wine that kept her from drinking far too much. It tends to burn her throat and make her even thirstier.

 

She watched her visitors vividly with Jeanne drinking beside her, noting Kenny slouched on the couch. Honestly speaking, Kenny wasn’t even supposed to be here. He only got dragged into the mess when the others found him ditched by his own gang. But the drunken mess? Well, Selene swore she definitely had no hands in it.

 

“Stop worrying about it,” Jeanne said. Selene turned her head and looked at the boy questioningly. Looking at the boy sorts of reminded her of a fox. “I’m sure she’ll show up sooner or later.”

 

“How did you get to know her anyway?”

 

One reason Selene enrolled in Niebel High was because of Aki Kudoku’s connection. She knew the girl has been a student of the campus—rather, pretended to be a student until the latter half of sophomore year when infamous fraternity Sigma Rho decided to cause trouble. And Selene, being a friend of Aki before she even got separated with Helios, couldn’t ask for anyone other than the young yakuza heiress’ help. Never mind that Aki is of Mafia-decent (according to Helios, Selene’s connection with the Mafia should be the least of her concern. After all, she’s of Mafia descent as well).

 

“Oh, I met her last year, during this contest I can’t exactly remember,” Jeanne smiled his usual smile, the kind of smile that reminds Selene noting less than a fox. “She’s a really competitive girl. Not to mention quite violent, too. I think I broke a rib in fighting her. She knows real kung fu and ninja stuffs.”

 

No matter how weird it may sound like, she nodded anyway. It’s the truth, anyway.

 

Anyway, by the time the four loiterers (Jeanne demands not to be called a loiterer, for he’s already a tenant) step a foot in Selene’s house, Cynthia ran off to the wine cellar and opened a bottle of whiskey. Sooner than later, expensive decades-old wines were opened, from red wine to vodka. She wasn’t able to get into the champagnes and Johnny Walker vaults though, since Selene had already made sure to lock them up securely.

 

The house used to belong to her adoptive father, Michael Riveri, a very distant relative who’s a descendant of her great grandparents’ cousin twice removed. After a really long, dramatic feud between the two subdivisions of the family, the Riveri decided to move away from the main German branch and migrated over to London and started their own bloodline. Michael, together with his wife, Angelie, left London for Italy to adopt and raise the newly orphaned Rosenkreuz twins.

 

Coincidentally built a block away from school, the house nearly took up a quarter of the block. Made out of concrete walls, its flooring was actually wooden. According to Michael, it’s because Angelie wanted a floor where she could sweep the floor easily. Up till now, Selene didn’t know if she should believe that or not, but it makes sense enough. It was only lately, when Selene finally got herself a vacuum cleaner, when she thought of having a carpet.

 

There used to be a moderately sized chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the living room, but Selene had that removed after realizing how heavy and dangerous the diamonds hanging from it were. She did keep the diamonds separately in a secret vault though. A few steps away from the living room, facing the front door, is the kitchen. A staircase next to the kitchen doorway leads up to the second floor, its entire format a direct copy of Michael’s house back in Rome; two bedrooms to the right, respective bathrooms across each bedroom and a larger door at the end of the hallway leading to a large two-floor study, its walls lined with bookshelves from ceiling to floor. There’s also a small passageway underneath the staircase that leads down to the wine cellar.

 

On the end of the kitchen, there’s a backdoor that leads to the backyard, where the gang finds joy during their nicotine break. Well, Cynthia and Raymond’s nicotine break, that is. Jeanne reacts very badly to tobacco.

 

Back to the scene at hand, Selene didn’t mind the others drinking her wine. She doesn’t have much use with them anyway, aside from being keepsakes from her centuries old family.

 

It’s already a quarter to midnight, which means Helios would be home in not less than twenty minutes. If she’s lucky and fast enough to rouse everyone up, she could clean the mess before her twin gets back.

 

Gathering herself, she picked up all of the litters on the floor, nudging and kicking dead bodies with her foot along the way. It’s time to clean up the place.

 

This is the part of Selene’s life where she’s grateful to her foster parents for putting enough trust on her, allowing her to live by herself in this huge house. If either of the two were here, they’re probably going to throw tantrums at her.

 

 [xxx]

 

When Chris first heard of Felicia Velmonte, he thought she’ll be someone like a typical cheerleader who’s always out shopping and flirting with random jocks. That’s why when he met her for the first time, he was so shocked at the sight presented to him by the girls of the Council that he couldn’t believe he had made one of his life’s greatest mistake; Felicia Velmonte was the complete opposite of what Chris had in mind.

 

She was prim and proper and never wore her hair in wild disarray. It was always kept in order by a simple and dainty headband. And it’s a plus that she’s not blonde at all.

 

Her pleated skirt wasn’t micro mini; it only reached up an inch before her knees. She wore the typical blue waistcoat over her white polo shirt with the campus’ insignia on it. Her shoes weren’t too high nor too low, neither were they too sharp or too flat-toed. Her grades were always in high scores, ranging from A to A+ while she keeps herself single; unless there are certain guys out there who believed they’re worth the trouble of courting her. Felicia Velmonte was what every gymnast and cheerleader should be; classy, smart and graceful. It’s hard to find her kind in the estrogen-high female crowd of Niebel High. Even gymnasts of Niebel High are infected by the Cheery High.

 

That’s why when Chris first laid his eyes on her he was taken aback by how cool the girl keeps herself. In spite of her short stature, Felicia holds this strong sense of control over everyone. When she speaks, everyone would cease their speeches and listen to her talk. Even Chris gives away his stand for her. She’s everything that everyone aspires to be.

 

Looking absently at the girl talking animatedly to Krista, Chris pondered idly what made him choose her over Kudoku as Council vice-president. Comparing the two, Felicia lacks a lot in the power and connection department.

 

“Chris!”

 

Snapping out of his reverie, Chris looked up at Felicia who’s pointing a finger at Krista talking to her phone. “Shaina was able to break into the Blackhand Committee!” She said, obviously excited, hopping from one foot to another. Chris blinked at her and only nodded. Felicia beamed at him before going back to poking Krista’s shoulder.

 

Somehow, no matter how Chris puts his finger on it, he can’t figure out what’s with Felicia Velmonte that caught his attention so much.

 

That’s it. Now he’s thoroughly convinced Felicia really is far better for the slot of vice president. Grabbing Maria offhandedly, who’s a foot away from him, he yanked the phone from her hand.

 

“Hey!”

 

He ignored the Specialist’s glare and instead, dialed a well versed series of numbers. It only took two rings before the other line picked up.

 

“What?!”

 

“Meia?”

 

Said girl screamed another ‘What’ at him, annoyance laced together with her voice. “Call Kudoku and tell her there’s a change of plans.”

 

“What?!” A loud cheer coming from a crowd was heard from the other line. She must be attending another one of Herald’s basketball matches.

 

“I’m keeping Felicia as my vice-president! I’ll put Zide in your team! Felicia will be in mine!”

 

The line disconnected just then. Chris stared at the phone hard for a few minutes. Maria was tapping her foot, waiting impatiently for the president to hand it back.

 

“I’m waiting, moron.”

 

Chris gave back the phone instantly as if the thing is burning his skin. Nothing is deadlier than Maria’s glare.

 

[xxx]

 

Silence and darkness reigned over the entire Blackhand Committee’s room, except for the consistent sound of typing and an opened computer, a USB wire attached from it to a small note-book sized laptop. The laptop’s screen reflected back at Shaina’s eyeglasses as her eyes moved from left to right rapidly, absorbing all pieces of information as she read them hurriedly along the process. Her fingers skimmed and tapped over the laptop’s small keys, typing all of the necessary breaker-codes madly. Her lips were brought down with a frown when she realized the committee’s security system was stronger than she thought. Few more seconds from now she’s going to lose her strength to counter back at the system, and that would mean game over. If the other side won’t just break down and let her copy all of the data, Shaina doubts she’ll let herself live through another day. But seriously, her arms were sore and her knees ached. She had been crouching below the table for hours already. She deserved a break. She really ought to take a rest now and just... rest. She had missed tea-time too, to boot.

 

Hacking was never a part of the Council secretary’s job description.

 

Just as the hacking process had neared 90% of completion, blinding lights opened from above, forcing Shaina to scamper even deeper under the desk, efficiently hiding herself from the door’s sight. She sorely wished the desk didn’t have any hollow ends or else her skirt can be spotted from the door.

 

She held her breath for a minute, clutching her laptop close to her chest. Then the lights closed and Shaina counted for another twenty seconds before crawling out under the desk. Hacking process was already 95% complete. Peering over the table, she saw a crouched shadow and a stick beside it beyond the door’s blurred window.

 

‘Must have been the janitor…’

 

Pursing her lips, she waited for the percentage to reach 100. The laptop gave a soft and low beep when the hacking process was completed. The files started to copy themselves into the laptop. Once it was done, she slowly unplugged the USB cable from its port in the computer. Then she packed all of her stuffs back into her backpack, not caring to arrange them anymore. Time is of great essence. The bulk would go unnoticed anyway.

 

Before leaving the room entirely, she peeked through the opened sliding door, from the front to the back of the hallway. Seeing the coast was clear, she slid the door shot. Grabbing a keycard from the depth of her breast pocket, she swiped it over the lock machine attached to the door. The green light turned red, telling her the door was now locked and only Council officers or the committee’s officials can unlock it. This was why Shaina loves being an officer of the Council. She always had the key to every door around the entire campus.

 

As soon as Shaina left the hallway, a figure emerged from the shadows and waited until the girl’s shadow disappeared. When she’s finally gone, he quickly darted straight for the door and started fiddling with the lock. With a knowing touch, he pressed both sides of the metal contraption. The panel of metal below the red light slid down, revealing twelve blank buttons. The shadow grinned to himself when he pressed each button in accordance, forming an X pattern. After a second, the red light turned green, unlocking the entire lock system. Holding back an evil laugh, he slid the committee’s sliding door open. Sparing one last glance at the empty hallway, Vincent entered the dark room, making sure to lock the door from the inside. If the Council thought they can outsmart him, wait until he starts doing his thing.

 

Outside the buildings, crows began to caw from their perch in the old oak tree.

 

[xxx]

 

Helios stared aghast at the number of people leaving the house. They’re all drunk and minors, despite British standards. One thing he didn’t expect coming home to is the sight of four teenagers drunk off of their feet. In fact, if he had paid more attention, he would have noticed one of them was already out cold.

 

Jeanne’s somewhere inside the wine cellar, making a list of the wines he ought to replace. Meanwhile, Selene was in the living room, putting away the wine bottles to the kitchen.

 

“And Lucian says I party like mad. You’re completely worse than I am.”

 

“Oh, shush you!”

 

Thirty minutes later, after a dozen of beer cans and two empty wine bottles, the two twins took a seat on their favorite couch. Jeanne then emerged from the wine cellar, looking paler than usual.

 

“I can not believe those two wines were as expensive as five Armani suits.” The boy told them, waving a calculator frantically. “My bank account could barely cover a fifth of the payment!”

 

Helios snorted audibly in reply. “You could always be my personal slave for life to pay off the debt.”

 

Selene elbowed her twin immediately in the sides before Jeanne could think of throwing a beer can at the blond. Thank goodness Jeanne decided to behave like a good boy.

 

Releasing a tired sigh, Selene stood up from the couch and went for the stairs. She’s tired, and she needs a rest more than anything else.

 

“If you two would gladly do me the favor, please don’t kill yourselves. I don’t want bullet holes nor chipped kitchen knives once I woke up, alright?”

 

The two boys muttered a soft ‘Yes’ and ‘Alright’ faintly. Selene shook her head at them, before retiring completely to her room.

 

In the meantime, back at the living room, Jeanne was trying his hardest not to leap from his stand and pounce on the blonde boy in front of him. Even without spoken words, Jeanne _knew_ those scornful green eyes were mocking him inaudibly.

 

But when Helios stood up, Jeanne felt his finger twitch. Helios seemed to have caught the movement. Nanoseconds later, Jeanne was already gone from his stand, launching himself at the wary Helios. Both boys hit the couch, and before a punch could be dealt, Jeanne found himself face to face with a gunhole. Jeanne didn’t let go of the hand he had pinned against the couch, and instead, clutched it tighter to see if the other hand will loosen its hold on the gun.

 

“ _You_ ,” Helios panted, “Are a completely inconceivable fool.”

 

Helios pressed the gun’s muzzle harder against Jeanne’s cheek. The latter could only grin in answer, eyes challenging the blond beneath him to pull the trigger.

 

“And you’re a complete, pissy bitch. Bet you didn’t get some tonight.”

 

Helios growled out loud. The grip on his left wrist tightened inconsiderably, as the brown eyes he’s glaring at narrowed in mock victory. Vaguely, he could feel shots of electricity racing through his blood stream.

 

“You know what? I think you stay and sleep here in the couch while I go and sleep in the room that’s meant to be mine.”

 

“Oh really? I was actually thinking more of _you_ going back to wherever you come from!”

 

It’s a wonder the two were able to keep their voices below hissing breaths when they’re so into ripping each other to shreds. But when metal gun was thrown soundlessly against burgundy carpet, both leapt up to their feet, Helios clutching Jeanne’s arm as Jeanne lost his grip on the blonde’s wrist. Jeanne yelped at the contact, his arm burning at the feel of the blonde’s palm on his skin.

 

“What the fuck—”

 

And when Jeanne tried to push the other away with his free-hand, Helios felt that stabbing bolt of electricity hitting him again.

 

“Shit!”

 

No sooner than ten seconds, both scampered away from each other as far as possible, amber eyes staring wide at bright green ones. Neither of them said a word.

 

Helios quickly took the matter in a stride, brushing off imaginary dirt on his knees. He dully noted the fingers of his electrocuted hand still twitching sporadically.

 

Between the two of them, Jeanne was definitely more freaked out.

 

“What the hell was that?!”

 

Across the living room, backed against the wall next to the staircase, Helios only stared back at him in annoyance.

 

“That is something I’d rather not expound on, if only you didn’t pull _that_ off.”

 

This time, Jeanne couldn’t think of anything else smarter than a loud ‘What’. Helios groaned again in annoyance, hoping that Selene would be tired enough to sleep through their conversation.

 

“To put it in a simpler term, I’m one of those special kids born with a supernatural power—”

 

“Woah, hold it.”

 

Helios couldn’t help but growl loudly for being interrupted.

 

“Are you trying to say that _you_ are like, uh… those supernatural heroes we see in the TV—”

 

“Would you please shut up and let me continue?”

 

Jeanne instantly clamped his mouth shut and sat down on the floor. Meanwhile, Helios stared at him again and explained.

 

“Again, there are certain people born with unordinary powers. Some are precognition, paranormal sight, or even telekinesis. Now _my_ power is pyrokinesis, or in layman’s term, ‘hot touch’.”

 

Jeanne nodded slowly. Helios returned the gesture and took a seat on the floor opposite the boy.

 

“These powers are usually activated when the user lose control over his emotions, unless the user is a trained one. I am a trained user, so basically, what I did just awhile ago is real.”

 

“You mean you tried to burn me.”

 

It wasn’t a question. Jeanne said it as a statement, which Helios confirmed.

 

“But then when you touched me, I felt like I was being zapped with a lightning bolt.”

 

Much to Helios’ surprise, Jeanne nodded sagely instead of jumping and shouting in confusion. The latter boy didn’t even bombard him with a question other than, “Does that mean to say I’m like _you_?”

 

“Yes,” Helios answered. “Although yours is a bit different from what I’ve encountered before. I don’t know the real term, but it’s somewhere near a shock-touch.”

 

Silence followed afterwards, a really long, pregnant pause. Jeanne was still leaning against the wall, head bent as he gazed intently on his hands, head deep in thought. Helios only watched him in the opposite side of the living room, silently wondering why this boy could take things so easily, so cool in such a perfect manner. Normally, people would freak out hearing a news like this.

 

“Hey,” He called. Somehow, he had to know just how come Jeanne could be like that. The mentioned boy looked up from his position and glanced at Helios in question.

 

“Just so you know, you shouldn’t think too much about what I said.”

 

Jeanne’s eyebrows furrowed slowly. “Why?”

 

“Because these powers only appear in special people from special families.”

 

Shrugging off his coat, leaving it behind on the couch’s arm, Helios approached Jeanne slowly, hand taking his forgotten gun lying harmlessly on the floor. Somewhere in the background, Jeanne eyed the gun warily.

 

“And it’s not like you belong to any of those special families, so I really wouldn’t bother too much. Maybe something in my power just triggered your nerves to do that.”

 

The silver gun returned to its holster on Helios’ waist. Jeanne looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, emotions unreadable as his eyes glassed over. The sight nearly made Helios double over.

 

So, Helios turned for the stairs, intent on retiring for the night. It’s already an hour and a half past midnight. He’d wanted nothing more than a good night’s sleep to get rid of the knots in his back.

 

“Since I’m feeling charitable, you can sleep in my room tonight. I’ll just go and leech on Selene’s bed.”

 

Left behind in the living room, Jeanne stared at the empty space Helios had previously occupied. Even if what the other boy had said sounded true, Jeanne couldn’t deny the fact that he himself had seen a spark of green hitting the older Rosenkreuz twin’s skin, and that the strange black marking on his palm won’t go away since Helios’ phone call.


	6. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because there’s no tomorrow that can promise everything.”

The fireflies always had the effect of calming his temper. To Jeremy, this was as if the insects gathered in front of him just to light his path. But Jeremy didn’t move ahead. He couldn’t find himself to walk forward. There was a force pushing him back, always. He only stayed there in the field, his legs crossed as he watched how the fireflies gather around the plants. Autumn was arriving fast, July turning into August later this midnight. The leaves above him were starting to turn orange.

 

His mind had been on a lot of disconcerting things lately. Twice Armand had called him in a single night, bearing the same message. Sigma Rho’s Superior is acting strange, and he might pull Armand out of the organization. (If things indeed end up like that, would Armand consider joining CEDeR then, like he did?)

 

Jeremy slumped even further on his seat, both of his hands shouldering the burden that was his head. Headache had squirmed its way into his head, and there’s not much Jeremy could do but feel the terrible pain of his brain being squeezed like lemons for lemonade. It’s not a good image to the imagination, he noted to self, and he didn’t feel like comparing his brain’s condition to lemons either. In fact, thinking all these similes made his headache worse. His mood turned even sourer when he noticed something out of the ordinary and completely out from the blues.

 

‘I’m getting his damn humor…’

 

‘Him’ being Jeanne Vergessen. The sudden thought of Jeanne made Jeremy’s stomach twist. In that instance, Armand’s words entered his mind, worsening his headache. His entire body slumped forward again, feeling a 5 ton anvil suddenly hitting him from behind. Somehow, it seemed like this night wasn’t meant to end well for him.

 

Jeremy didn’t know what sin he had committed to bring such a rotten karma on him from heavens above but whatever it is, it must’ve got to be something real big (and stupid, usually) and bad enough for such a nasty punishment.

 

It must’ve been for constantly dissing Jeanne’s friends.

 

Jeanne’s friends weren’t quite the right choice of people for Jeremy. They’re just too wild yet bland, to Jeremy’s dismay. Not that he’s saying Jeanne’s bland too. The people there—sans the boy, Jeremy berated himself—were the ones who’re bland. They didn’t have the kind of wisdom and intelligence one can always found in Jeanne’s behind those foxy grins and smirks.

 

First all of, the moment that Jeremy met them, he had concluded that Cynthia Bouvier was not a typical _Homo sapiens_ in this world. Second, her ‘I shall defy the law of physics and you can’t do anything about it’ attitude totally pisses him off. She’s just some _thing_ that Jeremy finds very difficult to tolerate. At the same time, he also dislikes Raymond Gray, simply for being a huge pushover. There was one time during P.E. in their second year when a bunch of bullies had threatened him to do this and that. It caught Jeremy off-guard when Gray did them all without a word of retort, to the point of going _inside_ the trash box just because they want him to. Though Jeremy was there to save the boy from going even more dip shit, it didn’t escape his knowledge that Gray was pathetic. It did him no wonder anymore on why Gray always hang out with Bouvier, since the girl could pass for a bully if it wasn’t for the two geniuses beside her, keeping an eye on her. But still, he hated it that Gray would let thugs have their way on him. And Jeremy hated Gray’s kind among all of the rest. He just hated them with a passion.

 

And then there’s also the blond genius, Meia Fernandez. Honestly speaking, she didn’t strike much of an impression on him at first glance. She’s similar to this thick glasses-wearing nerdy geek who always buries herself in a six inch book. But when he saw how she’s so into Adrian Herald, Jeremy thought otherwise. Knowing his bad history with Herald, he quickly detached himself from the girl, and soon, from the rest of the gang.

 

His story with Herald dates back to Jeremy’s first few days in Niebel High. He was caught in a street fight with some seniors, and losing real bad as well (it’s one against ten, and he’s weaponless that time. Damn restriction order.) when Herald found and saved him. Instead of being thankful, he only got angrier, yelling at Herald with a rather mean, “I don’t need your help!” The older boy, who’s a year ahead of him, took it as insult greatly. And ever since then, whenever Jeremy got into a fight (which is very usual), he could partially blame Herald for it.

 

Despite his cold attitude towards his circle of friends, Jeremy knew Jeanne understood him anyways, so it’s not that much of a big a deal to both of them. Besides, it’s not like they don’t meet up and chat during Friday nights.

 

But now, as he remembered all these people, he also remembered Jeanne and all his stupid philosophies. The boy had always preached on him about staying on the right path and never straying to the wrong one. And it used to engrave itself onto his brain. But once he’s with Armand, all of those words said were erased and ceased to exist. Slowly and gradually, Armand made himself the center of Jeremy’s life and beliefs. No matter how twisted Armand’s logic was, it still left an impression on Jeremy, and never Jeremy had dared himself to let go of those beliefs. It was like Armand was the sun while he’s the Earth and Jeanne’s his moon waiting to rotate back.

 

Yes, he was warned by everyone about Armand’s bad influences. He had heard enough rumors about his best friend’s activities with Sigma Rho. He didn’t need to be told. Jeremy knew more about him and Armand than anyone else. He had also set it firm that no matter or who Armand may be, he wouldn’t give much of a damn. And it’s definitely not his place to tell the other off. He may be the best friend, but he’s more reclined to stay at the side and wait till the other need his help. It’s how everything runs between the two of them, and Jeremy is intent on keeping it that way.

 

He just sorely wished Anderson would keep away from him and let whatever misunderstanding between them go. God knows whatever Jeremy had done to Mikhail wasn’t personal and that they’re all for the sake of his job. Of all he knows, Anderson’s brother’s death is _not_ his fault, and though Jeremy had played a few roles in it, he’s still just doing a job. (Then again, Anderson would remind him it was a _voluntary_ job.)

 

He just couldn’t understand what would warrant Anderson to hate him so much that it resulted to an all out war between the two. If it wasn’t for Armand by his side, Jeremy might’ve been facing the muzzle of a Colt .45 revolver by now.

 

Just then, the phone’s ringing echoed loudly from inside the apartment. Sighing softly, he brought himself up, absently dusting off dirt from his pants and went back to the house. Spotting the small ringing device on the kitchen counter top, he picked it up before the answering machine could intercept the call again.

 

“Hey,” The other line greeted him the moment he picked the receiver. Blinking, Jeremy stared at the phone before something in his mind clicked.

 

“Hey,” He greeted back. The opposite line chuckled softly before starting. “I don’t want you to think that I’m being a pain in the ass. But you should know I’m doing this because... It’s the least I can do,” When the other paused for a while, Jeremy silently noticed the solemn tone his caller used. It was stifling. “I lost my chance with the Superior, and he’s really going to kick me out. Whoever’s gonna replace me, it’s not gonna be someone we’ll like. I don’t know who yet, I’ll have to ask Mikhail...”

 

“Mikhail?” Jeremy interrupted. Anderson is a member of CEDeR, who’re working to get rid of Sigma Rho. What does that guy have to do with this?

 

“Yeah… he’s one of us. Didn’t you know?”

 

“No…” More importantly, does Meia know?

 

When the other line didn’t respond, Jeremy thought he heard a slight whine of frustration. Taking pity on the boy, Jeremy continued to reassure him. “I can take care of myself,” he said, adding a chuckle at the end to lift the mood.

 

Jeremy was reminded of Armand and his protectiveness. Though his best friend never likes showing that soft side of his, still, it never fails to escape Jeremy’s line of sight. He’s such a softie, deep inside. Even if they’re talking to each other through the phone, Jeremy could feel Armand’s tenderness seeping through the phone. He’s changing back into that once-innocent Amadeo.

 

He chuckled again, surprising the other. “Stop worrying about me, alright?”

 

“Don’t take this so lightly, Jeremy.” Armand growled at him. Jeremy could imagine those delicate eyebrows furrowing, albeit cutely. Yes, he had just associated the word ‘cute’ with Armand.

 

“I’m not,” he drawled, finger twirling with the telephone coiled cord. “You’re just being a mother hen.” If Armand did make an indignant sound of protest, Jeremy ignored it. He wanted to make things light to digest as much as possible, because once Armand knew he’s panicking, Armand would be ahead of him in everything. They’ll be like headless chicken. That’s why as long as he keeps his cool, chances of Armand exploding into a pile goop is less.

 

“Now stop worrying. I promise you I’ll be _fine_ ,” Before Armand could protest again, Jeremy quickly added. “I’ll handle everything properly, so _please, Amadeo._ Calm down and let me do my thing. It’s not cool when you’re always backing me up.”

 

Despite the situation, Jeremy felt his lips quirking in one side, smiling at nothing. The other line only replied him with a sigh and a soft ‘Fine’. Jeremy only smiled back at the phone.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” It was the hesitant question coming from the other line. Jeremy answered back with a low ‘Hn’ before Armand hang up. A series of beeping took its place instead, and then lowering the receiver, Jeremy hangs up.

 

Seconds slowly passed by, each second becoming more like a minute until a minute became an hour. For those very short but hard moments, Jeremy’s hands clenched the countertop’s edge, his knuckles turning white. It’s already obvious that Armand will do everything just for his sake, including putting his life in danger. Just like what he did two years ago. And Jeremy’s set on not taking any form of chances. He didn’t feel like gambling anymore. Last time he gambled with Fate, a church was burned down to the ground and someone nearly got gunned down.

 

He shuddered when sudden flashes of images ran through his head. No, he mustn’t go back to those dark memories. For two years he had tried to bury them deep in the recesses of his mind.

 

His knees buckled and finally, Jeremy let himself fall onto his knees. His head thumped against the countertop’s side, and his eyes were misted by tears held back by his fierce, unrelenting spirit. But in the end, Jeremy realized that his spirit wasn’t really that strong. No, he was never strong. He was only _trying_ to be strong. He wasn’t the strong one around here, never was, and in the end, never will be.

 

There’s a reason why Armand always stick to him, deeming it as his responsibility to watch over Jeremy. And Jeremy admits that’s probably why Armand always insisted on staying by his side, to the point of being reckless. He can’t be like Armand, who sacrifices everything for the sake of protecting the people he loves. He can’t be like Jeanne, who smiles away all of the darkness in this crazy world and helps as much as he can, being so carefree and encouraging at the same. He can’t be like Anderson, who never gives up no matter how hopeless the situation is.

 

And that’s probably why Jeremy, who took great pride of himself, hated his own self for being so weak and pathetic. Deep inside of him, Jeremy couldn’t count the times anymore of he had been so ashamed for being so weak, so god damn pathetic he had to pity himself. This moment included.

 

[xxx]

 

Chris stared at the phone in front of him. Hilda was supposed to call him more than thirty minutes ago.

 

“She still hasn’t called?”

 

Chris turned at the shadow over him. Behind him, there stood Zide with a spoon in his mouth, and what seems to be a tub of vanilla ice cream on his hand.

 

Chris only frowned at the stolen ice cream tub.

 

“No.” He answered. Zide hummed at the answer, before leaning back on the edge of the study table.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be home by now? I don’t want your father blaming me for your disappearing act, pansy.”

 

Zide pouted at him, spoon making a weird swishing movement.

 

“I already told dad I’m staying over at your place, so stop worrying. Besides, your grandma likes me around.”

 

The older boy scoffed loudly, which earned him a jab at the shoulder from the other.

 

It’s now a routine for them, the other staying over the night for no real reason. Usually though, it would be Zide who’s going to stay over, as Chris is very adamant on not leaving his grandmother, the only person he lives with, alone inside the three storey house.

 

And besides, it’s not like Chris feels comfortable sleeping inside a bedroom bigger than his living room.

 

“So, any idea why she wants to call you dead in the middle of the night?”

 

The time Hilda left on the note was ten o’clock. It’s now nearly a quarter to eleven. Chris had forsaken half of his paperwork (since Zide already took the liberty to do the other half) just to sit before the telephone, facing the wall, anxiety too large to keep at bay. Zide’s not quite sure anymore if he should let this off without telling Shaina a word about it.

 

“You know, as the student council president, it is _so not_ your duty to slack off.”

 

Zide was, instead, ignored. Chris kept his stare on the phone harder, as if willing it to ring.

 

And when the phone began its ring, Chris had bolted upright immediately. He already had the receiver slammed hard against his ear before it could its first ring. Judging from the lack of an emotion, Zide denoted the other didn’t register the pain at all.

 

Barely three minutes had passed before Chris returned the receiver to its stand. Now piqued, Zide watched the older boy grip the phone tight, eyes staring wildly at nothing ahead of him.

 

“Hey,” he called, waving a hand in front of the other’s face. But when Chris did nothing to bat the hand away, Zide began to worry. Putting away the tub of ice cream, Zide pulled the spoon out of his mouth then leaned over, squinting his eyes at his best friend.

 

When Chris slowly yet shakily retook his seat, hands gripping the stool’s wooden edge too hard his knuckles paled, Zide found himself biting his bottom lip in reflex.

 

Something is _definitely_ not right.

 

“What—”

 

“She broke up with me.”

 

Silence hung heavy in the air. If Chris’s grandmother’s cricket was inside the room, both of them might have heard Cricky chirping at their silence.

 

Another round of silence passed by before Chris choked on his own saliva and Zide ran back to the other side of the kitchen, tub of ice cream around his arms as the spoon returned to his mouth. The next second, both boys were on either side of the kitchen, each of them staring at their own wall stupidly.

 

This was first time someone other than Chris hit the brake. Zide found his cheek twitching, spoon slipping from his mouth.

 

“Hilda—”

 

“The fucking bitch—”

 

“I think I’m gonna faint.”

 

Zide whipped around and stared hard at Chris, whose pushing the wall for support. It’s funny Chris’ weird bangs were expressing his very emotions right now. As if they weren’t fly-away enough, his fringes had to get wind swept even more to the side.

 

The tub of ice cream was soon forgotten as Zide strode quickly to Chris’s side, looking too lunatic for comfort. Chris inched away slowly, and when Zide grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him with great force, crying between ‘You’re single again!’ and ‘Let’s go out _now!_ ’, Chris regretted letting the other stay over for the night.

 

This is definitely _not_ the way a man should be getting over a break up.

 

“Zide—”

 

“You know what?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, terribly tempted to pull off his hair tie and strangle Zide with it. He’s the one here who’s supposed to be pacing around the kitchen, and Zide’s the one who should be rolling his eyes and try to calm the other down. It’s as if he’s not the one here who had just broken up.

 

“I say let’s head straight to Club Sion now and treat ourselves to some margaritas.”

 

And it didn’t stop irritating Chris at all that Zide didn’t seem pissed for a second at his girlfriend—rather, _ex_ -girlfriend.

 

Zide seemed too happy for ordinary.

 

“You’re finding this very funny, aren’t you?” Chris blurted out before he could rephrase it into something less… shock inducing.

 

The look Zide had suddenly made reminded him of a fish forced out of its pond, lower jaw hanging off its hinges, eyes as wide as saucers while arms are both paused mid-air, as if carrying some invisible pot.

 

He looked too scandalized to answer.

 

“So you _are_ finding this terribly humorous.” Chris finalized, crossing both of his arms. Hearing Zide saying not all, just standing there like an idiot, Chris let out a rather loud puff then stormed out of the kitchen, heading straight up to his room.

 

When Chris was already halfway up the stairs, loud clashes of chair hitting marble tiled floor could be heard and soon, Zide was already by the foot of the stairs, pointing a finger at his best friend.

 

“I may be finding this greatly heart-relieving, but I want you to know it’s because you’re finally with _out_ her, and I’m damn happy because of that.”

 

The look Chris gave was scathingly angry. If looks could kill, Zide might have been nothing more than just a pile of dusts.

 

“Zide Arcanum,” the addressed boy suddenly felt a huge rock stuck somewhere inside his esophagus, as Chris spat his name out as if it’s chicken bone. “You are the worst, the most despicable and the most incorrigible person I’ve ever known in my entire life.”

 

“But—”

 

“I don’t know how you’ve become my best friend, but what I do know is that I’m such an idiot for having you as such.”

 

With a flip of his bangs, Chris turned around swiftly, resuming his climb the stairs, low ponytail swishing side to side.

 

Down at the other end of the stairs, Zide could only stare aghast at the empty space Chris had previously occupied.

 

[xxx]

 

A petal of a moonflower fell from its perch, floating slowly in the air. Then, a flash of light; the petal was slashed in the middle.

 

Seilune’s blade was shining now that the moon had finally spread its light over the fields. Hyperion didn’t fail to dim an inch though, and when Selene noticed how lax Helios’s grip on his sword was, her worry continued to grow tenfold. Something’s not right, and she had the feeling she had failed turning the table. Admittedly, she _is_ better when it comes to fighting in the dark, with only the moonlight and some faded streetlamps as their source of light. She had done everything, had trained herself to perfection just so she could compensate for the lack of the Niebelheim’s power’s support. Yet here she stood, mind slightly dazed by the sheer puzzlement on how someone like her twin could beat her on dark midnight.

 

“What’s wrong? Tired already?”

 

The grin her twin sent her resumed infuriating her. Gripping Seilune harder, she dashed forward, the distance of her steps varying with each step; she had been relying more on speed than strength for the entire night. This style had always been her forte, and now, she had been never been this grateful for choosing such; it was her only chance to stand a fight against someone with the Niebelheim’s power. Her twin was too strong for her, especially when he’s using his Niebelheim’s power— _their_ power.

 

Before she could deliver a strike, she was left to pull back from her steps and quickly parry an attack strong enough to slice her into two. The force of the attack was strong, too strong for her to remain standing. The impact forced her knees buckling, shoulders hunched forward and wrist straining. Though she tried to keep the grip on Seilune hard and tight, her fingers and wrist strained and ached sorely from the force. In contrast to Seilune’s thin blade, Hyperion was thick, heavy and impeccably strong. Even the metal armguard Selene always wore on her left arm had deemed the attack too strong, the leather covering ripping. Doubled that with Seilune’s own blade, she had to shoulder and guard herself from being slashed by the combined swords’ blades.

 

“You are not focused.”

 

 “Shut up.” Selene muttered back wryly. Relying on her remaining strength, she pushed herself upward, feeling the hard press of metal as she focused her strength on her left arm.

 

Helios grunted at the sudden force, his footing pushed back an inch. He withdrew Hyperion immediately, slashing at the thin air beside him. Few feet away from him, Selene straightened up, panting slightly.

 

They had vacated to an empty lot a few steps away from the house, just beside the Thames, knowing it’s wiser not to mention a thing about their family history to their guest. Although Helios had already pushed Jeanne’s case to the back of his mind, he had yet to utter a word of it to Selene. He thought it’ll be better if his twin knows nothing about it.

 

Besides, look at her. With the boy just next door, she already lost her concentration. What more if the boy is next to her, both of them so smitten by each other?

 

“Tonight’s training ends here.” The elder twin stated, walking for his sword’s sheath. Behind him, Selene went to the edge of the lot, crouching and dipping both hands in the river.

 

Helios watched her silently, tying his sword’s sheath with a nylon string. For someone he had last seen a year ago, she had aged terribly in his eyes. Her usually silvery grey hair is now dull, as if it’s faded steel. Despite its grayness, her eyes’ blue-grey color had faded into a normal shade of dark teal. Even if she smiles and laughs more than before when they’re still at Italy, he could feel the strain coming from her joy.

 

She had been holding back for the entire year. There’s something on the move, and she had to hold back just for the sake of avoiding another war’s catalyst.

 

“I received a letter from Lucian this morning.”

 

Selene’s head turned at the abrupt news, the moonlight’s reflection on the water bouncing back on her face. Her expression was too empty for his liking.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Helios watched her silently, absently reckoning the letter’s message.

 

Even her voice had become lifeless.

 

“He mentioned something about the Ægis on the move.”

 

The Ægis is an organization created by the Simoni Primo, Giotto Simoni, to control the balance between all Niebelheim families.

 

Selene frowned. Helios suddenly had the urged to dash forward and hug her, to make everything better again. It was only the reminder that his every move is being watched that kept him from truly reaching out like the good brother he is. He still had another deal tied to—a deal only he and the other party knew.

 

Between the two of them, Helios knew it’s what fate wants to have her as the next leader of the Rosenkreuz family, and not him, the ill omen of the family, the black sheep. But with them being twins, and him as the older one, he dominated the Niebelheim’s power, leaving her powerless. It was that very reason why she ran away when the Rosenkreuz’s surviving members asked her to restore the family’s power. In the end, it was too much for a fifteen year old girl to handle.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

The elder twin shrugged, slinging his sheathed sword over a shoulder.

 

“How would I know? Those adults are all… crazy. Always complicating the matter.”

 

Sighing, Selene stood up and gathered her things, returning Seilune into its blue felt bag.

 

Together, the twins walked away from the Thames and back to the street lined with lamplights. Distantly, they could spot a room streamed with yellow, fluorescent light and a shadow moving around inside.

 

They walked silently, side by side. The air between them was thick, yet at the same time so thin they could feel the warmth emanated. When Helios asked his question, it was barely above the level of a whisper.

 

“Is it him?”

 

Selene’s eyes glanced at him, eyes inquiring him to speak clearer. Helios shrugged offhandedly, his own eyes not parting from the street ahead of him.

 

“Is he making you happy?”

 

And then, Selene scoffed at the question, prompting Helios to turn at her and raise an eyebrow. He believed he had not said a pointless question.

 

“It’s not a matter of being happy,” She explained, lips bowing at the gaze directed at her. “It’s just that his presence triggers these things inside of me that no one had ever done.”

 

“What do you mean?” Helios returned the question, prompting a glare from his sister.

 

“I don’t know,” she muttered. Now that she’s thinking of it… “He mentioned once that he likes me lot… you know, as more a friend…”

 

“And…?”

 

“And…” Selene paused, not quite sure of what she’s about to say. Well, does she? “And I think I like him, too. It’s like,” her voice lightened up, rising in pitch, and Helios knew this rare habit only happens when his sister is excited. “It’s like he’s melting my ice’s foundation, get it?”

 

 

Ice. The very contrast of Helios’ core element. From her façade to her inner being to her missing Niebelheim’s power, she rules over the element of ice.

 

Hearing this, Helios instantly recalled that night when he and Jeanne had exchanged fists. But it seemed too impossible for the boy to belong to the Niebelheim coven. If he does belong to it, he wouldn’t be here at all. It’s either he’ll be hunted down by other greater families, or get himself in deep shit trouble by staying here in London.

 

Much less, Helios would know immediately if a fellow blood user is near his vicinity. If his own blood’s power can’t sense it, then Lucian’s radar would and he would tell Helios immediately about whom to be wary of.

 

Yet this boy is just an ordinary boy that bears no real significance to any of them. He’s just a normal citizen of London, albeit the German decent.

 

“In short,” Selene stopped in her strides as they finally arrived outside the gate. “I like him enough to be my boyfriend, and I don’t want you to murder him before we could get to first base.”

 

And Helios knew his gut feelings were right—there’s nothing about Jeanne Vergessen that seems right nor true. Not even his self-claimed German blood.

 

“Are you really serious about this? You know I’m a very jealous brother. I didn’t expect to come here and find my sister living with her boyfriend under the same roof.”

 

Selene shrugged, fishing out a key from her side pocket.

 

“I invited him in. He’s a poor, homeless boy without me.”

 

“Oh, really,” Helios mumbled, mind still deep in thought. What are the chances of Jeanne Vergessen being a part of the Niebelheim coven? Well, for one, his strange ability to shoot electricity. He knew first-hand shock0touch doesn’t feel like what Jeanne did nor has thunder bolts shooting out from the skin. And second, he fell accordingly to … no. It can’t be. That’s too much speculation already.

 

The gate opened to a small tiled walkway to the porch, bushes of gumamela and daisies entering their line of sight.

 

“Jeanne? We’re back.”

 

But there’s only one chance that he might either be a half-breed or someone really special.

 

Just as Helios was about to step on the porch, a loud crash echoed from inside the house. Seconds later, both twins ran into the house, shoes echoing loudly on the wooden floor as they raced for the kitchen.

 

Inside, there’s none other than Jeanne standing amidst broken plates and glasses. He only smiled sheepishly at the twins, apologizing silently for the trouble.

 

Selene only sighed at the silent apology as Helios glared at him, bright, green eyes burning passionately.

 

“I was trying to plug in the microwave, but I think the circuit went asshat.”

 

Instantly, Selene went to check on it.

 

“The circuit is fine…” she muttered, eyeing the boy weirdly.

 

“Really?” Jeanne asked, scratching his head. “I swear it shocked me a bit when I was about to plug it in.”

 

“Maybe your hands were just wet.”

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

And throughout their entire conversation in the kitchen, neither of them noticed how pale Helios had suddenly become, as he finally acquired the last piece of the puzzle he’s been trying to solve. Least to say, he _does not_ like the picture it form.


	7. Strike Back of Psyco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holding a knife behind the close door, who is laughing?”

Time passed by without anyone noticing. One moment the freshmen were touring around the campus, the next seniors were facing their impending doom in college entrance exams. Before any of them were aware of it, only a week left before a complete three months would pass by.

 

To everyone in the school committees, the end of August starts the most important event of the school year—the school festival.

 

Despite the very hectic schedules of cramming, everyone couldn’t help but start rushing through the preparation. Even the Shinsengumi had started training daily for four hours, to double the enforcement power in the upcoming school fest. In the meantime, the Council were trying their very best not to acquire ulcer again due to the massive paperwork, certificates to be signed and permits to be granted.

 

Amidst the air of anxiety though, one group of people coursed through the stream smoothly, bypassing the boulders and driftwoods.

 

Rushing down the hall, Aelex Eustorne, a senior of 4-Beta and one of Sigma Rho’s founding members, pushed through the stream of students before arriving in front of the computer lab. Quickly, he slid the door open and went in, ignoring the light switch beside the door. Leander Bolton was already inside the room, waiting, leaning casually against a table lined with flasks and Bunsen burners.

 

Nodding at Aelex, Leander walked away from his place and took out a compact disc from the insides of his jacket.

 

“This,” he said while displaying it to Aelex. “Has everything you’ll need for the project. Screw it up and Louis will have you like a blob of goo.”

 

Aelex took the disc and eyed it. “Right. I can’t assure you though that everything will be perfect.”

 

“Well, your lost then,” Leander shrugged and made to leave the laboratory. Aelex can’t understand why Leander was always so nonchalant about _everything._ “It’s not like we haven’t seen him throwing fits or exploding.” He left the room, sliding the door closed once he’s outside. It would clearly take more than the apocalypse to throw away Bolton’s air. This Aelex was very sure of.

 

Left inside the lab, he stared at the disc for a long time. This thin, little thing held everything to their success, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bewildered that nothing but a disc was the key to ultimate salvation.

 

What a pain, he thought to himself before pocketing it, making sure it’s well hidden. Leaving the lab, he made sure to check that the lights remained shut and the doors were locked.

 

Unbeknownst to both of the seniors, Vincent watched them with a trace of amusement in his eyes, mouth pulled to a feral grin. His glasses didn’t fail to glint off the master plan he’s concocting, now that he’s sure everything will go _his_ way.

 

This, he adamantly believes, will be for the success of the Blackhand Committee. His club had remained underrated far too long already.

 

Just as Vincent was about to open the computer lab’s door, a hand landed itself right on his left shoulder, startling the boy with fright. In spite of his pounding heart, he tried to look calm enough while turning his head to look at the hand’s owner. Sweat started to appear and roll down his forehead madly though when his eyes met Mikhail Anderson, the older boy looking at him with ice-cold eyes as if he’s freezing the poor boy up.

 

“Why, hello there, _Vincent_. Fancy seeing you _here._ ”

 

Vincent only gulped while keeping his omnipotent smile intact. Turning his full body to Anderson, he fixed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and smiled his creepy smile. It didn’t work its magic on the other boy though. Mikhail had too much of it he had somehow become immune already.

 

“Didn’t think I’ll find you here,” Mikhail continued while watching Vincent sharply, mindful of the other’s every move. “You do know the Council had been waiting for you, right? In fact, you were called via the intercom. I see no reason as to why _you_ should be _here,_ dilly-dallying around.”

 

He noticed the spectacled boy’s sudden nervousness. He had already felt the frightened aura Vincent was emanating, hence why he had no fear to challenge the other’s trademark smile with his own. Oh, that did the job alright, for Vincent quickly shrugged off his hand and took run from his stand, excusing himself immediately.

 

“The preparation got me forgetful, eh?” Mikhail heard the other said.

 

Usually, when Mikhail tasted victory against someone presumably better than him, he would grin and smile to himself for the rest of the day. But today was not like any other day. No, today was definitely different from the rest, unlike what others had commented. To him, today was full of plot twists, full of starting points. In short, it’s full of crap. This was proven even more by catching Vincent on the move, obviously spying Leander Bolton and Aelex Eustorne.

 

This will probably pose more of a problem, Mikhail thought. And the fact that Vincent had looked so triumphant, it could’ve meant something. Sigma Rho does not need any maggot spies leeching on them, nor does he need any who could rat him out before he told Meia personally about his involvement with the frat.

 

Seeing creepy boy stalking the two… he’s had acquired another puzzle piece. For all that matters, Vincent could and _might_ be a very formidable foe to his secret as a double agent.

 

“I must be thoroughly careful now.”

 

Judging by his actions, putting his role in the previous year’s coup d’état into consideration, Vincent had been like a leech, a fly buzzing around the air. He was there capturing every moment, spreading the words about the Sigma Rho, whether it be lies or truths. One thing for sure, Vincent doesn’t give a damn at all if the words he spread will supplement others, as long as it makes his Blackhand Committee rise into glory. (Not that they’re improving, of course. He’s… well…)

 

And now, knowing that Vincent _is_ planning something, Mikhail couldn’t stop feeling accomplished yet, at the same time, worried that the sly guy might be up to something dangerous position

 

It’s not that Mikhail feared him—no, Mikhail _doesn’t_ fear him, nor anyone else either. He feared _what_ Vincent can do the most… it’s what really sets Mikhail on the edge. He just had to fear for what’ll be coming from the other boy.

 

“He moves very swiftly and precisely, that’s why it’s hard to catch him on his moves. Just like a snake, slithering through a huge marsh, catching his prey by the back.” He remembered Meia’s words, reminding him to be careful if it comes to Vincent. Usually, by the time someone realized Vincent was planning something, he had already executed the moves and there’s nothing that can be done but wait for the rest to unfold. Adding two and two together, Mikhail felt the dread again.

 

What if Vincent had already executed his plan and was only making sure that he didn’t leave any trace behind? It would be too late for him to counterattack it.

 

“What if it’s a coincidence? What if he knows nothing about the two?” Mikhail asked himself. It is possible, albeit a little. “Or maybe he’s luring me into a trap?”

 

Now that had Mikhail stopping in his train of thoughts.

 

Vincent’s known for doing things beyond the norm. He could be intending in doing nothing but eavesdrop on the two seniors, which meant there’s actually a chance that yes, Vincent’s trying to lure him out of his hiding place. And now that Vincent had finally confirmed the notion that Mikhail is spying on him as well, then that means Mikhail is now caught in the act and Vincent can now make a foolproof plan.

 

Unconsciously, Mikhail’s eyebrows narrowed as he thought and thought some more, prodding on every possible answers and explanations. He debated with himself so seriously that he had failed to notice Zide walking up behind him.

 

When Zide noticed the assistant Outside Adviser standing in the middle of the hallway with his brows forming a rather thin line, lips brought down into an ugly pout, he felt a little piqued. Pushing the distracted boy on his back, Zide grinned at him and ignored the harsh gasp of a cuss. A rather loud crash followed, Mikhail banging his head against the laboratory’s metal door.

 

“What are you doing here, standing the middle of the hallway alone?”

 

“Curse you, Arcanum…”

 

Turning his head on the other, Mikhail glowered at him, hand pushing against the lab’s door to keep his self from stumbling down onto the floor.

 

“Well, do that later. Meia’s looking for you. She wants you to help him set up your classroom.”

 

Zide flashed him another smile and stepped back a little. Mikhail only scoffed and scowled at Zide, but then the older senior had already turned away. Waving his hand in a carefree way, he walked away from Mikhail without leaving a said goodbye.

 

“The sun is already setting.” Was all Zide had said, before leaving Mikhail outside the computer lab. And these few words had left Mikhail pondering long, interpreting the hidden message in it. Indeed, the sun was setting, and with it went the light of the day. There’ll be more than hot cocoa in need to help him go to sleep tonight.

 

[xxx]

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school right now?”

 

“Yes, but I told Jeanne I’m skipping first period.”

 

“And does that excuse you from… well, slacking off?”

 

Selene gave her twin brother a glare. “Skipping class is very much equal to slacking off, if I know correctly.”

 

Helios shrugged and walked out of the huge, two-storey study.

 

Left behind in the large study, Selene sorted through the papers and opened books strewn messily over the too large mahogany desk. They’re all records about the first Niebelheim War Selene had never listened during History class, and unlike her brother, she’s not exuberant at all about Mafia history.

 

“You know what I found funny about this?”

 

Helios returned to the study, with a mug of steaming hot cocoa on hand. “It’s that the Simoni Famiglia, the most feared and the strongest Mafia-Niebelheim clan ever existed in the entire history was kicked out of the coven because its head did the most stupid thing a man could ever do.”

 

Helios snorted loudly at that, laughing disdainfully. “He just had to screw an alliance’s sister on his wife’s deathbed.”

 

“That’s not true. They just say that so no one can blame the Ægis for kicking them out.” Helios silenced instantly. He stared at Selene, one eye narrowed as the other widened petulantly. Selene stared at him at the corner of her eyes. “So Simoni raped the girl—who’s our _aunt_ , by the way, and dad got really mad enough to call a war. But you know someone in the middle was really asking for it so he could divide the Niebelheim up and get rid of Simoni.”

 

Her twin brother scoffed loudly, slamming his mug down on the mahogany desk, and glared at her angrily. Smirking softly, Selene narrowed her eyes darkly at her twin, startling Helios.

 

“Now if Jeral Simoni is indeed alive, then he’s somewhere nearby, just like what Ægis said.” Selene pulled out a paper underneath a book, shoving it at her brother’s face. “Just because I’m under their restriction order doesn’t mean I’m entirely useless. Now _explain_. Does Lucian know you’re in contact with his greatest enemy?”

 

But her brother didn’t answer her. His face went from angry to passive, until it finally became blank. Selene took that as a no.

 

“I should’ve known you didn’t ran away because of something so simple. But since I’m nice and you’re my brother, I’m willing to let this slide. It’s not like I want to meddle in your business with Lucian anyway. He hates me.”

 

Finally, Helios sighed. Looking up at his sister, he asked her quietly, a simple “Why?”

 

“There’s only one family in the Niebelheim coven willing to house a Simoni in the middle of a crisis like this,” she tapped a book lying on the desk, opened to a page about the Hart family. “We both know the Romanov is too busy dealing with Ægis. The Asian families don’t want to get involved with the European families anymore after the war. America is still an uncharted island for a Niebelheim person, so that left Europe as the only place applicable for hide-out. Italy, his hometown, is out of the question since it’s controlled by his number one enemy, the Ægis. Rosenkreuz, though considered as an endangered specie, controls Germany and northern Europe, which leaves us with London.”

 

“And you think London has no Ægis links?”

 

“I don’t think so, honestly. But what I do know is that though the Harts control the is, there are _two_ Harts in here. One taking the strays under a restriction order while the other one is getting rid of them.”

 

“Then how do we know which one is good and which one is bad?”

 

Somehow, in the back of her mind, Selene could feel her brother is challenging her in this, testing just how vast her knowledge concerning this topic is. No way she’ll lose to his challenge.

 

“Good guy called himself Lord Hart. Bad guy is The Reaper, but I’ve never heard of him in activity before.”

 

 Ah, the Lord Hart, Helios thought, smirking to himself. So his sister does know her thing well.

 

Lord Hart—the infamous twelfth boss of the Hart family. He’s the first half of the family’s main branch safeguarding their base, London, from the other Mafia-Niebelheim families. They said that after he lost ownership over Niebel High, he joined the Ægis. Helios had met the lord once, a month after Lucian took him in. Unlike Lucian, who’s so stern and cold, the lord was very warm and gentle-hearted.

 

Flipping through one page then back to the other, Helios perched on the edge of the desk, this time, gripping the handle of his mug tighter before bringing it up to his lips and sipped. He put down the book as Selene sat down on the large, swiveling, leather office chair.

 

“So tell me,” he said, setting the mug down again as he leaned closer to his sister. “How many strays are there in London?”

 

Selene raised an eyebrow at him, a corner of her lips quirking.

 

“I have no idea. I barely contact with the Ægis,” and before Helios could start again, Selene stood up from her seat and walked away from the desk, reaching for the large globe beside a lamp table and a couch. She spun it, and then pressed her finger against its spinning metal surface to a halt, right on the painted blue region of England. “But what I do know though is that all of the heirs are gathered here in London; all of the three Asian heirs are here, then there’s you and me, the Hart, and maybe even Simoni if he is alive... Only the Romanov is absent among the Niebelheim families. I’m not sure if Lord Hart is planning something, but I’m certain—”

 

“Selene!”

 

Both siblings turned for the door in an abrupt shock, caught unaware as Jeanne’s voice resounded outside the study. They kept their breathing still as their auras shielded immediately, defensive instincts kicking in on their own accord. They didn’t calm down for a good ten minutes, not even when they exited the study at the same time to the sight of Jeanne pacing around the living room.

 

When their guest saw them both looking at him wearily though, Jeanne stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows on them.

 

“Why are you two looking at me like that?” Jeanne asked them. The younger half of the twin shook her head slowly as Helios quickly hid the gun he had somehow managed to pull sometime in their trek from the study.

 

Both of them tried looking nonchalant despite Jeanne’s stare. Finally, Jeanne let the subject drop as he asked Selene about a converter of some sorts. Selene quickly attended to Jeanne, terribly grateful for the boy’s ignorance. In the meantime, Helios remained in his place a few steps behind, watching Jeanne’s every action carefully.

 

When he first entered Selene’s doorsteps, he didn’t pay Jeanne any attention other than the fact that _he_ was leeching off of his sister’s kindness. He nearly forgot to scold Selene for being so unladylike, inviting another man to share a house _alone_.

 

But what got Helios started hawking over Jeanne’s every move and step was when he felt the sudden presence of an unknown aura that night Selene’s friends stayed over until midnight. Despite the high level of alcohol mixed in it, Helios could still feel the aura. It was hanging over the entire house like the plague, and its composition had made Helios sick. Selene hadn’t felt the aura at all.

 

And when Selene had left him alone with Jeanne, there he noticed it; the aura began to diminish in a fast, alarming rate. Helios became more aware that something unnatural was going on, and it’s stemming from Jeanne.

 

Helios did it on purpose, to try and goad Jeanne into unleashing his powers—or whatever uncanny knack he has. Yet when Jeanne did show it through the surge of an electric shock, Helios found himself winded again, and very terribly worried.

 

The fact that the manhunt on Jeral Simoni had been continued after the Vatican incident didn’t stop Helios’ senses from tingling.

 

Now, Helios’s only problem was how to corner Jeanne and prove it. Much less, think on how it could be plausible. He had checked on Jeanne’s biodata the moment he found him loitering inside Se— _their_ house, and nothing in his background matches with what he had on mind, even if Jeanne physically matches Jeral Simoni’s profile.

 

Jeanne Vergessen is just a boy who had lost his parents on the eve of Children’s Day, after a truck had lost control and hit their car squarely. After that ordeal, he was taken in by the Lost Child with New Hope Orphanage, and later, adopted by a woman named Sally Finch. Things didn’t go on smoothly for the young Jeanne though. On his seventh birthday, a kidnapper had taken him in the middle of his birthday party, and after some exchange of gunshots with the police force, Sally Finch died due to a gun wound on her bowel. Jeanne was sent back to the orphanage and stayed there until he turned 14.

 

The moment he turned 14 was exactly the date a scholarship was offered to him by Albert Robinson, an alumnae of Niebel High. Ever since then, Jeanne lived in the campus dorm, sharing a room with fellow classmate, Raymond Gray.

 

Of course, until the day Selene decided to be abnormally nice and lend Jeanne _his_ room. It’s only a brother’s duty to step in and put a rest to whatever plan Jeanne had suddenly thought of at that moment. He must _not_ let Jeanne touch his younger, utterly naïve sister at all cost. There’ll be hell to pay if he found Jeanne an inch away from groping his twin.

 

“You know, for someone very Italian, you don’t look Italian at all.”

 

Helios looked up at surprise, his eyes landing on Jeanne who’s staring at him in such a close distance. Too close for comfort, in fact. Helios found himself glaring in return.

 

“That’s because I’m only half-Italian, moron.”

 

And telling a fact he’d rather not share. Jeanne looked taken aback, and judging by that impression, he heard him right indeed.

 

“It’s like you having a girl’s name.” Helios quickly diverted from the topic, jabbing sorely at Jeanne’s weakest point.

 

The other boy pouted at him, his bottom lip sticking out too cutely. In spite of being younger than him, Helios has yet to understand why this boy looked young for his age. After all, Jeanne’s already seventeen albeit the face of a fourteen year old boy.

 

“Now get the hell out of here. Don’t have you school to attend to?”

 

Jeanne flashed him a grin, eyes squinting close at the brightness of his grin.

 

“We can skip it, since today’s all preparation.”

 

When Jeanne left the house, followed next by Selene five minutes later after giving her brother a peck on the cheek, Helios stood there inside the living room, contemplating alone.

 

He had been staying over here for two months already, and inside those two months, he had seen every side of Jeanne Vergessen. And sadly, there was no repeat of _that_ night. Helios wasn’t even able to sense whatever aura Jeanne has.

 

Helios had no choice but to rule out Jeanne as the next possible Jeral Simoni, especially after two months of examinations and unnecessary trips of spying. (He nearly reckoned Selene calling him a sick, perverted voyeur for stalking her boyfriend.)

 

“But who else?” He found himself asking aloud. And when another feminine voice answered him wryly from behind, Helios whirled in shock, revolver on hand and aimed at the girl’s forehead. A quirked, brown eyebrow quirked in amusement as a grin greeted him a silent ‘Hello’.

 

“You must be Helios Romanov, former prince of Rosenkreuz family, famous for being the worst gentleman in the world.”

 

At that instance, Helios sorely wished he had another revolver on hand. He was startled when the girl calmly pushed his gun aside, without opening her eyes for a second. The shine of blue-silver in the corner of his sight caught his attention though, and before he could lose a head, Helios quickly jumped far back, colliding against the hard wall.

 

“What the hell is your big idea?!” He barked out, hand gripping the revolver tighter, index finger, itching to pull the trigger and see this girl’s brain explode. She’s familiar, this girl. He had seen this before—chakrams, permanently closed eyes, foxy, thin grin, and hairdo styled like a high school girl, complete with wide hairband and straight hair.

 

Standing five feet away from him, the girl smiled another eerie smile, before sliding her weapons behind her in a smooth flourish.

 

“I expect at least a hello after not seeing each other for so long, Don Rosenkreuz,” Helios suddenly realized how this girl entered the house without him noticing it. “But never mind. The Lord told me to deliver you a message—he wants you to keep your end of the deal and be gone with _it_ before the end of the month.”

 

‘Him again. Great, just real great.’ Helios gritted his teeth in frustration, pushing himself away from the wall.

 

“It’s not as easy as he thinks it is.”

 

The girl smiled again, ignoring the excuse.

 

“But the boss knows you have something else in plan. He wants to warn you as well that your every move is being watched, and it’s wise not to stray away by the end of the bargain. Or else _she gets it_.”

 

And in a flash, the girl disappeared, leaving behind a single maple leaf. Helios asked himself again why this has to happen now.

 

Picking up the maple leaf, he stared at it long, trying to look for whatever clues are in it. Finding none, he pocketed it, taking a note to check on it deeper later. Picking up his forgotten, now cold mug of cocoa, he returned to the study, other hand toying with the maple leaf.


	8. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My heart’s crippled by the vein that I keep on closing.”

Both Meia and Kenny were in their classroom when Selene and Jeanne had arrived, panting slightly. They had to run all the way to school, the bus failing on them. Both students of class 3-Gamma greeted them with a smile.

 

“Thank God you did not skip second period.” Meia jokingly said while Selene put down her bag. The gray-haired girl only gave her a pout, tongue sticking out.

 

“Pardon me for being such a slacker, then.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Meia smiled again, then nudged Kenny at his sides. “Now, Kenny and I have something important to ask of you two…”

 

And then she stopped, as she realized the other half suddenly went missing.

 

“Where is Jeanne?”

 

Much to Selene’s surprise, Jeanne was nowhere in sight when she turned her head to examine the classroom. The classroom of Class 3-Sigma was partially full with students, half of them from Meia’s class, the 3-Gamma, collaborating for the school fest’s room-dressing contest.

 

“He was here just a second ago.”

 

“He went out, I think.” Kenny muttered, inclining his head towards the door. Both girls turned and stared at it, wondering if one of them should go out and check.

 

“Anyway, I’ll just tell you about it. I’m sure he’ll run into Mikhail anyway, sooner or later.”

 

Honestly, the idea of it didn’t have a nice ring. This, Selene sincerely believes. She had met the boy who usually hangs around Meia, the boy who, more often than not, glares at anyone in the general vicinity.

 

Calling Mikhail Anderson mean and nasty would be an understatement. Selene might not have personally converse with the boy, but she’s very sure that he’s a hostile person.

 

“So,” Meia began. “The school fest will be up next week. And Chris—”

 

“The Council president?”

 

“Yes, him. Anyway, Chris is planning to form a small team of juniors. These juniors will be the next Council, since it’s all graduating seniors this year. Recruits are all nominated and voted by members of the current Council, by the way.”

 

Selene nodded sagely, arms crossed across her chest. “And what’s that got to do with me and Jeanne?”

 

“Well,” Meia laid out her hand towards Kenny. The latter just gave her a folder, which she then handed to Selene. “Chris had put you in the list. It’s alright to decline the offer, but then…”

 

She let the sentence hang in the air, winking at Selene to guess the catch. It took faster than expected for Selene to grasp it, and when she did, Selene just rolled her eyes rather comically. “So who’s the idiot that recommended me?”

 

She flashed Selene another one of her infamous grin. “That idiot will be me.”

 

The look Selene gave her was near glowering, but Meia pretended she saw nothing.

 

“Thanks a lot for joining. It’s really a great help. First meeting will be this Saturday, so don’t miss it!” And before Selene could protest, Meia quickly passed a loud ‘Bye!’ over her shoulder, waving and grinning at her doomed friend too cheerfully. Kenny gave her a sympathetic smile, whispering well-wishes to the gray-haired girl.

 

Left behind in the bustling classroom, Selene only stared at them aghast, and wondered again why she’s so damn unlucky when it comes to meeting people. She has to be the lame ass in this pathetic game of theirs.

 

“Hey! Rosenkreuz! Go and buy us a glue, please!”

 

And before Selene left the classroom fuming like a volcano, she spent half of her frustration on a poor, fellow classmate, hitting him with a too-large and too-hard plank of wood.

 

[xxx]

 

Mikhail Anderson was a guy who had done a lot of horrible things for someone who’s only seventeen. He had caused troubles in a very religious country, had killed bishops, nuns, cardinals and other important, church people… he had even played god to a few misled souls, and that was when he’s only fourteen.

 

He had killed out of duty, and blasphemed the god he never gets to love. To him, to sin was nothing but a walk in the park. If he dies, he doesn’t mind going to Hell. He knew he’s going there anyway. In fact, he’s tired of waiting for death to take him that he had been tempted a lot of times to do the job himself. But right now, his plans of self-enlightenment had to be put to wait.

 

He was charged by the Superior to stay in Sigma Rho to witness its comeback against the meddling Council and its band of disciplinarians. He had decided already before August arrived that his loyalty shall belong to CEDeR, and no amount of coaxing nor blackmails from Sigma Rho can change his mind. (He can blame the change of heart on Chris. Oh, if only they know it only took nights of trying to P.K. each other in R.O. just to earn his steadfast loyalty.) But if he tell CEDeR about Sigma Rho now when all sides are in wary mode, someone might point a doubting finger at him. Domino effect shall ensue, and soon, everyone will be doubting him, even Meia and Chris. _Then_ if CEDeR decided to attack Sigma Rho, who’ll be to blame? Him, of course.

 

Mikhail had to ruffle his tail feathers and get everything right; misunderstanding is something he should really avoid. He only had up to the first day of school fest to tell Meia the truth. But before that, he had to talk to a certain someone from Sigma Rho about his leave, and out of all senior members he knew, there’s only one person who he’s close enough with that’ll let him leave without an argument—Leander Bolton.

 

He had cornered… well, had _tried_ to corner Leander right after third period. He had left his Art class early (it was a ‘guild’ class anyway, so anyone can come and go as they wish) in hopes of catching Leander after his class. In the end, he was forced to stay outside in the hallway and wait for the bell, and _then_ get punched in the face by a jock.

 

It wasn’t long before the bell finally rang and the classroom door was pushed to the side. (It seems like their school has a fixation with sliding doors and automatic lock contraptions) Out came the seniors in their usual eccentric and wild styles of hair dressings.

 

It creep him out that a certain student coming out of Class Delta had half of his hair dyed a bright fuchsia pink while the other in apple green.

 

In Niebel High, it’s quite easy to pick out the seniors from the rest of the student body. For one thing, they’re the ones with the most exuberant accessories and unnecessary hairdos. Take Chris as an example. Even if he’s the Council president, thus responsible for setting a good example, he kept his hair longer than the school rule book demands. Though it follows the rule of ‘long hair past shoulder length must be tied’ (he even braids if the day’s windy), only coupled with a bright ribbon, (then again, that certain rule is only applicable on female students) once the front of his hair is noticed, even the guidance counselor would scream bloody murder. Chris’ bangs are the most disarrayed and the most fly-away (not to mention gayest) kind of bangs Mikhail had ever seen, and he knew Chris knew. Mikhail believes Chris didn’t implement a rule concerning the seniors’ manner of dressing their hair because he’ll be effected by the rule as well.

 

Anyway, he was finally able to spot Leander after a ten or so guys in a group exited from the classroom. Leander was with his usual group of friends, including Eustorne. If the latter had given him a cold stare, Mikhail didn’t heed it. His eyes were dead set on Leander and Leander alone.

 

Without a second thought, burning with determination to prove his bravery (no, he’s not scared of them, even if they’re both six feet tall and he’s only, what, five-six?; he strode forward and approached Leander.

 

Just as his hand was a few inches away from touching Leander’s shoulder, he was suddenly jerked back and with a surprised yelp, he had unknowingly grabbed onto the hand attached to his arm. Gravity played its part and with  the blink of an eye, Mikhail had himself shoved up against a wall, head hitting the wall real hard. He gasped in shock and pain, the forceful slam knocking off his breath. The shock level increased again when he opened his eyes, and instead of seeing some random senior thugs, he was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes, glaring right through him with unhidden anger.

 

It can’t be mistaken that Reiner was, at the very least, mad. At what though, he didn’t know and Mikhail realized he didn’t want to either. But he had guessed that he’ll know sooner or later, in a very painful way. Indeed, it had been painful.

 

The moment he had opened his mouth to throw something sarcastic, he got his jaw punched and vaguely, he heard a crack, the thin wire of his eyeglasses bending at the force, its edge digging harshly into his skin.

 

Jeremy kept his hold on Mikhail, his hand fisted around the other’s uniform. They’re so going to leave ugly wrinkles on the shirt. Damn that guy.

 

His head reeled in the impact but this time, Mikhail kept his silence, biting the insides of his cheek for safety measures. He deemed it wiser not to fuel the fire of an angry Jeremy Reiner. He had once and he got chucked by a handgun at the back of his head as a retort, and damn it, it hurts like hell. Up to these days he still had that ugly lump on his head. The git is a complete, merciless bastard. Wouldn’t even let him fix his glasses.

 

When Mikhail did open his eyes to peer at Jeremy in the corner of his eyes, glasses barely hanging right, he saw those _very_ bright blue eyes sharpened with rage. The older boy’s lips were pulled down in a snarl, teeth bared at him in a seething manner.

 

Oh yes, Mikhail’s now sure that Reiner’s mad; really, seriously mad to the point of slicing him into very thin ribbons. Without further ado, Mikhail quickly jerked his head to the side when another fist came crashing down on his face, saving himself from a broken nose or bloody murder thanks to his now ruined eyeglasses, which is now enjoying its demise on the floor.

 

His jaw was still in dire pain, mind you.

 

“You’re really too stupid to watch for your own good, aren’t you?” He heard Reiner snarled at him, the grip on his shirt tightening. Cocking his head to look at Reiner properly, he gave him a somewhat lopsided grin which got wiped away immediately when Reiner slammed him against the wall, this time harder; his head hit concrete with a loud crack. Damn it, why is he _always_ the one getting abused here?

 

“I can’t believe you’re taking Fernandez’ trust for granted,” to Mikhail’s head, the words coming more as something similar to a really long telephone ring. It echoed loudly throughout his head, and Mikhail absently wondered if he’s going to get it this time. He can’t understand which part of life he had failed to play accordingly to the script to warrant such an embarrassing moment. “If you don’t explain in the next three seconds, I’ll facking bash your head till it explodes.”

 

He was let go with an angry push. Though he was somewhat grateful ( _very_ slight though) that Reiner hadn’t decided to slap him like what he did in their last encounter (that was last month, by the way, outside Clair de Luné), he was a bit peeved at himself for letting the bastard get this far.

 

It’s just not right. Back then, it’s always Mikhail who’s doing the hitting. But now, looking back at what had just happened. Mikhail’s happy mood had just sunk down to his sea of guts by the boulder.

 

But heck, who’s Reiner anyway that Mikhail should heed his threats?

 

Fixing himself up, Mikhail walked away from the wall, not minding if there is a crack in the wall.

 

Exit, stage left.

 

“Don’t even think you can just run away that easily.”

 

Reiner’s words pulled Mikhail back. Mikhail turned his head, eyes narrowed at the other.

 

“Are you threatening me, Reiner?” He asked spitefully, to which Reiner answered with equal hatred as well.

 

“I’m not afraid of ratting you out to Meia, just so you know.”

 

Oh, so now they’re in first-name basis. “And I don’t give a damn if you do. Between the two of us, Meia trusts me more. You’re just a newbie clinging to her for protection.”

 

“And you’re a backstabbing traitor. Tell me, how long have you been with the Sigma Rho?”

 

“Since last year…” Shit. Mikhail’s eyes widened in shock, face paling as realization hit him. Shit, big mistake there, idiot. This is the very circumstance he’d been avoiding from the very start! What happened to his ‘must be careful’ line?!

 

Across Anderson, Jeremy growled murderously, fist flying straight at Anderson’s face again. Suits him right. A part inside of him let out a cheer when Anderson hit the wall again with a scream, blood oozing out of a broken skin near the eyebrow.

 

Groaning, Mikhail held his bleeding head tenderly, groaning again when he felt the wet, bleeding spot. That damn Reiner. He’s so going to pay for this.

 

“I’m going to fucking beat you until you die.”

 

Oh, screw it.

 

“It’s not what you think it is,” What a lame excuse, Mikhail thought sardonically to himself. But when no punch came like what he expected, he stared up at Reiner as if he’s asking, “Aren’t you going to punch me?” But Reiner is seriously letting him explain, and that’s something new.

 

“I...” Oh, this is going to be hard. “Have decided to leave Sigma Rho because I’m an important part of CEDeR. I can’t let the team down, and I really value my friendship with Chris and Meia, _and_ I really don’t want to ruin that hard-earned friendship because of a bastard like you.” Surprisingly, what he said was entirely true, no exaggeration, no strings attached. “ _And_ if only _you_ hadn’t decided to beat the shit out of me, I wouldn’t be a member of Sigma Rho by now and would be telling Meia that I was sorry for not telling her about it.” He added snappishly.

 

Yes, that’s Mikhail Anderson. Even with a bleeding face, he can still shoot his meanness at the wretched Reiner.

 

“Oh…” was all Reiner simply muttered, eyes looking down at the floor. Damn bastard. Hope he’s feeling guilt strike him with the force of a great typhoon. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

 

Sorry, my ass—wait. What?

 

“What?” Mikhail blurted out, hand stopping in mid-grope across the floor, searching for his broken glasses. He can’t see a thing, damn it! He can’t see Reiner’s sorry face! The wasted chance, damn it!

 

When he heard another growl from Reiner, he thought he’s going to get socked in the face again. Instead, he got a Reiner kneeling down in front of him, picking his glasses and handing it to him. Did he… “Did you just go friendly on me or are you playing shit again?”

 

“If you don’t want me to be nice…”

 

“Woah, wait, hold it, bastard,” Shut up, that’s his way of expressing thanks to someone he’d been hating for half of his life. “Last time I checked, we’re mortal enemies—”

 

“That’s according to _you_ ,” Reiner interjected, _flicking a freaking finger_ at his forehead. “You’re the freak between us who I don’t know what’s wrong with. I seriously don’t know what I’ve done to make you hate me so much.”

 

“You don’t know?! You’re the one who stole _my_ best friend _then_ killed my brother!”

 

“I told you, I didn’t kill your brother—”

 

“Then helped in killing my brother!”

 

“And what the hell are you talking about?! I didn’t steal your best friend! I didn’t— _don’t_ even know you have a best friend!”

 

“Ouch!” Mikhail instantly screamed, feeling the painful jab that word did to his pride. It physically _hurts_. “I have a best friend since I was a kid and you stole him from me! Remember the summer camp?!”

 

Falling into silence, Jeremy stared at the idiot in front of him, both of them trying to catch their breath. They paused from screaming at each other’s faces. Jeremy contemplated and tried figuring Anderson’s accusation. So they’ve settled the issue about Dean Anderson. But the best friend? What the hell…

 

“Oh. Amadeo. Never thought of that.:”

 

“Because you’re an idiot.” Mikhail glared at him, finger scratching the area around his wound—then winced when he remembered it’s still bleeding and he really shouldn’t be scratching it. He must be a huge mess now.

 

“He is my best friend, or _was,_ considering that he’s now always hanging around with _you_ ,” Mikhail muttered, right eye squinting close as the blood there began drying up. “Do I look that much of a loser to make you think I don’t have a best friend?” He asked softly, other eye seeing Reiner as nothing more than just a blur of colors.

 

“No,” Jeremy answered—woah, when did they get on first-name basis? “It’s just that Amadeo treats you really much like a best friend. _You_ are still his best friend, you know. He never replaces you for me.”

 

Something warm was swelling inside his heart; Mikhail could feel his lips quivering as he realized what that feeling might be. Oh, God, _no_!

 

“And for the record, you can have more than one best friend. I have two, and I don’t mind having three or even four.”

 

No, no, no… Mikhail Anderson, don’t you dare cry now!

 

“Jesus, you’re crying!”

 

Damn that cursed Jeremy Reiner!

 

“It’s the fucking wound, you fucking bastard!”

 

In the end, Jeremy carried Mikhail—(not _carried!_ It’s helped!) _helped_ him, rather, to the school doctor’s clinic. The former didn’t leave his side until Mikhail got his wound stitched, and Mikhail could swear Jeremy was grinning from ear to ear along the way to and back. Oh, that bastard is so going to pay, and that includes his glasses’ fee.

 

[xxx]

 

The rest of the day passed by without anyone noticing it. They all just busied themselves in setting up their classroom. The Council officers stayed inside their large office, each of them immensely engrossed on permits, certificates and other paperwork. In the meantime, the girls from Shinsengumi continued their patrol around the campus, making sure nothing illegal is going on inside the four wall gates of the campus.

 

As the sun began to burn its brightest in the afternoon, the school bell rang earlier than usual. Ears perking up in wonder, the students of class 3-Sigma stopped in their work. And when they saw other students began filing out of their classroom, eager to leave, they put away the bottles of glue, hundreds of colored papers and the rest of their art material to get back home.

 

Soon, everyone’s out of the building and strolling out of the school gates. No one remained anymore inside Class 3-Sigma, other than Selene and Jeanne, who’re busy putting away the materials.

 

The classroom’s now decorated in pleated crepe paper of rainbow colors, Christmas lights hanging around the four corners of the room. Tables and chairs were also decorated with ribbons and colorful tablecloths. A movable cabinet was stationed at one side, showcasing expensive tea sets and fancy plates.

 

And somehow, while decorating the classroom, Jeanne had finally secured a date for tomorrow with his hostess—unless that’s not the right term for someone who’s offering her place for him. Alright, _girlfriend_ then.

 

Jeanne watched his girlfriend (no, he’ll never get tired of gloating, especially after Helios had conceded defeat) arranging her bag, noting how her eyes seeming brighter now (Much thanks to him, the _boyfriend_ ). Ever since her brother had arrived and lived with them for the past two months, Selene’s either cranky or sarcastic than usual. To see her humming to some happy tune made him glee, and he’d like to point out that she’s like that ever since they become official.

 

Just as Jeanne was about to grab the classroom’s sliding door’s handle, the door suddenly pulled to the side, and before Jeanne could spare a blink, he was shoved aside and out of the classroom in just two steps.

 

“If you may, I’m going to steal your girlfriend for just thirty minutes.”

 

A closed door met Jeanne’s face soon. He stood there in the middle of the hallway, blinking at the locked door in front of him, and wondered why he could hear the distant sound of metal clashing.

 

Meanwhile, inside class 3-Sigma, Selene abruptly stood straight, eyes focused when Aki Kudoku flashed a sharp grin at her. She kept quiet, and when Aki’s right foot slid to the right, Selene took a step backward.

 

 The two girls were left inside the abandoned classroom entirely to themselves, which only means one thing.

 

It was a knife cutting through the air that had initiated their weekly ritual. With a quick reflex, Selene dodged it before the knife could lodge itself between her eyes. Another knife followed, this time aimed at her arm that was reaching for a dagger strapped to her right thigh.

 

With a quick flip of the hand, Selene grabbed the knife mid-air, fingers catching the knife on the flats of its blade. She felt the cold, silver blade touched her finger pads and with an unmatched reflexive move, she threw it back at Aki with the same ease the yakuza heiress had.

 

Before the thrown knife could do any harm, Aki caught it with one hand, gripping its handle, her grin widening. She then pocketed the knife, prompting Selene to relax in her stance. There was a pregnant pause between them. Neither of the two made a gesture to move from their respective places.

 

“I was expecting a new style,” Selene muttered dryly. Slowly, her right hand slipped to the back of skirt, inching for the dagger again. “Didn’t think you would stick to the same ol’ boring routine.”

 

Then in a flash, Selene disappeared from her stand, catching the other girl surprised. Before Aki could stop her, a chair went flying straight at her face, forcing her to sidestep, and when she made to grab for her knife to retaliate, she realized she couldn’t feel Selene’s presence inside the room anymore. She knew this trick very well. It’s a trick Selene’s very famous for, her trademark move; the Invisible Moonlight. It’s a trick that doesn’t need a trickle of the Niebelheim’s power, which suits Selene perfectly.

 

In the back of her mind, Aki tried to recall their last match and where the girl would most likely to reappear. The probability of her appearing from above is definitely higher, Aki thought.

 

However, the sound of a table being overturned filled Aki with a _little_ bit of concern; she guessed wrong. The balance tipped, cold metal pressed against the back of her neck. For a split second, Aki was surprised. An elbow hit her right below the middle of her shoulder blade, back bending as Selene hit her spinal column hard. For safety measures, Selene slid her own right foot forward, knocking off Aki’s weaker left foot.

 

Aki fell on her ass, knife flying away in a graceless arc.

 

“Well? Game over?”

 

Aki glared at her sharply. “No matter how many times I remind you, you never learn the meaning of courtesy.”

 

“Do I look like I bother?” Selene shrugged without much care. Few steps away from her, Aki pushed herself up, dusting off whatever dust was on her skirt. Selene waited for the other to finish.

 

After taking her knife back and pocketing it, Aki turned and regarded Selene a long, meaningful stare.

 

“I heard that a stray kitten had started living over at your place.”

 

Selene shrugged again. “My brother had always been such a stray since before. No surprise there.”

 

The Japanese girl blinked slowly, making sure she heard right.

 

“I meant Vergessen, Selene.”

 

Selene blinked back at her with a whispered ‘Oh’.

 

“Not that I care about your brother,” she said. “But anyway, orders from Lord Hart.”

 

This time, Selene started paying attention; Lord Hart always had that effect on her.It must’ve come with the package of the restriction order—an order that was placed on the two of them, along with Armand, Anderson and Reiner by the Lord Hart.

 

“The big guy wants you to be careful of… well, your brother. He seems to be planning something. But knowing the boss, it’s either that or he doesn’t want you not to be too comfy with a Romanov member.”

 

When Selene raised her eyebrow at the yakuza heiress, the latter was taken aback by the expression.

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” She asked in great disbelief. Selene shook her head in reply hesitantly. “Well, just so you know, he’s been working with someone from Ægis lately, secretly. That’s why the Lord is worried. It’s either the Romanov is having secret business with someone inside Ægis, _or_ Helios is going against his family’s house rules.”

 

This time, Selene’s frown appeared. “Helios ran away from the Romanov because of the latter reason,” She admitted. What had her brother gotten himself into now? “I’m sure of it. There was even a letter from Ægis.”

 

“But think about this: it’s been three months already since he ran away, and someone from Romanov has yet to come and fetch him. Didn’t you wonder why no one had come yet? If he did _run away_ because of illicit business with the enemy…”

 

“Lucian loves my brother like a son. It’s probably the trust that’s keeping him from acting rashly.”

 

“ _Or_ Helios is lying.”

 

Silently and peacefully, the two girls grabbed themselves two chairs, sitting prettily across each other as if enjoying tea time. But they both know it’s anything except that.

 

“So what else did Lord Hart say?” Selene asked, wanting to change the topic. It seemed like she’s going to have another long talk with her brother tonight.

 

“The other thing is… let’s see…”

 

Among all stray cats, as what the lord loves calling them, the one who usually passes around the message is Aki, since the girl is can go anywhere in a matter of minutes. And also because among all family members, Aki is the only one few would target, thus being safe choice for a messenger. The girl’s infamous criminal records (that aren’t really recorded, with the amount of money she’s feeding the officials monthly behind closed doors) were enough to scare even the most proficient kidnappers and assassins away.

 

“Oh! The boss wants to let all of us know that a disturbance is going to hit the airwaves soon. I don’t know what kind of disturbance, but he said it’s going to be big, like the Big Bang. And yeah, he’s also taking a good watch on Sigma Rho. I don’t know why he’s being careful over a loser frat, but he said he’s serious when he said there’s going to be serious trouble soon. Serial killer, if I reckon right. I know; don’t ask.”

 

Somehow, hearing words about the campus having a serial killer running amuck inside the campus didn’t sound good to Selene. She nearly felt like skipping the rest of the days until the killer decides to go to another school; like, let’s say the one on the next block.

 

But what caught Selene’s attention was why the lord actually knew the things going inside a _high school_ , or even interested on it. When she asked Aki about this, Aki only shook her head negatively.

 

“Also, I asked him last week if there’s more than just the two of us with Niebelheim’s power attending Niebel High, and he told me that there _are_ more than just the two of us. Two to three other ones, quote-unquote.”

 

“So that means to say we should be more careful.”

 

“Not really.” Aki replied. “They’re either from the main branch but struggling, or they’re the unlucky bunch being hunted down by their own family. That’s just a guess though, so don’t take it too seriously.”

 

And there goes that phrase again, Selene dully noted to herself. She immediately thought of her brother, who’s so fond of using those words.

 

“What we should be worried of is why he never told us this,” Aki’s voice lowered into soft whispers, leaning forward on her seat. “And if they are under restriction orders as well,” the redheaded Japanese leaned back, pushing her chair back as she stood up. Anyway, I’m going to go and look for Chris now. I still have to beat the shit out of him for picking me over that damn Velmonte bitch.”

 

Without waiting for a goodbye, Aki stepped out of the classroom, 2-inch tall heels clanking noisily against the floor. When she opened the door to meet the sight of a sulking, scowling and glaring Jeanne, Aki could only stick out her tongue, before dashing away in escape, as fast as she could. And when Selene met Jeanne’s angry gaze, she could only sigh exasperatedly before grabbing her bag, walking briskly out of the room.

 

“Did Mikhail meet up with you?” She asked while they strolled down the hallway.

 

“The emo? No. But Herald did pass by. He was freakishly grinning at me like creepy boy. Scary.”

 

Sighing again, Selene held onto her bag’s strap, walking leisurely past the rows of lockers. They both stopped before the third one on the second row, hands used to lock-picking deftly unlocking her locker’s lock.

 

“So what did Kudoku talk to you about?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” It’s not really a lie, Selene thought. It’s partially true. “Just something about Helios being around.”

 

Jeanne glanced at her, one eye wider than the other. “She knows about your brother?”

 

“Well,” the gray-haired girl shrugged in reply, stuffing Trigo book into her bag. “Not personally, but yeah, she knows.” Closing her locker door with a slight slam, she fixed her bag right. “I’ve known Aki since I was in Italy, you know.” She quickly added as they resumed their walk down the hallway.

 

“Oh,” Jeanne whispered, much like her from before. “I didn’t know that.”

 

“Now you do.”

 

“So what about Meia and Mikhail?”

 

“Meia wants me to join this team for next year’s Council. I think you’re also in it.”

 

“Right…” Jeanne nodded along, looking too bored to bother.

 

The two continued on walking home silently. When they’ve finally arrived at the Rosenkreuz’s house, the lights were already lit, and Helios was inside the kitchen setting up dinner. Outside, streetlamps were lit, casting warm, yellow lights into the kitchen.

 

The three ate dinner in silence, until Selene broke the news about her encounter with Aki. Helios raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her why they’re bothering with someone not meant to be bothered. Without much of an argument, the conversation died and silence returned.

 

Ten minutes later, while Selene and Jeanne washed the dishes, Helios left for his room, leaving the two alone.

 

“I never knew your brother has a silent side.”

 

Selene shrugged, picking up a plate from the dishwasher. “He must be thinking of something really serious. He’s usually like that when thinking deep. Unlike you.”

 

“Oh, shut up, you.” Jeanne chastised her, poking her side with a fork.

 

They continued their work until barely half an hour was left till the clock hits eight.

 

Deciding to waste away the rest of the night, Jeanne bribed Selene with all his might not to let her study physics (curse advance classes!) and instead, spend some quality time with him.

 

At first, the gray-haired girl had vehemently refused it, claiming about failing grades in the subject. But Jeanne had ignored her and dragged her down from her room to the living room, tossing her carelessly onto the sofa. Seconds later, two large Scotch glasses sat on the coffee table, a bottle of uncorked Johnny Walker’s Blue Label between them.  Jeanne was beyond happy to know Helios’s keeping a box of Blue Label in the cellar and he’s going to piss off Helios by drinking it with his sister.

 

“So what’s the big idea?” She asked him snappily, pouring herself a glass, large chunks of ice floating. Beside her, sprawled lazily on the couch, Jeanne just hummed a low tune of a song she heard him listening to this morning.

 

When no answer replied her, she turned and watched the boy, who brought both of his feet up to perch on the coffee table’s edge. She tugged an end of his hair. An eye peaked open, corner of his lips quirking slightly in a small smile.

 

Selene didn’t know why the look made her frown instead of smiling amusedly. After a long pause, an empty glass with melting ice chunks inside and a sad humming tune, Selene sighed and set down her untouched glass.

 

“What’s wrong?” She tried again, peering down at her hands laid daintily on her lap. Again, there’s no answer, just the continual hum from the boy. The silence between them stretched even longer, the tick-tocking of the clock echoing louder.

 

Then Jeanne shifted in his seat, moving his feet from the coffee table to the couch, hugging them as he leaned his chin between his knees.

 

“Will it be okay with you if it’ll be us though we’re not dating?”

 

Selene blinked at him, grey-blue eyes curious. After a pregnant pause, she asked, “What? I don’t get it”

 

He stopped smiling. Instead, his lips bowed. Not exactly a frown nor a pout; neither was it sad nor forlorn. Despite its shape, it was empty, void of emotions. And Selene wondered what had gotten the boy like this.

 

Finally, he spoke after another long string of silence.

 

“I’m afraid,” he said in a soft voice, just a bit above a whisper, yet still in a low tone. “Of losing it,” What’s he talking about? “That’s why I want to make the most of it. But if we’re dating when it’s already us…”

 

“You’re not making any sense,” Selene would like to tell him, but she kept quiet. She nodded along anyway, just to show she’s still listening.

 

“Everyday, I kept on having this feeling that something bad is going to happen… and I’m afraid… I don’t want something bad to happen before something good could…”

 

Suddenly, she hugged him, throwing herself around him, burying his head on the crook between shoulder and neck. And she held him there, fingers buried in strands of brown locks, not wanting to let him go. In return, he embraced her back, hands encircling over her back, inhaling her soft, cinnamon scent. And they spent the rest of their night like that, whispering soft encouragements and trepidations to each other as the moonlight shone over the living room amidst the warm, amber light from the ceiling above.

 

[xxx]

 

The tranquility of the night was snapped broken as Armand quickly lunged at nothing from his bed. His breathing was harsh and fast, his heart beating so hard the movement of his shoulders broke the sheen of sweat collected on his back. Wiping off a thin layer of sweat above his eyebrows, Armand closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

 

Another nightmare. This time of a burning tower being struck down by a lightning and outside the tower is Mikhail. These nightmares had become more frequent lately.

 

Getting out of bed, he put on his robe to cover his naked body against the cold weather of London, feet padding softly on carpeted floor for the balcony stretching out from his room. He watched the city with its still opened lights, thinking of what he’ll do once everything tumbles down. Not much, he concluded.

 

Sighing, he left the balcony and went for his phone lying on top of the bedside table. Dialing a very well known yet hugely unused number, he waited till the phone rang then pressed it against his ear. It took five seconds before his receiver answered the phone, voice absent of any grogginess.

 

“This better be a reasonable call.” The voice snapped at him, obviously not pleased with the call.

 

So nice of him not to even greet him. “Are you busy?” Armand asked tentatively, playing with the end of the robe’s sash.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I doubt not,” Armand smirked at nothing, still facing his open balcony. Oh, the joy of having such a luxurious life. Though it’s not in his nature to call Angelo out of whim, Armand felt nowhere near waking Jeremy up from his much deserved rest. “How’s Russia?”

 

“Cold, if you must now.”

 

The phone beeped as his brother hanged up on him. Armand stared at it blankly then tossed the phone on his bed. He should’ve known he’s better off by himself.

 


	9. Black Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our short history, it’s just a petty fling on the way to something else. With this finally though… once in a while, remember me like this…”

Saturday—a student’s holiday, a student’s salvation from all the stress the world can offer… unless you’re taking cram schools or just plain unlucky to get pitted into candidacy for the next Council office.

 

Standing next to each other, Selene and Jeanne stared at the large, brass sign above their heads with fallen jaws. They didn’t think the reception room is _this_ room.

 

“Let’s play rock, paper and scissors. If I win, we ditch this.”

 

“I don’t even think we need to play. You think Clair de Luné is open now?”

 

“I think so. Wanna go for an early morning date?”

 

Selene shrugged, looking down to stare at the two large oak doors in front of them. “Why not?”

 

And so, the two turned away from the reception room and began walking towards the opposite direction. But then, the door suddenly opened with smoke fumes coming out from below, and before the two could turn around and stare at the horror the reception room is famous for, two hands suddenly grabbed them from behind and dragged them inside in one strong and swift yank.

 

Then, the door closed, swallowing whatever cries and screams of help the two poor juniors had.

 

[xxx]

 

When Jeanne opened his eyes, he saw a large oval table he swore must’ve been stolen from the faculty’s conference room, eight seats on both sides and two at either ends. A notepad, pen, pencil and a bottle of water was set for each seat, except the two—obviously for the bosses.

 

A large plasma screen was at the east end of the room, hanging on the wall behind the chair for the Council’s president. A projector, in the meantime, was just around five meters away from it. And occupying the second to the largest seat of the room, opposite to the Council’s president, is none other than Meia Fernandez, grinning toothily at him.

 

“Glad you guys could come!” She said, smiling brightly. But Jeanne got her secret message instantly; ‘I told you no one can escape my wrath.’ He should’ve known this was a trap.

 

“You know I would never let you down.” He replied, smiling back albeit the slight twitch of a cheek. ‘Shut it, bitch.’

 

“I’m touched, Jeannie.”

 

This time, Jeanne didn’t hold back the urge to twitch too visibly. He glared at the girl while at the same time, keeping his twitching smile in tact. ‘Inconceivable bitch, you truly are.’

 

‘This is why I own each and every one of you.’ Meia’s own smile said. Jeanne could only grit his teeth to keep himself from tearing the girl into pieces.

 

Until a thought hit him on the side of the head; where’s Selene?

 

As if hearing the boy’s sudden thought, Meia gestured for the door behind him.

 

“Chris asked her to go and help him out in the next room. They’ll be back later.”

 

And knowing the kind of man Chris is, Jeanne’s internal alarm suddenly rang like mad. Never, in his entire life, would he allow his _girlfriend_  to be alone with notorious Chris Balteisse—

 

“I didn’t know the sub-main building is this big.”

 

“Well, once you’re a fulltime Council member, you’ll get to walk the entire building once a day.”

 

Jeanne’s head turned instantly at the voices entering the room. The door closed silently as it had when opened, and walking next to Selene is a tall guy, raven tresses tied back in a low ponytail that reaches past his hips with bangs that looked like they’ve been blown away to the side by the North Wind since the past century.

 

Nevertheless, Chris Balteisse looked far too cool for Jeanne’s manly, over-jealous eyes. Heck, the guy is terribly far more effeminate than his name! And when Chris looked up from the gray haired girl he’s walking with, he kept his warm smile at Jeanne, greeting a jolly hello, unbeknownst to the murderous intent Jeanne’s emitting.

 

“You must be the infamous Jeanne Vergessen. I’ve heard lots about you for the past two years,” He said as he set down the pile of papers he’s holding. Beside him, Selene walked for the other side of the table to set down her own pile. “I’m pleased to be able to finally meet the one and only. You should’ve known the amount of stress you’ve piled on Maria last year. I was the one who had to get rid of them.” He finished, corner of his lips crooked into a smirk.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Jeanne growled at him, eye twitching violently. Then, he approached Selene, and the moment he’s a foot away from the girl, he suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning the girl to face him, which gave him a very surprised look. And the next thing he did is completely stupid and warrants a death certificate.

 

He grabbed her chin and kissed her hard, tongue prying her mouth open as he cradled the back of her head in an over-possessive kiss.

 

He didn’t need to turn his eyes and witness the mix of shock and amusement coming from the other two. And even if a too painful, bone pulverizing punch answered him back in return with the same intensity as his kiss, Jeanne reminded himself on last minute to applaud himself later for such act of bravery. Ah, their first kiss has not just one, but two witnesses.

 

He just hoped Selene wouldn’t be too mad to tell Helios about this. Jeanne could deal with Selene and her temper, but Helios is another matter. He knows firsthand what angry, jealous and overprotective big brothers can get. But older, twin brothers are definitely an entirely different matter, harder to tackle—and definitely with more painful results.

 

Sufficed to say, when the punch was delivered, it only took 3 seconds for him to think of what he had just done before he finally collapsed in a heap, mouth widening into a large, idiotic smile, the sight of a blushing and furious Selene his last reward.

 

[xxx]

 

“Well, that’s obviously one kind of a show.”

 

“Shut up.” Selene barked tersely, lifting Jeanne’s unconscious body by the front of his shirt, wincing at the sight of orange and pink stripes. She made a mental note to burn the shirt on laundry day.

 

“Unbelievable, both of you,” Meia whistled as Selene threw Jeanne’s body aimlessly on a chair. “And here I thought you two were only dating. Should’ve known something’s up when you suddenly invited him home so soon.”

 

Chris chuckled softly, taking his seat on the head of the table. “So it’s true then. I didn’t know the students rumored to be living together were actually the two of you.”

 

Shrugging faintly, Selene went to her appropriate place, just next to Jeanne’s left. “I pitied him, and I’m sure Gray would appreciate me taking a burden off of his back.”

 

“If you say so.” The two muttered to themselves, teasing the girl with pointed looks and knowing smirks. But Selene paid them no attention, opting to open the water bottle and drank.

 

They waited for five more minutes before the reception room’s door opened, footsteps mixed with laughs and idle chats filtering in.

 

Zide was the first to enter and followed by Mikhail. The next two were boys, one slightly taller than the other by an inch; the taller one was Adrian Herald, Meia’s boyfriend, and the shorter one being Jeremy Reiner. Then entered the creators of the laughs and idle banters, very well equipped with their weapons.

 

The three Specialists of the Shinsengumi entered the reception room in a stride. Vice-captain Krista Eldens was the first to enter, head held high as her mahogany hair bounced with each step. Tonfa Specialist Jennifer Anaheim followed next, talking to Maria Delacroix, who looked quite warm and friendly despite her title.

 

Five seconds later, three more girls entered the room. The first two were the Council officers—vice-president Felicia Velmonte and secretary Shaina Lee. The next one though was none other than Aki, wearing her finest clothes yet again and her trademark smirk. The wrinkles on Shaina’s forehead must have been undoubtedly made by Aki.

 

“So everyone’s here?” Meia asked as each of them took their seat respectively, minus Shaina and Zide who stood on either side of Chris’s chair. “Alright. Now that we’re all here, I believe we can start Operation _Extirpación del Pecado_.”

 

[xxx]

 

Expensive china porcelain hit the marble-tiled kitchen floor hard as it broke into pieces, the sound alarming Helios’ too sensitive sense, jolting him out of his reverie. His nearly jumped out of his skin as the sharp sound of glass breaking registered into his numbed brain. Absently, he picked the glasses up, only to be brought back into consciousness again when a jagged edge pricked the back of his palm.

 

He only stared at the bleeding wound passively, his mind far from reality to feel the stinging pain that ought to be there.

 

A small wound like this shouldn’t matter, his rational thinking told him. After all, his days were numbered, and it would be sooner than later that he’ll be waiting for his father in Hell. Furthering the process faster won’t change much.

 

Five seconds later, the wound closed up and not a trace of it was left behind.

 

He still has yet to execute the deal, something Helios wasn’t quite grand to begin with. The deal was the very reason why he left the Romanov’s warm shelters in exchange for unwanted memories in this old house. To quit halfway and go back to the man who would most likely laugh at his stupidity… Helios couldn’t believe he had submitted to somebody else’s demand.

 

_“Keep your end of the deal and be gone with it before the end of the month.”_

 

But he had already awakened it. Just a child, a seedling… but awake now.

 

 _“You’ll know your mistake once_ he _comes after you._ ”

 

Throwing away the dishes’ tiny remains, Helios left the kitchen to spend the rest of his day in the study, making sure to take the broken plate out before Selene comes home to find her favorite dish broken into irreparable pieces. Selene and her shrimp of a boyfriend wouldn’t be home until the afternoon, and there’s nothing Helios would be doing for the day. He had finished all of his errands… all except for one.

 

The journal should be somewhere below this house, recalled. There was a tunnel hidden underneath the wine cellar, only passable through a vault hidden behind a rack.

 

His eyes wandered to the small stairway next to the study’s door, until the phone suddenly rang, forcing him to look away.

He frowned at the ringing phone. No one was supposed to be calling today. Only a few knows the phone number, and those few were in school, just like everybody else. Office hours wouldn’t be until another hour.

 

Standing up, he walked briskly for the phone, and when he brought it up to his ears with a rasp ‘Hello’, a smooth, cool voice greeted him in return, voice heavily tainted with a British accent.

 

Helios could feel all of his blood running cold as his heart sank.

 

“Would you like to meet with me today, hm? I’ll be at your sister’s school until this afternoon.”

 

Even if Helios didn’t answer with a said word, he thought the man on the other line might’ve sensed the slow nod he made. The other must be smiling right now.

 

“Lovely. I shall see you at the main building’s rooftop then. And oh, no need to bring lunch. I have some here.”

 

Then the line went dead. Helios stared at the tabletop with wide eyes, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 

Not know. Why _now_?

 

_“At your sister’s school.”_

Selene!

 

And without a second thought, Helios stormed his room, grabbed his gun and Hyperion from its stand, then left the house in a mad dash to Niebel High, very damn aware he’s putting his life on the line by meeting up with none other than the lord..

 

[xxx]

 

The meeting was adjourned an hour later. It was very short by Council standards as they discussed nothing but plans for the fair. Meia told them about the Council looking the next generation’s Council, and Chris wanted to gather help from every capable individual. HE had finally accepted Jennifer’s proposal to disband the fraternities.

 

Like everybody else, Selene had no concrete idea on what Meia’s position in the entire gathering was, other than that she’ll be leading the next crusade. But Selene knew there’s something else deeper than thatsomething more secretive.

 

Before she could think deeper into it though, a sharp pull on her hair yanked her out of her thoughts, prompting Selene to shriek and hold onto the nearest thing to keep her balance.

 

Aki only rolled her eyes at the blatant display of stupidity. She has yet to understand how someone like Selene ended up with an idiot like Jeanne. But she’s starting to get the picture though, especially after the yelp. Aki gave her a crooked smile, leaving her place on the wall to pull Selene away from Jeanne.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Let me borrow your girlfriend again, boy,” Aki winked at the flustered Jeanne, dragging Selene with her as she strode faster along the other direction of the hallway. “I’ll return her later!”

 

Aki wondered idly why her hostage wasn’t saying a thing, even when she had let go of the other’s arm. She turned and glanced at the Rosenkreuz twin.

 

The older of the two, being Selene, shook her head negatively and said nothing. And so, they continued walking down the hallway, until they’re out of the sub-main building, walking towards the campus’ large backyard.

 

After a long silence, Selene finally stopped on her steps, both of her hands stuffed inside the back of her pants, the sheathed Seilune strapped over her bag looking very intimidating.

 

“You dragged me out here with a reason, I know that.”

 

Aki’s crooked smile returned again. As expected of Selene Rosenkreuz, the ever straightforward one. But she avoided the statement and instead, bounced on her step, twirling to face the silent girl with another crooked smile and told her to wait till they’re out of the school. And silently, Selene followed Aki out of the campus without a single trace of doubt in her mind, not knowing that on the other side was her brother, racing for his appointment with the lord.

[xxx]

 

The wind was blowing really hard by the time Helios pushed open the rusty metal door of the rooftop. The sun had yet to set, its yellowish sunlight turning orange. And when he had walked five steps past the door, Helios had pulled his revolver out.

 

He cocked his gun loudly, warning the man standing with his back turned five meters away from him that he is armed. And when the sound echoed soundlessly in the air, Helios could _feel_ the man smirk, as if he had expected the move from the very beginning.

 

“Excited, aren’t we?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Their questions clashed and neither seemed willing to let the other go first. But it seemed like the lord, being the elder and the adult between them, relented just for the sake of satisfying the young boy’s demand.

 

“You ought to know why I summon you here, Rosenkreuz. After all, why would you come without having a clue?”

 

Helios gritted his teeth in frustration. “You sent one of your dogs at me. That’s not part of the deal.”

 

The man barked out a loud laugh, not turning an inch to face Helios properly.

 

“You’re the one who went against the deal. While I toil away here keeping my end, you’re lounging around, playing with your dearest sister.”

 

“I told you I need to buy myself more time.” The hold on his gun tightened.

 

“Well, you only have one day left. If you don’t have the journal by Monday, it’s game over.”

 

“Do you think I’m that weak?”

 

“No,” the lord grinned at him, dark blue eyes narrowed, belying his lips. “I think you’re planning something else. I think you’re going to betray _us_.” That basically did the trick. Helios fired his gun without a second thought, right hand shaking from the aftershock.

 

“Do you know, Rosenkreuz?” The bullet missed its target. It only went past the chained fence. “Do you have any idea who burned your sweet paradise down?”

 

He had shunned his past as a part of the Niebelheim coven long ago. He had to, before the guilt eat him alive, before the hate swallows him whole.

 

“What’re you trying to pull?” Helios asked him warily, stepping a foot forward. The lord let out another deep laugh, his shoulders shaking. Helios couldn’t think what’s so funny in his question.

 

“It’s truly a great pity, child,” the Lord of Harts said, stretching out his right arm to the side, and distantly, Helios caught sight of a thick, silver bangle, silhouette of a snake engraved on it. So much like him. “That the young, great minds these days are the one being toyed around.”

 

And slowly, inch by inch, the lord walked forward, stopping a foot away from the blonde.

 

He was only wearing a simple green shirt, the top two buttons left open and tailored black pants that instantly made Helios think of Zegna. Dark, blue eyes slanted at him, eyeing him like a hawk would, and when Helios inched back a step, the lord took one forward; their game of predator and prey continued until the lord had backed Helios against the wall, the boy finding no way to escape other than dashing to his left and ran for the fire exit.

 

“I remembered that day very well, when you appeared out of nowhere, demanding our audience. You were so arrogant, just like your father.”

 

Whether he knew it or not, Helios was undoubtedly shaking his head frantically in denial as the lord approached him, taking his time to step forward. As the steps continued in a stride, the more Helios wished either the ground or the wall would suck him in.

 

“But then, in the end,” A snap of fingers and Helios had his eyes squeezed closed, expecting something to hit him real hard. When only warm air hits his cheek, Helios opened an eye and peaked at the taller man, who’s now just six inches from him, his arm braced against the wall above him. “You were nothing but just a puppet pretending to be strong. You demand vengeance, yet you’re living under your family’s murderer’s roof, fed by his food, living on his wealth.”

 

“Shut up! You don’t even know—”

 

“Really, now? And you think betrayal from a brat like you can affect him? You’re too full of yourself, boy.”

 

The lord grinned at his victory. The boy previously so proud with himself was now standing against the wall, clutching his head with both hands like a child.

 

Alas, the boy lost it, mind break down frailly. The lord, being the ever charismatic man he was, tipped the blond boy’s chin up, gazing down at unnaturally bright, green eyes, the pupils reduced to nothing but slits of a feline.

 

“Don’t think you ca do things as you wish. _I_ own you.” Those green eyes widened a fraction more, until Helios began to sob madly, shaking his head madly; he had lost himself far earlier than he had expected he would, and the lord could only smile at his easy victory, albeit a little disappointed at the lack of challenge.

 

“Why don’t you go back home and evaluate yourself, hm? Maybe you’ll learn something new from today’s lesson.”

 

Then as a crow flew by, cawing and shrieking loudly, the school bell rang its final ring of melody for the week. The lord looked up from his stand in front of the boy and glanced at the fire exit’s door. Ten minutes from now, the Council president would be up here to check on the building, acting like the very good guard dog he is.

 

Helios only had five minutes to leave the rooftop and the building altogether to avoid getting noticed.

 

Turning his attention back to the boy, he paid careful attention on Helios’ features; undeniably pale and very well shaken. He can’t afford to let the boy go back home looking like this.

 

Thus he raised a hand and slapped the blond boy on his cheek so hard the side of the boy’s head hit the wall behind him with a loud slam, treated just like a door. The hit had woken the boy up though, so the lord didn’t see anything wrong with what he did.

 

“Remember this very well, Rosenkreuz. One false move and you won’t be having a single chance to tell either your father or your sister a good bye.” And then the lord left for the fire exit, leaving Helios behind in a crazy whirl of thoughts.

 

And finally, after a few minutes of deep breaths and head shaking, Helios pushed himself off the wall and left the rooftop in wobbly steps, bracing himself against the wall for support. He didn’t know why, but he had somehow limped his way back home and avoided both Selene and Jeanne for the rest of the day.

 

[xxx]

 

Whistling a very cute tune he had picked up from the radio this morning, Chris strolled from the sub-main building to the main building while checking the rooms. He had told the school caretaker to consider today as a holiday, so now, he had to pick up the slack.

 

Warm burst of sunlight hit his cheeks as he stepped out of the building; the sky was already tinted orange with the afternoon sun. One last round in the main building and he’s done for the day.

 

Turning left around the corner, he walked up the slight stairs then past the glass, sensory doors of the main building (he reminded himself to sign a petition of getting the same kind for the sub-main building as well); Chris started his checking on the fifth floor, making his way down. Five minutes later, he descended down the stairs, skipped the third and second floors (he knew both of those two floors were locked anyway) and checked every room on the first floor.

 

He didn’t stop in his walk, not even when he went in some unlocked rooms to turn off all appliances. He was only brought to a stop when he had bypassed the school clinic and noticed there were no lights coming from within, despite the open curtain hanging from the door’s glass panel.

 

Stopping hesitantly on his tracks, Chris stood outside the doorway, silently asking himself if he ought to enter and check. He knew, based on personal experiences, that Dr. Binder isn’t someone any man, may he be stupid or wise, rich or poor, or even sane or insane, would dare to mess with. He’s the living replica of the devil, Chris had always believed.

 

But then, seeing the clinic’s door open to the world, despite its lights switched off, it was a very uncharacteristic behavior. Chris knew the doctor was never the type to leave his office open so bare.

 

‘I’m getting nowhere with my reasoning.’ Chris thought to himself. Thus, he stepped forward and laid a hand on the doorknob. He turned the doorknob to the right, flinching slightly at the sound of oiled mechanism getting stuck mid-turn.

 

He was about to use both hands when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, scaring the boy out of mind as Chris shrieked in his loudest, most unmanly voice.

 

His heart nearly rammed out of his ribs when he whirled to see Dr. Binder glaring daggers at him, scowl so dark it nearly had Chris wetting himself.

 

“You children these days do _not_ know the meaning of privacy.” He sneered darkly, hand curling into a fist on Chris’ shoulder. The boy couldn’t dare avert his eyes from the doctor despite the death-like grip on his shoulder. He could imagine the bluish-purple bruises he’ll be having soon there.

 

“I just thought you forgot to lock the place—”

 

“Don’t preach me about my own territory, Chris Balteisse.”

 

Chris gulped very audibly. He nodded frantically, wanting nothing else but to get out of the awkwardness between them.

 

With one last firm clench on his shoulder, the doctor finally let go then stepped back, fixing his rectangular eyeglasses with a finger.

 

“Next time I see you lurking outside my office without my permission, you would be donating your kidney to the next man I see.”

 

And before Chris could say a ‘Yes, sir!’, the clinic’s door opened and closed in less than three seconds, the doctor slipping in with barely a sound. Chris could only stand outside the office, staring wide-eyed at the clinic’s door.

 

White, fluorescent light erupted from within, the shadow of the doctor appearing through the door’s glass panel.

 

Finding his breath again, Chris took one, long, deep breath before resuming his watch, eyes not catching sight of the swift pass of a running shadow behind him.

 

[xxx]

 

By the time they were out of the campus, Selene sent a text message to Jeanne to go home first. Aki was already twenty steps away from her when she stepped past the gates. Quickly, she rushed up to the Japanese girl’s side, pocketing her phone along the way.

 

“So what’s up?” She asked casually.

 

“I talked to my mom last night. Something big happened back home. An undercover agent from Lee was caught pilfering documents the Tang sent us a month ago for investigation.”

 

Selene blinked at her curiously. “What kind?”

 

“Birth certificate. They were all birth certificates born around 1989 to 1992.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Who knows. They’re more concerned with the ‘why’ than the ‘what’.”

 

They both stopped next to an ice cream stall, buying themselves sundaes.

 

“By the way, Syfer Hart was made the new dean of Riveri Hospital, and mom didn’t know if that is a bad or a good sign. I know for one he’d always refused the promotions.”

 

This time, Selene blinked at her companion. Now she’s confused. “Michael never told me he resigned.”

 

“Well, maybe it’s not official yet? Mom said Syfer is taking over Michael’s place this coming Monday,” they stayed on the spot next to the stall, sitting down on an empty bench. “How come I never heard about Michael from _you_? He’s your guardian.”

 

Somehow, finding her adoptive father quitting his position as the hospital dean or even her not knowing about it wasn’t surprising. She knew he wanted to keep his distance from her and Helios, that’s why he allowed Helios to be adopted by the Romanov, and her to live on her own.

 

“He… well, after what happened two years ago, he didn’t want a repeat of that. I guess he made his point when he offered me his house and moved to the other side of the city when his work is here in my side of the city.”

 

“Oh,” Aki muttered. “Then I guess you also don’t know he’s leaving for France soon.”

 

“Yeah… I wonder why though.”

 

“I think something _really_ big is going to happen. Consider these: why did Helios come here? Why did Michael decided to let Syfer _Hart_ to be the new dean? They both each other as members of the Niebelheim coven, even if Michael had left it early on. Why did the Lees decided to enter our territory, and why do they want to steal some birth certificates? Why didn’t the Lord Hart tell us we’re not the only Niebelheim heirs here in London, _attending the same school._ Why did Ægis put a restriction order on not just us, but also Mikhail and the others when they’re not even part of the Niebelheim coven? More puzzlingly, why did they put one on _me_ , when I’ve been living here for more than half of my life?”

 

Thunderclap lighted the darkening sky. Both girls looked up at the distraction above them, the sky previously orange now becoming gray. They could feel the storm coming now.

 

“Calm before the storm is over then.” Selene muttered, feeling the first drop of rain on her lap, vanilla sundae melting.

[xxx]

 

The bright street lights blurred considerably outside his black Honda Civic. Glaring at the accursed raindrops distracting his attention, Armand bit the unlit cigarette between his lips. He never knew why he made it a habit to keep an unlit cigarette between his lips, but he figured it’s probably just one of his random quirks. He didn’t smoke, honestly.

 

Pulling for a stop before the pedestrian lane, Armand stared ahead of him absently. The day had passed by boringly. He didn’t do a thing other than procrastinate on the 2000 word essay about World War II due on Monday.

 

He scoffed at the memory. Switching the gears, he stepped on the accelerator harder than supposed to and speeded off from Boswell Street. Oh well. He’ll just ask Winston to do it for him.

 

Turning right at the next block, he drove past three residences before stopping behind one with a green gate. Honking his car’s horn to call for Winston, the gates slowly opened and switching his signal lights off, Armand drove into the garage.

 

Winston, his personal butler, opened the door of his passenger’s seat and took out his coat. He closed it right at the same time when Armand closed his.

 

“How was your day, young master?”

 

“It was raining cats and dogs,” Armand shrugged out of his coat, which was caught by a maid beside Winston. Out of all the house servants, only Winston had the privilege to talk freely to his masters, and being Armand’s personal butler since child, Winston could have passed for Armand’s surrogate father.

 

“Now then, since you’re home, I might as well tell you that… well, Sir Angelo _wants_ you to stop calling him without paying attention on time zone differences, young sir. With all due respect, I believe he is greatly _peeved_ when he _personally_ called to drop the message.”

 

Armand shrugged. “He ought to be happy I care to call him, when I’m the one who’s supposed to be sleeping.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he’s busy as well with his work. The Vicerra Company, after all, is no small corporation, sir.” Winston passed his young master’s coat to another maid who brought it to Armand’s study. Seriously, the entire house belongs to Armand.

 

“Hn…” Making himself comfortable on the couch, Armand propped up his legs on top of the coffee table, leaning his head back and relaxing his shoulders. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he felt soft pressures massaging his greatly stressed shoulders.

 

Winston chuckled softly as he unknots another strained muscle, earning a deep groan from the boy. His young charge was indeed too soft yet too proud to let his kindness show. “I’m sure Master Vicerra will be greatly pleased to know his little brother still cares, contrary to popular beliefs.”

 

“Oh, I doubt that. That bastard never cares about what I do anyway, unless it gives him some sort of trouble. I mean, when was the last time he bothered to call me and ask how am I?”

 

“Last week Friday afternoon, sir. He was asking if you know how cold Russia was.”

 

Armand opened his eyes and stared up at his butler, pouting. His butler only smiled back at him, his mustache reminding Armand of that mustached Pringles mascot.

 

Ever since Armand had moved to London, he had dropped the Vicerra name and instead, opted for his mother’s Botticelli lineage. His father’s name had become too tainted for him to escape with.

 

Yet his brother, Angelo… as the new president of the company, it was expected of him to carry the entire name with his head held up high. The fact that Andrew had forsaken the company for his own selfish reasons had made things harder for the two younger brothers to reclaim the pride their family was once famous for.

 

“Seriously, no. You know the way Angelo does his business in his own way. I mean, there’s that time when he—”

 

“Now, now, young master,” Patting the boy on his shoulders, Winston pushed Armand to sit properly with his back upright, then moved to press both of his thumbs against the boy’s shoulder blades. Armand let out a loud groan when his pressure points where pressed, sore pain shooting up from his spine. Winston noted himself to call a professional masseuse on the young master’s next weekend break. “We both know Sir Angelo _loves_ you very, very much. He’s just shy with his feelings.”

 

“Bullshit!” Armand yelled, scoffing slightly at his butler. Absently, he motioned for a maid to bring him his drink, the usual can of orange Fanta. The butler was quick to reprimand, pressing his thumbs hard against his shoulder blades, forcing the boy to arch his back in pain. Yelping, Armand’s eyes widened and quickly he jumped away from the couch and his grinning butler.

 

“Seriously! What the hell?!”

 

“Again, watch your mouth.”

 

Armand pouted at his butler but said nothing in reply. When his maid approached him with his drink, Armand grabbed it and left for his study to work on unknown stuffs that weren’t school work. Behind his back, Winston only watched him wistfully, silently commenting on how fast time passed by.

 

[xxx]

 

The Reaper wasn’t really what everyone was lead to believe. When Mikhail arrived at London, he encountered the name after the restriction order was placed and briefed on him. Apparently, if the Lord Hart was the one who puts the restriction, then the Reaper was the one who removes it—behind the Lord and the Ægis’ back. The Reaper was an unknown force working on its own, contradicting his brothers’ actions he found wrong. And the latest act of rebellion the Reaper did was to pull Mikhail out of the restriction order. It had a catch, but Mikhail’s okay with the catch. It’s not really that hard, if you look at it without a microscope—the catch, he meant. It’s a simple condition, really.

 

Alright, so he’s lying. Sure, he had done lots of crimes, but stealing wasn’t really something he’s proud of. He’d done it, but he’s not happy with it. Its’ different from violence, from murder, from lying to the police and armed Mafiosos. And that’s if you’re looking at it in a bird’s eye view.

 

The phone call arrived sometime before it began raining. Mikhail was cleaning the small apartment he rented when his phone rang, the cellphone vibrating on his pillow.

 

“I am the Reaper,” was the first thing it said, followed by a “I’m here to save you.” The “But under one condition part was expected when Mikhail couldn’t feel the presence of a period, and he knew it wasn’t a prank call when he didn’t hear the hint of amusement. The tone was deadly monotonous, contrary to the charming voice of its brother.

 

If Mikhail’s phone didn’t suddenly die on that very moment, he might’ve heard more of the Reaper’s generous offer. But sadly, it did die, and after he plugged in his charger, his call wouldn’t connect in anymore, the number busy. He got the gut feeling the Reaper took his phone battery death as a ‘No’.

 

Giving one last sigh, he closed the lid of his laundry basket. He’ll have to get this washed by Monday or else he’ll be on clothes scarcity. His phone rang again, and this time, Mikhail made sure to read the caller’s name. He didn’t do that when the Reaper called (It resulted to a near heart attack, so Mikhail’s going to put that lesson into good use.)

 

When he saw Jeremy’s name on the screen, he found his bottom lip bitten in hesitance. He had the premonition this one wasn’t going to be a small talk.

 

He received the call reluctantly. If this is bad news—or will end up with a bad news, he’s going to ask for the restriction order to stay permanently.

 

“You piece of shit—” And that, he figured, was Jeremy’s special way of greeting people. “Why did you tell me the Reaper isn’t the same as the lord?! I made a complete shit out of myself!”

 

“What…”

 

“The Reaper,” Jeremy repeated. Mikhail could feel the anxiety (not to mention the murderous aura) through the _phone_. “He called me just now, right when I got home. God, he fucking _called. The Reaper_.”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m very aware of your surprise, shithead, since you keep cussing your ass off!” Mikhail yelled back, sarcasm fired full force. So the Reaper called Jeremy, too. Maybe Armand will next as well.

 

“He said he’s going to remove my restriction order if—”

 

“You do something in return.” Mikhail finished for him. Yep, definitely not a small talk.

 

“How did you know?” Jeremy asked in surprise.

 

“He called me, too. Probably sometime before he called you. So what did he want?”

 

“He… wants me to catch ‘The Executioner’ dude on school fest. Whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

 

“The Executioner?”

 

“His words. You think he meant the lord?”

 

“Doubtful. The lord is a busy man. He doesn’t hang around school festivals on normal habit.” Interesting. They have the same offer, but different orders.

 

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked.

 

Mikhail turned on his bed, resting his head on his beloved, soft, fluffy pillow, eyes watching the storm still going strong.

 

“Who knows… you going to do it?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t think I have much choice. It sounded like a do or die deal.”

 

“Same…”

 

Well, that sealed the deal. Mikhail didn’t think it’ll take just a Jeremy Reiner to make his decision. What a BFF.

 

“I’ll see you on Monday then. We _will_ talk about this.” And before Mikhail could retort, Jeremy hang up without a goodbye. Yep, BFF alright.

 

Mikhail stared at his phone, the call summary only partially comforting his ruined mood. Suddenly, the screen changed display again as another incoming call arrived, this time an unknown number. The phone vibrated on his palm; Mikhail felt his cheek twitching in annoyance. Do people know his phone is not really made for long voice messages?

 

“What—”

 

“Mikhail Anderson, I have an offer and I want you to accept it.”

 

“Is this the Reaper? ‘cause let me tell you, I accept, alright? Now stop giving me heart-attacks—”

 

“This is Aki, you moron. Aki Kudoku, your classmate since last year, And thank you for your kind acceptance. I didn’t know you were this generous.”

 

“What—What the _fuck_ did you just made me do, Kudoku?”

 

Oh, god, not another _shit_! He could already see Kudoku’s very wide grin!

 

“I just made you accept a collaboration with me to kidnap the school principal _then_ interrogate Angelo Vicerra via the principal’s telephone on school fest because the Reaper told me to make you work with me and I had agreed to help him. And dude, you _are_ aware the Reaper is a guy, right?”

 

“What? Yeah. It’s just you sound like a guy, bitch.”

 

“Oh, fuck off, you moron.”

 

Well, would you just look at that.

 

“I so fucking hate you, Kudoku, with the strength of a raging fire.”


	10. 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t know the name of that star nor your name, but I can clearly see that brilliance from here”

Jeanne remembered that one day when he tried to solve a jigsaw puzzle. He was fourteen then, leeching off from Raymond’s dorm like a rat. But Raymond doesn’t mind anyway, so he thought it was okay.

 

So there he was, trying to line the pieces up to form the frame. But then, just as he had finished putting in the two pieces beside the corner edge, he had noticed that he had no frame pieces left; he was missing a corner. And when he had tried to look for it, panicking half way because he knew Raymond only borrowed it from his History teacher, he had turned the entire room upside down just looking for that piece. In the end, he lost everything in the chaos.

 

Ever since that day, Jeanne swore he won’t solve a single puzzle anymore. But now, facing it with no choice and no escape, he began to regret that he had quit halfway; he knew it karma was going to bite him back in the ass one way or another.

 

He sighed loudly. Behind him, Selene raised an eyebrow in surprise; it was the first time she heard him sigh in desperation.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You’re acting like Helios.”

 

“No, I’m not.” He retorted without looking at the girl. Selene frowned, clutching the brown envelope she was holding.

 

“Then explain why the hell you look stupid.”

 

“It’s nothing, really.” He tried to reassure her, even if he knew she’s either not listening, or just giving him the eye. Although she didn’t fall for his pathetic excuse, she let it slide and instead, put her attention on the laptop that’s more useful than him.

 

Jeanne watched her going back to whatever she’s working on, fussing about the keyboard being too stiff for easy typing. He suggested of putting some oil in it, she glared at him and told him how stupid he could get; oil might end up making her fingers slip. And who the hell puts oil in a keyboard anyway?

 

“You might as well eat fried chicken with your bare hands while typing.” She told him scathingly, thus Jeanne shrugged and went for the comfort the living room gives him everyday.

 

But when he arrived there, he found his usual spot taken by the blonde twin, who was busy reading an incredibly thick book. It was the first time Jeanne found the blonde boy reading outside the study.

 

Casually, he took the other side of the couch made for two people. They sat snugly beside each other, around three inches of space between them.

 

The blond didn’t acknowledge his presence and kept on reading.

 

“What’re you reading?”

 

Helios paused and turned his head to flatly stare at him. Jeanne pouted at him.

 

“I honestly don’t see what your huge problem is.”

 

“It’s you, dumbass.”

 

The pout turned into a scowl as Jeanne lunged forward and grabbed the thick book, prompting Helios to retaliate with a punch. But his fist only met the leather cover of the tome, knuckles thudding silently against it.

 

“Just what in the God’s name is your problem?!”

 

“ _You_ are my problem!”

 

“What?!”

 

The two stared at each other, neither of them knowing they were the cause of each other’s dilemma. Jeanne kept quiet while Helios made to grab his book back, which the other reluctantly allowed.

 

Finally, after a long period of silence, both boys sighed at the same time, startling them both at the same time as well. Green eyes blinked as brown ones widen slightly. They’re losing the connection.

 

“I think I gotta go.” The blonde one suddenly muttered to himself, hands blindly inching for the book that had somehow been tossed down at the floor. Dazed, Jeanne nodded with a small ‘Yeah’, silently wondering what he had just said.

 

And when both left each other’s sides, they didn’t dare let each other lose the sight of the other. They kept their gazes locked tight, even when Helios _very slowly_ walked back to the study. He might as well walk facing the wrong direction.

 

“What the hell are you two doing?”

 

Too fast and too abrupt, the string snapped and both boys snapped out of their dazedness. Standing at the foot of the staircase, Selene only eyed them both warily, blue-grey eyes darting back and forth at her house-leech and her twin brother. Woman’s intuition tells her something is definitely amiss.

 

“Am I missing some important gay drama here or not?”

 

“Sel, shut up.”

 

“For a girlfriend, you’re too kind.”

 

Selene snorted at the choice of word. “Sarcasm doesn’t become you, _love_.”

 

When she turned to look at Jeanne again, he was already picking up the TV’s remote control. By the time she took the seat next to him, previously sat by her brother, Jeanne had already switched on the television set.

 

“So what’s going on between the two of you?”

 

Jeanne shrugged, flipping to another channel. “It’s nothing, really. We had some sort of disagreements, if you could call it disagreement.”

 

“About what?”

 

Jeanne paused. He let the handheld contraption fall on the couch with a thump as he turned his head and stared at Selene, who’s looking with him with a quirked eyebrow, silently telling him with her eyes that she knows more than he gives her credit.

 

“About how we should get pass the first phase and move to the third one.”

 

Silence reigned between the two of them. Selene was too much in a shock to fully understand what the boy was implying. Then a minute of silence passed by until suddenly, Jeanne got a fistful punch, hard knuckles and sharp steel and silver grazing his cheeks bloody red.

 

Literally speaking, all he could see was nothing but red; the wall, the carpet, the blood dripping from his broken nose, bruised jaw and bleeding cheek. He shook his head with a ‘Woah’, completely awed by the sheer force Selene had done. If it was stronger, it might have dislocated his neck.

 

Before he could look up, wiping the copious amount of blood dripping from his bleeding nose, a silver blur hit him in the eyes, the sharp tips stinging his eyes. He shrieked and cursed at the pain, his entire face being terribly abused by limbs and hairs.

 

“I don’t warm anyone’s bed, you bastard.”

 

And before he could explain himself, a loud slamming of door interrupted him, followed by a low yet sharp whistle. When he turned at the sound, he found Helios blinking up at the staircase, curious on what had gotten his sister ballistic. And when Helios saw his face terribly abused and beaten, he could only sigh and shake his head in abandonment; this boy was hopeless. He couldn’t even think how he had thought this boy might be the—

 

“Would you please stop shaking your head and get your ass over here so you can help me wipe my own blood?”

 

And Helios rolled his eyes at that, heading to the bathroom for the first-aid kits.

 

[xxx]

 

Zide stared at Chris’ back, stretched taut with muscles. His two shoulder blades protruded evidently, the hollow below turning black at the shadow the gym’s light had cast. Then slowly, in a graceful run, Chris jumped a high jump, turning as he arched over the pole held between the two stands, his hands outstretched on the air like a bird soaring across the sky. The president landed on his back on the prepared mattress, panting as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Approaching the Council president, he looked up at Chris’ panting figure; he was still staring up at the ceiling like it was the sky.

 

“Well? Do you feel better now?”

 

Another pant. “Sort of, but still not there yet,” Chris pushed himself into a sitting position, the cushion dipping in his weight. “It’s been so long since I high jumped.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Zide wanted to say, but he kept quiet; Chris wasn’t his boisterous self ever since his break-up with Hilda. Even after those long periods of meetings with CEDeR and the Shinsengumi, the matter was still fresh in his mind, haunting him like a plague. It just didn’t feel right to snipe in his comments here and there, when he knew his best friend wanted nothing else but company and not comments. To feel was enough for Chris. He didn’t need the rest of the senses anymore.

 

Chris rolled off the tall cushion in a mass of tangled limbs and disheveled grunts. When he was finally walking for his gym bag, Zide went to return the equipments.

 

“What do you say we go for a breakfast at Uncle Tom’s?”

 

“Sure.” He answered automatically, stowing away the cushion, the pole and its two support stands on top of it. Five minutes later, they walked out of the gym, early morning sun hitting them dead-on. Being the very non-sun-friendly person, Zide hissed at the contact of sunlight as Chris laughed at his friend’s reaction.

 

“You really should put your melatonin to good use.”

 

“By what? Getting turned into a poop-colored ape? No, thank you. I’d rather be Snow White _forever_.”

 

Five minutes later, they’re standing outside the café and deli mix, the restaurant only serving a few customers at this time of the day. The bell hanging above the door chimed as they stepped in, the warm aroma of coffee beans and freshly baked breads whetting their appetite.

 

“Well, if it isn’t any other than Mr. Sarcastic and his trusty knight!”

 

Both boys beamed at the sight of the plump Mr. Tom Eldens, still looking as jolly and round as ever.

 

“Come in, come in! You’re just in time for the coffee bun to finish!”

 

“Thanks, Uncle Tom.”

 

The café-deli owner laughed boisterously again, sweeping past tables not befitting of his size and shape. When he’s finally standing next to the two young men’s table, he flipped two cards at them.

 

“A new specialty made for the school fest!”

 

“Sorry, but we’re on diet.” The Council president declined politely. In the meantime, Zide tilted his head to have a better view of the two new items; the designs looked awfully familiar.

 

Then it clicked on his mind.

 

“Hey, Chris! Check this one out! Cheddar with cinnamon bagel sprinkled with gummy bear heads. Sounds aw—”

 

A kick at his knee had him shut up immediately despite the sudden flash of a huge crooked smile Chris gave to Uncle Tom.

 

“We’ll try both though. You can add them to our usual order.”

 

“Sure thing, boys.”

 

With a flick of his hand, both cards returned to the insides of Uncle Tom’s apron. When the elder man was finally out of earshot, Chris sent another harsh kick at Zide’s leg, crooked smile turning into an angry snarl.

 

“You idiot! You shouldn’t have said a thing about it! He’s Krista’s dad! _She_ will have our heads!” Chris hissed at him, as the two boys leaned across the table, speaking in hushed and hurried voices despite the cheerful and warm ambience of the small deli.

 

Across him, Zide gritted his teeth, eyes darting frantically to the side to make sure Uncle Tom’s inside the kitchen, and no server is around to suspect them.

 

“But the name. It sounds awful—”

 

“Of course it does, you twit!” A slap on the head had Zide hitting his head hard against the table, while Chris continued hissing the rest of his words. “Krista does the naming!”

 

“But _cheddar_?!”

 

Like a wire winded so tight it went stiff, Chris stilled. Peering up at the Council president with his chin lying on the flat table, Zide silently confirmed he didn’t get it wrong.

 

“Are you saying—”

 

“Okay, boys!” The two instantly pushed themselves away from each other as far as possible, Chris hitting the back of his head against the cement wall behind him as Zide nearly snapped his neck at the absence of support behind his.

 

Pretending he saw nothing conspiratorial, Uncle Tom laid down two cups of coffees, one with cream while the other black, two plates of French toasts and omelets and the two new specialties: the cheddar with cinnamon bagel sprinkled with gummy bear heads and buttered cappuccino bread.

 

Chris thanked the rotund man with another smile. Zide only quirked both of the corners of his lips, his dimples appearing in such a childish way it made up for the lack of honest sincerity.

 

After Uncle Tom returned for the kitchen again, the two boys rearranged the plates. The bagel, the coffee with cream and a plate of their breakfast dish went to Zide while Chris took the rest. And then they decided midway to just share both of the two new plates, wanting the other to suffer along.

 

“So what do you think is this thing made of?”

 

“Human limbs.”

 

“Really? I was thinking more of, let’s say… wasted organs.”

 

Zide quirked his eyebrow at that. “Wouldn’t wasted organs just… flop? The gummies though. I swear they’re either made from fetal heads or eyeballs. They’re so squishy.”

 

Zide plucked one poor decapitated gummy bear and handed it to Chris, who took it using his index finger and thumb, pinkie raised daintily like Victorian era’s men.

 

“Really? I thought it was just plain, rotten squid.”

 

“Nah. It didn’t taste fishy.”

 

Despite the look of aghast a fellow patron was giving them, they continued debating like England’s noblemen from the 18th century over Clair de Luné’s many not-really-eccentric-but-turned-eccentric-anyway delicacies.

 

It only took a phone call though from Mikhail to interrupt the two’s daily routine of sarcasm and utter bullcrap to face reality’s more dire problems.

 

“Hello,” Chris answered his phone, mimicking a British nobleman’s accent. “Chris Balteisse speaking.”

 

“You mean Prince Ball Tease.”

 

“Shut up, you moronic pansy.”

 

Zide only replied by throwing another gummy head at Chris, who slapped it away. Both boys stared at it in awe though, when the gummy stayed stuck on the glass window and wouldn’t budge when Zide tried plucking it off.

 

“Chris, you bastard, I’m talking here!”

 

“Wha—Whut? Sorry. We were trying to save a decapitated gummy bear from spending an entire century stuck in an overly gay café. What’s wrong?”

 

Chris heard a sigh coming from the other line, as he guessed Mikhail must be pacing back and forth again in wherever he’s staying at right now.

 

Figuring he can’t use both of his fingers, Zide tried using a teaspoon. Scooping it underneath the gummy, he pulled the silverware until he noticed it had taken the same fate as the decapitated gummy bear.

 

“Er… Chris? We have both a teaspoon _and_ a gummy bear’s head stuck to the window. I say it’s high time for us to get our asses out of here and _never_ come back.”

 

“You idiot! You should’ve used a plate! Never a spoon with sugar!”

 

“But I didn’t know sugar would stick to glass windows!”

 

“Oh, whatever! Quick! To the Dorkmobile!”

 

And so, before the cashier could shriek for Uncle Tom to come out and hack off their heads with a rolling pin, the two boys ran out of the café-deli, swearing never to return again.

 

And when they’re finally a block away from the small restaurant, they both stopped at the corner and stared at each other, both incapable of pinpointing the ‘off’ in their current state.

 

“Chris, is your phone stuck to your ear?”

 

“Phone… Oh, shit! Mikhail!”

 

A loud blaring sound greeted his ears until they bleed, forcing Chris to yank the phone off his ear.

 

“What the fu—”

 

“You bastard! I knew it you’re terribly gay and a dork bastard! You know what?! You’re paying my phone bills and I’m quitting! You hear me?! I’m quitting!”

 

“What—Wait—”

 

And the line was cut off immediately with a simple click. Chris stared at his phone, still a foot away from his face while Zide rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 

“He must’ve got to be terribly pissed. Actually, he must’ve been waiting for twenty minutes that he wasn’t able to piss, that’s why he’s terribly pissed.”

 

“You know, Chris, for a genius, you’re an utter _nincompoop_. You fail in figure of speech.”

 

The Council president glared at his right hand man while the latter returned it with a deadpanned stare.

 

“Oh, shut up, dork moron.”

 

“Still a failure, dork bastard.”

 

[xxx]

 

Days passed by in a flurry, afternoons passed by without anyone knowing. Nights passed by yet he still can’t make a picture of the puzzle at hand.

 

The light bulb had been giving him far too many thoughts. He couldn’t really focus on it. From flashes of lightning to cold winter winds, he wondered what had brought all these up to confuse him further. And when he reached out a hand to grab a pillow and smother himself with it, it was lost somewhere midair as dark green eyes glared down at him from the back of the couch.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The intruder asked. He quirked his eyebrow at the other, a corner of his lips quirking up.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

 

Helios shrugged. He just threw back the pillow to let Jeanne smother himself to death, because he couldn’t care less anyway if the other dies of asphyxiation.

 

“Things happen, people change. Isn’t that enough for you?”

 

“Not really. You don’t seem like yourself lately. Awfully quiet, in fact,” Jeanne stared up at the light bulb, the warm, mahogany ceiling casting off amber shades across the living room. “Even Selene wondered what had happened to you. You act awfully… off.”

 

Those green eyes looked down at his brown ones, silently inquiring him about the problem.

 

“You talked like you know me.”

 

Jeanne gave him a crooked smile at that. Now that the other said it, he began to wonder himself as well. He did talk like he knew this living enigma.

 

“I guess I can see through things.”

 

“You’re not making any sense.”

 

“Not really meant to, actually.”

 

Helios scoffed. Crossing his arms as he pushed himself off, making his way back to the study. Then he paused, turning slightly to face the boy hidden by the back of the couch. He thought of what to say and how to say it right; nothing came out though. In the end, he just turned his way back again, pretending he didn’t have that fleeting thought.

 

“You know,” Yet he couldn’t believe that such simple words could stop his steps, could catch his attention more than anything else. “I wonder sometimes if I’m really who I am.”

                 

Puzzle pieces began to form, the cogwheels of time turning. After a pregnant pause, Helios sighed then continued walking.

 

Alone in the living room, lying on the couch, Jeanne continued staring at the light bulb, wondering why he couldn’t blind himself with its light. Realizing that he’s ridiculously immune to it, he just buried his face on the pillow, hoping that if he can’t go blind, better choose suffocation. The spot on his palm had moved to his wrist.

[xxx]

 

The moon was already at its brightest in the night sky, the perfect time for Helios to make his last move. Both his sister and her questionable boyfriend were already at bed, while he’s here, under the house, walking through a dank, mossy tunnel looking for an old journal.

 

Glowing fires illuminated the dark hallway and their moss covered stone walls and decaying ornaments. Leather-clad feet padded softly on the worn carpet, unaware of the soot and dusts that resides in it for countless years. His hand lifted the torch high, its light shining dimly over paintings that spoke of rotting age. Down below the hallway underneath the house, the air was too cold; he was glad he wore his jacket, offering enough heat against the wind.

 

Walking past doors that were either burnt or wrecked, the torch continued to flicker and cast shadows of its flame. The smell of decay was very putrid; it’s worse than a rotting corpse. It’s like a pile of dead carcasses that were left to rot out in an abandoned land, rampaged by the unrelenting changes of weather. The scent of burnt wood and oiled stone walls had already diluted, but its remnants remained etched to the corners and walls of the underground passage.

 

Finally coming to an end, a large double door barred by a corroded chain stood at the corridor’s end. The rust was very evident, wearing away the strength of its restraint. He reached out and pulled off the chain easily. The chain disintegrated into dusts the moment it was touched, the doors opened slowly, creaking as it gaped wide open by itself. Pushing past the doors, he stepped into the darkness, leaving his torch to light his way.

 

Arriving inside a small, camped room, probably standing since the High Medieval era, he stared around in open awe. The ceiling was only three-feet high above his head as the room was square in shape. It smelt of dank moss, just like the hallway, vines inching its way on the stone bricked walls. The walls were obviously drenched with humid, wet mists. The smell of decay was stronger here inside the small room, as remains of bones lay around carelessly. He blanched at the sight of skulls nailed to the walls. The candles, though now only pool of oil and melted wax, were still alive and flickering inside the skulls, casting its light over the small room. On the other end of the room, an altar made of marble stone stood proudly although its edges were ruined by age and the morbid environment. It’s dark in a grayish color and moss had already covered most of the empty cracks.

 

He treaded forward until he’s finally a foot away from the altar. Setting the torch on a skull’s open jaw nailed to a wall, he went and stared at the altar cautiously, mindful not to pay too much on the skull that seemed to be staring far too intently at him. The altar was made for sacrificial rites, and in the middle of it was a small crater layered by a plate of bowled silver that had lost its shine since years ago.

 

Nails scratching at the edge of the plate, he searched for an opening where he can peel off the silver bowl. After a few more scratching, he was able to insert a finger between the moist marble and the silver bowl. Using his fingers, he carefully pulled the metal off its place in the altar, throwing it away carelessly afterwards.

 

Staring at the now present hole in the silver bowl’s place, he peered down at the hole hard, trying to see whatever inside it with what the orange fire could provide. The hole could’ve measured for nearly three feet in height and only seven inches in diameter.

 

The candlelight suddenly flickered when a cold wind rushed into the room. He suddenly stood up straight and looked around, checking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn’t just locked himself six feet under the ground. Knowing he’s still safe, he went back at the altar and peered down at the hole.

 

Then he found it—a glint of gold.

 

Reaching a hand then an entire arm through the hole, he searched sightlessly for that hint of gold. Finally, his fingers thumped on the surface of something soft yet firm at certain spots. His hand moved around it until finally, he was able to hold onto its sides with one hand. It’s a book, and he’s holding the spine.

 

Bringing up to the light made by the dim torch, he looked hard at the cover of the book. It was leather in bound, with creases all over its spines and edges. Crisp, yellow papers jutted out; some were torn, some were burnt. A cross veined by a thorny white rose was engraved at the book’s cover, a golden clasp keeping it locked.

 

Hiding the book safely inside his jacket, Helios took the torch, cringing slightly at the sight of the skull and returned the silver bowl back to its place. Then, he left the room and once he’s outside, he locked the doors with a rod of stray metal bar. Excitement caught the better of him, and within five minutes he was already back above in the house, taking a breath while he settled himself on the couch. He had left the torch hanging on a wall somewhere down below.

 

Opening the clasp with a shaky hand, Helios felt like a kid opening her first birthday present. This is it, the very journal that had the Lord Hart so obsessed and paranoid. If he returned to Russia now, with this journal on hand and displayed it to Lucian… no, that’s too big of a gamble. He can’t risk his sister’s safety here.

 

Seconds later the book opened by itself, stray papers and folded parchments tumbling down onto the floor. Helios was only able to catch a few before the rest littered the carpeted floor.

 

“Damn.”

 

Putting the book down on the recliner’s arm, he reached down and grabbed the papers, forgetting to treat them with care. He had forgotten some of them were century old already.

 

Just as he was about to return the papers into the journal, something caught his eyes. It was an image that was the same as the one engraved into the journal’s cover. A white cross with a white rose on its center—the Rosenkreuz crest. The parchment was already crisp and yellow, with age staining its paper. Smoothing it over his lap, Helios stared at the image longer.

“Order of the White Rose…” An order doomed by honor.

 

Looking back at the paper, he moved his eyes away from the image. Instead, he began to read the texts; he had to know the contents before he give it to the lord, in case the lord had been playing him around.

 

A minute later, he gave up and huffed loudly. Gibberish. Everything in the book was gibberish. Not German, not Italian, not even English. They’re all in symbols, and not even in Greek or Runic. Sighing, he slipped all of the papers back inside the book and closed it. Clasping back the metal lock, he went back to his room, tossing the journal into his bag. Then he zipped it close, making sure he got everything he’ll need in the bag.

 

But just as he was about to close his bedroom door, the door next to hers opened, warm, amber light streaming out into the dark hallway.

 

“Why are you still up?”

 

He blinked at the blue-grey eyes staring straight at him with quirked eyebrows. It took him more than five seconds to realize he was actually facing his sister.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 


	11. Freak Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I lose ‘em all, what would happen to me?”

Monday morning came with a bit of dread for the three minions (“No, we are not. We’re _slaves_!” Mikhail refuted at Aki, who’s doing a last minute check-up on their plan for the day.) of the Reaper. Both arrived at school undetected and slipped their way in past boots being set up.

 

The school fair lasts for three days, starting on Tuesday. The first day was for the opening ceremony, and this year, it’ll be held side by side with the inauguration of the new school president. The opening ceremony usually takes up the entire morning, starting from seven in the morning and ending till an hour or so before noon. The bazaars lining up the entire campus yard and hallways would follow next, attracting guests from all over London.

 

In the meantime, the second day was a sports festival. It’s devoted entirely for the sporting events, ranging from track and field matches to swimming, fencing, soccer and other sport clubs the school has. Students from neighboring sections would also come out and compete for the title of Class of the Year, yet each year, all classes would team up against their number one rival, the always too-powerful Class Alpha.

 

After those two activities-filled days, partying covers most of the third and final day. This was where the classrooms-turned-bars or restaurants were put to good use, from morning to late afternoon. After that, it would be cleaning time. Once the sky turns dark blue, that’ll be when the school gates would stay open for an hour for the students to leave.

 

And for the sake of those who had immensely tired themselves during those three days (mainly the Council and Shinsengumi members), the remaining Friday was made holiday for the students and faculty members alike. To quote Chris, it’s the only day in the entire school year he could rest.

 

Security was minimal for the school fest (except for the patrolling Shinsengumi members lower in rank, since the Specialists are out ‘guarding’ the Council members), leaving both Aki and Mikhail bigger chances to sneak into the sub-main building, normally prohibited to non-committee students

 

“I’ll be at the Council’s office to get the files. We’ll meet up at the main building, alright?”

 

“Where there?” Mikhail asked back. He’s getting nervous now.

 

“Main door?”

 

“Alright. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Then they both went their separate ways.

 

Hiding the small handgun he took from his brother’s old trunk, he sneaked into the sophomore’s building far in the northwest part of the campus. It took him ten minutes to arrive there, and by the time he had the large, wooden door open without letting out a squeak, his nerves became jumpier than before

 

Recalling the map of the building, he climbed the stairs up till third floor. He turned right and into a long corridor with some double sliding doors on the side, oppositely lined with glass windows. He opted for the third door.

 

Standing in front of the selected door, Mikhail didn’t open it. He stared at the electronic lock attached to the door’s handle hard and long enough until a part of his brain suddenly clicked. It’s funny the old biology lab had a lock. Sparing one last glance on both sides of the hallway, he grabbed his pistol and fired at the lock. A loud ‘bang’ echoed resonantly throughout the entire corridor, but he pretended he didn’t hear it and slipped directly into the biology lab with barely a sound.

 

Thankfully enough, no one heard the faintest sound of the gunshot. Mikhail’s position in the building had one advantage he’ll need a lot. Footsteps, especially the soles, echo loudly in the marble-tiled floor of the corridor. So in case someone did decide to pay the old lab a visit, he’ll have enough time to hide himself.

 

As he slipped inside, he took the electric locking device with him; the lab was already full of the smell of age. The only reason he could provide for the school creating a whole new biology lab was to have a newer and bigger place that wasn’t cramped with a lot of shelves lined with jars of all sizes.

 

Sliding the door close before locking it from the inside with a bolt, he walked up to the narrow aisles taking up half of the lab’s space, the other half being long tables and chairs and a huge lecture board. This lab was hardly in use now, left to become a storage room for the models and records. Most of the teachers prefer using the new lab located in the juniors’ building, since time spent on the old lab can be a bit disturbing and ridiculously long. It was the aura, a teacher had once told him. Even the lab’s caretaker had moved to the new lab.

 

He walked past a set of double doors leading to the greenhouse (and its resident Venus fly-traps) and chose one particular aisle lined with shelves holding nothing but jars filled with things better left undefined inside. Inspecting the jars carefully, he looked for that exact jar encasing the thing he had in mind. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, he found the jar he was looking for. Well, what seemed to be the thing he’s looking for since he couldn’t quite distinguish it with the chemicals inside.

 

Inside the jar was the special preserving mix of formaldehyde and some other chemicals the lab’s caretaker created. He watched the jar carefully, asking himself again why he had to do this thing. After a long inner debate with his stupid, chicken self, Mikhail finally grabbed the jar, its yellow brown liquid sloshing inside along with what the specimen it’s holding inside. If he got the wrong thing, the Reaper’s going to have his ass served on a silver platter, he’s sure of it.

 

Without any signs of future sympathy, he slammed the jar’s lid hard against the tiled countertop beside the shelf and broke the jar’s seal. Out came its acidic, pungent odor, forcing Mikhail to grimace and cover his nose a bit. Holding back the urge to puke, he took a pair of surgical gloves that were hanged on a hook across the tiled countertop. A sink was situated beside him, dripping water the only sound echoing across the large, abandoned laboratory.

 

Slipping the gloves on as far as it could reach, nearly covering the half of his forearms, he dipped a hand into the jar. He could feel the cold temperature of the chemicals, its acidity biting his skin through the gloves. Without further ado, he grabbed hold of the head of the thing inside the jar and took it out, laying it down on the steel sink.

 

Staring down at what he had just accomplished, Mikhail couldn’t help but grimace and willed himself not to throw up. He couldn’t even shake off the soft feel against his hold. He couldn’t believe he had taken out a dead six-month old fetus from its jar with all those formaldehyde that could’ve passed for stomach acid. He swore the smell of it won’t leave his senses for a whole week of intense bathing. He must’ve heard wrong. He really must have. The Reaper can’t be asking him to steal a fetal heart now, can he?

 

Throwing any sorts of second thoughts aside, he took out his case of operating tools. Taking a small scalpel, he held it while spreading the fetus’ arms and legs that were keeping its small, delicate chest from view, as if shielding it from the small knife. Unknowingly holding his breath (he didn’t even realize one of his eyes was shut tight), Mikhail used the scalpel and sliced open the small chest’s skin. As expected, no blood flow out from the open wound. He was surprised to find the organs still intact, though a bit rotten and in bluish color now that there’s not a drop of blood left. The formaldehyde in the chemical did its job all right.

 

His need to throw up was becoming stronger as he kept on staring at the fetus’ insides. He could see the premature lungs with the tiny alveoli looking like really tiny grapes taped to the muscles. Thin, blue lines lined up most of the inside, dried veins and other body muscles easy to distinguish from each other, along with some of the bones. When he switched his angle, he could see the spine. These sights didn’t ease the need to puke his lunch out.

 

Despite his unwillingness, he pulled out a small, transparent, sealable plastic bag from his bag and opened it with a gulp and another grimace. If only he could do this entire thing with his eyes closed, he would gladly do so.

 

Taking his scalpel again, he closed his eyes and took in a huge gulp of air (only to regret it afterwards since he forgot the lab was now filled with the horrible odor), praying that for once, God will forgive him for what he’s going to do. This was the only act he regretted doing.

 

The next he did was something so queasy it made him bite his lips as he sliced the small muscles and veins, cutting it free from the dead and limp heart that’s the color of an orange so spoiled and rotten one press of the hand will squeeze its rotten acidic juices out. Then, he took the small, limp heart and placed it inside the plastic bag, leaving it open for a while.

 

Now, he stared at the fetus with its chest opened and wondering what he should do with it. Should he just throw it away or stitch the chest back and return it to its place inside the jar? Doing the former choice would be outright cruel and heartless, which probably wouldn’t help to ease the nausea. The second one would no doubt, make him puke all right and might raise suspicion in the near future, if someone decides to open the jar again and inspect the fetus inside. But at least it’ll keep him from getting all guilty at the end of the day for stealing a heart of a dead fetus that probably should’ve been around his age if it’s alive.

 

But heck, in the end, Mikhail forced himself to stitch the fetus back with a transparent nylon wire. Making sure to realign the arms and legs, he put the fetus back to its right position inside the jar, resealing the lid shut again with a rubber band. Glad that his job will be done soon, he removed the gloves and threw it away onto the garbage bin. Then he sealed the plastic bag with the heart inside shut before placing it, along with his medical kit, inside his empty bag. It was obvious he brought it with him just for this.

 

Walking back to the aisle with jar on hand, he placed it back at the shelf, rearranging the jar to look unbothered. Quickly, he grabbed the plastic bag and walked out of the laboratory, making sure he didn’t leave anything behind.

 

[xxx]

 

Aki stared at the rows of letters and numbers in her screen in amazement. She didn’t expect her skills to bring this much of surprise to her.

 

It took her an hour of intense hacking to slip her way into the Ægis database, following the instructions handed out perfectly by the Reaper (another job he had assigned to her), and only ten minutes copying the files into her flash drive. Aki was dazzled beyond recognition at the thousands of files she found inside, capable of giving her a mass of great fortune beyond her family’s century-old savings.

 

Quickly, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number first in her mind—Selene.

 

On the other side of the city, Jeanne cringed audibly at the sound of a blasted cat screeching deafeningly. Straddling him on his stomach, Selene sent him a burning glare before answering it.

 

“Hello,” She spoke involuntarily as she grabbed for Jeanne’s hand that was gripping her side, promising it a bruise by tomorrow. Jeanne could only groan at the gesture of vengeance.

 

“You will _not_ believe what I had just found.”

 

“Then why are you telling me?” She answered back, now wrestling Jeanne on the floor with both hands, phone held between her cheek and shoulder as the boy beneath her tried to push her off.

 

“Oh, just listen! I figured you would just bug me to tell you anyway sometime sooner. Anyway, there’s something I’ve been doing lately—don’t ask, it’s top secret—and it has something to do with our dear Ægis. And guess what, I’ve found them _all_.”

 

The news stopped Selene in her game of dominance with Jeanne. The latter took this chance as his open and flipped them over. In a flash, Selene gasped at the sudden impact of floor hitting her head. For a split second, everything she sees became nothing but blur.

 

“Selene! What’s wrong?! Oi!”

 

“So, cheating on me with another girl?”

 

“Shut up.” She flipped the bird at her boyfriend, who only grinned at the gesture of pure, unadulterated love. There must’ve got to be something wrong in her to agree to such a relationship; things had escalated from painful to brutal lately. “Hand me my phone, would you?”

 

With phone in hand, she tried her best to calm whatever nerve Aki had snapped, despite the dizziness still present in her head. She sat up straight on the floor, leaning against the couch when Jeanne decided to get off of her, heading straight to the kitchen. They had decided to have breakfast first before going to school to finish their class’ decorations.

 

“So what did you find there?” she asked again, a hand going through tangled silver tresses.

 

There was a slight pause before Aki answered her, followed by a background of busy fingers typing.

 

“They’re all some kind of transactions with the Simoni.”

 

Selene’s forehead creased at that.

 

“It seems like these transactions are still on-going. Oldest was in 1998, newest… the other day.”

 

Standing up, she hurried to the study with phone still pressed against her ear. Aki continued supplying her everything she saw on her side; she would comment at some parts that seemed vague.

 

Helios was standing before the desk, bent over it as his arm moved. Selene ignored him, going for her chair before the huge study desk.

 

“Wait, hold up. I have to hang up. I’ll call you later tonight.”

 

And Aki hang up, but Selene didn’t notice it as she stared at the passport and a small immigration paper on the desk, and Helios staring at her with wide eyes. The pen on his fingers slipped from his fingers and rolled off the table.

 

Back at the Council’s empty office, Aki pulled her flash drive out of the computer. Hopefully, these data would be enough to make the Reaper happy. As quietly as she entered, she left the room, closing the door behind her softly.

 

She was halfway out of the building when her phone started vibrating; Mikhail is done on his side now. Just in time.

 

[xxx]

 

By the time her meeting with Chris finished, Meia’s throat was terribly sore. She was the one talking for more than half of it, Chris being too much an ass to just sit around and nod his head.

 

Sighing at the thought, Meia fixed her things before locking the reception room. When she left the building entirely, Adrian was already waiting for her outside, leaning against the door of his silver Volvo S80.

 

She gave him a smile as he opened the backseat’s door, grabbing her bag and tossing it in.

 

“I’ve reserved a place for us at Clair de Luné. I’ll drop you off first at Rosenkreuz’s place, and then I’ll pick you up later at 7.” He said as they both slipped inside the car.

 

“You sure you’ll be alright? After all, it’s just… 4, right now, you’ll be waiting for me for like, 3 hours all alone.”

 

“May…” He drawled, giving her a sharp look. But Meia only shrugged then grinned at her boyfriend. “3 hours is nothing. Really. I’ve once waited for 7 hours all alone in the parking lot just for you.”

 

“I’m just worried you might get bored without me,” Meia pouted at him, as Adrian turned the car key and started the engine. “And I don’t want to know you’ve managed to beat up someone due to boredom.” She added meekly, her shoulders hunching up as if to hide her face.

 

Adrian turned at the answer, watching her carefully. “Are you implying something?”

 

“Nothing.” Was the quick reply.

 

Reaching out his hand, he brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair, missing its natural color. His heart twisted when he remembered the reason for the dye.

 

“I’ll be going to the Heritage, so don’t worry about me.” He tried to reassure her, despite the thickness in his throat. And when Meia looked up from her hunched form, turning to face him with a concerned frown, Adrian could feel the knots in his stomach tightening. That somehow didn’t sound comforting either. “They’re not here. I’m just going to do a round-check.”

 

“He made you do that because he can’t, right?” she nearly whispered, fingers twisting delicately over her skirt, like how her words twisted his heart. “Tell me, what have they been up to again?”

 

Adrian flinched at that. Her words had sorely hit home, and Adrian knew he couldn’t ignore that question. Topics about their respective brothers were never tender subject.

 

“Well,” he smiled a small smile at Meia, even if it looked a bit disconcerting. Meia only kept her frown for at least a minute, before turning to face outside without saying a word. Adrian could only sigh at the cold gesture. “They might… _drop by_.”

 

Meia continued staring outside, ignoring the sudden frown on Adrian’s face.

 

Stepping on the gas harsher than usual, he pulled out of the parking lot, both avoiding each other’s gazes. Adrian’s beginning to have the feeling that tonight’s dinner will be even more awkward than they any they ever had. It shouldn’t really be this hard. They’ve been dealing with this for years. Why when they’re near the end of it that they have to experience these troubles?

 

Finally, after what seemed to be centuries of silence, Meia squirmed in her seat, turning around to face her boyfriend. Adrian caught sight of her movement.

 

He pulled away a hand holding the steering wheel and laid it on top of Meia’s, squeezing her small, weak hand firmly.

 

“Chris said the Niebelheim is approaching.” She whispered, staring worriedly at Adrian, who kept his eyes on the road. “The Niebelheim is approaching, Adrian. I honestly don’t think we should stay here and continue this _unnecessary_ job…”

 

The drone of the traffic blared even louder outside the car, but to the two, they couldn’t hear anything other than the soft breaths coming from one another and the deafening silence threading through the air.

 

The only thing changing between them was the shifting of gears and the tightening of Adrian’s hold on Meia’s hand.

 

“I’ve already come this far,” he said softly. He may not be facing Meia, but the girl knew he’s very much serious about this, as shown with his tightening hold on her hand. “You know I can’t quit. Not when I can finally prove it to him I can be as good as he is.”

 

Meia sucked in a deep breath, gnawing on her bottom lip; Adrian’s not getting a single cent of her point.

 

“It’s not about _you_ being better than your brother, it’s about your safety and—”

 

“Meia, you _know_ me. There’s no necessity for that.”

 

“But—”

 

Adrian sighed. They had this talk before, when Chris told them about the Niebelheim. He didn’t want the CEDeR to get involved with Niebel High’s darker past. In the meantime, Meia didn’t like to be involved with something that had stolen their brothers’ bright futures.

 

“No buts, _Meia_ ,” the mentioned girl straightened up at the firm tone Adrian used, the boy’s eyes slanting to glance at her sharply. “I’m very capable in taking care of myself _and_ protecting everyone without breaking a bone, so _stop worrying._ ”

 

“But what if _they_ come for _this_?! I don’t want to end up like Ryan!” Meia inserted immediately. She’s beginning to lose her patience now. It wouldn’t be long before both of them began yelling at each other again.

 

“Listen,” She said, pointing her finger at the boy driving beside her. “I don’t want this, Adrian. I don’t want this, because I do not want to anymore. I have enough of this. I quit, Adrian. I quit.”

 

Adrian turned at that finality of Meia’s tone, anger suddenly springing up inside of him.

 

“Don’t you dare, Meia. We’ve started this together, and we’re going to end this together, but not now, not here. You know we did this, we created CEDeR just for this moment!”

 

“No! WE created CEDeR because someone needed our help!”

 

“Someone who both knew belonged to the Niebelheim! Why are you so afraid of it?!”

 

“I don’t want to be a part of this freak show!”

 

Silence reigned between them amidst Meia’s harsh yell and Adrian’s frustrated growl. The moment they’re out of the main road, Adrian pulled off at the corner most of the street and yanked off his seatbelt.

 

“What’re you doing?!” came Meia’s hesitant question, hands fumbling with her own seatbelt as well.

                                                                                                         

“Quitting.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You wanted to quit, right? Alright, let’s quit. Happy now?”

 

Meia’s door opened as Adrian slammed his side shut. Meia nearly cried in utter desperation when Adrian didn’t glance back at her, already at the other side of the street.

 

“Adrian!” She shouted on top of her lungs, attracting a lot of passer-bys’ stares. Yet it didn’t do a thing to make Adrian turn around and watch her panic grow.

 

Leaving the car alone on the corner of the street, Meia ignored the traffic lights and ran across the streets, multiple cars pulling their brakes on the last minute while honking loudly. But Meia kept on running, her breaths coming in short pants until she’s finally just a few more yards away from Adrian, who had come to a stop twenty feet across her.

 

He still had his back turned to her, both of his fists stuffed inside the pockets of his black jacket. His posture was terribly stiff, as if waiting for Meia to take the first step.

 

Being put in the front page was now the least of her worries.

 

“Adrian! Please!”

 

It must be God sent for Adrian to pause slightly at her plea.

 

“I’m sorry.” She gasped out, and despite the great distance, she knew _he_ knew he heard her deep inside. And when he finally stood still and slightly—just _oh so slightly_ turned his head, not even enough for her to see his downcast eyes, she took a hesitant step forward, until courage and her undeniable love for this crazy bastard took over; she stepped past the line and dashed for his side, catching hold of his still, lanky arm to hold on and silently told him, “I’m just _so scared_ I don’t know what to do anymore.”

 

And even if he didn’t look down and give her a smile, nor even gesture her clutch, he knew _she_ knew she heard his forgiveness deep inside. But Meia didn’t miss the heavy sigh Adrian released, nor the look of deep disappointment.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

“What about CEDeR?” Meia asked softly, looking down at the pavement. Adrian paused, avoiding her eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t replace it for the world.” He simply said, and hearing that pulled Meia’s very world down.

 

[xxx]

 

 “What’s going on here?”

 

But Helios dodged the question, slipping the paper into his passport.

 

“Helios!”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“What—”

 

“I’m leaving _now_.”

 

Somehow, hearing that didn’t please her. And oddly enough, hearing that didn’t strike much of an emotion in her other than surprise.

 

But when he turned his back on her, slipping the passport into his coat’s pocket—the same coat he wore when he arrived at her doorstep—she finally felt it, that sudden surge of so many emotions, clashing against each other.

 

But she didn’t do any of those. She just stood there, still shaking, and wondered if Jeanne had known this all along, that’s why he’s keeping quiet and had been awfully nice with her.

 

“What gave you the idea you can just come and go as you please?” She suddenly yelled at him, her chest heaving in suppressed anger.

 

“Something came up. I don’t have a choice.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Helios paused in his steps, yet he kept his back facing her. That infuriated her even more.

 

“Believe whatever you’d like to believe then.”

 

Then he walked out, just like that, as if he’s only going out for a walk to buy beer from the convenience store at the end of the block. And seeing him not giving a damn about her feelings—her, the _twin sister_ —made her angrier than ever. How could he? How could he be such a bastard? Why is so… so…

 

She screamed.

 

She screamed loud and high and she didn’t care if she scared the shit out of Jeanne. She just screamed and screamed some more, pouring out the anger piling up inside of her. She didn’t even know Jeanne had run into the study and holding her aside, hugging her as if it’ll lessen the anger.

 

And somehow, it did, as she sobbed and she cried, the feeling of that great loss she had felt years before returning full force again, only this time, it was worse.


	12. Our Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wicked partnership in this crime, ripping up the best condescending smile.”

The rest of that particular Monday, to Jeanne, can only be described with one word: agonizing. Selene had escaped to her room and refused to come out.

 

Families, he thought darkly. They’ll never bring you good unless you bring them good.

 

After two good hours of doing nothing but slumped outside Selene’s door, Jeanne finally dragged himself to his feet and went to his favorite couch. The couch shows better affection than his girlfriend.

 

On his way down the stairs though, the phone began ringing, prompting to boy to break for a dash.

 

“Hello, Rosenkreuz—”

 

“Jeanne, right? You mind me calling you that?”

 

Jeanne blinked at the female voice. It sounded familiar, somehow.

 

“This is Aki, Aki Kudoku. You can start calling me that now.”

 

“Why…”

 

“Oh, we’re going to be _really_ familiar for the rest of week. Listen, is Selene…”

 

“I don’t really think she’s in the mood to talk right now,” Jeanne said, turning around as he leaned back on the table. “Her brother just left without warning. She’s really upset. She just locked herself up in her room.”

 

“Helios left already?!”

 

“Yeah…” He muttered, staring down at the phone with growing suspicion. “He said something urgent happened and he has to leave…”

 

“Did he take a journal with him?”

 

“Journal?”

 

“Yeah, a journal. An old one, actually, with a weird cover.”

 

“I didn’t see one… maybe it’s in his bag? I don’t know, I didn’t even get to call him a bastard.”

 

“Ah… well, anyway, I need you to come over here. Bring Selene as well, if you can.”

 

“What?” Jeanne hollered at the phone. “Where the hell—”

 

“The Kudoku complex. Selene knows the place. Tell her to bring her sword and herself and you.”

 

What sword?

 

“I told you she’s not—”

 

“Tell her this is about the Niebelheim.”

 

“The Ni-what?”

 

“Niebelheim! Just go! We have less than 24 hours to train, you shithead.”

 

Then Aki hang up, leaving Jeanne with a beeping phone. Well, that was nice. Always leave the dirty job to him. Just keep them coming.

 

With the receiver back in its place, Jeanne began the slow ascend up the stairs, wondering how he should approach the lion’s den. When he arrived outside the first door, Selene’s door, he still didn’t have any clue on what to say.

 

After a minute or so of scratching his head and ruffling his hair, he finally decided. He’d do what he always do best.

 

“Sel, Aki called and she wants us to go to her place and talk about world domination.”

 

He waited, counted from one to ten, tapped his foot, but no answer came. Absently, he could hear a cricket chirping. His stomach growled in response, and that didn’t satisfy him.

 

“Sel, Aki called and she wants us to go to her place and talk about Helios.”

 

Then he heard it. A soft sound, the sound of something that was being moved. He could hear a sudden loud sob, a hiccup, then something really loud. When he saw the door moved as if it was hit, Jeanne knew what moved. Must be the lamp.

 

Here goes Plan C then. If this fails, he’d regret for his entire life that he had never told Raymond he was really grateful for the space of living the other had generously provided to him.

 

“Sel, stop being a pussy bitch and get out of there sobbing like a pathetic sissy! There’s Niebelheim to talk about and we have less than 24 hours to train!” Aki’s words, not his. In case Selene asked, say that. Say that.

 

The door opened in one swift swing of it. Selene stood domineeringly in the doorway, puffy, red eyes narrowed dangerously at him. It would have scared him if only she wasn’t sobbing and there wasn’t a runny nose.

 

“Get your sword ready. I’ll wait for you downstairs in five minutes.” He flatly told her before turning around and going for Hel—his room. (The moment Helios stepped out of the house, Jeanne quickly threw his stuffs in.)

 

[xxx]

 

The couple stood outside the Kudoku complex, one staring at it in awe while the other was still as quiet as a wall. They had walked the twenty minute walk in silence, Jeanne occasionally tripping on air and being hit by imaginary objects.

 

From the distance, they could see Aki’s tiny figure approaching them with a wave.

 

“Hey,” she greeted. Selene glared in reply; Jeanne could only sigh. “Well, I can see you’re clearly not in the mood. Now come on, the other two might be murdering each other inside.”

 

“Who…”

 

“ _Come on_!”

 

And they went into the complex without a single clue on what’s going on.

 

[xxx]

 

It was already five in the afternoon when his plane landed in the private sector of the Simoni’s hangar, and when he stepped out of the plane, down its steel stairs, two Italian men clad in black suits and white shirts were waiting for him.

 

“Helios Rosenkreuz?”

 

“Yes.” He confirmed grimly. With suitcase on hand, he followed them to the black BMW parked at the other side of the hangar. Five minutes later, they’re out of the airport and speeding down the highway, heading straight to the Simoni’s estate.

 

Instinctively, his right hand clutched the steel handcuff chaffing his left wrist, fist curled around the handle of the suitcase. It wouldn’t be removed until he arrived inside the Simoni estate, facing the Upper Echelons. Yet when that time comes, he didn’t know if he’d manage to come out alive or not. This is it. Once he hands over the journal, everything will be over. _He_ will end everything.

 

A huge explosion ten feet away though jolted him out of his reverie. He looked up, eyes going wide at the sudden burst of flame ahead, and when the two men in front tried to get out of their seatbelts, the car was thrown back by another explosion.

 

His world turned red as another huge explosion sounded off near him; it sent his head reeling at the impact. He opened his eyes and blanched at the sight of charred skin. When he checked himself, he was startled to find himself still unscathed; it must have been the Niebelheim’s power.

 

“Helios Rosenkreuz, right?”

 

He turned his head at the voiced question. Behind him, a man with round, wiry-rimmed glasses grinned cockily at him. Standing next to him was the very same girl that had attacked him many days ago, her smile still so wide and thin.

 

“We’re agents from Ægis, and you’re coming with us.”

 

“No ‘buts’, kid. Come on, let’s get going. The boss isn’t going to wait for you all day long.”

 

“The lord said it is to be expected that you wouldn’t cooperate.” The smaller girl supplied, her eyes remaining closed.

 

He continued staring at them; he remained frozen kneeling on the ground despite the fast approach of the man, who was still grinning widely.

 

“I didn’t expect the Romanov brat to be you though, kid. I mean, your sister? She’s a pretty good kid, although a little reckless. But she’s still good. I wonder if you two are really twins.”

 

And before Helios could stand up and ran away with the suitcase still chained to his wrist, the girl was suddenly behind him in a flash, maple leaf pointed between his eyes like a knife. A thin slit on his left cheek began oozing warm, red blood.

 

“The Master said not to let you escape. His orders are to be followed.”

 

“Come on, Bianca. Let’s get rid of that handcuff and get out of here.”

 

Hearing the purpose of stealing the suitcase, his free hand curled immediately around the handcuff. “The deal—“

 

“The deal is over. You’re going to be branded as traitor by the Simoni, and we are going to keep the journal for safe-keeping. Clear, kid?”

 

“Who are you, really?”

 

The grin returned. The man gazed at him mirthfully, too amused for Helios’ comfort. He’s not liking where this is going.

 

“It’s exactly as what I said: agents from Ægis, under the orders of Lord Hart.”

 

[xxx]

 

Inside the complex were seven buildings, one large on in the middle, the main, and three on each side, the branches. All six branches were connected to the main building through a bridge. The entire structure of the complex was made out of bullet proof glasses and titanium. Jeanne could only twitch at the thought of it, wondering how something like this could exist in the middle of London.

 

Aki led them to one of the branches, the second one on the north side—the training facility, where every member of the Kudoku yakuza and guards train. They walked their way into the building. Selene kept her silence throughout the entire walk, and Aki pretended that didn’t bother her.

 

Finally, they come to an end in the hallway, a steel elevator waiting for them with open doors. Aki motioned for them to follow her into the elevator.

 

Stepping inside the compact box, Aki pressed the number 9. The doors closed with a melodic ‘Bing’ from a speaker installed above them. Jeanne noticed the blinking red light just beside him; even security cameras were installed inside the elevator.

 

They arrived at the ninth floor in just five seconds. By the time they stepped out of the elevator, Jeanne’s knees were wobbly, his ears full of air stuck in it. “That was worse than a plane ride.” He muttered to Aki, who grinned at him triumphantly. “That’s the point.” She muttered back, grin widening when he glared at her.

 

“Well, took you guys long enough.”

 

Jeanne’s head snapped when he heard that sarcastic voice. His eyes widened when he saw none other than Mikhail Anderson glowering at him, standing next to…

 

“Jeremy!” He instantly cried in joy, pouncing on the unsuspecting older teen. Standing next to the heap of body mass, Mikhail’s eyebrow twitched at the display of affection next to his feet, wondering if he should kick both out of the building.

 

Meanwhile, Selene stepped warily out of the elevator, staring in awe at the large room that seemed to occupy the entire floor. The ninth floor was entirely made from the same materials with the complex’s structure. Three rooms took up the entire floor, each divided by a wall of the bullet-proof glass. Above them were round black objects with blinking red light—surveillance cameras.

 

“Aki…”

 

“Are you in the mood now?” The Japanese girl asked. Selene turned at the question, eyes widening slightly. Then hesitantly, the latter nodded slowly. “I just thought he’ll tell... that’s all.”

 

“You know he’s secretive. Let it go. He’ll tell if he can, and he won’t if he can’t.” And Aki left her outside the first room with Seilune still strapped to her back, silently pushing herself to walk forward.

 

[xxx]

 

Silence reigned the Council’s room despite its two occupants’ presence. Chris watched the video on his screen carefully as Shaina leaned against the desk beside him, her arms crossed as she stared outside. She was the one brought the video to him, looking both smug and grim at the same time.

 

It was a video from the surveillance camera planted in the Council’s room, always on 24/7. Chris didn’t really see its point at first, when they’ve always locked the door, but now, he could see why Shaina insisted it.

 

“How did she get pass through the lock?”

 

“She’s a member of the Kudoku clan. I’m sure her lock-picking skills are top-notch.”

 

“Natural born talent, then.”

 

“We should tell him, about this.”

 

Shaina kept quiet, her eyes boring onto his. He glanced at her stare, then returned to the video, showing Aki Kudoku pulling out her flash drive from the computer Shaina had tossed to a corner of the room, hard drives removed and transferred to another computer.

 

“If the lord finds out about this, we’ll be the one to blame.”

 

“And if he finds out not from us, we’ll be in bigger shit.”

 

Shaina sighed. “He moves fast.”

 

“He’s the Reaper,” Chris muttered. “He has to.”

 

Another minute of silence. The video ended, and Chris stared at the blackness on his screen.

 

“Are you still on his side?” Shaina finally asked him. When Chris didn’t answer, she sighed again, leaving her place on his side. “No matter what happens, on I’m on whoever’s leading the Ægis’ side. If the Reaper did manage to overthrow the lord, then I’m on the Reaper’s side. I stand by my pledge as an Ægis agent, Chris. You?”

 

Slowly, Chris closed the screen of his laptop, ejecting the disc from his drive.

 

“It doesn’t matter. All I want is to have her back.”

 

Shaina watched him rest his head on the back of the chair, his fingers unconsciously touching the band of gold on his right middle finger, the Tang’s rising phoenix crest shining against the afternoon sunlight’s glare.

 

[xxx]

 

Jeremy left an after he got pounced on, under the excuse of a dinner with his father. With just the four of them, the entire training facility felt emptier and larger. Jeanne still couldn’t stop gaping at the place. Aki was about to go in-depth with the building’s construction when Selene flatly told her to start explaining about the sudden gathering.

 

Watching Selene’s still expression, Aki wondered what it would be like to break the ice.

 

“The Reaper called us last Saturday, asking for our help. In exchange, he would remove the restriction order on us. Sounds suspicious at first, but we followed what he directed us to do, and now, we have half of the order on us.”

 

“How did you even know there’s none, when you could barely feel its presence? It’s just a bunch of words spouted to make us scared.” Selene snapped, glaring hard. Aki smirked at the retort.

 

“You can’t feel it because you don’t have your Niebelheim’s power activated. As long as we’re in London and we’re under Lord Hart’s restriction order, we can’t use our Niebelheim’s power. I have half of mine free or use now. Once tomorrow starts and Mikhail and I fulfill the remaining portion of our deal, my power would be back in full, and I can kick that bastard’s ass.”

 

“Then explain why those three have the order as well. They’re not part of the coven.” Selene jerked her head at Mikhail, the latter looking offended at the action. Why does she always speak of him as if he’s not around?

 

Growling, Mikhail took the question and scathingly answered, “The order had us screened. My accounts are blocked, Armand can only contact his brother in secret, and Jeremy is stuck relying on his father’s wealth. Worse, we can’t leave London, and we have to stay here because that damn bastards wants to keep an eye on us. We’re the only ones who’ve been in and out of Ægis with a stock full of inside information. I doubt the lord would be happy if the Reaper managed to grab the info from us and use it against him.”

 

“But the Reaper is using you against him already.”

 

“Exactly what we all want. But now, we have an excuse, right?” Hearing that didn’t appease Selene. It infuriated her even more. This only made her even more aware of how useless her blood as a Niebelheim member was.

 

“So why are we here?” Jeanne finally asked. “And don’t think I can understand you guys. You still owe me lots of explanation.”

 

“We’re here to train,” Aki answered immediately. She left her spot, walking to the other end of the room where a bag and a katana propped up against the wall. “We’re going to train and pull out the Niebelheim’s power from you until you can control it. Until you have your memories returned, we’re not going to stop this training.”

 

Jeanne blinked at Aki with wide eyes, when he turned his head and asked for Selene’s help, he found her blinking in surprise as well.

 

“Aki, what’re you talking about?” His girlfriend asked, her hand untying her sword’s sheath over her shoulder. Meanwhile, Aki grabbed her katana, the sword’s sheath colored lavender.

 

“I said we’re going to talk about Niebelheim, right?” Aki said, walking back to the center of the room. Mikhail had already withdrawn to another part of the room, sitting on the floor as he watched them lazily. “And I’ve told you guys about the Reaper asking for our help. Apparently, he called us on last minute, early this morning. He wanted us to train the heart of the Niebelheim while the lord isn’t aware of his presence yet. Somehow, Helios’ presence had awakened the heart’s sealed power. Once it’s fully awake, it’ll trigger the lord’s radar, and we have to suppress it before he finds out.”

 

“And you think Jeanne’s the heart.”

 

Aki smirked at the statement before she pulled Tenkaizakura out of its sheath, its blade glowing pink. Jeanne instantly shook, knees buckling. Selene watched the reaction in shock, eyes going wider as she watched Jeanne react violently to the sword’s glow.

 

“Jeanne _is_ the heart. Or rather, the heart is _in_ him. Now, prepare to strike, Vergessen!”

 

“Aki! He doesn’t—!”

 

But Selene swallowed her scream when Jeanne suddenly rolled away, Aki’s sword hitting steel floor. The boy was still shaking, a hand clutching his wrist in pain.

 

“His Niebelheim’s power is fighting the seal’s hold,” Mikhail suddenly spoke, still sitting comfortably on the floor. “As long as that thing on his hand doesn’t go away, the heart would be sealed, and his powers won’t become stable. Helios triggered his power because he used his. If you keep doing what he had done, it’ll only make the matter worse. Even this room’s suppressant won’t help hiding you guys from the radar.”

 

“Then what do you propose, genius?! We have to get it stable so we can control it!” Aki yelled back at the other boy. Mikhail gave her a look that said he’s not going to get involved in this.

 

“Ask the girl next to you. She might know something. She’s the one with a seal.”

 

“I was born with it,” Selene instantly snapped, glaring accusingly at Mikhail. “As the younger twin, it’s mandatory for me to have it.”

 

“No, you’re not. You had it when Ægis kidnapped you two years ago. You two always share your power. It was that experiment that got yours taken so he could have twice the power.”

 

“Why do you know so much?” Aki asked, staring from one to the other. “I don’t even know this.”

 

“Because I was there when the experiment happened,” Mikhail answered. “My brother led Kritiker then. They’re supposed to take Helios’ power and put it in you, but then Ægis stepped in and the opposite happened. Don’t think your excuse works on me.”

 

The room gone quiet again, broken only by Jeanne’s sharp intakes of breath. Worriedly, Selene went to his side, holding onto his arm. Then she saw it, the great mass of black patch taking over his entire hand, his veins turning red.

 

[xxx]

 

They called it quits when the clock neared 8, after a phone call from Aki’s mom who was flying over from Japan.

 

“Tomorrow, Mikhail and I would be ambushing the school principal. I want you to lie low and pretend nothing is going on around here. I also suggest that Jeanne stays at your house. It’s best he take a long, good rest.” Aki advised as Jeanne waited for them outside the building, his mood darker than usual. Who wouldn’t, Selene thought to herself when she approached him. If she suddenly got the news that she’s a freak, she would’ve screamed at the nearest person and punched the daylights out of him.

 

“Hey,” She walked up to him, holding his hand. The temperature was dropping now that the moon was up, and Selene had left her jacket at home. He still looked down at the ground, face pulled into a scowl. “I should be the one looking sad here, not here.” She said, trying her best to lift the mood. But Jeanne didn’t listen to her, didn’t even show he listened to her. Her mood dropped immediately at that, peeved at the situation. How come if it’s her doing the comforting, it never worked?

 

“Would you stop being a bitch about it and just suck it up?” She growled at him, tugging his hand. The black patch had disappeared after Aki had sheathed her katana again. “I’m trying my best to deal with this good-naturedly, and I’m the one who’s supposed to be the most troubled one too. I’m the one here who has a brother who gone MIA and a boyfriend who became a mass of frowning glob because of her said brother.”

 

“You’re the one who’s going to get his ass roasted by crazy Mafia men,” He muttered. “You’re not the one who suddenly got the news that he’s some kind of freak who’s going to become a hero just like those comic books you read. And you’re the one here who actually has a girlfriend who’s a part of this freakshow since birth.”

 

“Alright, point taken. So what’re you going to do about it?” Selene asked again. They began walking out of the complex. They’d be having a long hour ahead of them out in the street if they can’t catch any bus. “Are you still going to be a girl about it? Be a man and take it up the ass, would you?”

 

Jeanne cringed at the words, glaring at his girlfriend with a huge frown. “Must you always speak so dirty?”

 

But Selene just shrugged, fixing Seilune’s string over her shoulder. “I just want to drive my point across, that’s all.”

 

“There are better ways to do that, you know.”

 

“But it worked, right,” she whispered, glancing up at him with a small smile. It’s her first smile since Helios left, and seeing that somehow eased the heavy feeling on Jeanne’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile back, even if it’s just a small one.

 

“Yeah, it did.”


	13. A Beautiful Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a beautiful lie. It’s the perfect denial.”

When Tuesday morning came, everyone was either too excited or too groggy to fully register that it’s the first day of the fair. Quickly, they all grabbed for their uniforms and IDs, the committee members hurrying for their badges. Everyone was obviously too preoccupied that they had overlooked the simplest thing they should watch out for.

 

Recalling the incidents from the previous night, Jeanne Vergessen decided to hole up inside the Rosenkreuz household, under Selene’s soft comforter, adamant to away from everyone no matter the amount of candied apples being bribed to him. Thus, with a huge scowl, Selene slammed the front door on him, leaving for school to attend the school fest.

 

She arrived at the school at 8, an hour after the parade had finished.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the great carnival! Prepare to be dazzled by this wondrous event, for today is like no other day! So sit back and enjoy the wonderful ride, honorably presented by the students of Niebel High! Let the festivities begin!”

 

The master of ceremony stepped down from his place as the band came back from marching along the streets. As usual, the school band, led by the new president, began the opening ceremony with the parade. Starting from the 27th Street, they marched all the way to 34th Street, and then the school, which took up the entire 35th and 36th Street. Passers-by stared at the marvelous display of the band with their matching red uniform, the selected students dressed in beautiful gowns and suits as the muses and escorts of each class. Together, they marched along the streets, balloons covering up the sky. Flashes of camera light were tailing them from behind, just before the walking band of students dressed in their own selected costumes.

 

When Selene had arrived at her classroom, Aki was still nowhere from the land of the living. Selene made sure to correct that, giving the girl one call she’ll forever despise for her life.

 

“You’re so going to die, Rosenkreuz.” The Japanese girl growled at her, her voice strongly tinted with sleepiness. Threats don’t sound threatening at all when you’re giving it half-asleep. “This better be good.”

 

“Well, I want you to give Jeanne a call. If you’re not coming to school to help out, then at least train him.”

 

“Bitch, I have to go to school. I have an appointment with the principal, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah…”

 

“Besides, let the boy cope with it first. Feel for him, would you?”

 

“Alright, I will…” A slight pause, ears straining to catch what a guy yelled outside at the hallway. “Listen, I’ll call you later. Gotta go.”

 

Hanging up, Selene watched her fellow classmates running out of the room in frenzy and into the hallway, where they gathered around trying to look at the crowd below their floors. Even though they were in the fourth floor, they couldn’t really see much, except for little black dots.

 

All of her classmates had left their posts and chased after the bigger cheese. Damn Jeanne for skipping the day.

 

“This is so stupid.” She muttered to herself. Meia’s missing in action too, which only means everything’s left for her to manage, and obviously, a new girl like her can’t handle far too many idiots’ stupidity.

 

Kitty, a fellow classmate of hers, suddenly left her side and ran out of the classroom after some idiot started yelling gibberish words again. That’s it. That’s the last straw.

 

Slamming down the empty tray she’s holding along with the pink checkered apron around her waist, she followed Kitty out of the now empty classroom. It had to be something big for causing such a huge buzz, because if it’s not, someone’s got to pay for stealing more than half of her staff and customers.

 

Standing out at the hallway, she saw everyone running down the stairs into the lobby of the junior’s building and trying to squish themselves in among the gathered crowd. Some were peering through the railings. It was such a ruckus that it made Selene stared lost at the chaos around her, wild with confusion. Some guy was still shouting—probably the same guy from before—and a few were out of their wits.

 

Gathering back her wits, Selene pushed and forced herself through the throng of confused students. Some, she noted, weren’t even from the school. When she was finally in the front down at the lobby, her eyes widen to the size as big as saucers. She was caught breathless and terribly shocked. What greeted her sight wasn’t anything that she’s expecting nor hoping to see.

 

“He just jumped out of the window!”

 

“Dude, it was totally out of the blue!”

 

“All I heard was a loud BOOM!”

 

 “Dude, man, dude! Dude, I can like, see his brains out, dude!”

 

Lying on a pool of dark, crimson red blood was a junior student of Class Delta, Rence Swing, son of music teacher, Mr. Swing. Skull cracked open, entire head twisted a hundred and eighty degrees to the side with blood covering his entire face, eyes wide open while his mouth was still open as if screaming his last scream of fright. His arms and legs were spread out like an eagle and completely out of proportions. One leg, the left one, was bent on the knee with its patella sticking out. His right arm was twisted out of its socket and laid at an odd angle, the fingers all sticking out at wrong and different directions.

 

Selene felt nausea hitting her bowels real bad as she felt herself grimacing with horridness at the sight. Of all things to see after a good breakfast, it has to be _this_.

 

Across her, Shaina rushed forward and bent down before the dead body, drawing a black plastic cover over the dead body. Five seconds later, other Shinsengumi members joined the task and drove the students away, but not out of the building. No, it seems like they’re intent on keeping them inside.

 

“They are not to leave the building. Make sure to keep their mouths shut. Confiscate their phones if necessary. Not a word must reach out to the public.”

 

It was the sharp order from Shaina that scared everyone away. Only her cold words were enough to shut them up, that it didn’t take much for the Shinsengumi to make them leave the crime scene. It was very obvious that the Council was hell bent in keeping everything out from the public eye. Selene heard people around her groaning; with disappointment or anger, she didn’t know. The Shinsengumi girls simply ignored them. It’s either they did ignore it, or they just smacked some heads.

 

Approaching Shaina cautiously, Selene readied herself to get swatted away. “What’s going on?” She asked softly and warily. Thoughts of returning to her classroom disappeared.

 

Shaina only spared her a single glance before turning her back on her and went back giving orders. Selene just sighed and turned away, deciding that going back to her classroom actually seemed to be a better idea rather than talking to a unresponsive wall.

 

“This is the third attack already. With Chris absent and the vice-president squeamish in this kind of matter, everything’s not going to be pretty. . If another strikes after that, we might close the fest down.”

 

Selene blinked at the thin air between them. Behind her, Shaina stared down at the covered body of the deceased. Then it clicked.

 

“You think Sigma Rho is behind this.” It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. Shaina’s lack of response confirmed Selene’s guess.

 

“We’re having the school’s telecommunication signal blocked. As much as possible, I want you to stay away from this. From here onward, everything shall be Council business.” Shaina’s voice ha the same finality on it whenever she spoke. Selene found no point in arguing against her. Nodding faintly, Selene just went back to her classroom. She left it immediately when she caught a glimpse of a Shinsengumi confiscating phones. It’s not like there’s anything valuable in her bag.

 

Sneaking her way past the two unsuspecting security guards, Selene made her way to the library, phone on hand. Her signal was still going strong. No time to waste now. She speed-dialed Aki’s number, and told her a shorter version of the incident.

 

 “He’s head’s twisted?” Aki repeated.

 

“Yeah. At an odd angle too.”

 

“How odd?”

 

Selene paused and stared at the library’s front door. “A hundred and eighty degrees.” On the other line, Aki didn’t reply. There was a long pause. Selene absently chewed on her bottom lip, before speaking again. “It’s a murder, isn’t it?”

 

She heard Aki snort from the other line. She hit the jackpot. “The twist said everything already.”

 

“True, but do you think it’s them?”

 

Now, it was Selene who paused. Wearing her ID, she pushed the door open, hiding the phone inside a curtain of gray hair. “It can’t be anyone but them… right?” The last word was spoken with uncertainty.

 

“You know,” Aki paused and whistled. This was the part where Selene could imagine the other rolling her eyes while picking her nails. “This is the part where I say, ‘No, not Bingo.” Aki’s words were enough.

 

“…Shit.” Shit indeed, as Selene’s ashen face paled inconsiderably, worry gnawing the corner of her mind.

 

[xxx]

 

Aki stared hard and long at her phone, the line finally beeping.

 

“Well?”

 

Mikhail was standing behind her. His bag was on her table, contents emptied. The fetal heart was now inside a jar, looking like an oddly-shaped mandarin orange few days from complete spoilage. Aki will be the one to deliver the heart to the Reaper.

 

Aki told him about the incident as she hid the jar inside a safe-vault. She had instructed her men perfectly well not to let anyone enter her room, even her mother who’d be arriving here later this afternoon.

 

“That’s the Executioner Jeremy was talking about, right?”

 

“Yeah, it is. Apparently, this one is the third one already,” the Japanese girl added. “I think Jeremy should have a wind of this already.”

 

“He should. He’s been hounding the school before the parade started.”

 

“Well, he’s not making a fine job now, is he,” Aki muttered to herself, wondering what was keeping the other teen from catching his target.

 

“I heard that,” her companion knocked the back of her head with a fist, eyes narrowed to a glare. “Among the three of us, he got the hardest one.”

 

“And I never knew you’re BFF with him now.”

 

“We’re not. We just have the same thing on mind and decided teaming up might be the best action.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

  
”Why do I have the bad feeling you’re up to something not good?”

 

Aki stopped on her tracks, turning to stare at Mikhail with a quirked eyebrow. “What gave you that idea? I only have our meeting with the principal and _interrogation_ with Angelo Vicerra in mind.”

 

“I’m talking about this mission thing. I’m talking about your… you-know-what.” The other boy grumbled, cheeks suddenly flushing. The smile on Aki’s lips spread to a grin, making him squirm in unease. Well, isn’t that sad of you, Mikhail Anderson? The boy quickly shook his head and the thought away. “Oh, never mind.”

 

“Heh,” Aki smirked at him, frustrating her partner even more. “To the principal’s office then?”

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you that since _an hour ago_.”

 

Girls and their face powders. Mikhail will never understand the female specie.

 

 [xxx]

 

There wasn’t much that Jeremy could do. Stuck inside the senior’s building, he’s helpless and cornered without anyone around to help him escape. Aki and Mikhail were probably still in the Kudoku compound, arguing over how to storm into the principal’s office. All of the Council members were on their worse state, and the Shinsengumi girls were situated in every corner of the building. Just passing by them would lead to an hour long prodding and interrogation. Escape from this place was impossible, unless Jeremy resorted to skills from Ægis, and that’s the last thing he wanted; it’ll only raise the suspicion meter. The feeling of being jailed in this place sort of gave him the impression of what it’ll feel like once he’s dragged to Alcatraz.

 

Sooner than later, public media will get a word of this. The federals running their way here was the last thing he need. Where is the Reaper when he’s in need?

 

Standing next to a window that stretched until the end of the corridor, he looked below and checked the area from four floors above. Yellow tapes surrounded the four corners of the building while the gates were closed, kept away from public eyes. Security guards were rounding all over the places and there’s barely a sight of a student outside the building anymore.

 

“Damn it.” He’s stuck here while the Executioner might already be done with his fourth act. How’s he going to explain to the Reaper now? That he had let the Executioner escaped because he got himself trapped in a building guarded by weapon-handling girls?

 

Jeremy swore to himself that once he had gotten himself out of here, he’s going to make sure to kick some serious ass. Some birds had already told him everything he needed to know about the first three murders.

 

Everyone was waiting for the fourth one. If the Executioner was aiming to drive the Council nuts, then he had done a great job. Not only was the Council fretting like mad, everyone had gotten edgier, scared to step out of the classroom for fear of getting slaughtered. Worse, the Council president was absent, making things harder to control. Jeremy doubted the vice-president’s worth as much as he doubted himself catching the Executioner.

 

Knowing the coast was now clear, Jeremy wasted no time in slipping away from the scene. He left his schoolbag inside his classroom for obvious reasons. Absently, his hands moved straight to his pockets, making sure his ID, phone and wallet were present. The phone wouldn’t be much use if he’s inside the campus now that the signal had been completely cut-off, but he’s not keen on leaving something with his identity on it inside the school. He didn’t bother checking his gun and the holster if it’s butting out of his uniform’s coat. He already had his hand on the gun’s handle, ready anytime for a cross-draw.

 

“Oh, man. The hallways are like, so deserted it creeps me out real bad.”

 

The voices alerted him. Quickly, Jeremy bolted for anything he can hide himself in and the first thing he saw was the janitor’s closet. Footsteps continued past the cramped spot, the voices still talking. He waited until they faded before slipping out of the closet, now even more careful. There could be more of them, these stray students.

 

The hallways were deafeningly quiet and void of human life. The classrooms were all closed and bolted lock. Noises could barely be heard from within that it might have passed that there’s not a sign of life existing inside. It’s starting to creep him out. Something around here smells fishy—really fishy.

 

His strides became quicker, taking two steps at a time. With each step, his hand drew the gun slowly out of its holster, impatience eating him badly; it had always been a bad trait of him. If he’s seen with a gun on hand, it would only spell trouble. But in a situation like this, it couldn’t be helped. Besides, the gun would be enough to silence anyone who intrudes him… if he can summon up the courage to create a scene inside a school, that is.

 

Alright, so he can’t do it. The gun _is_ there for props’ sake. He _has_ to have something to scare the bad guy away, right? Even the Executioner will have second thoughts if he found a kid with a gun aimed at him.

 

Turning right on the corner and up the stairs, he took two steps at a time again, other hand sliding up the railings, gun held high on the other hand. He loved it that he had actually volunteered to join Ægis. Ægis had really benefited him with lots of stuffs that raised his ‘Cool Guy’ stature.

 

Landing on the sixth floor, the topmost floor, Jeremy paused for a while to think of which turn to take first. His breaths were now labored, his lungs struggling to keep sane. His body was used to a year of no intense training, and through the course of time, Jeremy became the guy who wouldn’t do anything for things unrelated much to his needs—like, running up flights of stairs catching some mad murderers.

 

The sixth floor, which was only accessible through the stairs, was where the senior’s Little Theater, the Senior Library and the Physics Lab were located. The left corridor leads to the Little Theater at its far end while the right leads to the Physic’s lab. On the corner of the right wing was the door to the library.

 

_BANG._

 

His eyes shot wide. The gunshot had startled him. Its echo rang inside his brain, from one eardrum to the other. He had even checked his gun to make sure he wasn’t the one who fired it. No, his gun’s safety was still in place.

 

Without hesitation, he dashed straight for the right corridor and skidded to a stop outside the Physics Lab’s double doors. Throwing himself against the doors, the doors gave way, banging hard against the wall, the sound of its hinges evidently abused.

 

An apple lay on top of a table in the center of the laboratory, faucets dripping with water. Under more scrutinized speculation, one could notice the red stains that couldn’t be removed by Tide, the strongest detergent ever created.

 

Drip, drip, drip.

 

That’s the only sound that disturbed the room’s stillness. Jeremy lost his grip on the gun, the pistol falling down and landing on the white tiled floor with a rather disconcerting sound. Crows can be heard cawing outside as a drop of sweat rolled down from his temple. His eyes were still wide open with shock, pupils dilated that they had lost their focus and went blind. The scene he had just barged into wasn’t on top of his must-see or expected-to-see list. No, it’s definitely not a part of his list. Never in his entire life spent in Ægis can prepare him for this horrible, inhumane thing. If Armand’s photos of the three previous murder scenes made his guts wrench and twist into knots, then Jeremy had to admit they all fail in comparison with this.

 

Beside the red apple was a knife, its tip jagged and chipped. To the right of it was a meat cleaver, all jagged and chipped. To the meat cleaver’s north was a long iron crowbar that he assumed was used for opening crates. The iron was already rusted and weathered, some bits of iron crisp and falling off. Next to the iron crowbar was a saw—a rusted and bloody saw. What followed after was something that Jeremy didn’t feel like looking at, but it couldn’t be avoided. No matter what he did, the image was burned to the darkest corner of his mind. It was placed a foot away from the apple with the iron crowbar and saw in between them. Like the apple, it sat on top of the table, staring back at Jeremy with its unseeing eyes. Jeremy truly wished that like its other parts (which he’s very sure are scattered all across the lab), it should’ve been chopped into smaller, undistinguishable pieces instead of being left as a whole. Though it may seem a bit more painful to look at, at least it’ll take him longer to realize it’s not what it really was.

 

Melanie Daeae’s decapitated head sat on top of the table, exactly a foot away from the red fruit. The apple, its teasing red skin a great cry from the bluish pale and mutilated head. Daeae’s lips were tinged blue as well, her eyes wide and rolled back with only the whites visible. On the back of his mind, Jeremy had unwittingly concluded to himself that every murdered victim had to have their eyes wide open as if still in fear, despair and shock, even after death.

 

The poor mutilated victim’s other body parts were scattered across the laboratory. A forearm was placed on a shelf beside stacks of folders and papers, a pair of bare feet underneath a row of sink to the farthest left side of the lab. Hanging on top of the physics modules displayed were fingers sliced off from hands that Jeremy noticed were placed on the lab teacher’s desk.

 

The poor boy couldn’t try to look for the other body parts anymore. The imagery had been too intense and gruesome for him to stomach that he had barely enough strength to keep his knees from buckling. He could discern it that the organs might even be sold to black markets, considering that the murdered had been so pitiless and merciless to his victims.

 

It took him a few more minutes before he finally got a good grip over himself.

 

Bending down to pick up his gun, Jeremy scanned the lab cautiously while straining his ears to catch any noise that’ll warn him of oncoming Council members. The gunshot had been too loud for anyone in the building to miss, and although there was no smell of gunpowder inside the lab (which he found terribly odd), he’s certain someone will pick up the sound.

 

Minutes later, Jeremy was proven true. Loud footsteps and yells of orders rang from the stairway. Jeremy didn’t waste any time anymore. He quickly left the lab, holstering his gun back and ran straight for the library. He didn’t bother closing the laboratory door. He figured it’ll lessen the amount of shock impact the others will soon receive.

 

Once he’s inside the library, he dashed straight until he arrived at the backdoor that lead to a small stairway that’ll take him to a bridge connecting the senior building and the main building. Ducking to avoid being seen from the outside, he entered past the glass doors and into a hallway of the main building, a sliding door across to his right, painted in light blue with a bronze nameplate next to it reading, ‘HS1 STAFFS’. There’s no sight of doors to his left except for another staircase, so Jeremy turned to the right, sprinting past many doors of empty rooms. The entire run had cost him panting, his lungs crying out for a simple intake of breath.

 

But he didn’t stop running. Instead, he continued on further until he had finally reached the end of the corridor, a door nailed with a nameplate of the assistant supervisor’s name. Before he could yank the door open, it slid open and it took every ounce of Jeremy’s fast reflex to jump out of the doorway and planted himself right against the wall next to the door. If the person coming out of the room is stupid, then he won’t get noticed at all.

 

He had to contact the Reaper, tell him that this is far too much. He can’t handle such a mission like this. Back in Ægis, when given a mission to chase some serial murderer, he has a more experience, high-ranking agent as a partner. He was just a sidekick. He’s not ready yet for a debut.

 

No one came out of the room though. Instead, screaming voices erupted out from the inside. Jeremy’s heart beat faster and harder, but he forced himself to stay put and not venture out far too much. Knowing he’s not in the safest zone, he quickly moved to the corridor’s farthest end and hid in a corner.

 

“This insanity must be stopped!”

 

“But sir! It’ll attract too much unwanted attention!”

 

“I don’t care if it’ll wake the entire city up! I want this stopped NOW! Our students are getting killed here and there! Murder, I say!”

 

“But sir!”

 

“I will NOT let this school’s reputation get tarnished by these senseless pranks! It must be stopped! Get those students at once! I want them expelled!”

 

The intensity of the situation caused Jeremy to sweat again. The admins still think this is a school prank. His hand went back to his gun’s holster. Hurried footsteps followed the yells. Jeremy didn’t dare to look out beyond the wall’s corner, in fear of risking his hide-out. Instead, he pushed himself harder against the wall, shoulders straightening up to untie the knots his muscles had become.

 

When the footsteps left, Jeremy breathed out a sigh of relief, slipping out of the shadow slowly. He made sure to check if the coast was clear before dashing out for his escape. Ironic that before he could get past the first door he’d passed by, he was grabbed from the side, the forbidden to see another daylight.

 

[xxx]

 

“I swear this is getting out of hand!”

 

The Council wasn’t the only one who’s fretting. Even the Sigma Rho was at the peak of their nerves. The continuous row of murders was making people, especially the Council, point the accusing finger at them. They had to run away and hide inside the abandoned Music Hall in the junior’s building just to avoid the Shinsengumis who’re obviously mad for their blood.

 

“This is insane! What are we going to do?!”

 

Behind the circle of seniors fussing over the entire thing, Armand stared at them with cold indifference. He’s only here to properly bid farewell to the Superior. Since this morning, he’s no longer a member of the Sigma Rho.

 

“There must be a spy within us!”

 

“Yes, yes! There must be one!”

 

Boredom continued to escalate. He should’ve followed what his guts told him; he shouldn’t be so honorable to these people. Leander was beside him, leaning against the wall with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“I wonder when they’ll explode. The Blackhand’s president exploded while back. They should as well, by now.”

 

“Hn.”

 

Armand didn’t want to ask what made Vincent ‘explode’. Leander Bolton wasn’t a fear Sigma Rho member simply because he’s largely built.

 

“Here they are, still talking and yapping about this and that. They all keep saying about why and how, yet they didn’t have the simplest clue on who.”

 

“There’s really no need to know _who_ exactly.”

 

Leander quirked his eyebrow at Armand, but the latter didn’t say anything at the look. He only crossed his arms across his chest, lips still drawn down into a frown that marred his youthful face. Chagrin was already obvious across his face.

 

Leander didn’t mention anything anymore.

 

A few more minutes of silence continued and as the silence between them went on, the seniors across began to hush down as if they had finally come down to a conclusion. All of their heads turned to look at them, especially at Armand, with heated gaze, whispering and muttering words beneath their breaths. Armand only glared at them with abhor, daring the fools to voice out their doubts. He didn’t find it surprising they let their jealousy gain a better hold of their judgment.

 

“Now that I think about it…”

 

“Yes, yes… it _could_ be possible…”

 

Armand vaguely asked himself if he should leave now or not. He didn’t really feel like arguing with any of their baseless assumptions. He had already figured beforehand everything would come down to this—them blaming him, to make fun of his excommunication from the frat.

 

“Enough.”

 

A deep voice penetrated through the whispering voices, starting them that it made them hushed. Leander’s grin widened even further while Armand’s glare followed the source of the voice. There was no one else but darkness and shadow ahead of them.

 

“Superior, sir! Despite—“

 

“ _Enough_!”

 

The seniors finally shut up and didn’t utter a word. They didn’t want to lose their tongues while furthering the Superior’s anger. The voice boomed all across the room, convincing Armand to lessen the intensity of his glare.

 

“If you all have nothing else to say other than the obvious, you are dismissed.”

 

The other seniors stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. They were unsure of what to do. The Superior had clamped down the fire that they’ve been taking very good care of keeping aflame. One by one, they left the large music hall in silence, the cloaks they wore shuffling against movements they made. Finally, when no one else was left behind inside the hall other than Armand and Leander, the Superior stepped out of the shadow and regarded the two with a leveled gaze.

 

Armand bit back the gasp he nearly let out. The Superior wasn’t wearing his cloak, something that really bothered him; Louis Trevolt looked far too much like him.

                                                                  

“I believe Mikhail’s resignation is because of you.” The Superior said, to which Armand replied with a glare. It felt weird though. It felt like he’s glaring at himself.

 

Beside him, Leander grinned widely and asked, “How was Russia?”

 

Louis Trevolt grinned. “Not that cold.”

 

Leander nodded absently, still smiling widely. Without much ado, Leander grabbed Armand’s arm and dragged him out of the abandoned music hall. Together, they walked out of the music hall in silence. Just as Leander closed the door, something afar caught Armand’s sight. Before Leander could ask, Armand had planted himself against the mirror, his hands balled into a fist.

 

 “Botticelli—”

 

“That bastard,” Leander raised an eyebrow behind his back, but Armand became oblivious to everything around him as red took over his senses. Quickly, he ran out of the corridor, skipping down the flights of stairs and barging out of the junior’s building.

 

There’s going to be hell to pay for this. He’s with that fucking Kudoku!

 

[xxx]

 

Most of the guests were ignorant to the commotion running rampant inside the four high school buildings. Somehow, even the staff members were unaware of the dire situation they’re in. The Council had made sure nothing will leak out, and they really did a good job on it. After all, they were able to mask one of the world’s most gruesome murders committed inside school grounds. Horrible, seriously.

 

“Miss! Wait!”

 

Yet their plan wasn’t foolproof. True, not a piece of information had reached outsiders’ ears, but there were still some who had gotten enough details about everything that they had already predicted the next target.

 

“Stop those two!”

 

“Sir! This place is—”

 

Sadly, they don’t plan on helping. One of those some was the heiress of KC Corp., the princess, Aki Kudoku. Another was none other than Mikhail Anderson, one of the school’s most troublesome students. Together, they joined forces, heading straight for the faculty building, a meeting with the school president on schedule. Rather, _forced_ on schedule. If not, then they’ll just force it into schedule. Nothing a few guns and swords can’t help.

 

The air around them stiffened as students, teachers and all others made the beeline to evade, none of them wanting to get in the way. If possible, there could have been an orchestra following their trail, singing praises in Latin verses. Aki could only grin widely.

 

When they had finally arrived before the secretary with her hair tied in a tight bun, always busy filing her nails, Aki slammed her dark, crocodile skinned briefcase hard against the desk, startling the secretary out of her skin. Down she tumbled onto the floor, nail filer flying somewhere in the air. Aki felt her inner demon doing a victory dance. Beside her, Mikhail grumbled something about arrogant girls and their nastiness.

 

“Must you?”

 

“I’m just starting.”

 

Mikhail could feel the butterflies withering inside his stomach. Next time, he will listen until the question mark appear before answering. Mikhail just couldn’t agree to the Japanese girl’s way of progression. Unlike the girl, Mikhail has a lot of plans in his future college life. He didn’t need this to ruin it, with or without support from the Reaper.

 

Mikhail felt a cheek twitching. Aki was having too much satisfaction in bullying the poor secretary. He wondered if Kudoku’s secretary also shared the same fate in a daily basis.

 

“Are you going to just stay down there or do we have to enter the president’s office ourselves?”

 

The secretary pursed her lips, hands groping aimlessly for the arms of her chair just so she could heave herself up. Ah, a strong-willed one, born to be a secretary.

 

“Do you have an appointment—”

 

The secretary quickly bit her lip as Aki sent her a rather cold and deadly glare, her own eyes widening a fraction while her eyebrows narrowed. The secretary couldn’t do anything but shake at the gaze. She _is_ visibly shaking, Mikhail noted. So maybe she’s not really a born-to-be secretary.

 

“T-The door is just around the corner,” the secretary hesitated for a while to snarl at them. But when she saw Aki’s arrogant I’m-looking-down-on-you smirk, and Mikhail’s cold, deadly glare, she thought otherwise. “The president is ready to see you.”

 

Aki cocked back her head with a triumphant grin, walking away for the president’s office door. She even flipped her long, crimson locks at the secretary who would have seethed at her if it wasn’t for Mikhail and his death glare. The redhead clearly had fun infuriating the secretary. On the other hand, the secretary remained silent although in the end, she had decided that her days as a secretary were finally over, her patience challenged to the brink of snapping. Today was the last time everyone had seen the poor secretary.


	14. Heaven's a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Set me free, your heaven’s a lie.”

A light bulb flickered on and off, its dim light not being of much use to the room. In fact, the room itself was too shabby. The room had definitely seen better days.

 

Old battered shelves infested by termites took up most of the spaces in the wall. A few rusted tanks stood in one corner next to a cabinet with broken hinges, shattered glasses and thick, overlapping layer of cobwebs. Next to it was a large window with greasy glasses and a broken latch. Broken piles of marble tiles were lying next to the door, also rusted and battered. Old, undistinguishable graffiti were sprayed all over the entire place, including the ceiling and floor. In the middle of the room, sitting in the center of an arcane symbol similar to David’s seal albeit minor alterations drawn in chalk was an unconscious boy tied to a wooden chair. His wrists were red and sore, skin lightly torn from the rough, nylon rope cruelly bounding his wrists.

 

The afternoon sunlight breached into the room through grayed window panes. The sunlight, with its warm heat, hit Jeremy’s face, his eyes unconsciously skewering shut as he regained consciousness—though he’s still very unaware of his current state and surrounding.

 

He groaned as sore pain shot up from his numbed arms and legs. He’s tied to a chair, and there’s more than just two ropes around his legs and wrists. Even his chest and thighs were tied. He could barely move to get the right angle easing his pain. Not only that, realization came down on him heavily when he noticed the lost of something cold against his skin—his gun wasn’t inside his coat anymore, and neither was his coat still present around his body.

 

“Damn.”

 

He yanked the rope around his wrists in frustration. Paranoia was starting to creep up on him as Jeremy realized he’s in the most vulnerable state he could possibly be. The Executioner had caught him, he’s sure of it. And now, he’s locked inside a shabby old room that stinks with god knows what, his entire body completely tied to a chair, and his only source of defense and offense was taken away from him. Now instead of having an opponent with no firearm, he ended up giving his enemy one and left himself with nothing. He sorely wished his attacker didn’t check his entire body thoroughly—he had a small silver knife in a leather thong strapped around his waist, at the small of his back. But then, he realized its only good was cutting off the ropes around his wrists _if_ he could angle his body and avoid slicing his wrists in mistake. It’ll only take a small flick of the wrist then his fingers could reach the knife’s handle.

 

He didn’t dare to reach for the knife though. Jeremy’s afraid that though the room may look shabby, it might be implanted with hidden surveillance cameras. He craned his head to the sides and up as much as he could, looking for tiny, blinking blots of black and red. Seeing none, he hesitated a little before finally, flexing his right hand and flicked his wrist inward; he could hear something snapped before his fingers wrapped securely around the knife’s handle. The knife was only six inches in length and an inch wide, the blade razor sharp and thin. It was the most compact and ideal weapon any member of Ægis started their first day with. Jeremy was glad Ægis never asked its resigning agents to surrender their weapons back.

 

Flipping the knife so the blade was pointed at the rope, he slipped it beneath the rope and started the slow and dreary job of cutting it. Hard, nylon strings snapped before the sharp blade of the knife, until finally, the ropes came loose, giving Jeremy the chance to pull it off of him. He continued doing the menial task until he got rid of all of the ropes.

 

Sheathing the tiny knife back onto the small of his back, making sure to pull his shirt out and cover the knife’s hilt, Jeremy inched his way slowly to the only door, old floorboards creaking under his weight. The sound alerted Jeremy.

 

And something else, it seems.

 

Darts flew straight at Jeremy from the east. Before he could evade all of them, one dart had hit the hem of his shirt, forcing him to stumble back. Another dart went flying past his ear, cutting his cheek. Three more came flying from the other side and Jeremy didn’t have any chance either to evade them all. Pain hit him when a dart stabbed him on his shoulder, while another one on mid-thigh. He was saved from the last one thanks to his fall, knees buckling from the sharp, colliding pain.

 

Blood bleeding out from the shallow cut on his cheek, Jeremy gritted in pain. There had got to be something more than just stainless needles on those darts as his visions began to blur. In a surprising ease, he pulled out the dart on his shoulder first before the one on his thigh. Even on his knees, staying still had become such a hard task already.

 

“Damn it.” He swore again, cursing whoever’s out there who’s such a bastard to do all this. Vision blurring even more, Jeremy felt his consciousness swaying again for the second time of the day. Finally, he succumbed into the darkness, hitting the ground with a dull thud as the door to the cabin opened, heavy falls of footsteps on the floorboards.

 

[xxx]

 

All the way in New York City, Angelo Vicerra stared at his computer screen. Checking the company’s database had been an everyday task to him already, ever since older brother Andrew died (it sounded more believable than disappeared) and younger brother Amadeo was too stuck up for the job. Being the second child, Angelo didn’t think the entire business firm will end up his, including half of the Vicerra fortune. Ever since the day he became president of the company, he was thoroughly surprised at what his family had, especially with affiliations. From Europe to America to Asia, even to Africa, the company was connected everywhere. He wasn’t even surprised at the number of Mafia families the company was tied to.

 

Gathering his wits up, he clicked his inbox. A long list of emails and other ads appeared, but one certain entry with its black, bold letters stood out from the rest; a new mail from his brother.

 

“Just what is wrong with that kid…” he muttered to himself, before clicking on the link. First a random phone call dead in the middle of the night, and now an email. Just what is going on inside that brat’s head?

 

Truth to be told, Amadeo was born with a stick up his ass and an attitude that he’d rather flush with an albatross drown the drain. No matter how Andrew loved and spoiled the boy or how their father would praise Amadeo as the smartest next to the eldest, the kid was still a little, demonic wolf hiding in sheep’s clothing.

 

Staring at the message, Angelo thought about reading it or trashing it. His brother never send him anything unless it’s family or business matter, the latter something Amadeo always avoid at all costs. It’s consensus that Amadeo hated Angelo above anything else in the world. Actually, Amadeo hated a lot of things, like candies, ketchups, barbecues… he hated everything under the sun except for his guns and his cat. Probably that Reiner kid too, but Angelo wouldn’t dare step a foot on that specific area of Amadeo’s life. Other than plotting the murder of that Rosenkreuz kid, Amadeo loathed him with a passion. It must’ve been because of his affiliation with the Romanov family, affiliation the kid had wanted to break ever since Andrew started it.

 

So to speak, Amadeo Amadeo hates him, and will never stop hating him. After all, if it wasn’t for him, Amadeo wouldn’t have left the house. The fact that he took over the family business and made it official that Andrew Vicerra is dead was enough to prompt Amadeo to remove himself from the family tree, to the point of changing his name and taking their mother’s family name.

 

Now, Amadeo has become Armand Botticelli, a distant relative of theirs from the mother side. But Angelo believed it wasn’t quite his fault. After all, he can’t see his fault in why he had to keep the rumor mills active in creating nonsense about the best leader the Vicerra Company ever has, even after his death.

 

“Boss, a call from Niebel High, London branch. Shall we connect it your line?”

 

“Go on.”

 

The red light on his intercom stopped blinking. Instead, it turned orange as the speaker activated itself. A call from the campus at London only meant one thing—his brother was either in a trouble or had just caused trouble. Angelo sighed. There’s really not much he could do anymore with the kid. Even Winston hadn’t accomplished much to change his younger brother’s mannerism. All he could do now was catch anything his brother had thrown at him. If he was drunk, he could have said his brother was looking for attention.

A long buzz cut into the air before being replaced a smooth, cold voice that made Angelo winced. The voice was so biting Angelo swore whoever’s behind the line was trying to drip poison through the phone’s speaker.

 

“This is Angelo Vicerra, I believe?”

 

The voice belonged to a young man. He couldn’t identify how young, but he’s sure that the speaker definitely had a cool, firm and a young voice. Either he is young, or he’s just someone who loves drinking ginger ale.

 

Hesitantly, Angelo answered a low ‘yes’. He figured now is not quite the right time to argue further. Then something shuffled on the other line, which Angelo guessed must have been caused by the international connection. The telephone lines here in New York weren’t the best, even for a company like his.

 

“I believe then that you’re in quite a big trouble.”

 

This time, the voice was female. Angelo blinked. This only meant that he’s not talking to just one person, but two. And what the hell? It’s from Niebel High, right?

 

“I want to inform you that the… wait… where the hell is the script?! This is not the script!”

 

“Here, here!”

 

This has got to be a joke.

 

“Listen, kids,” They’ve got to be kids. “I’m not in a time for some silly telephone pranks.”

 

“And I would advise you to shut up and let us talk.”

 

Do kids these days love hearing themselves talk?

 

“The Reaper wants us to tell you that he has the heart now, and it’s ready to be shipped to the main house. He also wants the Romanov to do something with the Executioner’s advances on Niebel High. He, uh, quote-unquote, can’t handle it on his own.”

 

Sounds of muffled screams followed next which belonged to an old woman as Angelo’s eyes widened in shock and fear. What are these kids?!

 

The line made another shuffling sound. Then, the first voice spoke again.

 

“By the way, this is the younger brother of your dead brother’s lover you’re talking to. The other one is someone you definitely do not want to cross with, since she’ll be the person who you’ll soon be working for. Now do what the Reaper says or else we can’t get these damn restriction orders off our head. And yeah, your brother is gay. Deal with it like I did.”

 

Angelo blinked widely at his phone, the receiver still pressed hard against his ear. Shakily, he uttered a ‘yes’ that’s heavily laced with doubt. He can’t believe there are two kids around beating him at this sort of thing.

 

“Goodbye and have a good day, then.”

 

Angelo gulped loudly, the clump of mass forming on his throat stuck. If he ever gets to talk to Amadeo, he’s making sure it’ll all about splitting the fortunes and the family name. But for now, it’s time to be a good puppy and inform the higher-ups about this. The Executioner and the Reaper playing a game of chess. Not exactly his type of tea.

 

[xxx]

 

“So…”

 

“You suppose that worked?”

 

“Mmmfff!!”

 

The two juniors turned their heads and glanced at the struggling school principal who’s bound and left in a corner of the room with a duck tape taped across her mouth. For the first time, Aki felt a pint of pity for someone, especially a victim of one of her pranks.

 

“If that didn’t work, then I blame you.”

 

“Me?! Who was the one who suddenly asked for the script in the middle of _interrogating_ the guy? And what the hell, we barely _interrogate_ the guy,” Aki eyed Mikhail without moving an inch, daring the other boy to say it again. Mikhail only stared back at her, frown still not leaving his face. “All I’m saying is that this Reaper guy might not really be a good guy if he’s with the Romanov.”

 

“It took you this long to realize that? But look at the bright side. At least we can finally get the order off our head.”

 

“You think Armand’s brother can help us?!” Mikhail snorted at Aki, who scoffed with exasperation at the other boy. Behind them, bound and helpless in her corner, the principal looked only wildly at the two. She just couldn’t believe she was held hostage by her own students. “Vicerra may be the one on the script, but considering which Vicerra this is, I can’t say it’s all helpful.”

 

“Then you’re saying you’d rather to the dead, who’s body is actually still missing for the past two years, since I know you’ll do anything to avoid the youngest of the three to get involved in this.” Aki dared Mikhail to counter her further. No one can beat her when it comes to arguments. Definitely no one.

 

“Fine, you win,” Aki smirked at him in great delight, which got rewarded with a dark scowl from Mikhail. The boy only frowned even more, before jerking a thumb at the bound, crying and helpless principal on a corner of the room. “But what’re we gonna do with her?”

 

The secretary outside obviously didn’t give much of a damn if the principal got kidnapped or butchered, and the two had already done enough to scare her shitless. The secretary didn’t hear the sounds of thumps, thuds, bangs and screams coming from the room as the two struggled to hold the principal down. Even taping the mouth became hard when the principal kept on thrashing wildly.

 

The smirk on Aki’s face disappeared. Instead, there was a deep look in her eyes, as if she’s thinking of something to do with the principal. Few more seconds passed and Aki still couldn’t think of something.

 

“I guess we could always tranquilize her.”

 

“Like a dolphin?”

 

“Nah, more like an elephant.”

 

[xxx]

 

Cynthia and Raymond were pushed to the farthest end of the room. They stood there watching as Jennifer Anaheim left the room, looking beyond pissed of find out Jeanne Vergessen, Meia Fernandez _and_ Selene Rosenkreuz weren’t around. Silently, the two wondered what was going on, and just how deep into the mess their friends are.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, Zide wondered where Chris had run off now. The Council president was no where to be found, and after knowing Hilda had already left for America, Zide wasn’t sure he could last another minute without the president around. The vice-president’s constant squeals of fear weren’t cooling his rarely raised temper either.

 

“I can’t find them,” Jennifer entered the Council office with a loud slam of the door. “Not even Anderson or Reiner or that damn Herald.”

 

Zide sighed. This is hard. Without Hilda around, the only person with experience other than Chris, the Shinsengumi aren’t really worth a cent. Shaina couldn’t help either, since the Council secretary was already tied with her own side of the work.

 

“Krista called me earlier. Tele-signal will be gone in ten minutes. After that, we have to rely on the intercoms,” Throwing a pair of tonfas on the couch, she blew a loud puff of breath in frustration. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Zide kept quiet, not exactly knowing the answer to that.

 

“Worse, the murders ain’t stopping, and our damn leader is still nowhere in sight.”

 

Chris, where the hell are you?

 

 [xxx]

 

He had escaped from Leander’s grasp minutes ago, running as fast as he could. He’s smaller in size; he’s faster on his feet, easier for making great escapes.

 

“Armand!”

 

Said boy turned abruptly at the shout behind him. Adrian Herald was running towards him with a… was that a _gun_?

 

Armand’s temper instantly disappeared when surprise caught him better. What the hell was Adrian Herald doing in front of him with a gun?

 

“Reiner. Jeremy Reiner. Have you seen that motherfucking son of a bitch?”

 

Well, that’s not really what Armand had on mind regarding his other best friend but he couldn’t argue to the older senior now. He simply shook his head in answer, and when Adrian Herald swore colorfully again, Armand had to hold himself back from smacking the senior.

 

“Where the fuck is that bastard when I need him?!”

 

Adrian Herald was about to run away again until Armand decided to just grab onto him. Besides, he needed to know where Jeremy was as well. The signal was gone, he has no gun, and Herald has one. And Herald looks like he could make his way past the Shinsengumi without much trouble too.

 

“I have no time to play around with you bitches.”

 

“I never asked for play time, you shithead,” Armand returned with the same scathing passion as the older senior. He was glad that made the other look taken aback. “I’m looking for Jeremy as well. I’m going with you, and you’re not gonna mind that.”

 

Adrian went quiet, before he nodded numbly. At least he didn’t cuss…

 

“I’m not in my best mood, you shithead, but since I’m nice, fine, you can fucking tag along.”

 

So maybe making Adrian Herald stop cussing might be the bigger challenge here.

 

[xxx]

 

The sub-main building’s rooftop held the best view over the entire campus. Unlike the main building which was at the very center, the sub-main was at the side, next to it. It was also the tallest building, with six floors including the roof top. Although the senior’s building had seven floors, the sub-main building was taller in height, thus making it a storey taller than the senior’s building. The building also got the coolest breeze, that’s why Chris loved staying at the rooftop whenever he got the chance. But when asked to share it with the Executioner, he’s not quite comfortable anymore.

 

Staring straight at the man in front of him, Chris stood straight, one hand on his pocket while the other was holding his spear, the red metal staff shining with its gleaming blade. It still had to taste violence yet, after so many months of not in use.

 

“Stop this,” the Council president ordered, a hint of warning on his tone. “Another one then outsiders will be forced to involved with us.”

 

“If you’re willing to sacrifice one of your own soldiers then I won’t mind stopping.”

 

Chris gritted his teeth, his hold on the spear tightening.

 

“You can’t fight me, Chris, you can’t.”

 

The Executioner laughed loudly, the tone slicing the tension between them. Deep inside, Chris knew that was true. The Executioner’s hold on him was tight and unforgiving. He was wrong to think the Reaper was the only one he should watch out for.

 

“I’m done with my business here anyway, Chris. So it’s alright, there’s nothing to fret anymore. I only need four sacrifices, then the Niebelheim will be on its way. And you can return to your lovely office and pretend this is all just… an early Halloween trick.”

 

The Executioner laughed again, another loud, happy laugh.

 

“What’re you up to, Hart?”

 

The laugh stopped in mid-act. Slowly, the Executioner’s head fell down, eyeglasses hidden by a thick curtain of dark hair. Then the laughter continued, the man’s shoulder shaking as well. The reaction only made Chris twitch in annoyance.

 

“I think your scene is about to start now, Chris,” The Executioner—no, the lord said. And when the lord raised his hand to his face, the spear quickly was put into position, Chris sliding instantly to his fighting stance.

 

Dark, blue eyes met his darker brown ones, and slowly, Chris felt his breath hitching at the eye-contact. The eye-glasses were gone, and those heavy eyes were fixed on his, not letting him escape its gaze. He felt his gut tying into intricate knots as his mind yelled at him to turn his gaze away, to run away. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t make his eyes avert from that heavy gaze, couldn’t find the possession that’s surely will be overtaking his mind.

 

Chris lost to the mind-possession the lord had done on him.


	15. A Girl's Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A prayer of a girl who wanted to play the game of giving love for free.”

Angelo wiped the sweat from his forehead, ignoring the LCD screen in front of him. After the call directly from Niebel High’s principal’s office, Angelo deeply regretted not disowning Armand. If he had somehow disowned the kid when he was younger, he could have avoided getting tied into another one of the Reaper’s plans. Last time he got involved, he nearly lost his company to the board.

 

Going back to his inbox, he clicked the link of Amadeo’s mail, hoping it wouldn’t be as bad as Reaper’s two brats. What had that bastard ate to hire kids?

 

_“Dearest brother, I know this is truly not what you expect, coming from me but please. This shall be the last favor I’ll ask from you.”_

Yeah, right, he thought darkly. Amadeo said that very line two years ago, when he was going to stay in London, asking him to buy him a huge house few blocks from Niebel High.

_“Two years ago, at Vatican city, big brother Andrea was leading the greatest crusade in search of the heart of the Niebelheim.”_

And if Angelo could recall properly, it was a crusade that was forced on him by the Romanov Don to save their asses.

_“We know big brother had always love playing around with the underground world...”_

‘Playing around’ would be such an understatement. Angelo knew if possible, Andrew would’ve plunged the entire Vicerra Corporation in.

_“And we know he met Dean Anderson there .This Dean Anderson was a shady man, yet brother didn’t hesitate in trusting him everything. Years later, they formed their own organization, the Kritiker.”_

Actually, he met Dean Anderson in a bar after a headache-inducing meeting with a certain Russian Mafioso, but Angelo didn’t feel like correcting his young brother. And no, Dean Anderson wasn’t a shady man. He’s never a shady man. That guy was a huge idiot, even if he made a great detective. 

_You see, right after brother created Kritiker, this certain agency regulating the flow of the Mafiosi’s actions, Ægis, received words about it. It seemed like Dean Anderson was also an agent of Ægis.”_

Angelo was beginning to get annoyed. Amadeo’s talking to him through the mail as if he knew nothing about Ægis and Kritiker. That idiotic brat. Of course he knows about those. _He_ ’s the big brother here (even if second).

 

_“Fast forwarding to the event in Rome two years ago, Kritiker was on a hunt for the Lost Bloodline, a line of descendants of the Simoni clan, the heart of Niebelheim. Somehow, this attracted the Ægis’ attention. Though Kritiker wasn’t able to find the real descendant of the Simoni, it was able to find those related to the bloodline. They aren’t really related to the Lost Bloodline, but they were major families under the Niebelheim coven. They found the heir of the then-ruined Rosenkreuz clan. Another is the Kudoku clan. Though Kritiker failed to capture Remi Kirisagi of the Kudokus, it was able to kidnap Helios Rosenkreuz. Under a pact with the Romanov family, another major family that works alone, they released Rosenkreuz in exchange of alliance with the Romanov, Russia’s ruling Mafia family.”_

Angelo’s lips fell to a frown. If Amadeo knew this much, what more does that brat knows? This is dangerous. If Amadeo knew more than he should know, and if the Romanov found out about his knowledge, he might end up forced into the Romanov family, just like Helios.

_“While brother was trying to escape Ægis, I was also partaking with Ægis. That’s actually how I met Jeremy Reiner and Mikhail Anderson, the brother of the late Dean Anderson. I’m not sorry that I lied, since it’s the most logical thing I must do back then.”_

Angelo’s eyebrow twitched at that particular line. Oh, that brat is going to pay. No Vicerra can lie to another Vicerra, that’s a given _rule_.

 

_“When I was inside the Ægis headquarters, they believed I was innocent and against brother. Now, there existed a special unit in Ægis headed by Daniel Riveling. It seems like this special unit is composed of Ægis members that are infused with the ‘black blood’. From what Jeremy told me, these people are artificially enhanced individuals, and that the ‘black blood’ used on them came from the power they took from this unknown (and missing) member of the Niebelheim coven”._

Angelo’s frown disappeared as he made sure to reread that paragraph. Ægis had their own Niebelheim experiment, and they were successful in drawing out its powers to make black blood out of it. No one from the Romanov knew about the Ægis’ experiments, and they weren’t successful in synthesizing the Niebelheim’s power into a black blood, the form of the Niebelheim’s power that can used on normal human being. This only means that the Lord Hart had beaten the Reaper in the experiments.

_“On the following year, after I left the house and moved to London together with Jeremy, (when I changed my name to Armand, in case you still can’t recall) Mikhail Anderson followed suit. Together, the three of us enrolled Niebel High. The Lord Hart had put a restriction order on us. This order includes limited connection with you, that’s why we’ve resorted to the Internet for communication._

_“I’m sending this letter to you now of all time because it seemed like the Reaper has finally made his move. It was under his order that I tell you everything I know about Ægis, and though I’m not quite pleased with the way he ordered me, I would still be very glad to have the restriction order removed. I don’t know what use it’ll bring to tell you this, but I do hope you’ll finally have some use, dearest brother._

_“Sincerely yours,_

_“Amadeo”_

Swiveling his chair to face the sun set, Angelo sighed. He doubted he’ll get a good sleep tonight. He’s going to have a good talk with the Reaper, alright. He should make it a rule that no one is allowed to order his brother around, especially if it’s concerning things like this. Hell, his brother had talked about the black blood! What if he had sent the message to the wrong person?

 

Brotherly senses tingling, Angelo eyed his phone. Should he or should he not?

 

“Oh, screw it.”

 

He grabbed the phone and dialed a number that’ll connect him directly to Jonathan Balteisse’s cellphone. It’s time for the adults to teach the brats not to play dangerous games.

 

[xxx]

 

Time passed by real fast. Minutes ago, they were ambushing the school principal’s office, tying her up while they called Botticelli’s brother who’s all the way in America. Now, they’re running out of the building, chased by security guards.

 

Mikhail turned his head to look over his shoulder, only to regret doing so. “This isn’t what I signed up for!” He yelled at the grinning Japanese girl to his right. So much for getting rid a damn restriction order.

 

“Come on! It’s fun!” The girl yelled back. Then she sped up, hand gripping his arm tight, jumping a step forward until she suddenly turned mid-air, kicking the window on the left and jumping off the building, bringing Mikhail along with her.

 

“ _What the fuck, Kudoku_?!” Mikhail found himself screaming as gravity pushed them down the air faster. Mikhail could feel his heart literally flying out of his ribcage and up to his throat. He screwed his eyes close, hands grabbing Aki hard as he hugged her to _death_. He’s going to die, he’s going to die! He’s going to end up like a meat pie after it fell from a three storey building! He’s going to _die_!

 

“ _KUDOKUUUU_!”

 

“Oh, geez. If you wanted to hug me, you can just say it. I don’t bite.” He heard the girl snapped at him, poking his arm that was around her neck. Blinking, Mikhail peered one eye open. Twitching red eyes were glaring at him as a corner of pink lips was quirked in a satisfied grin. He could see trees and shrubs and concrete wall behind the girl. What the hell?

 

“You’re still alive, in case you want to know.”

 

Blinking again, Mikhail stared at his partner, then above his head. Security guards were leaning over the broken window Aki had made, yelling at each other to capture them. Oh. It was only a one-floor (and a _half_ , his mind added) jump.

 

“I am very sure it felt higher than that.”

 

“Trivia of the day: Mikhail Anderson is scared of heights, and is a real sissy about it.”

 

“Shut it, bitch.”

 

“Lovely.”

 

And the two resumed their run, the sub-main building on mind.

 

[xxx]

 

Krista was pissed beyond recognition. Never in her entire life had she countered people so _stupid_ it amazed her. It’s very understandable already that when someone tells you to shut up and stay put, especially if that person belongs to the higher ups, then shut up _and_ stay put! Not scream your ass off and run around the entire floor like some headless chicken. She’s already at the end of her tethers and this first year student in front of her wasn’t helping one bit to ease her temper.

 

“Dude, if ya ain’t letting me out of this place—”

 

“Shut up and go back to your classroom.” She gritted the words out, temper rising again. This was already the fourth time Krista felt like exploding. How many times must she repeat those same words to _each_ person?

 

“But dude, man! A Yankee don’t go following orders from some white—”

 

“ _SHUT UP AND GO BACK!_ You’re not even a Yankee for god’s sake! Heck, do you even know what a Yankee is?!”

 

That pulled the cake. This idiot standing in front of her was already the twenty-fourth idiot and there’s still more to come. Krista didn’t completely feel like yelling anymore, and she hoped her outburst can also scare away the rest of the people standing in cue behind the freshman. Her hope was pulled down just as another idiot stepped up to her. This time, it’s a punk with oversized clothes and bling-blings that didn’t even match.

 

“Yo! A dude there is asking—”

 

That’s it. That’s enough. She couldn’t take any more of this crap. This shit is getting out of hand, and Krista is really trying to calm herself down. But if these stupid people won’t shut the hell up for even just one second, she’s going to blow. And she will blow _real_ nasty and loud.

 

“For the _last_ time—”

 

“Krista!”

 

If the punk knew salvation, he might have tasted it like a cream puff as he was saved from the seething Shinsengumi second-in-command in front of him. Cautiously, the punk slipped away to the sides as Maria ran to Krista’s side, stealing her attention.

 

Temper dropping down a notch, Krista frowned when she saw the look on Maria’s face; bad news. Maria’s eyebrows were narrowed, this time with worry in her eyes. Bad news, alright.

 

Panting slightly, Maria took some breath first before straightening up in front of her assistant captain. She handed Krista a black folder with paperclips all over the top and side edges. Opening the folder, even more paperclips, staples and sticky notes littered the pages, including occasional insertion of photos.

 

“Shaina told me to give this folder to you. It’s a recap of everything from the first to the fourth and of course, the rules we have to follow and implement on those inside the building. Under all costs, not _one_ student or staff member is allowed to leave the building. Specialists and officers _aside_ from security guards must be placed in every door, and the hallway must be empty.”

 

Krista took her eyes off the files she’s holding and nodded to Maria, showing she’s still listening.

 

“Also, there won’t be any need to withhold everyone’s mobile phones, pagers and all those stuffs. The signal won’t be returning until tomorrow.”

 

Krista’s eyebrow quirked at the last part. As if sensing Krista’s silent question, Maria sighed and reassured her that the intercom system was still alive. “You have to use the intercom to reach the others in other buildings. Just make sure not to leave your post empty.”

 

Nodding to show her understanding, Maria returned the gesture and turned back to the freshman’s building where she’s staying. Poor girl.

 

Going back to the folder, Krista read some of the reports. There were some parts that were computerized, others typewritten. There were a lot of scribbles and random handwritings around the margins, with arrows and underlines. Some words and numbers were even encircled.

 

_“Case 1.2—Classroom 396, Sophomore’s Building”_

 

A picture was taped next to a paragraph of typewritten report. Krista stared hard at the photo, trying to decipher what it’s trying to say. It earned her a grimace when she realized that the picture was actually a girl hanged on the ceiling fan inside an abandoned classroom, judging from presence of a blackboard.

 

_“Aimee Joy of class II-Sigma—found dead inside an unused classroom, room 396 of the Sophomore’s building, third floor. She was hanged with the use of nylon rope tied to the ceiling fan. Position of the rope on the neck proves that the victim was suffocated first by the rope.”_

This was the one inside the classroom two floors above her. She didn’t get to see the body hanged, spinning along with the ceiling fan. By the time she had arrived, Chris was already there inspecting the body. Two other enforcers from some crime investigation service were there gathering data they would need for the autopsy. Two hours later, Chris left the building and then poof; she’s now in charge of taking care of the building.

 

The next page was another report, this time a report about the murder found in the freshman’s building. She only heard little details about this one, since whenever she tried to reach Maria, the line would always get cut after five seconds. Krista had to rely on the Council members and Shinsengumis going back and forth from one building to another, passing messages that might’ve already been altered.

 

_“Case 2.2— Northeast Male Lavatory, Freshman’s Building”_

This time, there were more than two photos taped to the page. A picture on the top right page was of a boy with his back turned to the camera, limbs hanging limp. His body was inside a cubicle drawn with graffiti designs that must be censored for the public eye. Only the nape could be seen from the first photo. The second photo was taken in a bird’s eye view. This time, the image wrenched Krista’s guts; it nearly made her want to throw up. If it wasn’t for skipping lunch, Krista might have let out all of it.

 

_“An unidentified student later to be discovered as Harry Alley of class I-Αlpha was found murdered inside the male’s lavatory of the northeast section of the second floor, Freshman’s building. His body was badly beaten, with markings left by something hard (probably an iron pole or wooden stick). His head was plunged into the urinal, which according to autopsy was the cause of death.”_

Krista stopped there. She didn’t dare to read the rest. Quickly, she flipped to the next page, glad to be rid of the horrid report. Poor freshman. It’s too bad he’s only starting his year without knowing he’ll end up getting his face literally flushed down the toilet.

 

Reading the top of the page, she noticed the change in number beyond the decimal point.

 

_“Case 3.6—Main Lobby, Junior’s Building”_

Krista’s frown returned. This was the scene that she had learned about from Shaina, who had screamed at her to shut up when she tried asking for details. She couldn’t forget the look of murderous anger on the secretary’s face. It was the first time Krista had seen her so mad and angry, so intent on stabbing someone to death.

 

Swearing to herself, Krista’s going to make sure that she’ll waste this summer vacation in applying for part time jobs in some crime scene investigation training center, or else her knowledge and skills in the field will go to waste.

 

_“Class III-Delta’s Rence Swing’s body fell down three floors above the lobby of the Junior’s building on exactly 1534 GMT. There was no autopsy conducted on the body.”_

Again, Krista skipped the details. Judging by the phase of the murder, things have to get bloodier and gorier bit by bit. Krista could already imagine her stomach twisting, wondering if the next report will have any pictures to gross her out even more. Shaina had told her personally via the intercom that the fourth murder had occurred and as expected, on a senior student. She didn’t elaborate any further on how the victim was murdered.

 

_“Case 4.3—Physics Lab, Senior’s Building”_

The victim was someone who Krista had once worked with in one of her older clubs, probably around junior year. Krista couldn’t remember much about the victim anymore though aside from the face and her strange surname. One thing for sure though was that whatever Daeae had done, she did not deserve this treatment at all.

 

_“Melanie Daeae, Senior student of class Beta, was found decapitated and mutilated inside the Physics laboratory on the seventh floor of the senior’s building. The time of the murder committed couldn’t be exacted. The body was discovered after a loud gunshot on the seventh floor of the building. The door to the laboratory was already opened by the time it was discovered, which according to Council secretary, Shaina Lee, that someone might’ve discovered it first. But as of now, investigations are still being conducted, and...”_

The reports followed were only pointers and the happenings outside the buildings. Krista didn’t bother reading them anymore, since her concern was only about the four murders. On the last page of the reports, there was a small post-it note stuck to the back of the folder, handwritten personally by Chris, _“Council members and Shinsengumis are ordered not to move away from their spots. All must have twice the awareness and alertness. Once this is over, expect a party with all the booze the world have. And oh, a naked Zide, too. Work harder, girls!”_

No matter how unfitting the situation was, Krista couldn’t believe she had actually found the inner will to grin at Chris. It’s probably the perfect way to remind them all that humor was still alive despite these freak shows. Shaking her thoughts away, Krista held onto the folder. Walking back upstairs, she made sure that the folder is properly kept between her arms and that no paper slipped an inch out of the folder. Even the paper clips were rearranged in the same alignment just to make it look neat. She couldn’t risk any information slipping past the four corners of the folder.

 

Armed with determination, Krista continued her walk back to the third floor of the building, ready to return to the crime scene of the first murder. This time, she’ll make sure she won’t be having any sick feeling of vomiting her insides out. It’ll now definitely take more than just a dead twirling corpse to weaken her.

 

[xxx]

 

Everything has its own limit. That’s what Meia’s philosophy holds. It’s impossible for something to be eternal; there’s no infinity. As time passes by, even millennia, it’ll wear out until nothing remains. Even a speck of dust will vanish in due time, disintegrating into nothing but tiny atoms that later will reform into something else. By the time it returned to being an atom, the very unit of matter, it holds not a trace of its original composition. That’s why her philosophy led her to believe that only time could tell when the ‘in’ their side would finally come ‘out’.

 

“You know, if Selene found out I left the house, she’s going to throw a tantrum at me.”

 

Yes, she’s very aware of it, but she didn’t care. CEDeR work is more important, and she needs manpower. Mikhail had run off with Kudoku, and she can’t find Adrian anywhere. Chris went MIA, Kenny’s an idiot, leaving Jeanne the only option available. It’s her luck to find him lazing around the house.

 

“I should be at home, under the blanket, crying my heart out because I’m a freak, and my girlfriend is a bigger freak, and her friends and family are the biggest freaks _ever_.”

 

Meia glared at Jeanne. What a moron. She didn’t think there’ll be someone PMS-ing worse than Adrian does.

 

“Are you going to tell me why you were being a caveman?”

 

“I’m a freak, shut up, don’t talk to me, go away,” Jeanne wailed at her, beating her hand away. Meia felt even more inclined to kick him in the head.

 

“What happened to you and your non-existent brain?” The blonde asked, glancing down at the boy slouched on the floor next to her legs. Jeanne wailed loudly again, forcing Meia to kick him without remorse. Too noisy!

 

The school had already closed its gate, right before she was able to sneak Jeanne in. The only people who were inside the campus were Council officers and the Shinsengumi’s top squads, along with some security guards.

 

The moment Meia had noticed the telecommunication system’s signal cut off, she had figured the Council was up to something. Krista running around mad in the sophomore’s building proved her speculations true. After some sneaking roundabouts into the Council’s intercom, she was able to connect to Chris who was all the way in the sub-main’s building.

 

“I want you to get Vergessen.” Chris had told her. Meia had asked him if she should ask the boy’s other friends, but Chris gave her a negative answer, saying only Jeanne’s reliable enough for him. “Leave the school and get him here.”

 

“So does that mean Jeanne is a part of CEDeR?”

 

“Just get him here.”

 

That’s why an hour later, with Meia wondering what had gotten the Council president so bitchy, they sneaked their way back into the school, perched on the rooftop of the sophomore’s building, and waited for the guards to leave their post so they could leave the rooftop without anyone spotting them.

 

 “Oh, bed! How I miss you, bed! I miss to crawl under you and hide from the living civilization!”

 

Maybe it’s because of the damn moron wallowing in self-pity next to her. It’s a wonder no one had spotted them yet, with the amount of noise Jeanne was making, crying for his bed and god knows what else.

 

“Lord, my Lord! Why?! Why did you curse me to be such?! A freak!”

 

“Oh, _lord!_ Give me patience and tolerance as great the Pacific Ocean!”

 

Jeanne stopped in his wailing and stared at her with wide brown eyes. Meia kicked the utter pathetic look. Here is Jeanne Vergessen, the perfect epitome of a loser.

 

“Another word from you and I’m kicking your dick!”

 

“You were the one who pulled me out of my batcave!”

 

Meia raised a delicate eyebrow at him, who’s back to wailing and crying. He’s acting differently, and though he always acted different, this kind of Jeanne wasn’t something he’s used to. “Shut up, please! I don’t want to get caught because of you!”

 

“Why?! Why do I have to be cursed to be such?! No! No more Niebelheim shit, please!”

 

Niebelheim. Meia whipped her head as fast as a speeding bullet and grabbed the collar of the boy’s shirt, shoving him against the wall as she grabbed hold of his open mouth and closed it with one hand. The boy suddenly shut up as well, his face paling as hers contorted in great disbelief.

 

“What did you say?” She asked, her voice plummeting ten pitches down. Jeanne shook his head wildly, prying her hand away. She slammed the boy hard against the wall, her breath coming in quick gasps. “ _What did you just said_?!”

 

Jeanne slapped her hand away with a loud smack, shoving her off of him as well.

 

“You know about it,” And when Jeanne accused her of that, he knew he shouldn’t expect a denial from the girl. The sudden frown on her face was enough. Rage began to well up inside of him. Was he the only one who was kept in the dark?


	16. Doubt and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If we can just accept our sins and the pain they bring… I cannot forgive anyone, where can I go?”

Jeanne was losing it. Meia’s sure of it. The boy was losing it; he’s really losing his senses. “God damn it, you _knew_ it about!” the boy kept repeating and repeating as if the world’s about to end. If she sees one more of that she’s going to blow, and she doubted she’ll forgive herself if she kicked his face bloody. She tried calming him down, tried shutting him up, but no matter what she did, he wouldn’t calm one _freaking sense down_.

 

“Why? _Why?!_ Why am I the only one who didn’t know?! _WHY_?!”

 

God, does she look like she knew? She’s only a researcher here, a watch guard!

 

“Jeanne, calm down, please! This is unnecessary noise!”

 

Yet her persuasions were ineffective. Jeanne kept on screaming, kept on shouting. “Shut up! SHUT UP!” He kept screaming, kept flailing his hands around until finally, when Meia reached out and grabbed his shoulder, he shoved her out of the way and ran out of the rooftop, straight down the fire exit and probably out of the building. Meia watched him leave with great worry. What’ll happen if Selene finds out about this? She’ll never forgive her. She should’ve known the kind of person Selene was when it comes to this. Selene never forgives, she only forgets.

 

“I have to stop this,” she silently told herself. “I have to stop that idiot.”

 

And she left the rooftop as well, Chris’ order out of her mind. Someone’s mixing up the Niebelheim into this. Someone is, she’s sure of it. But who?

 

[xxx]

 

They’re in the auditorium. There was Armand on his knees, Mikhail too… pulling the trigger. He was there somewhere in the background, screaming and yelling at Mikhail to stop, to let go of the gun. But Mikhail didn’t. Instead, he cocked the gun higher; the safety was gone, pressing it against Armand’s forehead. Gun aimed with precision, the hold was tight. A finger playing the trigger as the muzzle was pressed hard against the forehead, digging the metal deep into the flesh.

 

No matter how loud Jeremy yelled, his voice just couldn’t get through. A force field stood between them, he could feel it. He felt like a ghost now, watching them with scared, wide eyes, screaming on top of his lungs, begging Mikhail to just _stop—_ begging for the dream to _end_.

                                      

He hated it. He hated this feeling, of being helpless, of being unable to stretch out an arm, of being weak. He couldn’t even jump in and throw Mikhail away, couldn’t even pull away from that strange hold over him.

 

“God, god, make it stop, please, just make it stop—”

 

He’s rambling, mumbling, muttering this and that. He had lost it. There’s nothing he could do anymore. The sound of gunshot keeps on repeating inside his head, running in circles, taunting him to succumb, mocking him to beg for everything to stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. Desperation was running amuck in his vein instead of blood. He’s terrified, afraid, and just plain scared shitless. Give it up, let it go. It kept going on and on like a broken disc, like a cassette tape that wouldn’t cease playing. He hated it. He didn’t want to be like this, he _doesn’t_ want to be like this, damn it. God, please, someone, please. Get him out of here, make it stop. Make everything stop, god, please—

 

“Jeremy? Jeremy?!”

 

“He’s over here!”

 

God, please, no more! Make it stop! Make those screaming stop! He couldn’t take it anymore. He can’t handle it anymore. Please, please, make everything stop so he can finally go back to sleep, so he can finally have his rest.

 

 “Son of a bitch, wake up!”

 

Armand looked up at his two friends, silently asking Adrian what to do. He had never dealt with these kind of circumstances; he never thought he had to.

 

“Armand. May I call you that?”

 

“Yeah.” Now’s not the time to act so damn courteous!

 

“Alright. Armand, I want you to call help. We need somewhere where we can hide.”

 

“Hey! Who’s there?!”

 

They turned at the sound. A beam of light was being waved around, probably from a flashlight.

 

“Shit.” Adrian cursed.

 

“My place is just here, nearby. A few blocks away.”

 

Adrian was lifting Jeremy’s unconscious body, hanging one arm over his shoulder as the other held onto the younger teen’s waist. “My car’s parked nearby. Come on.”

 

Armand nodded in answer. Carefully, they stepped out of the shack, running away from the beam of light following them.

 

[xxx]

 

She was supposed to get out of the building and find Meia as soon as possible even if they’re both in a handicap. The cutting of the line’s connection had put a huge dent on her plan to make Meia explain everything. Just a minute ago, she caught sight of suspicious seniors scampering away from the Music hall. Something was off, yet she couldn’t place her finger on where. And now, standing before this _thing_ on the ground, playing far too innocent, didn’t lighten her suspicions a notch.

 

Selene stared hard at the red blot staining the white tiled floor. A part of her brain, the one tugging her to leave the red blot, already knew what it was. Another part of her didn’t want to believe it. But she stayed there anyway, staring at the red blot longer than necessary.

 

Crows began cawing outside, signaling the setting of the sun. All of the students, guests and visitors had already left the school grounds. The Council had closed down the campus, drove everyone out.

 

“How long are you planning to stand there?”

 

Grey blue eyes blinked. Red met her gaze, a darker shade.

 

“Stop staring. We have somewhere else to go.”

 

Selene gulped. Aki only rested a hand on her hip, briefcase on another hand. Mikhail was beside her, his scowl heavier than usual.

 

“What happened....”

 

“Ah.” was Aki’s monotonous reply, not even answering her directly. She had just sighed it out. Without waiting, she walked towards Selene, stepping past the red blot Selene had been dubiously fascinated with. Next thing she knew, her hand was grabbed and she was being pulled backwards, Mikhail walking in front of her, his hands stuffed inside his pockets as he glared down at her through his glasses. On the back of her head, she could a pressure on her brain, as if there’s something forcing itself into it, a wedge being forced into the cogwheels.

 

Grey blue eyes widened even more. She suddenly pulled back. The room began to spin as Selene yanked her arm away from Aki’s grip, the other hand going straight for the small knife strapped to her thigh. Her eyes caught sight of Mikhail reaching straight for his gun and Aki grabbing her darts. Dagger met darts with a sharp metal clunk as a gun cocked itself at the side of her head, the muzzle pressing against her temple, bruising the skin.

 

“What’s going on?” She gasped out, her breathing turning harsher.

 

Selene didn’t dare herself to blink, her eyes narrowing at the two. She kept her grip on the dagger hard and tight, rough handle cutting through her palm. Pain stabbed itself on her head as Mikhail pushed the gun harder against her temple, pushing her to withdraw and let go of the weapon. It felt like he’s trying to force the gun into her head. It was at these kinds of time that Selene blames the bad timing of not bringing her sword with her.

 

“Rosenkreuz,” Aki growled out, her nerve frayed thin. The redhead’s voice was still monotonous, but she made sure she had caught Selene’s attention. “Stop this if you know what’s good for you.”

 

Selene knew very well what’s good for her. But she couldn’t let go, her hand with the dagger shaking.

 

 “I can’t,” Selene gasped out. The tremor on her arm began to shake violently, and she couldn’t control it. Something’s wrong with her body, something’s acting up, and she didn’t know where it’s coming from. “I can’t move my body!”

 

Aki’s stare went to Mikhail’s, the boy staring warily at her as well.

 

“Is it a possession?”

 

“It seems like it,” Aki muttered, but she was cut off as a dagger came flying at her, slicing the air her head was previously at.

 

“Shit, Rosenkreuz! Get a good grip of yourself!”

 

“I can’t! It’s too strong!”

 

In the blink of an eye, a fist came flying from the other side, replacing the place of the gun. All Selene had seen was red, as her fist, the one clenching the dagger, acted in reflex and threw it straight at the boy. But before she could retaliate with more damage, Aki grabbed her arm again and twisted it, forcing a yelp out of the Rosenkreuz.

 

Her knees buckled in response, the pain from the wrist sending thunderbolts of nerve-wrecking pain through the rest of her tendons.

 

They stayed there on the hallway, with Selene on her knees, trying to recover from the pain on her body. Mikhail didn’t put his gun away though, since he deemed it wiser to be more cautious of any actions coming from the Rosenkreuz. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring out of him from worry.

 

“Is it over?” He whispered, his hold on his guns shaking.

 

Aki stared at Selene’s twisted body. “Can you feel the pain, Rosenkreuz?” The girl in question nodded, turning her head to stare at Aki in question. She had already made sure the twist in the wrist would be enough to paralyze half of Rosenkreuz’s body. With well aimed pinpoints on the body’s chakra points, she could do even more harmful damages. But this will have to suffice, as Aki didn’t want to do more damage.

 

“What…”

 

A cough then a short wheeze; she’s really trying hard to force her lungs to accommodate enough air to breathe. Her heart rammed against her ribs; the pain was excruciating. She couldn’t even feel her other hand anymore.

 

“Possession. Mind possession. You felt it, didn’t you, that feeling as if your brain was being squeezed.”

 

“Yeah, hurt like shit.”

 

Slowly, Aki let go of Selene’s wrist, releasing the hold she has on the girl’s internal body points. Selene fell into a heap of tangled limbs as her knees hit the floor, panting heavily at the work-out. Concern was written all over Aki’s face. Selene knew very well what that meant. After a few moments of silence, with only her harsh breaths breaking the silence, Selene gulped and then her eyes widen even more. What’s with today and realizations hitting her?

 

“Why is there a possession going on?” She hissed at the redhead, whose lips bowed even more. Meanwhile, across them, Mikhail put back his gun, approaching her to pull her back to her feet.

 

“How the hell would we know,” Mikhail said. Hearing that didn’t ease the tension on her chest.

 

[xxx]

 

“Are you going to tell us now where you ran off to?”

 

Chris gazed emptily down at the sheet of paper on his table, his fingers forming a steeple above it as his pen lie patiently to his right. Before him stood Shaina and Zide side by side, waiting for his final decision. Not that there’s much to think over, Shaina mused to herself.

 

If Chris was in his usual self, he would have let out a loud sigh and grabbed his pen. If Chris was in his usual self, the lazy part of him would be terribly tempted to sign the damn paper away so everything will be settled, and he could go back home and enjoy a good tub of vanilla ice cream while watching Oprah.

 

But he wasn’t being his usual self. He felt empty, felt drained. He knew a part of him was taken away, a very important part of his mind.

 

“CHRIS!”

 

His office’s door slammed open; he cringed at the sound of a hinge finally giving up its duty as the hinge.

 

“BIG TROUBLE. Like, TERRIBLY BIIIIIG.”

 

And he couldn’t help but cringe again at Krista’s shrill scream. Even with a partial possession controlling his mind, he could still discern Krista’s voice from anything else.

 

“Hey, the president’s in deep thought. Can’t you guys wait till—”

 

“But we have a big _problemo_! Like, king crab sized _BIGGO_!”

 

“Yeah, but Chris is—”

 

“The police is forcing its way into school grounds. The principal is missing in action, secretary had just run away, leaving behind a resignation paper, and the office was literally trashed. All surveillance cameras were cut off along with the signal, thanks to God knows which bastard,” Maria paused for a breath, and then continued, making sure to send Chris her coldest and deadliest glare. “And if you don’t start putting your backbones back in your bones, then I believe _I_ will take drastic measures that will truly be, I assure you, drastic, just to put those bones back in place.”

 

Chris’ face remained void of emotions. That must be the part of him that was missing; the emotional part. Gods, of all factors the lord had to take from him, it had to be the emotional part. What a bastard.

 

“Chris?”

 

Faintly, he heard his name being repeated, and even in his head, he could hear his name being repeated. But it was different, he realized absently. Outside, it was repeated in worry. Inside, it was repeated mockingly, provokingly. It was tempting him to stand up and scream the non-existent pain out.

 

Pain. What pain? Lie. He can’t feel the pain. He’s numb, numbed all over his body. He can’t feel a single shred of pain in his body. What’s happening? He had heard of how the possession takes place, but he never knew how it felt. Is this how it felt like? This emptiness, this tiredness?

 

With pen on hand, he signed the contract on the blank space above his printed name. Folding it by three parts, he poured hot, melted wax over one edge before stamping his seal, an emblem of a rising phoenix, the same one on his ring. Zide took the folded paper without waiting for Chris to hand it over, and then sprinted out of the room in a hurry. He did all of it without knowing it, without being aware of it. He must’ve been that deep in the gutter already, he mused.

 

The rest of the elites inside the office stood, waiting grimly for Chris’ orders, not knowing that their leader was out of his mind. When Chris had finally regained much of his face’s life, he nodded at all of them and stepped out of the office, the officers following him like a battalion of soldiers ready for war. Yet deep inside, Chris knew he’s losing the war; he’s losing the war over his own body.

 

[xxx]

 

It was already past 8 when Adrian and Armand were able to settle down comfortably on the Botticelli’s living room, coffee table between Armand and Adrian as Winston tend to Jeremy upstairs in his—Jeremy’s room. Armand had actually kept a reserved room for Jeremy, in case the boy would like to drop by and stay over. Jeremy never had a smooth relationship with his own family, hence the volunteer work at Ægis.

 

“What now?” Armand asked the older teen across him, who’s making himself at home. Peering one eye open, Adrian smirked at him before closing it again.

 

“We wait.”

 

Ever since settling Jeremy to bed, Armand kept on staring at Adrian Herald unabashedly. If his brother was around, he’s sure he’d be reprimanded.

 

“Young master, Sir Angelo’s parcel had arrived.”

 

Winston approached them from upstairs, carrying a large opened box with tapes all over its sides. Armand only nodded at the butler, then said butler set the box down on the floor before him.

 

Peering inside the opened box, Armand frowned at it. Just what’s with his brother? “It’s nothing else but shredded papers.” Armand muttered. Beside him, Winston smiled with a knowing look.

 

“That’s what it appears to be, young sire,” He said before accepting a tray of milkshake and two cups of coffee from a maid, handing the drinks to the two boys, taking the third cup as his. “Sir Angelo had taken very meticulous actions to make sure that no one will find suspicion in it. After we received the parcel, the messenger had said there’s a note inside it.”

 

“He didn’t trust the custom yet he trusted a nameless messenger.”

 

“Ah, but that messenger isn’t a nameless messenger at all, am I correct?”

 

Armand scoffed. It’s evil that his butler always wins in their daily verbal debate. Finally, after a long silence, he went back to looking at the box. Adrian had his eyes fully opened now, watching the box in open curiosity. In the entire duration of the awkward car ride from the school to his place, Adrian had fully introduced himself and his… job.

 

“You know, it’s actually hard to look for a _note_ inside a box with shredded papers, especially if the box is _that_ big _and_ if the note is made of paper.”

 

Adrian chuckled at the blonde’s mutterings. Indeed, searching for a freaking note inside a huge box that could fit five grown cats filled with thin strips of paper will be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

 

“I say let’s dig in, then.”

 

Both boys put down their drinks and dived for the box. Two pairs of arms and searching hands divulged themselves inside the box, searching for the ‘note’.

 

It really caught Armand surprised that his brother had decided to reply him, much less in such a short time. It seemed only like yesterday when he sent his brother _that_ email. Maybe his brother really was willing to help him? Maybe he had finally come to terms that it was his fault after all why Armand had grown to resent him all through these years.

 

But it’s just not right to blame him. I’m also at fault. I’m the one who wouldn’t accept him as who he is. Yes, he was also at blame. In fact, if Armand tried to look at things in his brother’s perspective, Angelo barely holds any fault in this. It was Armand and his childish antics that drove him to believe that his brother was indeed being a heartless bastard.

 

When the old pendulum clock rang twice, the sound resonating through the entire house, the two boys looked up and away from the box when soft, dragging footsteps followed next. Adrian raised an eyebrow at something behind Armand, prompting the boy to turn his head and look at the general direction his guest was looking.

 

Standing on the stairs right behind him was Jeremy, breathing heavily as if walking down the stairs had stolen his energy. He was leaning against the wall, taking in very deep breaths. An arm was encircled around his waist, where a bandage covered it. Red was beginning to stain the clean, white gauze.

 

Acting on impulse, Armand quickly rushed to the stairs, not caring if he’s acting out of character in front of his new companion. Winston returned to the living room, and smiled fondly as Armand tended to an objecting Jeremy.

 

“Would Sir Reiner like a cup of tea?”

 

“Warm water would be enough, Winston. Thanks.” Armand muttered, before helping Jeremy down the stairs with an arm slung over his shoulder, not even aware to make sure Jeremy’s truly conscious enough to register the question. He didn’t know if Jeremy was finally aware of his surrounding but Armand didn’t let the chance pass to scold him like the mother hen he is.

 

“Seriously, what is wrong with you? You shouldn’t have gotten up! Gods, you’re bleeding—”

 

“Daniel…”

 

“What—”

 

Porcelain glasses crashed onto the floor, the crashing sound driving both Armand and Jeremy wincing as Adrian coughed loudly, steaming hot coffee burning his flesh. Ignoring neither the cup he had just broken nor the coffee he had spilled, Adrian approached them, grabbing hold of Jeremy’s other hand.

 

“Come on, let me carry him. A shrimp like you can’t carry a load like Reiner.”

 

Armand hesitated for a while, until finally, he let Adrian carry Jeremy’s entire weight. Maybe for once, he should learn how to trust others. Bringing Jeremy to the couch, Armand settled beside himself down as Winston helped a maid clean the mess.

 

Armand stared at the broken porcelain glasses and the stain on the carpet that Adrian didn’t even look morose over, before directing his eyes back at Jeremy, who had taken a sudden attraction at the brown box, now partially full of the papers and still holding a note.

 

“Why is there a memory card inside it?” he mumbled softly, pointing with a shaky finger at the tiny blue card peeking out. Two pairs of eyes blinked at him then at the box. Long strings of colorful profanities followed suit as Armand sighed helplessly. He had thought he wouldn’t be hearing another screamed ‘shit’ from his new friend today.

 

Jeremy didn’t stop looking so lost though, and that’s something that will leave Armand restless for the remaining hours of the night.


	17. Scandalous Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It irritates me that I can’t control my lips. I hold on to sin and fall into hell.”

The contract held a simple proposal. It may have a lot of superfluous words, but it all boiled down to one thing—a new administration. The police found the principal tied up under her desk, dead. They later announced the cause of dead was heart attack. When the Council members saw it—the dead principal—they weren’t surprised. No one, even her age, could withstand a heart attack after being tied up, injected with stabilizers and terrorized real bad by her own students. But none of the Council members shared that last piece of information to the police. They don’t need to endanger their fellow schoolmates because of one old woman.

 

No one knows who’ll be the new head now or who will take up the empty seats left in the admin. All of the staffs had resigned after the murder incidents. But it didn’t matter. The school would be closed down, and will stay like that until all cases were settled. So far, the victims’ families were filing them cases of murder—one reason why the Council members had allowed Chris to sign the contract.

 

The school fest was pulled to an abrupt end, and soon, in every news station, magazine and newspaper, the scandalous incident was the headline. As the Council president, he had to be there in every interview, and nearly every photo printed, he was there. Chris had never thought he would get tired of seeing his face spread all over the newspaper for the thousandth time.

 

“Well, if Armani doesn’t ask you to be his model by tomorrow, then Zegna would.” Zide told him with a chuckle while pointing at a picture of him caught outside the school gates, entering it with a cup of coffee from Sunpesos on hand, wearing black, slim cut slacks with a white pinstripe dress shirt. The Council president gave him a very narrowed glare before filing away a report on hand. Some of the missing feelings had returned last night. He could feel pain now. Either that or the lord decided it’s fun to see him in pain, since he can’t feel joy, no matter how many jokes Zide would crack at him.

 

“Shut up, would you? I’ve already been robbed of my rest days,” He hissed, slamming the filing cabinet close. That’s another emotion that was returned to him; annoyance. Zide was sprawled across the sofa nestled far at the corner of Chris’ office as if they’re at home, playing with the blinds’ curtain rod. “God, I can’t believe my dad involved himself in this, and he’s being an ass about it too.”

 

His second in command quirked a raven eyebrow at him questioningly. “I thought he’s a hot-shot something? It shouldn’t be that hard.”

 

“Yeah, but there’s not really much a drug lord could do other than point the gun, right?”

 

“Right. As if my dad isn’t a sleazy smuggler.”

 

“Nah, you know very well your dad’s actually just an old geezer. By the way, did you ask him when he’ll be able to finish that Colt I’m asking him to customize?”

 

Zide shrugged as Chris took his seat behind his large mahogany desk.

 

“I’ll remind him about it when I talk to him again. But yeah, last I heard, he’s really working hard on your gun. You commissioned him with a really high price, he says.”

 

 “It’s just around… three hundred grand. Not that big. Not my money anyway.”

 

The look Zide gave his friend looked like he had just gotten defiled by Chris’ words alone. How _absurd!_

“What kind of parents do you have to give you that much money for a single _gun_?”

 

The Council president rolled his eyes, tossing another folder onto his desk. He could feel it now, all of his senses returning. Paradise.

 

“Zide, my dad is a drug lord. Imagine the amount of opium and marijuana he ships daily from one continent to another. He’s a stock broker in the morning too to boot. Then there’s my grandmother who wins thousands of RMB dollars through mahjongs _every_ night. And in case you forgot, my mom is ten times richer than dad, _and_ owns around… half of China’s major companies. Anything else I’m forgetting?” He clicked his tongue, trying hard to remember more about his mother. There’s something important about her he’s forgetting. Damn it, he should know; he talks to her every week.  

 

Meanwhile, Zide let his jaw unhinge as he stare in absolute, awed horror at the Council president.

 

“What kind of mother do you have?”

 

That’s it! “My mom was the heiress of this really huge Chinese Mafia family until she eloped with dad when she was only 17 but hey, she’s Chinese. She’s still rich—terribly rich it makes me wonder why I haven’t bought China yet.”

 

After a long silence which Chris took as a sign of Zide trying to digest some of the weird knacks about his family, Zide forced himself to stop gaping like a fish. He gulped and swallowed the rock that had somehow lodged itself in his throat.

 

“Why do I have the feeling I know her,” Zide muttered, definitely bothered. He could already picture here; bossy, cunning, witty. But he can’t point which woman out of all women he met and knew.

 

“But sadly, mom is currently in Russia trying to convince Romanov to make a peace pact with her clan. I don’t even know why she bothers. The family disowned her and all…”

 

Another long silence followed suit. This time, Chris took this as a sign that Zide had obviously lost him. Sighing, he rolled his eyes again as he pushed away the new stack of paper on his desk; he had to remind Shaina to do the three fourths of these papers for his backbone’s sake.

 

While Chris was busy avoiding his paperwork, Zide was racking his brain. The woman is connected with the Romanov. He suddenly remembered his father warning about getting involved with the Romanov.

 

 _“Those damn Russians, they never do you good.”_ His father used to tell him a lot, especially when he had just newly divorced with his mom.

 

This is bad. If Chris is connected to the Romanov through his mother, this is _bad_.

 

“Romanov is that guy I was telling you about who dad worked for. But then, mom decided to play peacemaker and now, she’s over there in Russia trying to make it all better without realizing she’s actually making things worse,” And Chris continued rambling on without a care that Shaina had somehow barged herself into the office, wearing the darkest scowl in the entire history of mankind. “I mean, imagine! Your wife living with your boss and you have no say in it anymore because you had divorced her two years after marriage because you thought she was cheating on you with your _boss_.”

 

“Chris, would you shut up? Zide’s dead now.”

 

“Huh—What?”

 

“Zide’s dead. You were blabbering like a housewife an intensity that killed Zide. I doubt he would want to get married now, hearing you babbling like that.” A stack of folders was slammed down forcefully on his table, and Chris stared at them with something akin to absolute horror. It’ll take eternity for his secretary to learn the meaning of mercy, and it’ll take less than eternity for him to ask the lord to possess him now.

 

“Now, shut up and sign these damn papers, please. I’m running late for my spa, and I can’t afford to cancel another appointment.”

 

Then Shaina slammed (she loves slamming things down, he noticed) an alarm clock on his table, next to the stack of folders. A pile of papers next to it trembled at the force, and Chris flinched in horror again.

 

“I want you to sign every contract inside, confirm everything you read and make every report credible. Correct any grammatical errors you encounter—damn those idiots—then put them all together in one concluding report. You have three hours to finalize all of these.”

 

The next second, Shaina stepped out of his office while dragging the dead Zide along the floor. She slammed the door (She _really_ have a thing for slamming) close so hard the pile of papers shook and finally, gave way to the force of gravity, tumbling down and lay strewn all over his office. Chris stared at the mess in horror.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

[xxx]

 

When she had finally come into consciousness, she was staring up at a pair of warm brown eyes shaking with worry. And when she groaned in pain, those eyes disappeared as she closed her eyes, a hand clutching her head; it was holding a terrible mother of all metal-rock concerts in max volume.

 

“What happened?” Selene finally asked after a long silence. Sitting on a wooden stool next to her bed, Jeanne grabbed for his phone and typed in something; it’s probably just a text message. He looked up back at her after texting whoever he’d been texting.

 

“Aki and Mikhail brought you here yesterday afternoon. You were out cold since.”

 

Selene groaned again, more at the memory this time. She can’t believe she had been reduced into nothing but a sack of potato.

 

“What time is it?” She nuzzled her pillow, leaving one eye open to watch her boyfriend. This must be what the call simple pleasures, she discovered.

 

“It’s only 9. They closed down the school, so you sleep till noon.”

 

Something in hearing that had set off an alarm in her mind. Sitting up, she stared at the boy and warily, she asked, “What do you mean?” The headache has subsided now, and she can finally understand Jeanne clearly.

 

“What I mean is,” Jeanne pursed his lips, forming a thin line across his face; Selene was not liking the sight. “The school is closed down. As in, no more classes. The police got a wind of the _thing_ , and parents are suing the school administration, which is now gone since there’s a new administration.”

 

“What happened to the principal?” She asked immediately. She’ll be blaming Aki and Mikhail if something bad happened to the principal…

 

“She’s dead. Heart attack. They’re thinking this is a terrorist attack.”

 

Terrorist attack. Well, it could count as that, if some insane serial killer whose real owner must be a high-ranking Mafioso like, let’s see, the Romanov, or even the Lord Hart.

 

“Anything I’m missing out on?” She asked him again. When Jeanne gave her a carefree smile, she frowned again. She quickly berated herself that a frown isn’t quite the right response to a smile.

 

“Well, there is this one tiny that happened… yesterday...” Jeanne looked away immediately. He’s biting his bottom lip, a habit of his if he’s scared, and Selene is never happy when she sees that habit on display.

 

“What happened,” she growled just to prod him. Slowly, Jeanne’s eyes turned to hers before he quickly averted them. If her temper couldn’t rise further, she didn’t know what will. Hearing a shit from Jeanne after waking up from a possession isn’t really her on list of must-do’s.

 

“I uh… met with… rather… _MeiapulledmeoutofthehouseandIhadtoldherabouttheNiebelheimshit_ ,” Jeanne took a deep breath. “Accidentally.” He added, and cringed when he got a bucketful of death-glare from a seething Selene.

 

“Repeat.” She snarled at him. Jeanne gulped loudly. He didn’t quite like losing a spleen this early in the morning.

 

“I went out yesterday,” Jeanne began slowly. “Meia came here yesterday and pulled me out of the house, that’s why, don’t get mad!” He quickly warned, raising an arm as if to shield himself. When Selene did nothing but glare even harsher at him, he reluctantly continued. “And somehow, I had told her about the Niebelheim when we were hiding in the school rooftop.”

 

“Which one,” Selene snarled again. Oh, he’s going to get it. He’s going to lose something today.

 

“I just said, quote-unquote ‘Niebelheim shit’. Then she went bombastic on me, so I went bombastic on her too. So really, no important information went out, scout’s honor.”

 

Slowly, very painfully excruciatingly slowly, so slow it had Jeanne counting one to ten with a Hail Mary after each count, Selene nodded. All it seemed well, until she opened her mouth to speak. Jeanne threw himself onto her, hugging her fiercely and asking (wailing, more like it) for forgiveness that everything Selene was about to say flew out the window—literally.

 

She was about to push Jeanne away from her (“Don’t squish my boobs, you moron!”) when her eyes landed on her closet. She could see it clearly now without Jeanne obstructing the view.

 

“Did someone mess my room, Jeanne?” She suddenly asked. Her hold on his shoulders tightened. Jeanne stopped thrashing on her, his body going cold.

 

Although it’s never rare for her to call him by his name, she found it odd and awkward. And when she addressed him by his given name, the name sounded foreign to her ears, rolling down her tongue like an intrusive object. Thus she only called him by his name if he had done something wrong and she’s not happy about it.

 

But before Jeanne could finish his ‘Uh’, the phone rang like a wild alarm clock, ruining their tense atmosphere. As if on cue, Jeanne ran straight out of the room and down the stairs, overeager to answer the phone; he wanted to avoid the question as much as possible. Fine, she’ll deal with him later.

 

Something was definitely off here. It probably happened when she was out cold, and it seemed like it’s something not quite safe to share with her. Her boyfriend acting flinchingly about it consolidated her suspicion well enough.

 

At downstairs, standing before the phone, Jeanne toyed with the telephone cord, biting his bottom lip as his caller continued talking. He wished he had pretended the phone didn’t ring. He’d rather explain everything about Meia and her raiding the house than answering this call.

 

“Now do you understand _, Jeanne_?”

 

He gulped audibly then muttered a shaking ‘Yes’.

 

“Remember, the library. I’ll leave it there. If you don’t pick it up on time, someone will, and you’ll be at blame if something bad happened because of it.” Without waiting for his reply, the other line hanged up on him with a curt farewell.

 

 Putting the phone down, he stared at the communication device and asked himself again what he had put himself in. First, Helios; second, Meia. Now, the Reaper.

 

Who’s next?

 

[xxx]

 

Aki winced as another knot in her back was prodded on with a needle. Damn acupuncture and bitchy mother and overprotective family and pissy secretary and helpless Mikhail and—

 

“ _Ojou-sama,_ you have a guest.”

 

The Japanese girl groaned, more at the stab of another needle instead of the announcement.

 

“Who is it?” Her mother snapped, irritated at it. As if to emphasize her annoyance, she dragged the needle’s sharp tip down Aki’s bare back harsher than necessary, prompting both a low shriek and an involuntary shudder from the poor teen. “I can not believe how uncouth these _Hakujin_ could be. To think I flew all the way here from our home just to tend to your childish needs, young lady, only to be interrupted in the middle of our mother-daughter rituals by a foreigner dead in the middle of the night—”

 

“ _Hahawe_ , it’s _morning_ here.”

 

“Oh, hush. It is still eleven in the night back home, and I intend to follow our time there. Do you actually know the meaning of nationalism? I knew it it’s a bad idea to let you stay over here all these years.”

 

 _“Mom_! It was _your_ idea! I was the one who didn’t want to move here!”

 

Poor Aki. She could only whine at her mother’s incessant stabbings on her back, more intent on makings worse than better.

 

“Your father had dropped by for a visit last month. He said it’s getting quite lonely on his side of the world. I believed he would be quite happy in fact if you would die now, so he can finally have a new company other than your _oji-san_ and the rest of his men.”

 

“Uncle’s dead?”

 

“The younger one. Got shot in the throat. That idiot.”

 

Aki couldn’t believe she’s related to this woman with a disturbing sense of humor. Much less, she couldn’t fathom she had actually come from her womb. Silently, she swore to herself that she will be the utmost and kindest mother once she has her own child, and that she will not let her daughter near acupuncture or red nail polishes. And if her daughter ever asks why, she will answer, “It’s dangerous for your health, child. The God forbids it.” even if they’re not Catholic.

 

Quick footsteps padded softly against their house’s wooden platform. Despite living in a European country, her mother had demanded to keep their Japanese culture alive. She wouldn’t let a simple migration be the cause of Aki’s stray from her real culture. As if to emphasize that, her mother made sure to have at least half of her wardrobe filled with her kimonos back from home. Her mother was even wearing one, while stabbing her with thin, long needles.

 

Ears perking up, she twisted her head to the side and tried listening to the voices outside. Much to her disappointment, she couldn’t differentiate it from a male to a female’s voice. Suddenly, her mother moved away from sitting on her lower back and pushed away the needle kit.

 

“Are you going to meet them, _hahawe_?”

 

Her mother gave her an amused look, wondering why her daughter had even asked a pointless question. But instead, she replied with calculating coldness, making sure not to let her daughter know far too much.

 

“I know these men very well since my Niebelheim days, child,” she recalled now; with her mother having an heir now, she didn’t belong to the coven anymore. Aki took her place now. “They have been my constant acquaintances ever since childhood. I met them when my father brought me here for the first time, in fact.”

 

This time, Aki propped up onto her shoulders, trying to look at her mother as much as she could without disturbing the needles’ balance across her back. “But?” she asked, knowing there was a contradiction somewhere there. The glance her mother gave her was, in a sense, amused.

 

“But I don’t like meeting them. Reminds you of the old days.”

 

“Really, now?”

 

Ah,” The thin paper-screen door slid open and her mother stepped out into broad daylight, fine details of her kimono shining as it dictates her mother’s true extravagance. “But duty calls, sadly. Once you’re in my age and have a daughter of your own, you’ll understand the pain of dealing with this.”

 

When the door slid shut, Aki stared at her mother’s leaving shadow, still perplexed at her notion. Yes, she knew her mother was superbly powerful for a Japanese woman. After all, thanks to her Niebelheim princess status and marriage to a clan of high-ranking yakuzas, her followers had multiplied through the course of time. Not to mention that right after Aki’s father died, her mother used her late husband’s money to buy the entire Vicerra Corp.’s East Division and turned it into KC Corp. Things had only began starting there—her mother’s great empire. And now, her mother is starting talks of handing that empire down to her. She’s not quite sure she can handle the pressure of it.

 

[xxx]

 

Natsume Kudoku motioned for the maid to pour another cup of tea for her guests. She hid her surprise with a mask of indifference, as brothers Binder and Syfer Hart appeared with a boy on tow.

 

A very unconsciousness and battered boy, if she may add.

 

She eyed the poor teenager. She could recognize that boy any time she saw him. Who wouldn’t? Helios Rosenkreuz was as infamous as his father was.

 

Returning her gaze to the two men sitting across her, she set down her cup of tea and waved a hand lazily; whatever they’re going to propose, she rejected it. Instantly, the older of the two, Binder, sat up in alert and glared at her. He would’ve sprung up from his seat if it wasn’t for his younger brother’s cool touch on his shoulder, holding him back. “We understand your refusal, my lady.”

 

“Then leave,” She snapped mercilessly. “I have no desire to get involved in this.”

 

“You weren’t that indecisive last time.” Binder goaded her. This time, Natsume looked up in surprise at him. She tilted her head, silently asking for an opinion from the younger brother. When Syfer shrugged at her, a finger playing with his long, platinum blond ponytail, that was when Natsume finally understood why they’re seeking her help.

 

One of them wanted her to keep Helios Rosenkreuz, so he could move along his plan without the boy ruining it. Now the question is, which brother wants mass destruction, and which brother was stopping the other?

 

In normal circumstances, Natsume would take such a situation as a challenge. But this time, she felt differently. She knew Lucian Romanov as a cold, unforgiving and merciless man, and she knew that when his son was forcefully taken away from him by the Ægis, the man had turned for the worst. She had the Vatican incident to prove that. But now, taking his protégé…

 

“I refuse.”

 

Porcelain cracked as the wind inside the room picked up; Natsume had left the room’s paper screen door open, to let the morning’s warm breeze and bright sunlight in. She gazed sharply at the dark blue ones glaring at her, very well displeased.

 

“I will not aid you in your quest for vengeance, Binder. You took young, little Jeral away from him once. This is too much,” She glared back at those narrowed blue eyes, a lip curling into a snarl. “And don’t think your mind possession will work on me.”

 

“You don’t know what this boy had done,” Binder hissed at her, hair the same shade as his brother flowing down over his shoulder as he leaned forward, slamming a hand against the soft the tatami mat.

 

Natsume returned the hiss equally, silently asking herself why she had once thought of going out with this handsome, smart yet vain man.

 

“I know more than you think I do, _Hart_. I repeat. I will _not_ help. I have enough of this war. If you plan on bringing Niebelheim, then leave my family out of it.”

 

The two continued exchanging glares, even when Syfer, obviously forgotten by the two hotheads, sighed while shaking his head.

 

“Natsume, listen,” Syfer didn’t know when he started pleading his way through people’s hearts, but he knew very well that if he wants a woman’s favor, all he has to do is plead his way through. After all, if you can’t do it through the stomach, then do it through the conscience. “I know you’d rather play no part in this, and I’m sure you’re dying to kill both of us here—”

 

“I’m not that vindictive as you’ve been led to believe, Syfer. But I don’t mind to kill your damn brother.” She snarled harshly, blood-red eyes narrowing at Syfer’s baby blue ones. The younger man winced inwardly at the cold treatment, but continued otherwise.

 

“What I’m trying to say is, Natsume,” Syfer had also learned that in order to keep the Kudoku’s attention from straying away, you have to keep on addressing and calling her. “This boy here wasn’t meant to be with Lucian at all. The Rosenkreuz didn’t do anything to the Romanov, but the Romanov suddenly attacked them one night. You know about the twins and what had happened to Zion, right?”

 

“And Lucian took the boy in as his own son because he was taken by guilt. It was a war, Syfer. Deaths couldn’t be avoided, just like Simoni’s.” The wind picked up again as darkness began covering the city. But the three occupants of the room pretended the sky wasn’t darkening, and that a solar eclipse was occurring.

 

“But this boy can’t go back to Lucian! Not after what he had done!”

 

“It is Lucian’s decision on what to do with!” She yelled at them, throwing an arm in emphasis. “Zion may be his real father, but it was Lucian who took care of him after that the Kritiker kidnapped him! We have no rights to be involved in this!”

 

“Now that is utter bullshit, Natsume!” Binder cried. Natsume gritted her teeth, suddenly finding it hard to keep her temper at bay. “You knew Lucian was using that boy as nothing but a _toy,_ just like Jeral! We all knew that!”

 

The cord had finally snapped as the porcelain pot on display burst into dusts. Raw aura burst out like a time bomb exploding a minute too early. The sudden gust of angry energy hitting them had Syfer choking for his air, as the energy seeped into his body, squeezing his lungs. He didn’t even take notice anymore if his brother was faring better or not.

 

“Unngh…”

 

Then the tension between the queen and the two men broke as the boy, lying on one side of the room twisted and arched off the floor. The two men looked at each other in horror. Syfer nearly wheezed at forgetting to breathe.

 

Natsume suddenly found it odd that although a minute had already passed, the solar eclipse had yet to depart.

 

But when the boy started emitting a dark aura around his body, choking on his own breath, Natsume began panicking as Syfer rushed to the boy’s side. This boy has a very strong stream of the Niebelheim’s power, twice the average size; doubled, as if he had taken his twin’s share of power.

 

Realization finally dawned on her as the aura disappeared, leaving the boy panting heavily, a hand unconsciously clenching his chest as his body continued writhing.

 

“His blood’s power,” She gasped out loud. Her eyes quickly searched for Binder. Every alarm was going off in her head. She didn’t not like where this is heading to. “Binder!”

 

 “Shit, his heartbeat is going too fast.” Faintly, she heard Syfer mutter, but she’s more concerned with whatever Binder was planning… or had already done.

 

Thoughts of Lucian and sweet, little Jeral laughing his baby laugh as Lucian carried him around the garden flashed in her mind… then the Simoni castle burning to the ground, with that same boy inside, crying.

 

Shoving the long, voluminous sleeve of her kimono up, she dashed to the boy’s side, pushing Syfer away and sat next to the boy, bringing his head on top of her lap as the body continued convulsing. She put both of her hands on either side of the boy’s head, pressing two index and middle fingers against the temples. Cautiously, she charged her power straight into the boy’s until the shaking and thrashing stopped altogether.

 

The boy had indeed stopped his wild reaction to pain, but Natsume couldn’t believe she had unwillingly signed the contract. She had protected the boy. She had just saved him. Behind her, the younger of the two brothers let out a sigh of relief, tumbling down onto his knees.

 

Not bothering to muster the strength to glare at the brothers, she moved away from the boy and stumbled out of the room rather ungracefully. Without waiting for their reactions, she forced her way into Aki’s room, who was dozing softly yet comfortably, even when her chest was pressed rather painfully against the tatami mat.

 

She slid the paper screen door close. Shakily, she sat down and tried to take a huge gulp of air, only to choke on it. Damn dirty air particles.

 

“ _Hahawe_?”

 

Her head snapped up as groggy red eyes darker than her shade blinked at her. Oddly enough, Natsume found herself smiling back at her daughter with a rare, comforting smile. And when her daughter asked her what was wrong, Natsume simply shook her head and told her daughter, “I’ll tell you once you’re older” because she knew her daughter wouldn’t be tricked by an old trick from the book.

 

[xxx]

 

The weather hadn’t been merciful lately in Saint Petersburg. Lucian swore roughly again when his quill tip snapped, splashing an ugly blotch of black ink across the scroll. He stared at it, and stared harder. The ink stain… it was beginning to mock him, and he didn’t like a fraction of it.

 

Swearing loudly again, he tore the paper in anger before throwing it away. This is all Helios’ fault. If only he hadn’t acted like such a childish brat, both of them wouldn’t be in this cursed state.

 

“I didn’t know he left. You didn’t tell me.”

 

He looked up from fixing the inkwell. Huang Lei was eyeing him with slanted eyes, wearing her usual vibrant, red dress, a large emerald pendant hanging on her neck, bare shoulders hunched up as she crossed her arms below her chest, leaning against the door.

 

Lucian shrugged, going back to his inkwell. “Jonathan is my man to command, not yours. His business does not concern you.”

 

“I’m his wife.” He heard her muttered. Ignoring his approaching figure, Lucian returned to writing. A hand with red painted nails stopped him, holding his wrist too forcefully for a normal woman. Without looking up, he knew Huang Lei was glaring at him again.

 

“Tell me,” he said, looking up to meet her glare. “Who asked for divorce?”

 

“He did.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he thought I was sleeping with you.”

 

“ _He thought_?” Lucian scoffed loudly, lips pulling into a sardonic grin. “Are you still that delusional you believe you’re _innocent_? We had this talk countless times, woman,” he glared at her, forcing a flinch out of the woman in front of him. “Until you prove yourself free of fault in this, you will stay quiet about it. Now, leave.”

 

“I did not come here to let you order me around—”

 

“I’m not in the mood to deal with you!” He bellowed at her. Huang Lei immediately closed her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at him in disbelief. He rarely yelled at her, much less raise his voice. “As long as you’re under my roof, you do every word I tell you to do. You came here seeking for my help, and I am giving you my help. You knew the consequences very well, so don’t play innocent because this partnership cost you your marriage.”

 

“You tricked me into accepting it.” Huang Lei muttered even under Lucian’s gaze.

 

She gazed away from those piercing nearly black eyes, fists clenching tight. She never knew her husband belonged to this man’s family. If she had known, she would have chosen war over such a degrading partnership with him. He’s the Romanov Don, and she was just a disowned daughter trying to reconcile with her own family, trying to reclaim her throne as the empress. Yes, she had reclaimed her throne now, but she had to be someone else’s property in return. She wouldn’t have agreed to it if she had a choice. Because of him, she’s forever etched onto her ex-husband’s mind that she’s just a typical power-hungry whore.

 

She ground her teeth, fists suddenly flexing. Years ago, if she had done that, glasses would have shattered and lights would flicker. But nothing happened anymore, not after her son began drawing his powers out. She had given all of her power to her boy, and not a shred of it remained in her. All thanks to her damn _ex-_ husband.

 

With a sigh, she turned around. She was about to step out of the office when Lucian’s voice echoed from within, hint of kingliness now gone. They both knew somewhere in between this strange partnership of theirs, they had fallen in love. They just didn’t want to acknowledge it, one in fear of spite, the other in fear of betrayal.

 

“He went against my order. I told him not to get involved with your son, now that Hart is bringing the Niebelheim into London. But he wouldn’t listen to me. Your son mattered to him more than anything else, it seemed.”

 

The partial truth. It was only the partial truth, but Lucian didn’t feel the guilt he expected when Huang Lei nodded softly, the tension over the room disappearing.  “I’ll wait for you in our room then.” She said before she closed the door behind her.

 

With a loud, heavy sigh, Lucian collapsed onto his seat, fingers rubbing his aching forehead. This is all Helios’ fault. If only he hadn’t decided to run away. Damn teenage hormones.

 

He looked up when someone knocked on his door. It opened and in Ryan Fernandez entered, brown hair swaying freely around his neck.

 

“The CEDEF is ready anytime, boss. Balteisse had secured the campus now.”

 

“What about Zide?”

 

“Ah, wait, I just got his message about that a while ago.” Ryan fished for something inside his coat’s pocket, before coming out with a phone. He flipped it open with a quick flick of the wrist. “Alright, here it is. To quote Jonathan, he said that the young master—my word, his was something really harsh and should be censored—was harder to catch than a freaking—again, my word, his was harsher—pigeon. “

 

“That idiot. What matters here is Zide, not that damn school!”

 

“Should I reply him that? I only told him to be careful and not to slip on some wet pavement, since he had been doing that a lot lately.”

 

“Tell him he only had up to Friday to get Zide back home. That damn brat. What’s with teenagers these days?!” Lucian groaned. That Balteisse idiot had probably forgotten to tell him it was a direct order from him. Ryan smiled amusedly, pocketing his phone.

 

Ryan only smiled at his boss widely. “Any follow-up orders?”

 

“Have Herald thought of anything about the black blood?”

 

Ryan blinked at his boss, wide blue eyes in question. “Sir?”

 

“I asked him to look into the matter after Vicerra reported in.”

 

“Uh… my partner hadn’t been doing anything productive other than hitting the hot springs. Are you sure you asked the right person, sir?”

 

A porcelain vase exploded this time. Last time, it was a teapot shipped from England. Absently, Ryan added it to the list he had to buy this weekend shopping.

 

“I’ll be sure to ask him about it then,” Ryan smiled again. “Anything else?”

 

Lucian grumbled something about damn procrastinating right-hand men and their obsession with hot springs. No matter how much he treasured Kevin Herald and his partner Ryan, he just can’t bring himself to ignore the former’s bad habits. Someone had to take mercy on Ryan. It was Ryan’s who had to pick Herald’s slack, since CEDEF was a two-man only team.

 

Lucian grumbled again. He could feel a headache knocking on his doorsteps now.

 

“Yes. I want you to tell Vicerra to butt out now and go back to his own business. Send Herald to Syfer as well and make him shut up and stop whatever Niebelheim shit he had on mind. That idiot had caused enough troubles already. I don’t need another Niebelheim pushing us out of our seats.”

 

“And if he doesn’t want to?”

 

“Then I’ll call another war.”

 

Ryan’s smile remained, but it was grimmer for the second now. He only nodded in understanding, pocketing his phone again.

 

“Binder will not be pleased to hear that, sir.”

 

“That damn bastard is a psychopath since he was born. He’ll understand.”

 

The Fernandez’ infamous smile returned again, this time with a chuckle.

 

“That will be all then?”

 

“Ah…”

 

The door closed shut without a sound. With a heavy sigh, Lucian left his seat, the leather, swiveling chair rolling back to let him pass. Staring at the huge mass of wallpaper in front of him, he wondered again why this is happening. Oh yeah. Helios. Damn brat and his hormones.

 


	18. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty? When all the world turns away to leave you lonely.”

The rest of the week had been unbearably long. For three days, the Council had been doing nothing but sorting the rumors and questions from the press while at the same time clearing their office. Chris decided it’s time for the Council to stop being such a Samaritan. They will not represent the school anymore, and that whatever word three press had to say to the school administration, say it to the new one. The Council was pulling out for good.

 

The matters with the police had been settled too unexpectedly and too early. Everyone had expected it would take more than a month to settle things down, but when Chris received a letter of notice about the police’s withdrawal, he wasn’t sure if he should feel enlightened or not. He knew his father was responsible for this.

 

What Zide had said about him was becoming true; Chris had, in a way, become a celebrity. In every article about Niebel High, he would be present in the photo caption. If not, then he would either be in the title or at least mentioned. He was becoming too famous for someone who was only known because of his involvement with his school.

 

And so far, seeing her son everywhere, from the television to newspaper, Huang Lei didn’t know if she should be proud or annoyed—the latter because of the publicity.

 

“Well, he is obviously picking up from his father.” Lucian commented snidely, plucking a grape from its stem. He ignored the hot glare sent at his direction and popped the grape into his mouth, relishing its juiciness.

 

“I would think twice if I were you, Lucian Romanov.” The Chinese woman hissed at the Romanov don, who shrugged offhandedly at the look.

 

“You have to admit it though,” the don continued, plucking another grape. “He got talents. With an attitude like that, he would make a very fine boss. It’s a pity the two of you pushed him away from our world. He’s seriously a golden child. He can ease your burden if you would let him.”

 

Huang Lei glared at the older man. She wanted nothing else but to stab him in the throat for that comment. “That’s all the more reason for me to keep him away.”

 

“And you are still toting him like a little doll. No wonder Jonathan left him with those monks before he even turned 6.”

 

“Hush, you scoundrel!” This time, instead of hissing at him, she grabbed a thick ledger and smacked him in the head with it, the leather covering colliding painfully against his temple. Lucian could only groan at the hit, cradling his head tenderly as his world continued to swim in circles.

 

“You must obviously learn the meaning of self-restraint, woman.” He growled. He then shook his head to clear away whatever dark and ominous thought stuck inside his head. When he looked up from his place before the desk, Huang Lei was already preparing to leave, looking very much disappointed.

 

“Hey,” he suddenly called out, surprising both of them. Huang Lei stopped on her tracks albeit the frown remained. “Don’t tell me you’re still sore from last night.”

 

The glare Huang Lei gave him was, again, terribly freezing. “Keep on flattering yourself, Lucian. It’ll earn you an award.”

 

“I’m not the one here who couldn’t accept the fact that Jonathan decided to settle down with someone else,” he argued further. Huang Lei kept glaring at him, this time with both hands on her hips. “You actually expect me not to notice your broodings? Woman, everyone in this house knows about your worst kept secret, and it’s affecting their work. Stop it.”

 

“You are horrible, Lucian,” Huang Lei barely hold back a drop of spite, her eyes burning angrier than ever before. Quickly, she added, “And I am not brooding about him! He can have as many women as he wants to marry and I will still _not_ give a damn.”

 

Lucian shrugged at her, toying with a new grape. Just now, he has actually thought of skinning this particular one.

 

“The mere fact that the mere sight of Hannah sent you to rampage is proof enough you’re not happy with this… agreement. Get a good grip of yourself, alright? It wouldn’t do you well if your son finds out he’s going to have a stepmother and you’re not okay with it.”

 

“Oh, just mind your own business, you git.”

 

“Finally picking up the British tongue, yes, I can see that. Back to the topic…”

 

“Shut up already, god!”

 

And when their bedroom door closed with a mighty slam, it did nothing to stop Lucian’s grin from stretching. Tossing the skinned grape out of the balcony, he grabbed his coffee mug, falling greater in love with the taste and scent of freshly brewed coffee. He’s having the feeling today is going to be one fine day, with blue skies and puffy, white clouds and all.

 

[xxx]

 

Standing outside Sunpesos with thermos on hand, Selene stood outside, looking left and right for signs of her Japanese friend. Fifteen minutes had already passed since their appointed meet-up time, yet the girl is still nowhere to be seen. She bit her lip in worry, wondering if anything bad had happened to girl. Damn, Jeanne’s habit of biting the lip in worry is contagious.

 

After five minutes had passed, Selene finally took this as the sign to wait inside. The soles of her feet were beginning to ache from standing still for so long.

 

The moment she entered the shop, the smell of coffee wafted in the air, enticing her craving for the drink. Much to her surprise though, Aki was already inside the shop, slicing a Belgian waffle, cup of coffee next to its plate. Selene had the faint feeling she had wasted twenty minutes for nothing.

 

In quick strides, she closed the distance and sat down across the Japanese girl without much of a greeting. Aki looked up in surprise, fork stuck between her lips.

 

She removed the fork and narrowed her eyes at Selene. “What took you so long?” She asked. Selene only glared at her with snarl. Aki decided to drop it.

 

Five minutes and a cup of coffee later, the two girls’ shoulders sagged down a little from their stiff postures, both finally warm enough to start a smart conversation.

 

Aki pushed aside her plate and said the first thing that came into her mind: “Restriction order is now off.”

 

Selene could only shrug; she doesn’t know nor care a thing about him. Then Aki continued on. “We can also resume training. Can you guys make it later, around 3?”

 

This time, the other girl raised an eyebrow. “Is the Reaper still ordering you around?” she asked. Aki shook her head in answer, resting both shoulders on the table. “No, not anymore. He pulled back, actually. Mom talked to him and the lord. She’s not happy with them, and just this morning, someone from Romanov bombed the Ægis’ headquarters.”

 

Selene sipped her coffee, nodding slightly in tow.

 

“I just thought Jeanne might need the training lots. Whether he likes it or not, he has to learn how to control it. It’s not good if he let his power go crazy.”

 

“That’s what I told him. He’s still in… what’s the term? Denial?”

 

The other girl chuckled softly. She could already imagine Jeanne moping around like a girl.

 

Selene leaned back on her seat, stretching her arms. Time to get into business mode. “There’s something I need to tell you. It’s about the CEDeR.”

 

Aki’s chuckles stopped, her shoulders hunched as she blinked blankly at Selene. Then slowly, her lips thinned.

 

“So what is with them?”

 

“Jeanne told me everything about them. It seems like Meia and Adrian were messing around with the Niebelheim.”

 

“Let me guess,” Aki held up a hand, silencing Selene for a minute. “The Reaper?” But Selene shook her head.

 

“Wrong. It’s CEDEF.”

 

“CEDEF?”

 

“It’s a secret unit under Romanov. Meia and Adrian’s CEDeR was sort of a brainchild of the CEDEF.”

 

Both pushed aside their coffees as they leaned forward, putting all their focus into each other’s words.

 

“But Chris was the one who created CEDeR, and he asked Meia to lead it. It didn’t exist until last year.” Aki said.

 

“However, Meia and Adrian were already a team before Chris asked them to lead CEDeR. CEDeR is just a front, a label.”

 

Aki paused for a while. “So, are you saying that before there was CEDeR, this team Chris made, Meia and Adrian were already snooping around… Niebelheim?”

 

Selene nodded. Aki stared at her, startled. “Then which one is CEDEF?”

 

“I don’t know yet, but what I do know is that they’re an important part of Romanov, and guess what, led by Meia and Adrian’s brothers.”

 

“Brothers…” Aki trailed off. CEDEF and Romanov. She had to know something about them, even if just a little. “Are you talking about Kevin Herald and Ryan Fernandez?”

 

“I don’t know about Herald, but I do know Meia has a brother named Ryan Fernandez.”

 

“Then it’s them. The dynamic duo of the Romanov, the left and right hand men of Lucian Romanov,” Aki explained. “If these two are the one pulling Meia and Adrian’s strings, then I won’t be surprised. Kevin and Ryan had dropped the Niebelheim case when Romanov accepted Kritiker into its ranks. Now that Kritiker is gone, I guess the case has been passed to the youngsters.”

 

“Have I mentioned it yet that Jeanne had somehow mentioned the Niebelheim to Meia?”

 

Aki stopped in her words, blinking at Selene with wide eyes. “He what?”

 

“He dropped the name. Now Meia knows he knows something about Niebelheim, but not exactly which part. But she knows he knows about it.”

 

“I don’t think it’s that dangerous, for her to know that. She’d probably just think you told him about it.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m not grand with her messing with my room.” Selene said, crossing her arms across the table. “She messed with my room, and she did a fine job of it. She even made Jeanne shut up about it.”

 

“What did she touch?”

 

Selene shook her head again, gray hair swaying along. “She was looking for something. It must’ve been the journal, since she ignored Seilune.”

 

“The journal…” Aki trailed off again. Does she know? Should she let her know the journal might be missing? No, she shouldn’t. If she asks, Selene would only ask her back with another question that’ll endanger Jeanne.

 

Across her, Selene watched her reaction with growing worry. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

Looking up, Aki shook her with a smile, brushing the subject off. Yeah, it’s a better idea not to let her know. It’s not like Helios to give the journal away to the enemies.

 

 [xxx]

 

Jeanne stared hard at the blade just a few inches from his face. He didn’t know how he had ended up in this state, but he did know that he can’t escape from a certain Chris Balteisse’s humor forever.

 

Earlier that morning, he was roaming around the gym, waiting for Selene who went to Sunpesos with Aki. They had agreed to meet up just outside the school gym so they could go to the library together. The school was still closed to public, but there was no guard and it was easy to sneak his way in anyway. Knowing that the girl will be taking her time, Jeanne decided to just hang around the gym and see if he could do anything to pass.

 

That was when he found the Council president inside, training with a large bō staff. Curious, Jeanne approached the president carelessly, unmindful of the strange gleam the president was emitting. Seconds later, a butt of the staff hit him right on the guts, sending him flying across the large gym. In retaliation, Jeanne had sent out a large bolt of electricity from his arm, and before he could stop himself in horror, the bolt of thunder zapped through the air and pierced the center of Chris’ chest.

 

Or what was supposed to be Chris’s chest. The thing is, it had somehow missed its point, and instead of hitting Chris squarely on the chest, it had hit the center of the staff. In a flash, bright silver flashed blindingly followed by a blur of the human body. Before Jeanne could push his body off the wall completely, he was slammed against it again, this time a long metal rod forcing itself onto him; the bō staff was replaced with a metal spear. Jeanne didn’t ignore the spear’s shimmering blade nor the sudden bright blue glow and red swirls in Chris’ eyes.

 

And before he could say a word, the spear disappeared, onto to reappear again, hitting him squarely with its butt on his chest. Jeanne let out a choked breath harshly, gasping at the pain. 24-karat golden flat tips hurt worse than brass; that Jeanne is very sure of.

 

“You sure took your time coming out, Simoni.”

 

The look Jeanne gave Chris was one of great surprise. Jeanne was beyond startled. And he was even more when he found himself asking Chris a question that didn’t say, “What’re you talking about?” Instead, he asked, “Who the fuck are you?”

 

Chris answered back in one great flourish, brandishing his spear again to pierce through Jeanne’s brain like a barbecue. “Chris Balteisse, Council president since third year, heir of the Tang family, and currently in need to kill you.” He said calmly, fingers passing over the spear’s blade, its engraving glowing suddenly with a bright blue fire.

 

Jeanne swore loudly when he failed to dodge another hit from the spear’s butt end. At least he was able to miss the strikes when it’s the blade facing him.

 

Stepping back, he braced himself against the gym’s wall and faced Chris sideways, a corner of his eye twitching as his bottom lip continued to bleed.

 

“How did you know?” Jeanne asked next, which Chris replied with a loud bark of laughter.

 

“That what? You’re part of the Niebelheim?” Jeanne nodded. Chris laughed again, spear twirling dangerously on hand. “Your aura knocked the radar off in less than one second. Who wouldn’t know about your presence?”

 

Jeanne couldn’t hold back the loud groan of despair.

 

“And you think I know all these shit you’re talking about?” What’s happening again, he asked himself. Oh yeah, he’s a freak, and now, his Council president is also one. Perfect.

 

“So, how would you like to die? Because obviously, I ain’t letting you live.” Chris’s shoulders hunched up as he stretched out his arms over the spear’s length, two fingers pressed against the glowing engraving on it.

 

It’s not like I’m asking you to tell me, Jeanne thought gloomily to himself, counting his steps to the gym’s exit. “You know, I can pretend this doesn’t happen, if you would just let me go and—”

Before Jeanne could finish, the spear’s razor sharp blade cut the air just next to him along with some strands of his hair. Jeanne stared at the blade shakily, a corner of his mouth twitching oddly. He’s in the worst state he could ever be. First, he’s going to be skewered like a kebab sooner or later, and no one’s going to know he’s dead. Second, he knows nothing about this. Aki had barely taught him a real shit about his powers, and he doesn’t know how to defend himself from a homicidal wolf hiding in sheep’s clothing. He greatly doubted his fists and punches would work against this large behemoth. Worst of all, if he failed getting out of here alive, he’s going to remain a virgin even in the afterlife.

 

This was the very first time he wished for Aki to be here and save his hide. At least Aki knows how to wield a sword.

 

Jeanne bolted to the right and ran straight for the gym’s large double doors just as Chris pulled back his weapon. The boy cheered inwardly when he’s just three meters away from salvation—until he was blocked by a large body, a kick in the guts sending him sprawling backwards.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Jeanne swore he had broken something from that kick. He could barely raise his head from the pain. Groaning, he propped an elbow up and forced his upper body to rise. But he quickly dropped the idea and rolled over to save his neck from being nailed to the floor when the spear thrust directly down at him. Despite the awful pain in his abdomen, he forced himself up and sprinted to the other side of the gym just to save himself.

 

It seemed like he had to let Selene wait this time.

 

Panting, he glared up at the towering president who’s approaching him in a very slow and casual pace, as if murdering Jeanne was as normal as making paper airplanes.

 

“Look, I honestly don’t know _anything_ about your shit,” Yet, he wanted to add, but he thought otherwise if he wanted to save ass. “So would you please—”

 

“I think you seeing this spear is enough for an excuse to kill you.”

 

“Are you serious?!” He screamed and rolled to the left when Chris pounced at him in an inhumane speed. He seriously can’t believe this. What had he done to deserve this? Just months ago, he had to befriend a Mafia boy who happened to be his girlfriend’s twin brother. Not to mention that after that, it was his girlfriend’s close friend who ended up as a bigger freak. Now, he’s being chased around a gym ridiculously, a mad homicidal bastard going after his ass. He couldn’t think anything worse than his current predicament.

 

Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head when he spotted the black blot spreading over the back of his palm. It had appeared again.

 

_“Helios triggered his power because he used his.”_

So that’s why, Jeanne thought. If there’s some Niebelshit near me, it appears and I’ll turn into a freak.

 

With one foot skidding to a stop, Jeanne used the momentum to spin around and faced Chris with a feral snarl, thrusting an opened palm at the other teen’s direction.

 

“Stay back! I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

That is so awfully corny, Jeanne, he thought to himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if Chris suddenly laughed out loud… which was exactly what Chris did, he realized with a sweat rolling down his temple. Great, he had just made a bigger fool out of himself again. Instead of scaring Chris away, Jeanne had ended up encouraging the older teen to murder him. He must be the idiot of the year for this year.

 

“Show me what you got, brat.”

 

“Jeanne?!”

 

A girl’s voice cut through the air just like Chris’ laugh. Both boys turned for the gym’s opened doors. Taking this as his cue, Jeanne dashed out of the gym, careful not to go too near the Council president. Even if he noted the spear turning into just an ordinary bō staff, he doesn’t want to be too risky. It’s just like provoking a tiger that’s about to back away out of pity.

 

But before his remaining foot left the gym’s ground, he heard Chris’s cold voice calling out to him, forever haunting his memory, giving him the chills of his life.

 

“The Niebelheim’s approaching, Simoni. And so is the second war.”

 

He halted immediately at that. When he turned his head to stare at Chris, the latter had already turned his back and walked for the gym’s other entrance, the one connected directly to the sub-main building.

 

He’s obviously at loss of words and thoughts. What had Chris meant by ‘second war’? The only war he could think of was the World War II, and Jeanne’s sure Chris didn’t mean that. And then there’s the mention of that Simoni again. He had the feeling he heard it before, but just doesn’t know where.  

 

Is Simoni that ‘heart’ Aki was talking about? His brows furrowed at that. Reckoning back before Chris had tried to kill him, he remembered Chris saying something about ‘needing to kill him’. Why did everyone suddenly decided to target his poor ass?

 

“Jeanne!”

 

He turned away from the gym. Just ahead of him was Selene, waving and panting as if she had run a marathon.

 

Smiling brightly at the girl, he jogged up to her side, grinning cheekily while apologizing for being lately. He had to forget about Chris.

 

“Where were you? I was looking everywhere!”

 

“Sorry. I was just hanging around the gym.” Partial truth, Jeanne. Partial truth.

 

“Well, let’s get going then. I left my phone back at home. We have to go back and get it. Your library can wait, right?”

 

“Sure.”

 

And Jeanne smiled his usual smile, the bright and carefree one. Mentally, he took a note of calling Aki once he’s alone again. He can’t afford letting Selene know about this, and he knew he trusted Aki enough not to let the Japanese girl tell her friend.

 

Together, just a hand apart from each other, they walked out of the school, unmindful of the dark shadow looming over them several feet above.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the rooftop, Binder glared at the two leaving dots.

 

“I can not believe you let that brat live.”

 

Leaning against the chained fence, Chris groaned loudly. He could feel a sermon coming up. But he protested anyway, just for the sake of it.

 

“It’s not like I want to, you know. It’s either I let the girl find out about it as well, or just believe he’s going to be too pussy to actually say a word about it.”

 

Binder moved his glare to Chris. “Be thankful we have Helios bound. If we hadn’t, that double-crossing boy would’ve told him everything”

 

The teen just rolled his eyes. At least Binder kept quiet for the next minute, turning his gaze back at the school grounds. After another minute of silence, he finally spoke, “I wonder how he broke the seal, though.”

 

“Actually, the seal is still there. Just cracked.”

 

The doctor scoffed loudly, pushing both of his hands inside his labcoat’s pockets. “It must be Kudoku’s brat supplying him the lessons.”

 

Chris stared at the doctor’s back, leaning the staff of his spear against his shoulder, its blade scraping against the chain railing.

 

“What do you think triggered it though? I doubt it was because of Selene.”

 

“It’s Helios. That damn brat had planned this all along. He wanted another war. He thought it’ll stop the Niebelheim…” Binder paused, his gaze still at the school gate and the yellow tapes around it. He clicked his tongue at a sudden realization. “I would’ve known if the seal had been tampered by the awakening power. Helios _did_ trigger Simoni’s Niebelheim’s power, but what if it was already awake, though dormant, _before_ Helios arrived.  Which only means…”

 

“Someone else had already activated it _before_ either of the twins arrived.”

 

“ _And_ that Helios went to him because he _knew_ Simoni’s blood’s power was only waiting for a trigger.”

 

The doctor turned and faced Chris squarely, a grim look set firm on his face.

 

“I want you to pull back from this mission,” he ordered the Council president, who didn’t say a word. “In fact, I want you to pull back from everything until I say you can take a step forward. I’m sure Kudoku’s brat wouldn’t stop teaching Simoni how to use his powers. In the meantime, leave Simoni to us. Daniel and Bianca will take care of him.”

 

“Roger that.” Chris drawled, not liking what he’s hearing.

 

“Also, I want you to cease all of your connections with your mother.”

 

Chris froze, eyes wide as he stared at the doctor.

 

“Why?”

 

But Binder didn’t explain any further. He left the building, ignoring the gaze Chris was boring onto him. Left alone above on the rooftop, Chris stared blankly at the fire exit until finally, his spear fell to the ground with a loud clatter, rolling away.


	19. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Past the point of no return, no backward glances .Our games of make believe are at an end.”

After leaving the school and grabbing her phone, Jeanne dragged Selene straight to the library like what he had planned, under the excuse of research purposes. Though Selene had bugged Jeanne to just stay at home and use _their_ own library in Selene’s overly large study, Jeanne still insisted on using the public library.

 

“I want to see if they have something else in there. Something that’s more than three centuries old.”

 

“And you think we don’t have any three century old books in _our_ study?”

 

“Yes, but I wanna see if the _public_ has any access to this. And did you just include me in your pronouns? Thrice?”

 

“Just what are you trying to research on anyway? And yes, I just did, for your information.”

 

“I’m going to research on something about something. Oh, I’m quite touched that the ‘you and I’ has finally evolved to ‘us’.”

 

“You’re not making any sense!” Selene exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and pulled at the hem of her grey shirt; it kept riding up whenever she took a big step. “And there’s barely a difference between those two, you twit.” She added quickly just as Jeanne pushed open the library’s door.

 

“Just trust me in this. It’s supposed to be very top secret.”

 

“Then why drag me along?”

 

“That’s because I need another pair of eyes, a much more analytical brain _and_ a company. And besides, you’re my girlfriend. You’re supposed to accompany me everywhere.”

 

“In what century do we live in? Ancient China?”

 

Jeanne gave her a leveled stare which was returned with a sharp glare. Selene huffed loudly, hunching her shoulders up as two hands fitted on both sides of her hips.

 

“Tell me again why I allowed you to be my boyfriend without the dating and courting part.”

 

“Because we’re both horny rabbits and you can’t wait to bed me.”

 

“You know what,” the girl seethed at him, baring her teeth at him angrily. “You can say goodbye to your damn company, because I’m so going to _kill_ you right now.”

 

“Oi, oi!”

 

Yet Selene still ended up accompanying the boy to the library.

 

The library was deadly quiet when they entered it. Jeanne had run straight to the card catalogues the moment Selene opened a door. Following the boy calmly in slow strides, she noted how gloomy the library felt like. Her boots’ sharp thud on the marbled floor was the only sound, other than the occasional birds’ chirp outside.

 

Only a few orange lights were lit as the sunlight shone over the large window panes. Long, rectangular tables covered the center of the library, holding at least twelve seats on each side of the table. Beyond the long horizontal line of tables were even longer aisles and shelves packed with leather-bound books of the old. On one side of the library was a large marble table erected from the ground—the librarian’s desk, and covering the wall on the doors’ side were rows of computers. A staircase on the far eastern side leads up to the second floor where the catalogues and other newsprints were archived.

 

Selene climbed up the flight of stairs. Jeanne was already there browsing through a drawer of catalogue cards.

 

“Just what are you looking for?” She asked the older boy who seems unusually absorbed into his work, crouched low on the floor as his jeans’ hem pooled over his sneakers. Blinking at the lack of reply, she bent and peered over his shoulder to stare at the letter he’s so busy with—“C”.

 

“Calcutta?” She questioned aloud.

 

“Uh-huh.” The boy answered in a hushed tone. Selene ignored the stare he gave her, ordering her to keep her tone down.

 

“Why?”

 

Jeanne shrugged.

 

“Time for some history lesson, I suppose.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Jeanne dashed down the stairs, leaving Selene up in the second floor scowling. So much for keeping him company. He could at least drag her down the stairs or wait down at the bottom.

 

When she was finally back on the first floor, she went for the first aisle between two daunting bookshelves. Walking along the aisle, past volumes of old encyclopedias, she glanced around the two bookshelves she’s trapped between; the smell of old, yellow papers weren’t doing her health any good. She stepped out of the aisle and into the warm amber sunlight coming from outside. Ah, fresh library air. Nope, still not good for the health.

 

A large clock hanging from the ceiling above the librarian’s head struck 10, its sound echoing loudly throughout the empty and quiet library. Today is Wednesday already. If the murder incident hadn’t happened, she would be raking more cash in while Jeanne competes at the sports contest.

 

I wondered what the others are doing right now, she thought. Hopefully, they’re having a better time than she’s having right now.

 

A tug on her sleeve had her turning to the right as Jeanne brought up an old, thick and leather book to her eye level.

 

Selene raised an inquiring eyebrow at her boyfriend.

 

“And what is that?” She asked him. Jeanne grinned at her crookedly, which she didn’t know why it seemed out of place. “Why are you suddenly interested in Chinese history anyway? I thought you were looking for Calcutta?”

 

“Well,” he clucked his tongue and bit the inside of a cheek, the former glee dissipating slowly. “I had a talk with Chris the other day.” Then he took her hand and dragged her, like she formerly wished, into a new aisle. Luckily for her, this aisle is wide enough for three people to stand shoulder to shoulder between the two towering bookshelves.

 

“So what did you two talked about that had you hyped up?”

 

“Well, it’s about a certain dynasty and some myths. And early, when I was on the phone with him, he also told me something else, about weapons.”

 

Selene wasn’t quite sure If Jeanne had seen another quirk of her brow.  The boy was so engrossed with the row of large, decade-old books that he literally pulled Selene along with him, striding too fast it made Selene’s heels screeched against the marble tiled floor, similar to a nail scratched against a blackboard.

 

“Would you slow down?!” She hissed at him before she could break a heel. But Jeanne kept on striding too fast, the hold on her hand tightening.

 

“Wait! I’m sure I found them here!”

 

“What them?”

 

“Something about the medieval syndicates—”

 

Without a warning, Selene pulled them both to a stop immediately, black, thick heels skidding against marble in loudly like tires burning cement pavement. A glare was enough to snap Jeanne out of his daze, and slowly, Selene gritted out her words one by one, her voice dropping into a growling tone.

 

“What’re you doing, Jeanne Vergessen?”

 

Her tone could have put a reprimanding Shaina’s to shame. Jeanne, in return, grinned at her again, raising a peace sign.

 

Oh, no, Selene told herself. She will not let that conniving, little grin work its magic on her.

 

“You see, I had this project—”

 

“We’re in the same class. There’s no school anymore thanks to the school fest. Don’t think you can bullshit your way around me.”

 

Selene didn’t even miss that slight gulp bobbing up and down her boyfriend’s throat.

 

“Chris asked me to—”

 

“You said Chris only _told_ you about it. I didn’t remember any mention of a favor.”

 

“Well, you know Chris—”

 

“Who the hell do you think you’re shitting at?”

 

“Ow!” The boy exclaimed exaggeratingly, pressing a hand against his chest as if he’s stabbed with a large, blunt knife direct to the heart. “How could you be so evil?!”

 

Selene shot him another glare. “Shut your trap. If you don’t want me to beat it out of you, spit it out. I don’t fall easily for your pathetic shits, Jeanne.”

 

Jeanne flinched audibly, the words hitting him home like a homing missile. “You are obviously the meanest and cruelest woman in this cruel, wide world.”

 

“Well, you’re the idiot who asked for my hand in marriage.”

 

“I ask no such thing!”

 

“So shut up and just _tell me_! Cut it out with the British crap!”

 

“Jesus, I’m British!”

 

“Cut your crap! You’re German!”

 

“Silence, _please_!”

 

Both teenagers turned at the nearly shrill hiss behind them. Standing just a meter away was the librarian, her grey bun held together by a brown stick with a few loose strands that framed her old, shrunken face, large, rectangle-shaped eyeglasses glowing the way evil, librarians’ glasses would do.

 

All colors left the two teenagers’ faces instantly at the sight of terror behind them.

 

“You are in a _public_ library. Please. _Keep. Quiet_.”

 

“But there’s no sign here—”

 

“You idiot!” She hissed at him, and before the librarian could roar and kick them out of the library, Selene grabbed Jeanne by the wrist and ran for their lives. She didn’t even realize Jeanne had managed to grab a one book on their way out of the aisle, nor the fact that Jeanne didn’t return the book when they had stepped out of the library and ran into the nearest coffee house they saw.

 

Leaning against Sunpesos’ door and panting heavily, Selene tried to calm her beating heart, eyes opening to the sight of a familiar stand. Ah, Sunpesos. How lovely.  Next to her, Jeanne stifled his giggles in between pants, a moderate sized book clutched to his chest.

 

After Selene had managed to calm down, she turned to the boy beside him… then stared at the stolen book that was still clutched against Jeanne’s army green shirt. She could only faint at the sight of it.

 

[xxx]

 

When Selene woke up, she was seating and leaning on a plush soda. Across her, Jeanne was flipping the stolen book’s pages back and forth.

 

It took every force of strength Jeanne had to hold Selene’s instant scream back. Jeanne couldn’t blame her though. After all, having a library-thief for a boyfriend wasn’t quite a grand thing you can brag about.

 

When Selene looked more sated, Jeanne slowly withdrew the hand covering Selene’s mouth, giving the girl a look that says, “Keep quiet.” Ironically, they’re being silent in the wrong place and time.

 

Now without a sweaty palm pressed against her mouth, Selene gulped in a huge breath, wanting nothing more than just a new change of fresh air.

 

“I,” she stared, giving Jeanne one of her trademarked cold glares. “Can _not_ believe you just did _that_.” And by _that_ , she shot a terse look at the book, seething angrily at her boyfriend’s wretched crime. She couldn’t believe she’s with this moron.

 

“Look, I can explain, alright?”

 

“That what? It’s all a spur of the moment?”

 

“Hey, now you know that is _not_ true.”

 

The hot glare Selene gave him was murderous. It spoke of incalculable tortures she would deal on him, but Jeanne pretended anyway that they were nonexistent.

 

“Look, this,” he gestured at the book lying innocently yet heavily on the coffee table. Gloomily, Selene glanced at it as well. “Is not ordinary reference book. This came from the restricted area—”

 

“And you think that makes things easier?!” She snapped at him, eyes narrowing even more.

 

“Oh, wait till I finish!” He shot back as hotly as she was. “You don’t even know why I’m doing this!”

 

“Then do please explain it to me, dear sir!”

 

Jeanne had to praise his high level of tolerance for this girl’s sarcasm, if not her cruelty. Not everyone could be this tolerant and forgiving, he told himself. Then again, he had to remind himself that he’s a freak, his girlfriend’s a freak, and his girl’s friends and family were bigger freaks. Yeah, _right_.

 

Before beginning his explanation, Jeanne took a deep breath, and then let it out calmly. He’s beginning to regret lying about Chris.

 

“I lied about Chris.”

 

“I know. Plain obvious.”

 

Jeanne pouted at her. When Selene didn’t do anything else, he dropped the pout and continued.

 

“This book was left there, in that particular shelf, by someone who couldn’t meet up with me.”

 

“And that is?”

 

The boy bit his bottom lip. Dare he say it?

 

“I’m not quite sure if I’m allowed to share the info with anybody.” He answered lamely, avoiding Selene’s scrutinizing gaze. It’s odd he’s starting to find that coffee maker over there quite shiny.

 

But he was surprised though when Selene didn’t do anything that hinted ‘beating the shit out of him’. Instead, the girl only sighed, rubbing a temple before gesturing for him to continue. Jeanne took this as his cue and ran away with it. At least she’s pacified enough to let him continue.

 

“Anyway, he called—your house’s phone, by the way—just this morning.” Jeanne flinched instantly at the memory. It was after that phone call when he returned to Selene’s room only to get another load of punches.

 

“So he was the one on the phone?”

 

“Uh, yeah… So uhm… He called… and said that I have to drop by at the library to get this book,” he pointed at the book again. It was bounded by leather now worn from age. Yellowed, crisp pages were sticking out at the sides. There was a clasp, also leather, with a faded brass lock. “And read it. It’s not a library book at all. I was told to find this journal in the C section and make a run for it if I got caught.” Jeanne paused for a while, wetting his dry lips. Just then, Selene sat forward and rested both of her elbows on her knees.

 

“Question,” Selene muttered, eyes not leaving the open book’s inverted letters. “What’s with the journal and your mystery guy that you trusted him this easily? There’s a mighty chance he’s setting you up, you know. Like, a prank call.”

 

“That was also what I’m worried about at first. But he… uh, dropped a name.”

 

Selene’s eyes narrowed. “What name?” She growled lowly, locking her gaze with Jeanne’s. The boy quickly avoided the look, hand darting for the book again.

 

“I told you, I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why the sudden secrecy?”

 

Jeanne didn’t answer. Both went quiet, tension beginning to take up the air between them. Selene left her gaze on the boy, closing her eyes tiredly. She went back to leaning on the sofa’s soft cushion, resting her mind for a while. Jeanne imitated her posture, suddenly finding most of his joints tired and sore.

 

After a moment of a really long silence, Jeanne opened his eyes and stared outside, past the large glass window standing between them and the street. Cars were zooming fast as people continued going on in their fast pace, not a person seem willing enough to take a breather. Jeanne wondered if he’ll end up like them in the future, after he had finished his education.

 

Wait. There’s no more education for him. At least, not until he figured out what to do with this Niebelheim shit.

 

Noting that Selene had fallen asleep already, he smiled fondly at how tired the girl looked, before diving for his book, laying it on top of his lap. Then he began reading from where he last left off.

 

_“1992, May 9. 8:00 AM_

_Today is my first day here at Milan. I shall be stay at the villa Brother gave me for my seventeenth birthday last month. It’s just north from the shoreline, with a fantastic view of the horizon. It’s so peaceful here. I love it. I wish I can stay here longer than planned_

_1992, May 10. 3:30 PM_

_I had spoken with Lord Simoni this morning. I wish Brother was here. He’s better in handling conferences. I may be the heiress of the Rosenkreuz family, but being with all these men… it’s stifling. I know they look down on me, because I’m still new in this. How I wish they pay me the same respect as they Lady Kudoku and Princess Lee.”_

Simoni. Is it the same as what Chris had called him? Jeanne flipped to the next page, then blinked at the sudden jump of dates. A lot of pages were torn from the journal, the date jumping from May to December.

 

_“1992, December 29. 8:45 PM_

_Brother’s mail arrived. He wants me to go back home now, but I can’t seem to find the will in me to tell him the truth. I fear for Lord Simoni and his wife if I tell Brother the truth. If he knows, it’ll put a strain on the treaty and the rest of the coven. I can’t let him know. I can’t._

_1992, December 30. 9:00 PM_

_Lord Simoni’s advances were the most forceful today I fear for my own safety. He found Brother’s letter and had a fit about it. My door is locked now, and so are the windows. I feel so caged, like a bird. But maybe, that’s what he wants. To lock me up here.”_

“What are you making me read, Reaper…” Jeanne muttered behind his breath, finger flipping the page away. He frowned when he found more missing pages.

 

“ _1993, May 27. 8:10 PM_

_I had gone to the doctor today, after those mornings and many nights of fainting in my room. Alas, what I expected is true. I’m bearing a child, but it’s barely a month old. I wonder how they will take this news, especially Lord Simoni and Brother._

_1993, June 8. 10:10 AM_

_Lady Simoni had given birth. I had just returned from her—the master bedroom where she delivered. The baby was so tiny. But I couldn’t get near her. Her ladies of the court wouldn’t let me, for fear of what I may do, and I myself am not insulted. My presence here at the Simoni castle had not exuded the best mood the castle ever had. She must’ve hated me and is now happy she had finally given birth to a boy, to an heir. Yet I do not if this is good news, once she knows I am pregnant as well. I want to leave this confinement now and return home. The master of the house has yet to know I am pregnant with his child.”_

Jeanne frowned. He’s starting to be disturbed now. Simoni, Simoni, Simoni. This girl—he’s sure of it—is a Rosenkreuz, and this is her diary. So she went to Italy and stayed in a villa her brother gave her… but she’s living with the Simoni who had a wife who had just given birth. Not to mention she’s pregnant too. Something smells fishy.

 

_“1993, June 10. 2:05 PM_

_Today may yet be the most awful day I had ever experienced here in the castle. An assassin was caught late last night sneaking into the nursery room, intent on killing the baby. And then early this morning, the lady was truly terrifying. She didn’t want anyone near the child, not even Lord Simoni. Then when I passed by the nursery, she screamed at me, calling me a murderer and a thief, and heaven knows what else. I was so frightened by the sudden outburst I fled from the scene. But rumors fly fast here in this castle. It had reached the maids, the servants, and soon, everyone was talking about it behind my back. Every hall I pass, the maids would whisper behind me. I can feel something unwell is coming. I fear for myself and my child._

_1993, June 13. 1:45 PM_

_I had skipped dinner, for I do not want to impose on the lady and Lord Simoni. The Lord still doesn’t know I am pregnant with his child, and neither does he know I am leaving the day after tomorrow. I have planned to escape, and with Brother’s aid, I can finally leave this prison.”_

Jeanne blinked. He’s starting to get confused now. Really confused. The next few pages were missing as well, yet there was only a slight jump.

 

_“1993, June 15. 1:20 PM_

_Don Romanov had arrived today, at the castle. He was young, but only a few years older than I am. It seems like the previous Don had passed away—blessed be his soul—and he took over the Romanov family. He recognized me as the princess of the Rosenkreuz at once when he entered the sitting room, where I was staying under the watchful eye of a guard after my foiled escape. But he only bid me a good day then walked away, most probably to speak with Lord Simoni._

_1993, June 16. 9:45 PM_

_Today, I discovered that all letters Brother had been sending me were actually being read first by Lord Simoni. He was enraged on the last letter Brother had sent, which was about how I should escape. I ended up telling him about our child, and that I want to leave immediately for the safety of my own manor. But he still wouldn’t let me leave, that he would do everything to make me stay and give birth to this child I bear.”_

The page ended with a spot darker than the page, the part crispier than the rest of the paper as well. Jeanne could only guess it as a teardrop the poor girl must have shed when she wrote the entry. Like the rest of the book, pages were missing again, until he arrived on a page torn from the middle. The remaining page only had two entries, the next missing one with half of its date left.

 

_“1993, August 2._

_I have lost the count of time now. The child is growing inside of me, I could feel it, and the war is growing in proportion as well. The Romanov family and the Hart family had gotten involved in the war as well. Brother was relentless. He wouldn’t give up until he had me returned and the Rosenkreuz honor avenged._

_1993, August 5._

_The Lord Simoni was shot last night, another assassination attempt. It was on a spot below his left shoulder. Sadly, the lady wasn’t saved from it. She was shot point blank at the heart. The child was also missing. I heard a maid had run away with the child on tow. I hope she took the child to safety.”_

The next page was the last. After that would be leather. This time, the cursive penmanship had slanted and thinner than the usual. Jeanne guessed she must be in a hurry, writing everything down.

 

_“1993 August 10._

_This has to be my last entry now. The war has escalated beyond measures, its reason gone from everyone’s mind. Brother killed Lord Simoni right in his office. I am scared, so very scared. I only saw a small peek of it, but I am sure I have never seen Brother this murderous before. What fears me even more was that he had used Seilune to take away this man’s life, and not his own sword, the Hyperion. The Harts and the Romanovs are leading the war now. The young Don Romanov is even crueler than the previous Don. He called a war for this very intention—to wreck havoc upon the Niebelheim coven. He showed no mercy, not a drop. Pity, for same could be said as well for the Lord Hart.  I am no longer surprised anymore that they called him the Executioner. He was as formidable as his brother the Reaper. I guess they’re both just waiting for an opportunity to rise and settle the score between them. Oh, I truly fear for myself and my child. I also pray for Simoni’s young heir to be safe, wherever the maid had taken him to.”_

The Executioner and his brother the Reaper. What is this supposed to mean?

 

Outside, the clouds had turned a bit grayer now. It wouldn’t be long before it started drizzling.

 

The book weighed heavy on his lap, in both literal and figurative senses. It’ll be a matter of time before he hand this over to someone else who can decipher its meaning. He’s sure Meia would do anything to get her hand on it and read the entries. Maybe he could even ask her if she has any idea about the missing pages.

 

Now the question is, what is the Reaper trying to tell him?

 

“Uhn…”

 

Jeanne looked up from his stare; another groan from Selene as she twisted her neck slowly to the side. She seemed terribly tired, who had run for her life from a nasty librarian.

 

“Do you want to go back?” He asked her. Peering one eye open at him, she nodded slowly, a hand cradling the back of her neck. “I can massage that neck of yours when we get back.” He added, earning a slight smile from the girl.

 

Shaking her head, Selene stood up slowly, waiting for Jeanne to leave his seat.

 

“I’ll be spending the rest of the day in the study. Maybe you’d like to spend the time there and gather more books for your project? I’m sure there’ll be lots there to help you.” She muttered, the sarcasm still present despite the fatigue. Jeanne muttered a soft affirmative, pushing back the chair.

 

He never doubted the knowledge Selene’s gigantic study holds. The massive amount of books there rivals that of the public library and Jeanne’s sure those books were mostly specialized in one specific area, an area that he’s focused on. Together, shoulder just a hair’s breath away from the other, they stepped out of the café and walked their way back to the Rosenkreuz’s residence.

 

[xxx]

 

Selene was fixing the lock on her closet, changing the lock for a burglar-proof one. Downstairs at the study, Jeanne’s piling all of the books he could find related to the Niebelheim coven. He wouldn’t mind now if Selene would start a 20-Question with him.

 

A moment later, with screwdriver on hand, Selene went to the study and found Jeanne seated on the recliner, heels soles resting against the edge of a foot rest. A pile of books were next to him. From the looks of it, Jeanne would be reading through more than a dozen books, each of them around four to six inches thick.

 

“Would you need reading glasses, grandpa?” She asked the boy with a smile. But Jeanne only pulled a tongue at her before going back to reading the tome. The journal taken from the library earlier this morning was lying on top of her desk, an arm’s length away from Jeanne’s reach.

 

 Tentatively, she walked to the back of the desk before setting down on the huge, black swiveling char. She reached out a delicate hand and touched the journal’s leather cover. Some few feet across her, Jeanne only shot her a warning glance before going back to reading his book.

 

Without asking for the boy’s approval, Selene lifted the book from its rest and put it down on her side of the desk, opening its cover and the first three pages. When she spread the book out, the spine bending slightly at the heavy force combined with the book’s heavy weight, she began reading the first line she dropped her gaze to look at.

 

She ended up choking on her breath right after.

 

“ _Jeanne_! _What is this_?!”

 

“A journal belonging to a Rosenkreuz girl whose first name I do not know. I think she’s your relative… You know her?”

 

Of course she knows her! Aurora Rosenkreuz is her aunt!

 

“Who made you look for this? Father made sure this was burned to the ground!” Selene cried, closing the book forcefully with a loud slam as if a monster was going to pop out of it.

 

Instead of being frightened, Jeanne’s face only brightened up, his smile widening into a grin. “So you do know something! This is great! You can help me figure the thing out and find the missing pages…”

 

“Jeanne! You don’t understand! This—”

 

“What,” he snapped. Selene flinched immediately, startled at the hard look Jeanne suddenly gave her. “That’s off-limit to me? Well, last time I check, you and your goody friend told me that I’m the main freak of this entire freak show. A freak called me this morning and told me to look for this freak book, so I thought why not look for it? I have the book here, and I would like to know just what the fuck you freaks had dragged me into.”

 

Selene’s shoulders shook. A freak. He had been using that word a lot lately. A word she hated more than any other word. “Stop it.” She hated that word. “Stop calling us a freak.” She. Hated. It. “Stop it!”

 

The bookshelf to their right exploded, splinters and books flying everywhere. Jeanne stared at the huge, black circle on the wall, bits of plasters falling off from the wall. He had never seen something like this, something so close to… destruction.

 

“Don’t say it as if it’s curse!”

 

His eyes returned to the girl in front of him, who’s sobbing uncontrollable. There, Jeanne could see it now. Something like smoke was enveloping her, like… like an aura. A white one, nearly blue. It’s surrounding her, wisps of it curling at the tip.

 

“You don’t even know what it’s like to live with it! To suddenly lose it and to yearn for it to return! That important part of you that can never be replaced!”

 

“Selene…”

 

But she wouldn’t listen to him. She just kept sobbing and sobbing without really being able to cry, her hands embracing herself tightly as if it’ll make everything go away. The window behind her cracked, the curtains suddenly billowing wildly. Shit, shit, shit. This must be what Meia felt when he went nuts on her.

 

“Selene, calm down!”

Just then, the door bell rang, the shrill sound slicing off the entire aura around Selene. Jeanne watched in relief as she stared at him with wide, fearful eyes, tears still running smoothly down her cheeks. The door bell rang again, but they both ignored it as the air between them thickened. It was so stifling.

 

“Selene…”

 

The girl shook her head. She left the study in quick strides, taking the circular staircase to the left, probably going straight up to her room. Jeanne let her be, but he didn’t leave the study either. Instead, he took the journal with him, only leaving the room to answer the door when it rang for the third time.

 

 “Hey,” Meia greeted him when he opened the door, waving a hand as she grinned widely. Despite the warm greeting, Jeanne just couldn’t bring himself to smile back. He couldn’t hide away that lost feeling inside of him, couldn’t mask it for something else. “I hope you don’t mind me tagging along. Aki talked to me…”

 

“What do you want,” he muttered tiredly. The journal’s beginning to feel heavy on his hand.

 

“Didn’t you—“

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Jeanne looked up at the cool voice. Mikhail Anderson stood next to Meia, a black button-up shirt over cream colored pants and… green Chucks. Jeanne scowled instantly at the sight of it.

 

“What is with you and your fashion sense?” He asked, still scowling at the shoes.

 

Glaring, Mikhail pushed the boy into the house, inviting himself over. “Shut up and answer the damn question. What’s wrong?”

 

Jeanne shrugged, letting the two enter the house.

 

 “Jeanne, don’t make this hard for both of us.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Mikhail shot another harsh glare at the boy.

 

“It doesn’t take a genius to know something’s bothering you.”

 

Jeanne hesitated for a while, a shoulder rolling back in habit as he popped something stuck on his neck. Is there?

 

“Found you!” He suddenly heard Meia’s voice resonating from upstairs, followed by soft mutterings from another. Damn. How the hell did she go up there without making a sound? Worse, what the hell are they talking about now?

 

“Meia’s a professional spy. Her brother had her trained since young. Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?”

 

Funny, that’s the second time someone had threatened him like that. He couldn’t but snort at that thought. Yeah, right.

 

“I’m alright, honest. We just… had a fight.”

 

“About what?”

 

Mikhail never asked ‘where’ or ‘when’. He always asks ‘why’ and ‘how’. He has yet to ask one rhetorical answer, Jeanne realized.

 

“Something…” The immediate cold look Mikhail gave had him double-thinking. Maybe it’ll be a good idea if he share it. Maybe it could even lessen the burden.

 

Finally, after minutes of inconsiderate silence, Jeanne opened his eyes and met Mikhail’s squarely. “It’s about the Niebelheim.”

 

“Ah,” Mikhail muttered. They entered the study, both of them stopping few steps past the door. “And this is the aftermath, I believe?” He motioned for the fallen books and bits of wood around. Jeanne only sighed in agreement. “Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned. Always remember that.”

 

“I will…” Jeanne muttered, picking up a poor, battered book.

 

“I’m surprised you can do this amount of damage.”

 

“I didn’t,” Jeanne said. Mikhail turned to look at him, eyes behind his glasses. “Selene did.”

 

“But how…”

 

“Hey, guys, I hope you don’t mind if I let myself in. The door was wide open.”

 

Both forgot about one another as they turned the newcomer. Adrian Herald entered the study with a book on hand, also old and leather bound. “It seems like the Reaper found his way around town. He dropped by my place with this book that I believe will earn me a fortune if I auction it off.”

 

“Herald, what the hell are you talking about,” Mikhail hissed. Adrian shrugged, tossing the book designed in the same fashion as the journal to Jeanne.

 

“He told me to give it to you. I never thought you two are in first-name basis.”

 

“Me neither…” Jeanne muttered, hand brushing off a bit of soot away. The book looked like it was dug up from the attic.

 

“So…”

 

Jeanne walked away, ignoring the scattered books all over the study. He went back to the recliner, dusting away some dirt before settling down. The other two stay rooted to their spot, waiting for an order. The book remained closed on his lap, lying atop the journal. A huge letter N was engraved on the leather covering, the gold faded.

 

With one great heave, Jeanne nodded at Adrian Herald and Mikhail Anderson. It’s time. He had to get to the bottom of this, before any more questions without answers popped up.

 


	20. Vestige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If being hurt in delirium is how I say ‘I’m alive’, then you are the undeniable truth.”

Dragging Selene out of her bedroom was harder than they had all anticipated. Mikhail had to call Aki and let her do the talking through the phone, and judging from the great length it took for them to finish, Mikhail offered a short farewell prayer to his plan service. When Selene left her bedroom, Jeanne hid behind the recliner. The three visitors expected a punch hurled at the poor boy, but none came. Meia took this as all matters settled, case closed, and returned to the study with a tray of steaming hot chocolates.

 

But five minutes later, Mikhail and Adrian were already having their usual historical and grand verbal spat. It took another five minutes to break them up. Meia only got glared on by Adrian as the two boys were kept far away from each other, away from bickering range.

 

With all the scattered books set aside in a corner, they all settled down on the carpeted floor, Jeanne returning to his recliner. The pair hadn’t exchange a single word with each ever since Selene entered the study, and neither had plans on remedying the situation.

 

“So, Rosenkreuz,” Mikhail addressed the girl, leaning on her desk with Adrian’s book on hand. “Mind explaining to me how you used your powers?”

 

The gray-haired girl gave him a good, long stare before shrugging. “It just came out.”

 

“Is the seal still there?”

 

“It’s gone now.”

 

“It’s broken?” Mikhail’s eyes widened in surprised. He grabbed Selene’s hand but then, the girl pulled it back before he could even raise it off the table.

 

“My seal is not in there.”

 

“Then where…”

 

Selene blushed as Mikhail trailed off. Stupidly, Mikhail blinked once, then twice. Oh. It’s… _there_.

 

“Can I…. see?”

 

“ _No_!” Rosenkreuz heiress shrieked, smacking Mikhail’s head so hard his head the desk’s hard surface. “You perv!”

 

“Owowow! You never said where!”

 

“I thought you got it!”

 

“I was thinking of your armpits!”

 

“ _What_?! That’s worse!”

 

Jeanne watched the two in growing disturbance. Under normal circumstances, he would have jumped in and kicked Mikhail’s ass or pulled something similar to what he did last time Selene gone touchy-feely with another guy. But they’re war right now, and he couldn’t help but feel terribly… _peeved_.

 

“Someone’s jealous,” Adrian whispered to him in a singsong voice, finger jabbing his cheek playfully. “Oh, I can see Mr. Grumpy’s eyebrow twitching quite right alright.”

 

“Adrian Herald, stop teasing the boy and help me here so we can get started!”

 

“Coming, love!”

 

Brown eyes darted to Meia and her beau, the two talking softly. He couldn’t hear whatever they’re saying, feeding the doubt in his chest. Why? Why is he feeling so choked up right now? Where’s Aki when he needs her knowledge?

 

“Jeanne?” A finger snapped right before his eyes. Jeanne jumped back at the fingers, gasping. Mikhail eyed him worriedly, a frown on his face. “Are you alright?”

 

No, I’m not. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Sorry about that.” I feel so sick, so… haunted.

 

“Alright. Anyway, Aki’s currently tied up right now with her mom. She told me that she had sent someone over to help us out, so we’ll just wait for whoever she sent. Then we head off to the complex once we’re complete.”

 

Absently, Jeanne nodded. When his eyes stray to Selene’s he quickly looked the way; the girl had done exactly that as well.

 

“Alright, you guys! Meia-love here and I are going to talk about the history of CEDeR while we wait for Ms. I-Am-Superior’s Minion!”

 

“Herald, get down from that table before I kick your ass.” Selene growled from her seat, a book ready to fire. When Adrian didn’t make a notion of hearing her threat, Selene threw the book at the older teen as hard as she could. She grinned widely when the book met skull, hitting Adrian hard enough to push him off the table. “Bastard.”

 

Meia coughed discreetly despite the mess around her feet. “Now that our satellite is back, allow me to explain to you why Adrian and I are here.”

 

“Aki asked you to, yes, we know that.” Jeanne interjected, but Meia only brushed him off with a wave of a hand. “Wrong,” the blonde said. “The Reaper asked Aki to ask us to help you guys out.”

 

“That’s what I said!”

 

Everyone ignored Jeanne as Selene said, “But Aki said the Reaper had stopped giving orders.”

 

Nodding safely, Meia smiled at Selene. “He said that before he cut off communication.”

 

“Wait,” Selene returned. “You lost me here.”

 

“Which part?”

 

“How the hell did you guys get involved with the Reaper?”

 

Suddenly, Adrian broke into a loud laughing fit, until Mikhail decided to shut him up with another book to the head.

 

“What’s so funny?” Selene asked. Meia gave her an apologetic smile, a hand punching Adrian on the other side of the head as well. “It’s nothing,” she replied smoothly, ignoring her boyfriend’s howl of pain. “Adrian is just in his Major Dumb mode today. Anyway, the answer to that question is that the Reaper has been one of our sponsors ever since.”

 

The room fell into a long silence. Even Mikhail was quiet, settling down on a stool with a soft cushion. It was, as Jeanne would call it, awkward.

 

“I didn’t know that.” Jeanne muttered.

 

“Of course,” Meia turned her smile at him. “We doubt you know about the Reaper then, so we didn’t mention that part. Only a few knows about the Reaper. Either those on Ægis’ side, or the ones on the Romanov’s side.”

 

A corner of Jeanne’s eyebrow twitched. “Why am I hearing that Romanov again?”

 

“Because the Romanov is like the Pythagorean. It won’t leave you the hell alone no matter how hard you erase it off the board,” Adrian drawled. He sat down the low table he had previously stepped on, leaning back with ankles crossed. “You guys know that the CEDEF created us, this dastard duo, right? Well, CEDEF belongs to the Romanov, you see, which also makes us Romanov intellectual property. But then Romanov doesn’t need two kids who got too much time on their hand, but they couldn’t just let us go after knowing so much, not to mention that our brothers are two of the three most important people in Romanov next to the boss. So what the boss did is he put us on his best friend’s care, who we all know as the Reaper.

 

“The Reaper is pretty famous for his researches about the Niebelheim, an apocalyptic event that only happens under particular pattern of even more particular circumstances. This event had happened centuries ago, hence the formation of seven great families—that’s the Niebelheim coven. We helped the Reaper around, from making coffee to collecting and interpreting data. Mickey-boy here only joined us after Chris wanted a team that’ll save his ass.”

 

“Don’t call me Mickey-boy!” Mikhail snarled at his upperclassman, throwing him a book.

 

“And…” Selene raised a gray eyebrow at Adrian, giving him The Look to make him continue. Adrian stared at her with blank eyes, silently asking her, “What the hell are you looking at?”

 

“And there’s nothing else for me to say.” Adrian said, pulling a tongue at Selene. “Ask May the rest of your questions.”

 

“Alright, fine. Why did you mess with my room then?”

 

“Because I was looking for the journal,” Meia answered readily. “The Reaper gave us a call few days before the school fest, something about a Helios coming to London to steal the Rosenkreuz journal that holds half of the clue to the missing pages of the Niebelheim journal—that journal Adrian gave to Jeanne. When I dropped by last Tuesday, Jeanne had told me this Helios guy had already left, so I got worried, and started looking for it. Since I know you know about it, I thought of checking your room,” Meia smiled sheepishly again, giving Selene a wide grin. “Sorry about that. I just don’t know how to tell you about it. Peace?”

 

“Yeah…” Selene muttered. Peace, alright.

 

Outside, the doorbell rang twice, followed by two impatient knocks. “I’ll get it.” Mikhail stood up from his seat, striding out of the study.

 

“What got him so excited?” Adrian whistled, head craning backward to see who was in the front door. But when he saw familiar sharp, blue eyes shielded by rectangular framed, grinning smugly at Mikhail, Adrian quickly rolled off the coffee table, dashing out of the study.

 

Seconds later, something heavy hit the wall. Selene warily observed the shaking chandelier above them. It’s hanging exactly twenty feet above Jeanne. If it falls, Jeanne dies, and she can’t let Jeanne dies, because she’s the one who’s going to kill Jeanne.

 

“Adrian? What in God’s name have you done again?” Meia called out. The teen ran for the study—rather, _dived_ into the study, face meeting carpet as he screamed for help. The three juniors could only twitch their cheeks violently at the blatant display of stupidity, until their new guest made her presence known to the three.

 

Meia’s cup of hot chocolate slipped from her grip (and down the hot liquid poured over Adrian’s head) as she stared with her jaw hanging shamefully. Jeanne was petrified in his seat as Selene’s twitching cheek went from violent to wildly ballistic.

 

“Ohohohoho! Am I that wonderful and godly it stupefied you? Ohohoho! I’m glad I did!”

 

“W-W-Wh—”

 

But Selene beat Meia to it, jumping out of her seat as she jabbed a finger at a cackling Shaina Lee. “Why is this mad woman in my house?!”

 

[xxx]

 

While Shaina was busy making the two female occupants of the house shriek and scream, Mikhail made his way to the wine cellar, slipping down the hidden staircase leading into the underground tunnel. Five minutes. He only needs five minutes to find the Rosenkreuz journal. Once he found it, then all they have all three journals needed to stop the Niebelheim and solve the mystery because it and its coven.

 

Walking until he reached the very end of the dungy hallway, he pulled out the metal bar keeping the doors locked and pulled the old double doors open. And when he stepped inside, one hand raised to his chest’s level, penlight alright switched on, he peered around the small, square sarcophagus-like chamber he’s in. It’s cramped and it smelled heavily of swamp here.

 

But Mikhail stomached his discomfort (he had dissected and stolen the heart of a dead fetus. This is nothing, brave one!) and approached the worn marble altar just three feet away from him. Reaching out a hand, he grasped the silver bowl there and pulled it out of its locked position. He didn’t think otherwise anymore in what to do next as he immediately plunged his entire right arm into the hole (at least there’s no formaldehyde and other icky chemicals inside it, he thought.). He held up his other hand, the one with the tiny flashlight over his head as he peered down through the little hole his arm couldn’t fill.

                                                                                           

Five seconds then ten seconds until finally, it became a minute. Mikhail pulled his arm out of the hole and stared down at it in horror. He flashed the penlight’s orange beam into it, horror multiplying tenfold. It’s empty. The journal was missing. Someone had taken it.

 

“Helios.”

 

[xxx]

 

Light streamed down from the glass window next to him. One of his cheeks—he didn’t know which—twitched suddenly, a groan deep from the chest rumbling out. His eyelids felt heavy. His entire body, too. He could barely lift an arm, much less a finger. Yet he could hear it—faint whispers and murmurs that were surely not mere hallucinations. He’s very sure they were there.

 

“Ma’am! He’s awake!”

 

He tried twisting his head to the side, away from the blinding light. But he groaned again when the movement triggered a jolt of pain through his entire right arm, fingers twitching and lifting in their own accord. His head felt heavy, so heavy like it’s infused with lead.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“My Lady! He’s coming into consciousness!”

 

The weight on his eyelids lifted a little as a bright, green eye open, vision still hazy from the chemicals flowing through his veins.

 

“Give me the phone.”

 

“At once, my Lady.”

 

“Wh…”

 

His throat was so dry he choked on the first syllable.

 

He tried again, this time controlling his right arm first before anything else. Both of his eyes are now open, and even if his eyesight was a bit blurry (he’s certain though that he has a 20/20 vision), he could comprehend his current situation; that he’s in a white, sterilized room with two doctors fussing over the tubes connected to his body.

 

“Can you hear me, boy?”

 

His eye twitched as he tried lifting his left arm. But he wasn’t able to lift any further, as the arm refused to move with the tube connected to the needle buried deep in his skin.

 

“My Lady, it might be his subconsciousness in control.”

 

“I want Zion on the line.”

 

“At once, My Lady.”

 

Zion… sounds so familiar, that name.

 

“My Lady, Lord Zion is now on the line.”

 

“Good. Give it to me.”

 

The voices. They felt too sharp, so bludgeoning. He could feel two large hammers just like Thor’s, slamming his brain and beating it too hard. It’s such an unpleasant feeling, so terribly painful.

 

“Zion? Is that you? It’s me, Natsume.”

 

Natsume… sounds oriental. Is he somewhere in the east? That must be why the sun is so blinding.

 

“You may want to get over here now, Zion. I’m sure you may want to talk with your son.”

 

The dull pain in his left limb disappeared. Experimentally, he lifted his left arm and curled it up, wrist twisting and fingers cracking. He even twisted his head a little to the side, little popping sounds following instantly. It felt so long since he was able to freely move himself like this.

 

“Yes, yes, I’ve talked to Syfer. Binder’s not around, don’t worry. I also have Lucian remove his men around the area so don’t worry. Now get over here, _now_.”

 

Helios’ vision cleared and his eyes widened a fraction at that. He could now see the clear black grids in the ceiling, the floor and the four walls surrounding him. Red eyes stared back at him, void of emotions as he sat up straight, gently pulling out the needle inserted into the back of his hand. The Japanese woman remained still and emotionless, watching Helios’ every single move like a hawk. Finally, after a long pregnant silence, Helios broke the silence with a slight cough then asked, “I heard my father would be visiting me.”

 

A corner of Natsume’s lips quirked up in amusement. So the boy had overheard her alright.

 

“What happened,” Helios asked at once. “Why did you kidnap me? I was supposed to be with the Simoni—”

 

“Which is why you are here. But don’t worry, your father is about to come. He’ll take you somewhere else, somewhere where you’ll be safe. This is Kudoku territory, so neither the Romanov nor the Hart can enter,” A corner of her lips quirked up into a slight smile. “I am Natsume Kudoku, by the way.”

 

The blond boy nodded, looking up at the older woman seriously, noting how her vibrant red hair denies her true age. He couldn’t spot a strand of gray at all.

 

“Helios Rosenkreuz,” He introduced himself politely with a slight bow. Natsume’s smile widen even more, partially glad she was mistaken about first impressions. “Pardon me but I didn’t know the Kudoku is taking sides.”

 

“We aren’t.” Natsume clarified tersely. She poured herself a tea, then poured another cup and handed it to the boy. “Jasmine tea.” She added quickly, when Helios made notions of sniffing it. At least he had forgotten about his first question, which means fewer questions for her to answer.

 

“Then where is your stand?” He asked back before taking a sip. “Lovely.” He quickly muttered before he took another sip, this time longer.

 

“Our stand is right here in the middle.”

 

“Funny, I don’t quite see that.”

 

“Then you have to open your eyes wider.”

 

Helios smirked immediately at that. He must have hit a nerve there.

 

“Why are you keeping me here then? Isn’t that what Binder wants you to do?”

 

Natsume, in turn, narrowed her eyes at the blond boy. She’s beginning to feel ire towards him. What had Lucian seen in this boy again?

 

“I am keeping you here because only this place offers neutrality in the midst of war. I am keeping you under Binder’s favor, yes, but I am not keeping you here for them to take again. I am keeping you here until Zion fetched you so you can leave and return your stolen powers to your sister. The Niebelheim can’t be stopped as long as you have her power.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

The hum was, in all of Natsume’s honesty, a greater mock than a loud, sarcastic laugh could get. But for Zion’s sake, she will not do a thing to harm this boy like she had promised. She had come this far in tolerating the boy and his attitude.

 

“Hey,”

 

The Head of the Kudoku turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow at him when Helios seemed to be looking too curious for comfort.

 

“Can you tell me… something about my father?”

 

“I,” Natsume paused. Should she? “Don’t see why not.” She didn’t see anything wrong in answering a few questions, right?

 

Helios bit his lip then pursed them, exhaling a long breath. Then he asked, “Where was he, all these years?”

 

Natsume was silent for a few minutes, pouring more tea and adding hot tea to the teapot. Finally, when she set down the pot, she held the teacup, balancing it on a palm while the other held its rim.

 

“Zion had been recuperating from the war. Mina and I had him safeguarded at the Tang’s monastery.”

 

The blond teen scoffed loudly, his eyes narrowing at nothing in particular.

 

“So he’s now becoming who he killed, hiding inside women’s skirts with his tail between his hind legs.”

 

Natsume’s grip on the teacup tightened, upper lip curling into a snarl. Helios caught her reaction very well with a glare of his own, challenging those unnatural crimson eyes narrowed at him.

 

“You do know I’ll only yell and swear at him once I see him.” Helios said in a low voice, nearly a growl. But when Natsume suddenly smirked at him, hiding it slowly with her teacup, Helios lost his glare. “I’m not joking.”

 

“Who says you are?” The older woman asked softly, teacup still covering her smile. “I never said you are.” Slowly and gracefully, she set down her teacup next to the teapot, dark azure kimono following her every movement with poise. “I will have you brought to the Tang’s monastery, Helios Rosenkreuz, whether you like it or not. There, the monks shall extract Selene’s share from your power and return it to her. I have already sensed her power fighting the seal. It won’t be long before those in yours break your resolve and return to her without your consent. If that happens, Helios Rosenkreuz, it’ll only be painful. Be a smart boy and pick the lesser evil.”

 

She walked away from the hospital bed and the enraged boy in short steps, legs hindered by her kimono’s long skirt. Before she completely stepped out of the room, she turned and stared at Helios coldly.

 

“Your idea of vengeance will not bode us well. Stop it before it backfires on you, Helios Rosenkreuz.”

 

The door then closed shut without a noise, leaving Helios alone, teacup on his hand gone cold.

 

[xxx]

 

Jeanne swore his neck was as stiff as an ancient tree. And hot damn, it hurts like hell to move it, too. Whenever he twists his head a little to the side or upwards, he could hear some veins popping or getting squished. It’s such a painful price to pay for reading with his head down.

 

They had been here in the study for two hours since Shaina had dropped by. Adrian had gone out thirty minutes ago to buy them all take-out from a Chinese fast-food Meia had been craving for, and right now, the take-outs are sitting in along with them in the study, half done. Mikhail had scrapped their plan to the training complex when he had returned from the cellar, telling them about the missing journal. Then it took all of them—except Adrian, since he was still out—thirty minutes to pacify Selene who was dead set on beating the living lights out of Mikhail for breaking into her wine cellar and touching things without her permission.

 

“Someone pass me a marker.”

 

“Here.”

 

Adrian had arrived just in time with the take-outs when Selene was in middle of kicking Mikhail’s shin. The aroma of sweet and salty Chinese food overpowered the study’s smell of old books, turning a murderous Selene into a happy Selene.

 

One thing he couldn’t quite believe in though is that somehow and unknowingly, he and Selene had, to put it shortly, patched things up. Working and discussing about the three journals—though the other one was missing—had become an easier job than he first thought. He asked, Meia explained, Mikhail inserted some additional info, and then Adrian wrapped it up. Shaina would occasionally add something, but then Selene would immediately contradict it which will then lead to an argument against him. It was an endless cycle, but strangely enough, things were as normal as they could get.

 

They had all settled down on the study’s floor,

 

“Alright! I got it all down now!”

 

Five heads looked up immediately at the hopping Meia. On her hand was a Sharpie, a big white board (courtesy of Selene and her trusty study) the size of their class’s blackboard filled with diagrams and arrows. The white board was stuck to the wall, which Jeanne discovered while cleaning up from Selene’s outburst. It was hidden behind a bookshelf, which he also discovered can be moved.

 

“That’s great, May!” Adrian cheered, hugging the girl like a plush.

 

“Of course it is! This is _me_ we’re talking about after all!”

 

“And…?” Selene asked. She crossed her arms across her chest as she walked up to it, staring at the numerous arrows and words inside rectangular boxes.

 

“And this is basically a summarized version of the Niebelheim journal.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Well, that’s something… new…”

 

“Shut up, love. Now, look here,” She drew a circle around the name at the middle of the board. “We have here Niebelheim. That’s our Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods, the Apocalypse, the End of the world. The Niebelheim dates back to thousands of years ago. It wiped out a quarter of the world, leaving seven continents in its wake. Fast forward to the 12th century, we have seven families discovered with supernatural powers, that’re actually caused by the radiation left from the Niebelheim. With one representative from each family, these seven representatives—that later became the first heirs of the Niebelheim coven—meet up and band together to form the Niebelheim coven. They did lots of research about it, how it occurred, what to do before and after, safety precautions, yadayadayada, that took around 5 centuries. So technically, it’s their great-great-grandkids that finally compiled these laws together into what we now have as the Niebelheim journal. On the same century, the Hart family established the most private private school ever made, Niebelheim.”

 

“People back then sure are creative.” Jeanne muttered. Adrian only nudged him in the sides, passing a box of fried noodles. Sitting on her large, office chair like an Indian, Selene opened her box of fried noodle as she broke her chopstick cleanly in half. Then she pointed it at the white board. “So what’s with the school’s history about preserving the spirit of the Niebelheim?”

 

“The Niebelheim mentioned there is the school, not the event—thank you,” she accepted her food, but she put it aside as she drew a vertical line. “Next is the seven families forming the Niebelheim coven. Let’s start with,” she drew an asterisk next to the line with enough space to doodle in its sides. “The Simoni.”

 

In the background, two pairs of eyes went straight at Jeanne, who seemed to be very oblivious of the stare. Meanwhile, Adrian pretended he saw no such exchange of heated eye contacts between those two pairs of eyes while Mikhail stared at Shaina and Selene curiously.

 

“According to the book, the Simoni of Italy is the most powerful family in the coven. They call the head of the coven as the ‘heart’ of the coven. There used to be a rotation in deciding who would be the ‘heart’, but something in the 18th century, the rotation stopped. Ever since then, the title of the ‘heart’ of Niebelheim goes to the Simoni family.

 

“Now, next to the Simoni is the Tang of China, followed by the Romanov of Russia,” another asterisk with the name ‘Romanov’. “Then the Hart of Britain,” another one. “Then the Kudoku of Japan, then the Rosenkreuz of Germany,” another repeat. “And finally, the Lee of Korea. Shaina?” Meia called, passing the Sharpie to the Council’s… ex-secretary.

 

“I’ll take it from here then.” she accepted the Sharpie as her other hand closed the lid of the noodle box. “Let’s take it from where she left off…

 

“So the book had specified that each Family has its own role. The Simoni served as the leader, the Romanov as the ‘right arm’, the Rosenkreuz as the Keepers, which I think are basically historians. The Hart is the ‘shield’. The Kudoku serves as the balance and the bridge while the Lee Clan is the ‘shadow’. Bluntly put, we’re the spies and the people to send if some undercover or secret operations have to be done.” Shaina said. Everyone only stared at her, startled, before giving a low nod.

 

Mikhail raised a hand and asked, “What about the Tang?”

 

“The Tang…”

 

“The Tang is the queen. They’re also the family that opened the throne for the girls. Without the Tang, all of the families wouldn’t last this long.” The Lee’s heiress supplied. “Currently, the Tang is in a treaty with the Romanov. Over the past few years, the Tang had weakened formidably in power, and with the disownment of Huang Lei, the heiress, the Tang barely have defense against any overtaking attack from Romanov. So what the Tang did was they reaccepted Huang Lei, made her queen, and then formed a treaty with the Romanov that under no circumstances the Romanov is allowed to conquer their family.”

 

“Alright, so that’s basically what we have to know about the families,” Meia threw her marker at Selene, who caught it with both hands. “Anything you want to add, girl?”

 

Confused, Selene raised an eyebrow at the blonde, silently asking her what to say. But Meia didn’t give her another look. She just grabbed the book again and flipped to another page.

 

“Well, uh,” the gray-haired girl mumbled something low, muttering about something quite unheard of. “There’s really not much for me to say, since I obviously…”

 

“Don’t know a single thing about this. Alright then,” Meia sighed again and grabbed her lost marker. “Let’s continue.”

 

Holding up the book, the genius began copying runic and arcane symbols. While she was drawing away in the white board, squeaky sound of the Sharpie growing louder, Mikhail turned to Shaina.

 

“So why did you allow Aki order you around?”

 

The room fell quiet. Even Meia stopped, but she didn’t turn around, feigning ignorance to them. In the meantime, Mikhail continued staring at Shaina, who stared back with equal, slanted eyes, chopstick tight between her lips. Slowly, she put the chopsticks away, laying it across the box.

 

“I’m surprised you asked. But since you asked so… _nicely_ …” the blue-eyed girl drawled, stirring her noodle for no apparent reason. “If you truly must now...”

 

“Stop stalling, Lee. Just tell them,” Adrian snapped, noodle sticking out between his lips which earned him a kick from the back. “What?!”

 

“There was an incident, a few days ago, at the Kudoku main branch back in Japan. My family did something, under the orders of the Ægis, but most unfortunately for us, our agent was caught in mission. As compensation for this truly shameful conduct of my family, as the heiress of the Lee clan, I allowed myself to do anything that she asks me of.”

 

“And that is to camp here and help us?” Mikhail asked. Shaina nodded in reply, making the others nod slowly as well with a chorus of “Ah…”

 

Everyone was about to go back to eating and wait for Meia to continue when Adrian suddenly stood up and took the book from Meia’s hand, closing it with a loud snap.

 

“You know, I have a secret about this that none of you knows, and neither do these journals and books have.”

 

Everyone turned and stared at Adrian, who tossed the book to Jeanne.

 

“You see, my brother has been working on this case secretly, along with Ryan, even though the boss asked them to stop.”

 

“Ryan…?”

 

“Ryan Fernandez, as in my older brother who looks prettier than me.” Meia interrupted immediately. Adrian nodded in agreement, eyes closing as his face was set very seriously. Even he had to admit Ryan Fernandez is a very pretty man.

 

“Yeah, Ryan. They’ve been working on it since they’re in high school, right here in Niebel High, too. He’s actually the one who found this book and gave it to the Reaper, who you all should know as Doc—UMFF!”

 

Jeanne suddenly leaped up into his feat. “HOLD YOUR MOUTH!” He screamed deafeningly, slamming both hands against the older teen’s mouth. “I’ve sworn not to let anyone know!” Jeanne hissed at the senior’s ear, even when Adrian’s already trying to pry the hands off.

 

“Know what?” Shaina immediately asked. The other three only stared at Jeanne and Adrian with quirked brows; Meia was slightly annoyed at the scene and the fact that she didn’t know what secret the idiot was talking about, and Selene and Mikhail mainly because they still had no idea about the Reaper’s real identity.

 

“It’s nothing, really,” Jeanne snapped without looking at them. The rest frowned, even when Adrian finally managed to pry Jeanne’s hands off of his mouth.

 

Something smells very fishy here, Selene thought to herself. So it _is_ the Reaper who called this morning. Meanwhile, Shaina caught the hint immediately when Jeanne glared at Adrian.

 

“THAT was the _worst_ palm I’ve ever tasted.” The oldest teen spat the words out. He swore he’s having an aftertaste of human sweat. But the others look undeterred. In fact, they’re spurned even more, determined to get the cheese out of the mouse’s hand.

 

Selene was the first to threaten the boys to spill the beans, by simply denying Jeanne a week of…

 

“Seriously, Selene. We don’t need to hear the details.”

 

…mashed potato. The gray-haired girl ended up giving Mikhail the most scandalized look ever.

 

“I never thought you’re such a _perv_.”

 

“Yeah, keep saying it in italic. Maybe you should try it in all-caps.”

 

“Jeanne, I know your biggest secret,” Shaina suddenly intercepted the conversation, catching everybody else’s attention. “If you don’t want me to tell them about it right _here_ ,” the Council’s ex-secretary pushed her eyeglasses higher, giving Jeanne the most calculating and threatening gaze that was ever made in the entire history of threatening by gazing. “ _You_ tell _us_ about it.”

 

“But…”

 

“Oh, come on, man. I’m sure there’s nothing bad about them knowing this,” Adrian said, laying a hand over Jeanne’s shoulder. The latter forcefully shrugged off the hand, glaring at the older teen. “How the hell do you even know what the hell I’m talking about, you shithead.”

 

“It’s gonna be _that_ bad.” When Jeanne didn’t make a reply, Adrian suddenly got the feeling that things weren’t going to go quite smoothly. Not to mention that Mikhail’s glare is quite scalding.

 

“If you morons have nothing else better to say, then I believe I’ll continue. We still have lots to cover up—”

 

“I’m the Simoni heir!”

 

Meia choked on her words. Everyone stopped their flickering gazes at each other. All eyes turned to Jeanne as the boy clenched his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip hard. Selene slapped her head in exasperation.

 

“You…”

 

“I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.”

 

“That… isn’t the secret I’m pertaining to.” Shaina uttered. She was surprised. Very much, in fact.

 

“How… shocking.” Mikhail finished for them. Meia was still choking. The Sharpie had rolled away, hitting Adrian’s noodle box with a tiny thud.

 

Jeanne remained standing in the middle and looking down at the floor, avoiding everybody else’s gaze. He wasn’t quite sure himself on why it sounded so true. It wasn’t like he knew this fact since he was a kid. He had just discovered it hours ago. And he’s not even sure about it. How he wished for Aki’s brain right now.


	21. Last Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you, please hold me tight just once more.”

“Oi, oi…”

 

Everyone ignored Adrian.

 

“Don’t tell me we’re gonna let the kid go just like that.”

 

Selene looked up from her book, Aurora Rosenkreuz’s journal next to her. “He’s been in denial all these days. Let him deal with it by himself.”

 

“Yeah,” Meia added. “He keeps calling himself freak, yesterday. He couldn’t accept it.”

 

They all fell quiet again. Streetlamps outside were lit, and barely a life walked the streets. It was already a quarter to eleven, but none of them felt like going home yet.

 

“I wonder what got Aki so busy…” Mikhail muttered. The Japanese girl hadn’t called at all, not even a message. Selene shrugged as she flipped a page.

 

[xxx]

 

An unfinished puzzle occupied the entire space next to Helios—the bed. (It’s just _the_ bed now, not Helios’ bed anymore.) He held a piece between his two fingers. He had been toying it ever since he locked himself up in this room. The puzzle was supposed to form the picture of a man crucified with a snake crawling up his legs. But what he had formed was the hanged man, the snake crawling down to his head. He had formed the puzzle upside down, and now, he’s picture is inverted. Was that how he had been living his life? Upside down? Maybe. It didn’t feel like it, until now.

 

The crucified man on the puzzle was faceless; it was the face that was on the piece he’s holding. He didn’t want to slip it into its slot; he feared whatever he’ll think of once he puts it in. The crucified man on the puzzle’s cover was blonde, blindfolded. Jeanne didn’t know what possessed him to buy the puzzle. It was an old one, one that he bought years ago in a psychic fair around town.

 

He sighed. The puzzle piece fell to the floor, just a few inches from its waiting slot. But Jeanne didn’t slide it in, didn’t even pay it any attention anymore as he lay back on the wooden floor, eyes staring emptily at the ceiling and the amber light cast by the desk lamp. What is he going to do now, now that he had made himself accept the truth? He can’t take it back anymore, what he had said to them. Again, he sighed, eyes falling shut. If Helios hadn’t left, and if he was here, what would that guy do?

 

He would beat me, obviously.

 

But Helios wasn’t around. He’s far away, probably back in Russia talking with the man who adopted him, that Lucian guy. He would probably be reading that journal he had stolen, and maybe even planning a trip to come back here and give it back then they could all finally do something about that other journal’s missing pages.

 

If I start helping them, it means I’m accepting all of these as facts. That I’m a freak… no, that I’m a member of the Niebelheim coven, that I’m the ‘heart’, that I’m a Simoni. But if he’s a Simoni, then what about his being as a Vergessen? He has parents, both mother and father, but they died when he was young, and then he was sent to an orphanage until someone decided to be kind enough to offer him scholarship in Niebel High. He even had a birth certificate…

 

“Birth certificate.” He gasped, body shooting upright instantly. That’s it. He has to have a birth certificate, if he’s born a Simoni. Aurora Rosenkreuz’s journal said the Simoni’s wife gave birth in 1993. That would make him 17 this year. Same age as him. Same age as Jeral Simoni. But does that mean he’s Jeral Simoni?

 

The birth certificate. He needs it. He needs to know. The birth certificate surely enough have the blood type listed. At least just knowing they have the same blood type, it can help.

 

Springing off the floor, he yanked the door open and dashed down the stairs to the study, ignoring everyone’s surprised look. Who wouldn’t, when he suddenly grinned brightly at them with the most excited look ever plastered on his face? He had been moping and emoting minutes ago. Maybe he is suffering bipolar disorder.

 

“Woah, what the hell—”

 

“Birth certificate.” He panted, cutting Adrian off. No one made a sound, not even Adrian. “Birth certificate!” He repeated, this time clearer and louder. “If Jeral Simoni does exists, then there’s got to be a birth certificate! We’re of the same age, right? So we just have to know if—”

 

“Simoni had another child.” Shaina suddenly said. Jeanne broke in mid-sentence, the info not quite sinking in right. “Simoni had another child, an illegitimate child with Aurora Rosenkreuz. If that child is still alive, it would be the same age as that of the legitimate child. No one knows if Jeral Simoni is that of his wife or Aurora Rosenkreuz’s.”

 

“That’s bullshit!” He screamed, forcing everyone to flinch back in surprise. “I… I…”

 

I… what?

 

[xxx]

 

The CEDEF, CEDeR’s father organization, was a two-manned team handled by Kevin Herald, heir of the great Herald family’s Heritage’s Law Firm, and Ryan Fernandez, a puzzle prodigy. It was formed when the two were still in high school, solving local crime mysteries. It was until they discovered an old book in Ryan’s backyard, a compilation of journals, that they had attracted Lucian Romanov’s attention. It was the Niebelheim journal with nine missing pages. The two were curious, especially on the book’s contents, but they never paid it much attention. If Lucian Romanov hadn’t personally went to Kevin’s doorsteps and offered him fifty million dollars as starting price, the duo would’ve stashed the old book away in one of Ryan’s old bookshelves.

 

That was when they’re in second year high school, both only fourteen years old. The case had stretched on for ten years, until they finally bade it goodbye and let Andrew Vicerra and his Kritiker’s crew handle it. Even after Kritiker’s demise and Andrew Vicerra’s death, CEDEF had no plans to return to the case. Kevin had outwardly expressed his unwillingness to continue the case. The Niebelheim case was the only case he wouldn’t mind abandon; it’ll be the only unfinished project in his resume, and he didn’t mind. He was even glad to get rid of it.

 

Ryan was different. He wanted to continue it, to pick up where the Kritiker had left off. He wanted to finish it, to get to the very bottom of it. The duo argued countless times over it, until Lucian suggested to just draw a straw or to flip a coin. Both followed their boss’ suggestion. They placed rock-paper-scissors; they’ll follow whoever wins the game. It was only a one round game, all depending on fate.

 

When they threw their fists down, it was paper against scissors. Kevin won. Ryan had to forget about his dream for the sake of their biological clock’s health.

 

That’s why for two years, the Niebelheim case wasn’t theirs to handle, wasn’t theirs to worry about anymore. For two years, they were able to ascend through the ranks of the Romanov family and become the Don’s two most precious followers, only second to Jonathan Balteisse, Lucian’s right-hand man. And for two years, they had decided to call it quits. They’re now professional hitmen, professional assassins. The days of detectives, puzzle solving, sneaking through houses and museums and libraries are over. That was, until Angelo Vicerra decided to tell them about Ægis finally using the black blood on its people. Neither of the two expected to go back to the case. It had been two years, and those ten years spent before it was on the farthest recesses of their minds.

 

To them, the Niebelheim book was like a maze. Twelve years ago, they were trying to make their out of the maze. Now, they have to make their way _into_ the maze. With the Niebelheim book gone and no copies of it in their hard drives, they had to rely on twelve years old memories to handle the case. It also didn’t help that Lucian had specifically given the research job to Kevin alone.

 

Ever since they gave the Niebelheim case to the Kritiker, CEDEF had slowly drifted apart. The two were still close, still partners in their hit missions, but they don’t function the way CEDEF does anymore. CEDEF was two teenagers solving puzzles. Kevin and Ryan were two professional assassins. It was… different, and very awkward.

 

“Oi, Ryan…”

 

The addressed man ignored his brunet partner. The cappuccino maker was being a pain in the ass and he can’t find the screw driver at all. He needs his coffee now more than he had ever needed it. He didn’t need Kevin to make a bigger nuisance than a malfunctioning cappuccino maker.

 

“Ryaaaann!”

 

The vein on his temple throbbed in pain, but he ignored it as just sign of stress. He had lived with Kevin for more than half of his life. He’s immune to Kevin’s damn habits already. He should be.

 

“God damn it, Ryan, I need my coffee! My _cappuccino_!”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Silence.

 

Ryan heaved and panted, the empty coffee mug on hand missing the mug itself, its broken handle gripped tight. Kevin stared at him with huge, surprised eyes, his brown eyes staring at Ryan’s baby blue ones. Oh, damn. Not another _one_.

 

“Dude, that’s the _eighth_ mug you broke this week!”

 

The ceramic handle split into two.

 

“I’m the one paying the coffee bills here! And your mugs aren’t the cheapest in the block too! I told you to use those freebies from Nescafe, but you always have to use those from Starbucks—”

 

Ryan sighed as he avoided the sudden fountain of blood from Kevin’s nose. His eyes wandered to the marble tiled floor, staring pitifully at the remains of his mug. Ah, there’s goes Reindeer. Poor guy didn’t even last for more than 24 hours.

 

After throwing away the broken ceramics, he went back to his office chair, large, office table shared with Kevin. His partner older by three months was still tending to his bleeding nose, trying to scowl at him through the two wads of tissue. It’s hard to look intimidating though, when you have bloody tissues up your nose.

 

Ryan glared at him, reopening his laptop.

 

“Kevin, stop stuffing tissues into your nostril. We have servers to hack.”

 

The brunet pulled out one tissue, blanching at it before throwing it at the trash bin situated just right between their chairs.

 

“You do the hacking. I still have to look into this black blood. I swear Angelo’s report lack—”

 

“That’s why we’re going to hack some servers,” Ryan snapped, tugging a strand of brown hair. “We’re going to hack straight into the Ægis’ main server and grab those juicy files. Got that?”

 

Kevin blinked at his partner for more than twelve years (and counting). What’re we hacking, he asked through his eyes incredulous glare. Ryan glared at him harsher, combo-ed with a snarl. Kevin could only nod dumbly. It doesn’t necessarily take ten years for partners to master the art of nonverbal arguments.

 

“This better be good, or else I’m heading straight to Lucian and demand a raise.” Kevin growled as he connected his and Ryan’s laptop together. Unlike his raven-haired partner, he only had a simple desktop. Nothing flashy at all. The flashy stuffs go to his and Ryan’s shared bed—dorm room. Ah, here goes another sleepless night.

 

 [xxx]

 

One hour later, far away from Russia, in a three-storey subdivision three blocks away from Niebel High, Chris Balteisse watched his desktop’s screen in growing anxiety. Ægis’s main database had been hacked, and he couldn’t track down the culprit. Worse, not a single file was left behind; _everything_ had been stolen.

 

“Chris, my boy!”

 

Computer plugs were immediately pulled out as Chris threw the jacket hanging on the back of his chair over the keyboard. His bedroom door opened, his grandmother peeking into the darkness of his room.

 

“You still not going to bed?” His grandmother asked him, the light from the hallway outside creating a shadow of her hunched figure. He was still dressed, dark jeans and a simply dry-fit shirt from Nike.

 

“I was about to go to sleep, grandma.” He answered meekly, trying his best not to let his voice crack.

 

“Oh, oh. I see,” His grandmother coughed then wheezed before coughing again. “Mahjhong night. Don’t wait.”

 

“Alright. Be careful, grandma.” He said. When his bedroom door closed and the darkness returned, Chris pulled his jacket away and plugged the computer back to life. He waited until he had connected back to Ægis’s private server. And when neither a single file nor folder appeared, Chris’s blood ran cold as nervousness gripped his sides.

 

He can’t possibly be the one to explain this to Binder, right?

 

_“Karma will be coming to bite you back. Never forget that.”_

Chris bit his lip so hard it bled. This seriously can _not_ be happening.

 

_“And when it’s finally there to enact vengeance, you can only cry in despair.”_

Yet Chris wouldn’t let that happen. No, he never would. His fear would become his resolve, he reminded himself confidently, even if the doubt wouldn’t go away.

 

 _“_ This _is the price you pay for power.”_

Suddenly, the phone rang. He stared at it and weighed his options. He could pretend he hadn’t checked the database, or the system wasn’t tampered with when he checked. Either way, someone else from the agency would notice the change. It’s not like he’s the technical staff here, and the blame wouldn’t be put on him.

 

He picked the phone off its hook and placed it between his shoulder and his cheek. A quick ‘Hello’ greeted him, prompting an unconscious greeting from him as well.

 

“Can we meet up now? I need to talk to you. I’m at Club Sion right now.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be there in a few.” He answered back without thinking of who it was. It was only when he had put the phone down did he recalled the voice being Zide.

 

That’s odd, he thought to himself. It’s already nearly an hour past midnight. With father present or not, Zide’s not the kind of guy to leave the house after midnight. Something must be up. There has got to be one. The murders, the dead school principal (who’s funeral will be tomorrow, which he’s definitely not looking forward to. But duty calls, so he didn’t have much choice), the hacked database… and now Zide’s call—Zide’s very suspicious call.

 

Grabbing his keys, phone and jacket, he left the house and locked it up. Before he stepped off the porch, he donned his jacket and made sure it covers the handgun slipped between the small space of the small of his back and his pants. It’s better to play safe. He is, after all, living in dangerous times now.

 

In less than five minutes, he’s already standing outside the underground level of Club Sion’s door. The door was opened immediately after checking his Patron’s card. Chris went straight to Zide’s place in the bar

 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked him before slipping into an empty stool next to his friend. In the meantime, Zide only stirred his cocktail with the skewered olive, weighing his own options.

 

He treasures his friendship with Chris, yes, but he wouldn’t dare trespass certain universal law for anything either. Not when that law clearly states the complete eradication of his father. Yes, his father wasn’t the Father of the Year material, was a complete sleazy douchebag, but he loves the guy, too. No one but his father encourages him to rant and then fall asleep midway through listening to his woes.

 

He had no choice but to do it—throw away all those years of friendship and fun.

 

“Zide?”

 

It was fun being with Chris. Dangerous, even. But he’s used to danger, with the way he had been living his younger life. He had made such a good friend all these while, and he knew nobody else in this world can fill up the space he’ll be forcing Chris to leave.

 

“I have to leave.” He bluntly said, avoiding the sudden look of horror he knew would cross Chris’s face. He could already imagine it; the wide, shaking eyes, the gaping mouth and shuddering shoulders… he didn’t have to turn and watch it for himself. The sudden loud intake of breath confirmed it as well that his best—former best friend, rather, was beyond mere surprise. “I’m sorry,” he muttered softly and bowed his head apologetically, raven bangs the same shade as Chris’ covering his face like the ebony veil of a mourner. “But I had to do this.”

 

Chris swallowed, his throat becoming too dry he ended up croaking out a ‘Why’. Zide only shook his head in reply, adamant on keeping his reasons to himself. If Chris knows, it’ll only complicate things.

 

“Where?” Chris finally asked after a long period of silence.

 

Releasing a shaky breath, Zide stared at the empty cocktail glass in front of him and noted how shaky his hands had become. He should have just told him through the phone. Doing this face to face was harder than he thought.

 

“Back home, away from England...”

 

But if he hadn’t done it face to face, it would be too impersonal, and it would make their friendship look like nothing. That’s why he had to say goodbye right at Chris’ face. It hurts, but there’s no choice.

 

“Is it because of the… well, incident… at school?”

 

Zide blinked, turning to stare at Chris with wide eyes. That excuse hadn’t crossed his mind. He was planning to tell Chris the truth, actually, that his relative from back home wants him to go back because he’s going to be sending men into London and bomb the city—okay, _some_ part of the city into smithereens.

 

“S-Sort of.” He said. Partial truth, always partial truth. Who was the one who had taught him that again?

 

When Chris turned away, Zide finally understood why goodbye is the saddest word. It was hard, forcing _that_ word out of his mouth.

 

“Chris, I…”

 

“Chris,” Both boys turned at the sudden intrusion of the new voice. And when Zide turned around and stared at the sharpest green eyes he had ever seen, his guts sank without much ado.

 

“You.” He heard Chris’ gasped that single word loudly as if he was stolen of his breath.

 

Jonathan Balteisse stood proudly behind them, his long, braided black hair settled casually over a shoulder. But those calculating green eyes and goading smirk were not on Chris; they were on Zide as they slowly burn the younger teen down.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here,” Chris growled, body sliding off the stool. Zide was glancing from his best friend to Jonathan, his guts not quite done yet in sinking.

 

“Chris, calm down. I can explain…” He whispered, a hand inching forward to grab Chris’ jacket. But Jonathan’s fierce stare kept Zide from doing it.

 

“Did young Arcanum not tell you?” Jonathan asked, smirk disappearing instantly into a scowl. “I’m bringing him back home to Russia. He needs to return and train in becoming the next Romanov Don.”

 

“Hey! That was mine to explain!” Zide exclaimed. Right-hand man or not, he _hates_ Jonathan Balteisse till kingdom comes, and that’s an unarguable fact. But the shocked yet angry look Chris shot at him burned crueler than anything else, a look that spoke volumes beyond those that can be expressed. And no matter how hard he try, he couldn’t grasp the words needed to apologize again—not even when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, cocktail glass slipping to the floor and breaking into tiny little pieces. He waited for the punch that’ll come next. this scene is too nostalgic for him that he could only shut his eyes and forced the tears back.

 

But there was no punch that followed. He was only thrown backward without a word, and when he opened his eyes and stared at Chris’s leaving figure, his heart rammed against his chest, every muscle in his body demanding to chase and hold onto that leaving body.

 

Suddenly, it didn’t matter anymore if Jonathan ends killing his father as long as he stays here with Chris and everybody else. He didn’t care anymore even if Jonathan would tie him up and ship him back home in a crate. He could fight his way out anyway. All he knew was that he couldn’t survive a life knowing the last thing he had done to his best friend was lying to him—even if it was only partial.

 

“Sometimes,” he heard the older Balteisse standing next to him sigh. “It’s better to leave a chapter with the wrong ending. Even when both sides will be at lost…”

 

“He was my best friend.”

 

Past tense. He had used it.

 

He could feel it now, that hole left behind there in his heart, that large, gaping, wounded hole, bleeding unendingly.

 

A hand was offered to him, but Zide ignored it for the broken glass shards lying all over the floor. A janitor was already standing warily behind them, wondering when he’s allowed to disturb such a dramatic moment.

 

If possible, Zide would’ve wished to keep the broken glass shards. He’s willing to pay for more than just the broken glass if it’ll allow him to keep the last memento of… _this_.

 

“He…” But he held it back. The tears. He had sworn he will never cry anymore, when his mother died, and he’s intent on keeping to his words. So he just clutched the shards, letting them cut his skin and draw out drops of blood from his palm.

 

Despite his young charge’s silent suffering, Jonathan remained standing tall and proud, eyes straying to the doors. He couldn’t help but feel the relief downing on him, his usually cold features softening slightly. After all these years, he had finally instilled the last life’s lesson he could teach his son.

 

“Karma will truly, _never_ leave your side.”

 

[xxx]

 

He ended up wallowing into the Thames, the river’s cold water lapping against his knees, its iciness seeping into his bones. He didn’t even raise his jeans’ legs up. He just stumbled through the freezing water, body shivering from the cold, soul drained empty of its strength.

 

Is this truly the price he has to pay for power? Or is this his punishment for wanting but vengeance?

 

The wind blew harder, beating his back as the red ribbon keeping his hair together loosened, following the harsh autumn wind’s trail. Long ebony strands swayed with the winds current, its black tips curling inwards.

 

This form of punishment…

 

“Don’t you think you should be out there fixing your mistakes?’

 

Binder glared at the boy’s back. He had known Lucian’s right-hand man was on town to play his part in ruining everything. He would hate to admit it, but he couldn’t deny the fact that damned Jonathan Balteisse had indeed ruined a portion of his plan. A very good portion of it, too.

 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

 

The Ægis had been ratted out. Everything he had meticulously put into parts was falling apart piece by piece, and he could barely catch all of the pieces before they broke even further into even tinier, unfixable pieces.

 

“He has a plan of his own.”

 

“So you knew.”

 

It was a simple statement that hit his nerves. The boy _honestly_ cannot be blaming him for this.

 

“Yet you didn’t tell me.”

 

“It’s not like I _knew_. I left the headquarters as soon as I heard words of him here in the city.”

 

“You could have stopped him.”

 

Binder stared aghast at the teen who wouldn’t turn around and face him.

 

“Are you _blaming me_ for this?”

 

“What else?”

 

“How _dare_ you—”

 

“This…”

 

The wind picked up again. The moon shone brighter above in the sky, a huge silver dot amidst the painted darkness. And slowly, Chris turned around, his long dark hair billowing against the wind as his eyes narrowed, glowing unnaturally at its brightest yet coldest blue.

 

Binder didn’t hold back the shudder that racked his body, his own eyes widening at the sudden show of tremendous power fueled by raw anger; he hadn’t felt such murderous aura since the war.

 

“If this is the price I shall pay, then so be it.”


	22. Invoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These mere wishes and fading words can’t get us anywhere by themselves.”

The moment Mikhail called Armand’s phone one fine Thursday morning, panicking and hissing like an enraged kitten hungry for milk, he rushed out of his house and went straight to Mikhail’s place. And when he saw him with none other than Adrian Herald and Jeremy _freaking_ Reiner (when the hell did those two get so friendly) standing outside the porch, he nearly fainted. Five minutes later, Armand was staring up at the last place he wanted to be at—the Rosenkreuz residence.

 

“It’ll take you more than a billion dozen of pink, rubber duckies to make me enter that damn place, Mikhail  Anderson.”

 

“How about I treat you to Dairy Queen anytime you want in any time of your life?” Adrian nudged his sides. Despite the biting glare he sent the older senior and a hiss of “Don’t touch me”, he stepped a foot on the porch anyway, even if a part of him demanded not to. This had got to be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

 

The blonde huffed loudly and put on a very brave face. He stuffed his hands inside his trenchcoat then rang the doorbell. “Worse comes to worse, we slap her with a tart.” But Armand was quickly deadpanned by a Jeremy Reiner who was standing still just between him and Mikhail.

 

“Remind me why I’m standing next to you.”

 

“Because we are both idiots getting dragged around by bigger idiots.” Mikhail answered back in the same flat tone.

 

“But doesn’t that make us the bigger idiots?”

 

“Then don’t ask.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I can’t believe you two can actually be _civil_.”

 

“Armand, shut up.” The two chorused, giving the blonde a stare so flat it hit Armand worse than Aki’s glare could.

 

“Oh, oh!” Adrian suddenly _bounced_ , pointing up at the porch’s roof. “I nearly forgot! Selene said they wouldn’t be home until… 1 o’clock!”

 

Complete, godly silence.

 

The three other teens glared at their senior who was looking up at the roof quite stupidly. All three were in great silence, selecting the best option to beat the living daylight out of Adrian. Jeremy suddenly had the urge to kick him in the shin.

 

“You dragged us _out_ of our schedules only to come out here and wait _three fucking hours_ for reasons we _don’t even know_?”

 

Adrian shrugged without much care and mimicked Armand’s stance, donning a very nonchalant face.

 

“I’ve waited for 7 hours straight inside a parking lot because my girlfriend asked me to. I’m sure this is nothing—wha—hey! What’re you bastards—”

 

Another five minutes later, the three teens left for a nearby Sunpesos, leaving a poor Adrian Herald battered, squirming and tied amidst thorny rose bushes.

 

A slight drizzle began falling by the time the three boys settled cozily inside the café, two of them not feeling even an ounce of guilt.

 

“I’m feeling a little guilty right now,” Armand mumbled, taking off his trenchcoat and pushing his turtleneck sweater’s sleeves up. “What if he gets wet and drenched like a poor cat?”

 

But Jeremy shrugged, taking off his own leather jacket as well. “He’ll get over it. Most idiots do.” Mikhail was already by the counter, ordering for the two friends as well.

 

Armand watched his bespectacled friend then the usually reserved Jeremy. He still couldn’t understand why the two never get along, and now, before he was even halfway through solving the problem, the two were suddenly the best of friends.

 

“What are you frowning at?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Both of them simultaneously asked, startling Armand a little. Mikhail set down the tray of a large Belgian waffle, Jeremy taking the three cups of coffee from the tray. It didn’t skip Armand’s notice that the two were beyond civil. Something must have happened behind his back. Two people who used to hate each other can’t be so… _BFF_.

 

“Nothing.” Armand muttered, still flickering his gaze left and right between the two older boys sitting side by side.

 

He noted how close by centimeters both were; definitely not normal by Armand Botticelli standards.

 

“So,” Armand began, still being too obvious in his suspicion. “What were you two…”

 

“You reckon we should get Herald out of the dump?”

 

In reply, Jeremy shrugged again.

 

Armand nearly dropped his cup. That was a civilized, not scathing and definitely _not_ sarcastic reply! Towards Mikhail Anderson, famed arch enemy of Jeremy _freaking_ Reiner for no absolute reason!

 

“Mutiny!”

 

“What?”

 

Jeremy and Mikhail stared at the blond boy stabbing his fork in the air. Did the boy just screamed ‘Mutiny’?

 

“Did you…”

 

“Crack? Hell, no.”

 

“MUTINY!”

 

“…and you were saying?”

 

“ _Maybe_ I had slipped some. But just a little, I’m sure.”

 

“Moron.”

 

Somewhere in a rosebush deep in the Rosenkreuz yard, Adrian Herald glowered at the thorns stabbing him everywhere, trying his best to squirm out of the ropes binding him. Those bastards! Leaving him right here stuck in a rosebush when the rain is getting heavier and the sky is getting too dark! And where the hell did the rope come from anyway?! Or even the tape over his mouth! What if his beloved Meia comes back and couldn’t find him anywhere? Surely his dear cherry would be frightened out of her panties and get them into a knot just looking for him, knowing that he has been kidnapped and stuck in a rosebush and…

 

“You know, I’ve always doubted your IQ level, but this is just plain, hare-brained stupid.”

 

He was about to give a very bright gleam of happiness for his savior only to find out it was actually just Selene staring flatly at him, not even sharing an inch of her umbrella. Suddenly, he felt something worse than doom is coming.

 

“I wonder if I should leave you here in the rain and next to a tree. I wonder what it’ll be like if a thunder suddenly strikes that tree. You’ll make a good roast man.”

 

“Mmff!”

 

“Meia’s not coming back, by the way. Her father fetched her back at the library.”

 

“MMFF!”

 

“What? I can’t understand gibberish.”

 

“ _MMMMFFPPHHSSH!”_

“Wait, alright? I’m sure Jeanne understands gibberish… wait, Jeanne’s already inside taking a shower. I guess I have to leave you out here. Bye, Adrian. Good luck in the rain. The weather bureau had said something about a signal 2 typhoon…”

 

“MMFF?!”

 

The front door was closed with a sharp thud, followed by metal clinking as the lock mechanism was turned.

 

Adrian could only stare stunned at the rounds of cruelty showered him. Karma strikes too fast.

 

[xxx]

 

Basically, Thursday could be summed up with one word—rainy. The weather had driven everyone lethargic. Procrastination was at its best, and at Niebel High, beyond its yellow police tapes and the chains keeping its golden gates locked, the mood was worse.

 

“Just where the hell are those two?! These papers aren’t going to sign themselves! I’m not even supposed to be here! Who the hell says this is part of my job?!”

 

Felicia sent a nasty look at the student-disciplinarian to shut her up. “It is part of your job to get bossed around so deal with it. Do you think _I_ like being buried alive by papers? I should be at the salon, not _here_ doing all these… paperwork.”

 

Krista huffed angrily in reply. The school was already closed down, Council and Shinsengumi disbanded, yet here they were, doing paperwork as if it’s an ordinary school day. So much for graduation.

 

The reception room’s door opened and closed. Jennifer entered the spacious room with a new stack of her papers bundled on her arm.

 

Krista wailed at the sight of the new papers to sign. “Oh, god. Not another one! Who was it again that said the school days are over for NH?!”

 

“Oh, shut up. I don’t see you climbing five floors worth of stairs to get this printed.” Jennifer snapped at her friend. She dropped the papers gently on the large, oval table, just a seat away from Felicia who’s already busy stamping another stack.

 

“Krista, stamp those as well. After that, bring them to the principal’s office. The people there know what to do with those. Felicia,” Krista groaned but she took the stamp and stamp pad anyway, setting off to work. “Go and take a rest.” Jennifer finished in a low tone, punctuating each syllable as her eyes focused on drilling Krista to the bones.

 

The clock ticked as they continued doing their work in silence. For once, Krista remained quiet and uneventful. The girl would usually be complaining loudly about paperwork. On one side of the room, Felicia lay sprawled on a couch, dozing off to sleep. Another hour of silence passed before Krista finally broke it.

 

“I still can’t believe Hilda left,” she muttered, careful not to be too loud to wake Felicia up. Beside her with a tall building of papers between them, Jennifer hummed a low tune, a loud sound of stamp following next. “It was so… sudden.”

 

“I know. She wouldn’t tell me either if I hadn’t seen her plane ticket.”

 

“I wonder how she’s doing there… I wonder what the states have that we don’t.”

 

The Specialist paused for a while, hand holding the stamp mid-air. Krista paused herself as well and faced her best friend. Finally, Jennifer let out a sigh.

 

“I hope she can still remember us. She hasn’t called, you know, since she left.”

 

 “Meanie,” Krista muttered and resumed her work.

 

Jennifer remained quiet despite the forlorn feeling biting her heart tenderly. It’s not in her to judge her cousin’s actions, and she won’t start doing it now.

 

Just then, the reception room’s door burst opened and slammed shut in less than 3 seconds. Maria swept into the room, throwing off her jacket carelessly and rushed to the three girls’ side.

 

“You will _not_ believe this.” Maria rasped as she shook off tiny droplets of rain from her hair.

                                                                                                  

“Try us.” Krista said with a smirk.

 

“Zide is leaving for _Russia._ ”

 

 “That we don’t know.” Jennifer muttered in the sideline, her smirk lessening. What is with people suddenly leaving town without a fair warning?

 

“And Chris is running after him. With a gun. Screaming out his eternal gay love for the moron.”

 

“That we _definitely_ do not know!” Krista had practically screamed, jumping out of her seat to grab her bag and jacket.

 

“Where in god’s name are you thinking you’re going?! _”_ Jennifer shrieked, trying to grab hold of Krista’s slender frame. “No way in hell I’m allowing you to leave all these papers to me!”

 

“Screw off! I’m going to catch NH’s number one gay drama’s season finale!” Krsita screamed again, dodging Jennifer’s hold.

 

“ _KRISTA_!”

 

“HEY! Wait for me!”

 

“What the freakity-freak is going on here?”

 

The three girls fell quiet. Their eyes went straight to the only living person in the room exuding the darkest and most depressing aura ever existed in the entire history of dark and depressing auras.

 

“Get back to work, _all of you_.” The tiny girl growled. The three shrank at the intensity of her stare, the black auras nasty tendrils slowly creeping towards them like tentacles from porn flicks.

 

And now, with a huge mountain of papers and stamp pads, Jennifer sank down onto a blank seat, staring at the dark, gray cloud sullenly. She had a feeling the sun wouldn’t be coming back for the rest of the day.

 

[xxx]

 

Steel struck steel, lithe footsteps not making a sound on the steel floor of the Kudoku’s training facility. Jeanne watched in awe at Selene’s speed. He had never seen this side of her, this graceful yet dangerous side. The way she handled her sword—Seilune, wasn’t it?—and how she would leap or bounce on her steps, it was mesmerizing.

 

“I’m surprised she’s still proficient with her sword.” He heard Shaina said. Both were taking a break from training. It was only the four of them here, all members of the Niebelheim coven. After his outburst the previous night, he had thought Shaina would pull out of the group. He was only surprised when the older girl suggested pairing up with her for their training, so Aki and Selene could practice their sword arts. Not to mention that Shaina’s one of those Niebelheim members who didn’t use weapons.

 

“Why did you say that?” He asked.

 

“Two years without training even once can degrade your skills, even if you’re a master.” Shaina simply answered. She had exchanged her glasses for contact lenses. Now, her blue eyes are brighter and clearer, and if Jeanne observes real hard, they’re actually a darker shade of blue.

 

They returned to watching the two other girls battle, the sound of steel clashing resonating loudly inside the glass and steel room with an echo.         

 

“Is she always this good?”

 

Shaina turned to the boy sitting next to her. Jeanne was watching his girl friend with distant eyes, as if calculating the distances between Selene’s leaps and the seconds it took for Seilune to switch direction. She returned to watching the other two girls, both still not using their real power.

 

“Rumors have it she’s one of the best wielders in the entire coven. That sword she has, together with her brother’s, are the Rosenkreuz’s family treasures, beside the journal. As such, its heirs carry those swords, perfecting its use until they pass them down to the next heirs. Selene was… _is_ , so far, the best swordfighter in the entire Rosenkreuz clan. Even without the aid of her Niebelheim’s power, she still outdoes other fighters.” 

 

“Tell me,” Jeanne didn’t look away, not even when Shaina did to look at him. “How can I be strong, just like them.”

 

Dark blue eyes watched the boy’s calm yet focused features, at those usually big eyes narrowed, grinning lips now pursed into a thin line. His resolve is strong, Shaina’s sure of this.

 

“There was a reason why the rotation of the ‘heart’ had stopped on the Simoni. The Simoni had, over the years, developed another stream of the Niebelheim’s power by mixing their bloodline with the other families. While the other families believe on intermarriage to strengthen their own family’s level of purity, the Simoni preferred to mix their stream’s power with those of other families. In the end, all those streams from outside families had meshed up and became a whole new one.”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

Shaina lifted an index finger, head tilting backwards. “They called it the Lost Bloodline, since some generations after it was discovered, it suddenly disappeared, and only reappear in random members of the Simoni family.”

 

“Do I have it?” Jeanne asked. Shaina blinked and pondered on it herself. Does he have it?

 

“Maybe. I don’t know. We’ll see,” Her lips quirked into a slight, witty smile, making Jeanne blink, now more curious than before. “But that doesn’t mean I can teach you how to use it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Shaina shrugged. “I can only sense the Niebelheim powers, whether in use or not. All I can teach you are those in the same stream type as mine. The Lost Bloodline is an entirely different stream exclusive to the Simoni. Sorry, but you have to find someone else.”

 

Jeanne turned and stared at Aki. “Can she do it?” he asked, jerking a finger at the girl who’s rolling away to avoid getting skewered by Selene’s long-sword. Shaina followed the direction he’s pointing at before shaking her head in denial.

 

“Sadly, she can’t. Aki’s stream is more of defensive than offensive, the opposite of Selene’s. Aki rarely uses for her power for attack, which are all wind-based. Instead, she channels and synthesizes these energies into something else that can be used for healing or guarding. Selene, in the meantime, uses ice-based attacks and hardly defends herself. She’s more of a parry-strike-dodge person.”

 

Huge, brown eyes stared at Shaina in amazement. “And you?”

 

Startled, Shaina stared back, pointing a finger at herself. “Me?”

 

“Yeah, you. What kind of… stream… do you have?”

 

“Oh,” she said. “Well, my stream is water-based.”

 

“Eh… so mine is thunder-based.” Jeanne whispered, eyes trailing upwards to the ceiling.

 

“Not exactly. Some, those with more powerful will energy, can have up to five kinds of streams. The element bases are all the basic type, the class B, and most common among all members. But there are some kinds of streams that are of much higher level, the class A, like the mind possession the Lord Hart is famous for, or the Reaper’s time warp. Nearly all family leaders have the class A level. Romanov’s  Lucian is also another class A user, with both precognition and retrocognition. Nearly all of the class A streams are in-born; it can be triggered either by a certain situation or a certain object’s presence. Like yours, your stream that was sealed fought against the seal when other members’ stream entered the area. That certain situation is what you call the trigger effect.”

 

“Right,” Jeanne nodded. His head ached a little, but he ignored that soft pressure in the back of his head. He can handle this—this intense history lessons and tutorials from Shaina. Seriously, he can. Really.

 

[xxx]

 

The airport was full of people when they had arrived, everyone arriving back home from their summer vacation. The sight of people dragging their luggage around built a queasy feeling churning in Zide’s stomach. It made him fear his motherland even more.

 

“Our plane will be fifteen minutes after eight. Grab some foods as well before we board the plane. Once we arrived in Shanghai, we won’t be stopping until nighttime.”

 

Zide nodded wordlessly. With his baggy gray pants, oversized beige hoodie and large duffel bag, he seemed out of place standing next to the immaculate, three-piece black suit Jonathan wore.

 

Jonathan Balteisse looked too young and wrinkle-free for someone his age, which wasn’t young at all, considering that Jonathan had already fathered an eighteen year old son. When Jonathan smiles his not quite honest smile, his eyes would gleam and his lips would crook upward. He moved with a grace so dignified yet so natural it seemed effortless. Not a stray stand of hair could be found framing his oval-shaped face, his ebony black tresses always held together by a dark red ribbon—the very same way Chris kept his.

 

The only difference between the father and son was the eye color. If Chris’s was dark, almost black, Jonathan’s was nearly teal, only darker in shade. Then Zide remembered the man was an Eurasian.

 

“Even a dead man can feel your jitters ten miles away.” Jonathan suddenly whispered to him. Zide jumped in surprise, whirling instantly in self-defense. Jonathan only smirked at the childish action, reminded again of why he found this boy so fun to irk.

 

Chuckling softly, Jonathan fixed his already very impeccable tie knot before buttoning his jacket. “Don’t strain a muscle there, boy. I will be held responsible if something bad happens to you.” Then the man walked away without a glance back. Zide could only seethe in anger, asking himself why he had allowed this man to take him a continent away from his best friend.

 

Oh, right, he suddenly thought, he was blackmailed into this. Damn man had to fly all the way from his Singaporean den to fetch him home because his stuck-up boss said so. And then later used as a tool of mass destruction by his own family. Mother side, to be exact.

 

The sight of a man hugging his wife and his two kids had Zide planning and thinking.

 

Jonathan was far away from him, out of reach. He could still make a run of it. If not, then he could pretend he needed to go to the loo. And there, he could call for help. He’s sure that if he calls Chris right now, his best friend would instantly forgive him and dash to his rescue. And then tell Felicia she’s not really the nicest girl ever.

 

“Boy, if you want to be secretive, make a better work of it.”

 

Cold metal was digging into his hips, and Zide knew they’ll be bruising soon. His body stilled at once as he felt the humorless darkness enveloping the man holding him hostage. The amused, nonchalant mood was gone, and in its stead was a cold, murderous aura. Zide gulped audibly and raised his hands up in surrender.

 

“The boss gave me all right to hurt you if necessary, boy. Don’t get too comfortable with yourself.”

 

And this side of the man, Zide knew, was the side that had driven Chris away and the very side that had won him his place as the Romanov Don’s right-hand man. That merciless, cruel and calculating side that had left a lot of men dead. It was this side that had scared Zide since he was young, had encouraged him enough to run away with his father when his mother died.

 

Slowly and cautiously, Zide dragged his feet along the shiny floor. When the hold disappeared, he quickened his pace and strode faster than his normal step. A man was there in the corner putting his luggage on a trolley. A woman and a kid were on the other side, fixing their passports. There’s also another old woman with a cane between them, grabbing her things. Beyond them was the gate out of the airport. Now if he could make his way over there without alerting the man behind him…

 

“Don’t think of escaping, brat.”

 

He gulped again as the gun returned, pressing his back hard enough to bruise.

 

“I warned you, brat.”

 

“And I told you I don’t want anything to do with the Mafia anymore.” He growled in answer. His grip on his bag tightened. He _has_ to get away from here. If not then from this man at the least. He could always ask for some securities’ help…

 

That’s it!

 

 “HELP! POLICE!” He screamed real loud, taking Jonathan’s momentous surprise as his chance. He jerked away from the older man’s hold, running straight for the automatic glass doors. Distantly, he could hear a loud, profane curse, but he kept on running and running, panic the only thing running through his head.

 

All Hell broke lose as a gunshot echoed loudly. People screamed in panic. Zide didn’t dare to look back. He just aimed for the doors. He ran as fast as his two legs could, dashing past the man with his trolley of luggage and the old woman leaning on a cane. He ignored the scream of ‘Halt!’ behind him. Another loud gunshot sounded from behind him, the bullet shattering the glass doors ahead of him. Zide just ran past the broken shards. His escape was the only thing on his mind.

 

In a matter of seconds he’s already outside the airport’s gate and the first thing he did was shouldering a man on the cab line away, pushing himself into the cab.

 

“To the Sunpesos at the 27th Avenue.” He blurted out. “Quick.” He added quickly as his head snapped outside. Jonathan was outside the gate as well; in his eyes was nothing but pure fury. The angry glare directed at him miles away chilled him to the bones, and even when Zide forced himself to turn away, he could still see the glare in his mind’s eye.

 

“Hey, kid,” he heard the cab driver’s wary voice. And then Zide remembered his current situation. Dressed in a hoodlum’s clothing even if they’re designer’s clothes, he still looked like a delinquent.

 

“Just… head over there, please. I’m in a hurry.”

 

“Seconds thoughts on running away, eh?”

 

“…Yeah,” Zide muttered lowly. Somehow, what the old driver struck some nerves. He’s beginning to have second thoughts now. Jonathan Balteisse came all the way to London under strict orders to bring him back to Russia. Lucian had sent him a letter a week ago, warning him about London’s future predicament. If he’s not mistaken, the exact date was tomorrow. Lucian wants him out of London as soon as possible, at all costs.

 

What if Jonathan went straight to Chris? Or worse, one of the girls from the Council or the Shinsengumi?

 

Zide bit his bottom. He had to check if they’re all right.

 

“Mister, can you please go to Niebel High instead? Please?”

 

The driver nodded slowly. The car turned on the next corner. They’re already down the road towards 32nd Avenue. One more block and it’ll be the school already.

 

The sight of Niebel High’s senior building came into view, and the cab stopped just a block away from it. He quickly handed a good sum of cash to the driver who gave him a wide-eyed look and ran straight to the school and into the sub-main building—the Council’s office.

 

[xxx]

 

Chris was inside the Council’s office, browsing through student records when the door suddenly banged open, Zide panting heavily, looking very much disheveled.

 

Zide would’ve expected something like a frown or a worried ‘What happened to you’. But all he got was a look that said ‘Go away’, and that somehow didn’t sound nice.

 

“Chris, we need to talk. Now.”

 

“Why are you still here?” Chris snapped.

 

“Please, Chris. It’s all a misunderstanding!”

 

After a long silence except for Zide’s panting breaths, Chris took a hesitant step back. Then he closed the cabinet and left his spot. He walked right out of the room and past Zide, hand shoving him away. Zide whirled stared at the long-haired teen in shock. Chris had practically walked out on him.

 

“Chris! Wait, please!”

 

This wasn’t what he was expecting. He hadn’t thought Chris would be holding a grudge on him.

 

The older teen’s steps were quick, long strides. Zide tried his best to run after him, to catch up, trying his damnedest to clear everything up. He can’t let Chris think that, especially when this is Jonathan they’re talking about. He has to explain everything to Chris into the tiniest detail.

 

“Listen to me, please! This is all a misunderstanding!”

 

Suddenly, Chris whirled around in pure rage,, soles of his feet turning in a sudden one-eighty degree, his eyes shining unnaturally as dark irises turned bright blue. The sudden change of eye colors startled Zide out of his purpose. He stared at those eyes, deeply mesmerized by their gleaming depths; he had never seen such bright, blue diamond eyes.

 

“ _You_ don’t understand.” Chris growled. The angry hiss pulled Zide out of his stupor, and with wide eyes, Zide stared up at Chris with shaking eyes and quivering lips.

 

“Do you have _any_ idea just how big deal this is?”

 

“But he—”

 

“He’s my _father_. My god damn _father_!”

 

“CHRIS!”

 

And even when Krista suddenly ran towards them from the other side of the hallway, neither of the boys turned their eyes away from each other; eyes on an impasse, every fiber of their muscle tense, both not daring to move an inch in fear of the reaction it’ll bring. Zide didn’t think things would escalate so high as this.

 

“Chris! Some weird men in black are looking for you!”

 

And when Krista’s about to yell at Chris again, the latter turned abruptly without sparing one last glance on him.

 

Zide stood there, three feet away from the older teen, frantically grasping for a concrete idea on what to do. He just can’t let things go to rest and pretend everything’s settled when in reality, not a single thing has been settled.

 

With a grim frown, he waited until Chris is gone from the hallway, leaving Krista behind to stare at them strangely. Five minutes later, when Zide made no motion of leaving his place, he heard Krista sighing loudly.

 

“I thought you’re leaving for Russia?” She asked.

 

Zide shrugged in reply, muttering a soft, “I had some change of plans.”

 

The girl bounced on the balls of her feet before turning to the direction Chris stalked off.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, then welcome back. The girls were very worried of you, just so you know.”

 

And when the girl left, Zide stood behind and stared at her leaving back. They had missed him, she said; a bit hard to believe at first, but still a fact.

 

Sighing to himself, he resigned to his fate, and then followed Chris’s trail. He _will_ make the other listen to him, no matter the consequences.


	23. Brightdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m hoisting the future up, far in the distance…”

“Why won’t you teach him how to use a medium?”

 

“A medium?” Jeanne asked, looking from Aki to Shaina, who shook her head disapprovingly.

 

“He can’t use a medium yet, not until he knows how to control his powers.”

 

“What’s a medium anyway?”

 

“A medium is a kind of weapon or material that a Niebelheim fighter uses to regulate the flow of will energy needed to produce power. Like Aki and Selene, they use swords to fight. That’s their mediums. The concept behind a medium is that instead of using your power raw, you channel it into a medium so that you have a better control over your powers. When raw power is used, your stream has a greater tendency to lose control. If the stream lost control, berserk mode happens, a state of mind wherein the fighter loses all mental control of himself. The conditions in using a medium are that the force of power will be halved, and that you must first have complete control of all of your streams.”

 

Jeanne blinked then frowned. “What’s the difference between stream and power?”

 

“Power is product of the will energy you use. That’s what comes out of your body, like your thunder. Stream is the path will energies run through, like a blood vessel. Remember the two classes of streams I told you about?”

 

Jeanne nodded.

 

“Class A, the psychic abilities, and class B, the natural elements. Our body can have as many class A and class B streams of related affinities. Those with stronger will energy can have streams of contrasting elements, such as fire and ice. Anyway, remember that type and class are not the same. There are thousands of kinds of streams, but there are only two classes.”

 

“So what’re the types then?”

 

“There’s the ice type like mine, or Aki’s wind type, Shaina’s water type… those are class B. If it’s class A, it has psychokinesis, telepathy, stuffs like that.” Selene answered. “We all start in class B. Think of this like an RPG.”

 

“Right…” Jeanne said. Then his eyes moved back to Shaina. “So why won’t you use a medium if it’s easier to lose control without one?”

 

Shaina shrugged before smiling at Jeanne. “Because I only have one kind of stream in my body, a class B, water type. You see, when you use one stream without a medium, you’re like leaving it without guards. All streams run a straight path, starting from your brain downward to your toes, then back up. If you leave one open, another stream or two would clash and collide with it. Imagine yourself contracting a muscle. It bulged and veins began appearing underneath the skin, right? That happens with the streams. If a stream is used without a medium to regulate its flow, the stream widens. If there are neighboring streams, the neighboring streams are pushed aside. But streams are built with a self-defense mechanism, which means that if they’re pushed aside, they’d push back. Clashing happens. If clashing happens, it’s either you lose that neighboring stream, or that stream you’re using gets overpowered and you go into berserk mode. Gets?”

 

Well, that’s an awful lot of stuffs I have to remember, Jeanne thought to himself. So much for training.

 

“Why don’t we call it quits today?” Aki suggested as she checked her watched. “I told Shaina she’d only be working for me until 12, and I had to go back to the office and get some files.”

 

“And I have to meet up with Mikhail and Jeremy.” Shaina said, checking her watch as well. It’s almost a quarter to noon.

 

“What for?”

 

Shaina shrugged. “The boys just asked me to meet up with them.”

 

Selene nodded slowly. _Riiight_.

 

Seeing that it would still be a long time before he gets to do actual fighting, Jeanne sighed and reluctantly followed Selene out of the room, Aki already in the elevator waiting for them, Shaina behind him.

 

“So what’re we doing after this?” He asked Selene.

 

“We go and grab some lunch then head back home. I still have to think of what to do, with the Rosenkreuz journal missing.” Selene said. They left the building, Aki and Shaina heading off to their own roads. The rain had already stopped when they arrived outside, puddles scattered here and there, sun returning to the sky again. The two didn’t talk when they’re at the road, though Selene didn’t mind Jeanne holding her hand as they crossed the streets.

 

So domestic, she thought. She can live with that. Being domestic sounds better than destructive.

 

They ended grabbing take-outs from that Chinese restaurant Adrian bought their noodles from last night. Jeanne could feel his girlfriend’s incoming craving for stir-fry noodles, and he knows he’s not going to like it.

 

When they’re outside the porch, bags of take-outs on hand as Selene fished for the keys, the front door suddenly opened. Adrian was glaring at them, more specifically on Selene.

 

“How the hell did you get out of those ropes?”

 

“Meia’s here. I hope you’re ready to surrender those noodles to us.”

 

[xxx]

 

The sudden change of air was evident when Chris stepped out of the building and met a row of men in black suit, complete with black shades. But what surprised him was the presence of one Helios Rosenkreuz, standing out with his shorter height, blond hair, and the teal shirt and white pants he’s wearing. His arms were crossed. Chris noted the different glint in his eyes. He was sure there was something red swirling in his irises.

 

“Chris Balteisse.”

 

It didn’t sound much like a greeting at all, Chris thought. The somber, death-like atmosphere proved this true, too.

 

Chris is never the type to take a step backward, but right now, he has to admit that when facing ten men heavily armed led by an infamous, notorious Niebelheim fighter in a school with defenseless students inside, he has to take that step backward. For safety’s sake, after all, since there’s no sure moment when the tiger will spring up from his perch and devour him limb by limb.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Chris asked. The brat must have more back-ups to be this brave to stand with those dangerous looking men right here in open-air, at a school, much less.

 

When the blonde made no gestures of answering the question, Chris took a step to the side, stretching out a hand slightly backward. His next move might initiate an attack from the Rosenkreuz boy, but he has to put his safety on top of the list.

 

Helios Rosenkreuz wasn’t a famous, prodigal, Romanov hitman for nothing. And true to his suspicion, the moment Chris took a step to the side, the blonde disappeared in a flash only to reappear again right in front of him, stealing a breath from Chris as he brought the blunt end of his sword’s handle directly on Chris’s left shoulder, the side that’s trying to summon the Chinese spear.

 

Chris screamed at the great shot of pain immobilizing his entire left arm.

 

“You mother—”

 

The cold, bright red stare Helios glowered at him cut off his curse.

 

Despite the searing pain, Chris jumped as far away as he could from the murderous blond boy who mimicked him, keeping their distance great.

 

Chris took this chance to analyze the scene.

 

The men in black weren’t moving in their posts. They simply stand there, stationary, like witnesses. But Chris knew better. They were there in case Helios screwed up. And Helios, that stupid brat. Red was swirling in his irises, which only meant one thing—mind possession. Chris knew mind possession when he sees one, having been under it once before, and right now, he sees it in Helios’ eyes. It didn’t comfort him to know the blonde had it worse, too.

 

 “ _Die._ ” He heard the boy whispered in such a chilly voice it made him shudder, a great wash of ice cold shiver running through every nerve endings as his eyes widened in surprise.

 

Chris quickly rolled to the side to save himself from being decapitated.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He screamed at the men in black, since they’re the only ones who seemed to be right in mind.

 

“Under the order of the Lord Hart, all evidences must be erased.” A man with skin colored copper answered him, bald head shining under the newly afternoon sun. The bright white and yellow rays were turning light orange, the heat becoming warmer.

 

Chris’s head snapped at the man who spoke. Startled eyes shook visibly as he stared at them, their clear faces void of any emotion.

 

“What…”

 

What is going on? It’s the only thing that crossed his mind, again and again. He was so puzzled he missed Helios’s sudden pounce, bringing him down to the ground with a hard thud. A sharp, heavy blade was pressed hard against neck.

 

But there was no wound. There was not a pain at all, not even a drop of blood. When Chris forced his eyes open after the impact left his concentration numb, quivering emerald eyes with the tiniest hint of red were narrowed at him, teeth gritting harshly, the hands holding the sword shaking.

 

“G-Get-a-aw…”

 

Get what?

 

“N-Nieb-be-bell…”

 

Niebel… Niebel High?

 

Chris sucked in a gasp when those red quickly took over the remaining green color of the irises. He grabbed hold of the arms around him. With a great cry, he turned them over, taking extra measures to hold the blonde down and hinder every attack the brat was trying to make.

 

“Under the order of the Lord Hart, all evidences must be erased.”

 

The loud sound of gunshot echoed in his ears, the sound reverberating wildly inside his brain, toppling all thoughts over like a strong wind blowing a high stack of unbalanced papers.

 

But Chris was conscious of neither the gunshot nor the shadow looming over him and the boy beneath him. No, his attention was more on the loud gasp under him, the sudden arch of the back, and the bony hands clutching his dirtied shirt, popping a few buttons along the process in its tight grip.

 

He only realized that he was shot just somewhere below his left shoulder when he heard the guttural scream from Helios, hot, boiling blood pouring out of the red hole present in the brat’s right chest. It’s funny he felt the other’s pain instead of his own, but the most haunting thought would be that even when they’re now both shot under the order of the man he put most of his trust in, he managed to lift a corner of his lips up in a sardonic smile, eyes scrunching up in pure macabre humor.

 

The logical side of his brain made the note to tell him how horrifying he looked right now. It was reminded of nothing but a demon fledgling excited to debouche its first hunt.

 

 And in a matter of seconds, despite the scream of pain from his left shoulder and a fountain of blood following after, Chris pushed himself up to his knees, back straight as he rammed his spear’s blade straight through the man in dark suit behind him in one hard yet swift reverse strike. A spurt of warm blood hit skin where his hair didn’t cover and the back of his dirtied, white shirt.

 

It was an odd angle, especially when he had a bleeding—and probably dying—boy beneath him, but he didn’t care as the only thing blaring mad inside his mind was to kill. He could feel the sudden surge of energy coursing through his streams, all six of them waiting to be unleashed one after the other.

 

He heard the man choking on his own dying breath, the sound reminiscent of a cough mixed with saliva and blood. With a twist of the wrist—his shoulder cried in pain again at the slight move—another round of blood rained down on him, showering his long, ebony tresses in blood as Chris pulled his spear back slowly, inch by inch, without sparing a look. His eyes were focused oddly on the patch of bloodied grass next to Helios’s head.

 

Everything he’s seeing had turned red, that logical side of his brain told him.

 

With a very pain-numbing slowness, he raised to his feet, spear moving from left hand to the right. He pulled on the wet, red ribbon keeping his dirty hair together, letting the long tresses free before dropping it on top of Helios’ heaving body.

 

And when he looked down at the boy fighting for his life, he caught the glint of bright emerald in one eye as bloody red began disappearing from the other eye.

 

Finally, Chris turned towards the remaining nine men looking unperturbed at his bloody state, the grip on his spear tightened. His head’s pounding in pain, but he ignored it. He’s losing blood in such a fast rate, and he has no stream types capable of healing.

 

Guns rose in preparation, safety off and bullets full, all of the men pulled the trigger unanimously in one straight, horizontal line.

 

And they all missed as Chris sidestepped the row of bullets, letting the blade of his spear slice one bullet into two, the gunpowder disintegrating in reaction towards his blood’s power emanating from his spear.

 

With his spear now fully charged, the Chinese emblem for the word ‘Earth’ shining brightly, Chris threw all caution to the wind.

 

Along with his mind.

 

[xxx]

 

“At the gates! They’re at the gates!”

 

Everyone inside the Sunpesos café was panicking. It was a miracle the café was empty except for them and the cashier who’s looking at them weirdly.

 

Frantically, they grabbed for phone after phone, trying to connect to as many people as they know who can help.

 

Shaina was balancing three phones together, one between her shoulder and cheek as another was pressed to her other ear as the third one was on her hand. Mikhail’s talking to Aki hurriedly, telling the Japanese girl to head straight to the school (“Just screw those errands and get there!”), phone borrowed from the cashier. Jeremy was in a phone booth outside, talking to Jeanne who’s at the Rosenkreuz household eating his take-out lunch with Selene. Armand was the only calm one among all of them, talking to Adrian Herald calmly as he typed away in his laptop swiftly, eyes darting left and right at the digits and letters appearing in a row.

 

“We can’t wait for any CEDEF or Romanov back-up shits! This is Helios Rosenkreuz we’re talking about!” The blonde finally yelled in frustration at the other line. “Just get your ass there and stop that guy!”

 

“The boss had concrete orders thrown at me! I can’t ignore it for you, not even for that guy!” Adrian yelled back. On his side at the Rosenkreuz resident, both Meia and Jeanne were trying their damnedest to keep Selene on hold; the girl was too mad in concern for her twin. “Anyway, just head straight there and try to stop whatever that’s going there! Get the Council members and Shinsengumi girls out of the scene if possible! Shaina can do something about whatever’s in the gates in the meantime! Just get the girls out!”

 

“But we aren’t even sure of what’s happening! All we know is that Helios Rosenkreuz is a wanted man and—”

 

“That’s why I want you to _go there and stop whatever’s happening!_ ”

 

“Why won’t you go there yourself?! I’m not the one here trained in combat—”

 

The line was cut off just in time when Jeremy entered the shop, his face pale as well.

 

“I just talked to Jeanne. Rosenkreuz’s power had woken up, and it’s breaking its seal in a really fast rate. I don’t know what that means, but he doesn’t sound happy about it. He said Rosenkreuz was sensing another wave of aura as well coming from the school, and it’s a really strong one.”

 

“Which Rosenkreuz?”

 

“Selene.”

 

Armand muttered a dark ‘shit’ under his breath. He shouldn’t have relied with just the data his brother had given him. The files in the memory card didn’t cover much, to begin with. He should have known someone was going to pull something not in the list.

 

Putting down two of the three phones, Shaina held the remaining one away from her ear and nudged Jeremy.

 

“I’m talking to Krista. Things aren’t quite normal on their side. Said something about exploding dinosaurs which I believe literally translates to dying men. We have to get to the school and see if we can do anything.”

 

“Wait,” the three of them turned to Mikhail, who’s still at the cash registry with the phone to his ear. He had a pen and a pad on hand jotting down whatever the redheaded Japanese on the other line was telling him. A minute later, the phone was hanged up and Mikhail rushed to their side, waving the piece of paper like a flag.

 

“Aki’s on her way to school. Even her mother sensed the aura and according to Lady Kudoku, it’s coming from Chris.”

 

Armand’s eyes widened.

 

“Chris as in our Council president?”

 

“Then we have to hurry. God knows what’ll happen he went berserk. Or worse, Helios does.”

 

Just then, the phone rang again, this time coming from Mikhail’s that Shaina had previously borrowed.

 

“Aki?”

 

“I can’t get past the gates! Balteisse had gone mad and I can _see_ Rosenkreuz dying! Get your asses here and help me, damn it!”

 

And the line disappeared immediately. Mikhail stared at it in dumb shock, processing things slowly.

 

“Rosenkreuz is dying, she said.” He muttered the news to the rest. Their eyes widened in realization, coldness seeping to their stomachs. “And Chris had gone mad.”

 

“Oh, my god.” Shaina muttered in horror. “Chris had gone berserk. Bad, real bad.”

 

“And Helios Rosenkreuz dying. I think that’s worse.”

 

In less than a second, the four of them ran out of the coffee house straight towards the school, dark, gray clouds  returning to the sky once again, covering the sky as shadow loomed over them.

 

[xxx]

 

“Let. Me. GO!”

 

“NO!”

 

The struggle was terrible inside the Rosenkreuz household. Meia watched in great worry as Jeanne used all of his strength in keeping the gray-haired Rosenkreuz down. She remembered Ryan warning her about Niebelheim fighters’ and their tempers, but this is too much.

 

“Helios is _dying_!” Selene screamed at the newly confessed Simoni heir, using her growing power to overthrow the much stronger boy. Just one more push on her streams and the seal would be completely broken. Once her seal broke, her powers would return full force. That’ll negate every effect the restriction order had on her, and it’ll make Jeanne’s power pale in comparison to hers. But Jeanne held on, tightening his hold around her wrist.

 

“He is not and he _will not_!” the boy bellowed out in pure frustration. They had been going on like that for the past ten minutes. Meia couldn’t stop either of them; she always get literally pushed back by their sheer force of will alone whenever she try stepping an inch towards them. Adrian wasn’t even around to help her break the two up. He had run off right after his call from Armand.

 

Ignoring the two arguing couple, she left the study with a heavy sigh. She went upstairs and into Jeanne’s room, closing the door softly. She flicked the light switch on and glanced around the room bathed in warm amber light like the rest of the house minus the study and the kitchen.

 

Jeanne’s room still had some of Helios’s stuffs room his temporary stay. From the closets to the dressers to the bed sheets, they still had traces of the blond Rosenkreuz twin. The only new addition to the room was a worn, empty, brown messenger bag, which wasn’t really that new since it was already lying around the house since the first time Jeanne had stepped foot into this house, and an entirely different aura.

 

“Hey,”

 

Meia turned for the door. It was already opened without her notice. Adrian stood leaning against it, one hand on his hip as he grinned at her.

 

“You really shouldn’t be grinning right now. Not when we’re ass deep in this mess.”

 

“But I would be if I have some good news.”

 

Meia’s face brightened immediately. Finally! Something that didn’t spell melancholy!

 

“CEDEF has been reformed, and it’s on its way here. Give them fifteen minutes then voila, they’ll be here in this very house.”

 

Her smile disappeared as fast as her face had brightened at the mention of her brother and Adrian’s. For that particular moment, hearing that made everything worse.

 

“ _And_ guess who they brought with them.”

 

She didn’t want to guess nor ask who. Their brothers are known as sociopaths. They could only handle a few people she knows, though not personally, and those people weren’t quite comforting to see at all. Those people were from the Niebelheim coven, all killers, all deadly and dangerous, all from the Mafia underworld. They’re the worst of the worst, and she knew more than she could express these people were the least they need help from.

 

“Lucian Romanov is leading the way, in the flesh, and we’re going to skip the royal greetings,” This time, Adrian’s smile disappeared as he stepped a foot out of the room. “Because he wants to beat the shit out of Chris and the Lord Hart personally.”

 

[xxx]

 

It was a struggle of wit and power. Blood was heavy in the air, the wind carrying it all over the place. Aki wanted to throw up at the smell of it as she pulled Helios’s bloody body to the side, away from the five remaining hitmen who’re still failing to bury bullets into Chris’s body.

 

She was only able to get past the gate and into the school grounds out of luck. Just as Chris had hacked away onto one of those men’s body, another had sprung up behind him, but Chris hit him equally with the spear’s butt, thrusting it through flesh and muscles. Aki quickly took this moment of distraction to drag Helios’s body away from the mess and into the shades of a tree.

 

His pulse was very weak now, and there’s little she could do about it. She can’t move the boy’s body out of the school, not with his dead weight. There’s also the possibility that she might worsen his situation if she tried moving him far too much. Blood were pouring out of the hole on his chest like a river. She could feel the life draining out of his body already, all of his streams (three of them, she noted, a class A and two class B’s) shutting down as his will energy dissipates with his consciousness.

 

She looked up and saw Chris slicing off another assassin’s head in one swift swipe of blade through flesh. She winced immediately at the sight of a head rolling down the grass, blood staining the green a dark shade of red. The Council’s ex-president, drenched in red blood, spun around and thrust the spear against one of the men’s chest. As blood rained down on him, he pulled the spear back and rammed its butt hard on another man behind him without a backward glance.

 

Only three assassins were left and Chris was still in berserk mode. She had to think of a way to get out of the school fast and silently before the three remaining hitmen hit the bucket.

 

The sudden vibration of her phone pulled her away from staring at the battle. She flipped her phone open immediately and pressed it against her ear.

 

“We’re on our way. Jeremy went with Shaina to pull Selene out of her place so they can get her there too.” Mikhail’s voice resounded from the other line. Aki pursed her lips and watched the blond Rosenkreuz twin heaving for air.

 

“You have to get here fast. He’s barely hanging on.” Aki said. With another sharp intake of air by Helios, Aki quickly yet gently grabbed the golden head and laid it on her lap, fingers deftly unbuttoning his bloodied shirt. She could see it now, the bullet hole. It’s a gaping black circle on bloodstained porcelain skin, but with the amount of blood oozing out of the wound, she wasn’t surprised Helios could barely hang on. It’s a wonder he could still remain alive with the amount of blood he had lost.

 

The slow deterioration of his will energies was also worsening his conditions, his chances of self-recovery decreasing in a rapid speed. This was bad—really bad. He had the journal with him, and he’s the only one who knows the Rosenkreuz journal current location. He can’t take the journal’s whereabouts with him to the grave.

 

Worse of all, imagine the tantrum her mother would throw if she finds out Helios Rosenkreuz is dead. She’ll get deported back to Japan instantly, and that’s not what she wants.

 

Briefly, she thought about how Helios had gone here. The thought only crossed her mind now. Last time she checked, he was locked up inside the Kudoku’s medical facility, just a building next to the training center, inside one of its many intensive care units. How did he get out here, much less past the Kudoku’s security system? It’s a fact that the Kudoku’s security system is a force to be reckoned with.

 

Then her phone rang again. Without a look at the name of the caller, she flipped it open and snapped a sharp ‘What’ instantly.

 

The voice that answered back at her though didn’t bring a warm feeling through her body. No, it only worsened everything. It made her feel the chill… it scared her. Even when years have already passed, Aki still can’t help but feel anxiety and fear towards the Lord of the Harts.

 

“Hello there, my little kitty,” The cold voice greeted her. “You’ve been a very bad girl lately, stabbing me when I have my back turned.”

 

He knows, and he’s happy. The Lord Hart knows her dealings with the Reaper, and he’s happy with it.

 

“The main course is about to be served, _ma petite._ This is just the appetizer.”

 

[xxx]

 

“This is _so_ not the drama.” Shaina said the moment she opened the front door.

 

Meia, Adrian, Shaina, Jeremy, Jeanne and Selene gathered all together in the Rosenkreuz residence living room with mixed emotions and different expressions, ranging from smiles to frowns and twitches. None of them greeted Kevin Herald and Ryan Fernandez, not even their respective siblings.

 

Selene couldn’t help but comment how wonderful the day was, even if her twin was dying just some blocks away in her school.

 

Five minutes later, a tall, elegant and terribly refined man, long, jet black hair flowing freely just over his shoulders entered the living room, He didn’t look like he’s in mid-30’s already, wearing a black, expensive, tailored two-piece suit. He was covered in black from head to toe, like an undertaker. Even his leather gloves were black, the piece of clothing stretched over his hand like a second skin.

 

Jeanne’s heart leaped at the sight of the man, breath hitching up and eyes widening a notch more. _This_ is the man who had started all of this, that man who started a war when he was only a newly made Don of the Romanov.

 

“Wow, _gee._ I have my parents’ murderer here in my study. It’s nice to finally be able to meet you, not good ol’ sir. Can we go now? My brother must be dead by now, which must be what you want. I obviously can’t miss it, right?” Selene barked out again, glaring hotly at the Russian Don who quirked a delicate black eyebrow at the young girl.

 

“And _she_ is your sister’s best friend?” Selene heard Kevin Herald whispering to his partner. Ryan Fernandez only looked away and shrugged.

 

“Selene Rosenkreuz,” Lucian started, but the addressed girl quickly cut him off with an impatient ‘I’m leaving’, pushing her way towards the study’s doorway until Adrian and Jeremy suddenly lurched forward and pulled both of her arms back.

 

The look of betrayal on the young gray-haired girl’s eyes was evident. Those gray eyes were burning in rage at being suppressed.

 

Why can’t they understand just how bad she’s feeling right now? Again, she spoke out her troubled feelings, this time through gritted teeth as she tried pulling her arms from the two boys’ deathlike grip.

 

“Oh, you’ve _got to be kidding me._ ” She finally hollered in self-defeat, and when she decided to finally stay put, that was when Adrian and Jeremy let go of her. The former boy looked too relieved, as a matter of fact.

 

“And this is why I asked for Michael to keep you in Rome.”

 

Selene whirled around and stared at the proud man standing in front of her. She regarded him with even eyes, both of them watching each and every action Lucian made.

 

“You _planned_ all _these_?”

 

Lucian shrugged and took off his gloves, stuffing them carefully into his coat’s inner pockets.

 

“Not really. The plan was… well, let’s say, _disturbed_.” Then he raised both of his hands up in mock defeat, smiling a short smile that just stretches a few millimeters of his lips. “Our dear Lord Hart ruined all of my plans for a saner world. I believed he wanted a much grander one that basically includes… what was that term again? Oh, yes. _Idiots._ ”

 

All girls sucked in their breath. Kevin pretended to look surprised as well although the sarcasm was too obvious with the way his shoulders rose and a hand covering his opened mouth. Ryan could only roll his eyes and nudge his partner.

 

Standing a few feet away from the group, Jeanne retreated to the wall, just beside a bookshelf that stretches up to the door leading out to the living room. As much as he would like to question this man real much, he had other things to do. Like, saving Helios or Chris, any of them, who’re both probably dying right now.

 

And so, he slipped away from the room and out of the house, leaving the door open.

 

Just as he stepped off the porch and ran past the gates, he skidded to stop as he came face to face with an angry looking blonde with bright green eyes. Somehow, the blonde looked like a complete replica of either Armand or Helios.

 

Why are there so many green eyed blondes in this city?

 

Then something clicked on the back of his mind.

 

“You!” He cried out loud and jabbed a finger at the air, the green eyes opposite him twitching in great annoyance.

 

Inner Jeanne scoffed out loud in disdain. Ha, as _if_ that helped a lot in remembering the guy’s name (His charge is obviously too stupid, Inner Jeanne added to himself) who’s clearly just a year older than him, and is someone important in Niebel High. Jeanne involuntarily waved away the invisible puff of air next to his head to throw away the Inner Jeanne away. Selene’s quirks are too contagious.

 

Standing three feet away from Jeanne, Louis Trevolt slapped the offending finger away from his personal space and in a very cold tone, swore at Jeanne in the most gentlemanly way—which is basically the girly kind of way for Jeanne and his kind.

 

The cuss consisted of nothing but a complete line of “You freaking bitch! You effingly pisses me off totally!” that instead of frightening Jeanne, it made him snort to keep the following laugh away, especially when Louis Trevolt looked too indignant at his snort.

 

“How uncouth!” Louis Trevolt said again, this time inching away in pure disgust.

 

Jeanne can’t believe there’s still a boy in London acting like some Victorian brat. But when Louis Trevolt took another step back, one hand inching up to cover a side of his face when Jeanne coughed out another suppressed laugh, Jeanne finally let the laugh out. And he let it out, big and long like a huge unrestrained monster, the knowledge of Helios dying just some blocks away from where his standing completely gone.

 

Louis Trevolt was a senior student at Niebel High, with the golden blond hair and bright green eyes that everyone had dubbed him as the senior Armand Botticelli, simply because he looked like the other’s clone. Even though he’s definitely the first one to come into the living world, people still looked at him more as a duplicate and a shadow of the younger multi-millionaire. After all, Louis Trevolt is definitely not the rich kind of kid; he’s definitely just of middle class. The only thing that’s keeping him known around the campus was his good looks—though a bit duplicated—and the fact that he’s the head of Niebel High’s Sigma Rho. And that he was the one who had outwitted Chris and had lived to tell the tale.

 

A minute had probably passed before Jeanne finally stopped laughing. He had already forgotten why he was laughing in the first place. There was just something in Louis Trevolt that triggered his brain to let out a loud laugh as if he’s in a terribly comedy bar.

 

“I—” Jeanne wheezed in between words, trying his damnedest to get his words straight. “Obviously _cannot_ believe you are a frat head.”

 

The glower Louis made was miserably revolted. He looked vandalized, in fact.

 

Another thing that had Louis Trevolt acquainted to Jeanne and his gang was because he’s Lucian Romanov’s student (though it’ll take him years to admit he’s nowhere near Helios’ personal level with the Don). But he’s not going to tell Jeanne that, not even when the brunet was staring at him oddly with narrowed eyes.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Jeanne already knew his connection to the Romanov after beating the shit out of Adrian when he found the older teen tied, wet and beaten in a rosebush just outside the Rosenkreuz porch early this morning. The information was just in time.

 

“And you are such an uncouth and uncivilized barbarian that it astounded me on why Lord Romanov would want such a pathetic rascal like you.” Louis said with great scorn, scoffing loudly at the younger teenager.

 

Then everything in Jeanne’s world stopped. He stopped laughing, stopped smiling, and stopped breathing. He stopped for a good long while before looking up at the blond Sigma Rho head with blank eyes and a crooked smile.

 

Then in the blink of an eye, everything turned red as he slammed Louis Trevolt’s body against the front gate. Steel iron bent at the impact, sending Louis kissing asphalt pavement. Jeanne stepped just six inches away from the messed up blonde’s head, terribly tempted to stomp his dark blue Chuck on that blond head.

 

The sight of two streams of blood trickling down Louis’ nose made him smile. It calmed him a little, and his feet stepped away a bit on its own accord.

 

“Stay right where you are, _bitch_.” Jeanne gritted out before sending a kick straight at Louis’ right cheek. He heard skull meeting pavement again as a result of his kick, and honestly, that made him squeal in glee.

 

He had never felt so happy before, beating pansy blondes without any real reason. Not like he always beat up pansy blondes nor people in normal basis. He just found this very amusing.

 

“Now you shut the hell about this and tell them you don’t know where I go or else the little birdie gets it.”

 

Jeanne must admit. He didn’t know what had come over him to say such things. Little birdie? What the hell is that even supposed to mean? Where the hell did he get those weird taunting lines? Is Inner Jeanne back and finally triumphant in possessing him?

 

Then he took flight, dashing straight to the school and its open gates without a glance back at Louis Trevolt and his bloody face.

 

He made it to the school in record time too, and when he arrived outside the school, steps away from the gate, he leaned against the brick wall to catch his breath. Something didn’t feel quite right with his body, and he had the feeling it had got to be something to do with his powers that he still had no idea on what its capabilities were, other than giving him a really strong hide and a boost on speed. Not to mention he could feel a strong wave of clashing auras, something he still hadn’t made Shaina explain to him.

 

But when he got across the open gates—one of them hanging by its hinges, he noted—he skidded to a stop again for the second time of the hour.

 

The scene before him was of complete massacre. Blood was all over the place, and so were dead bodies lying around conspicuously. Nearly half of the ten bodies (he couldn’t quite tell, since some were… well, missing some parts) were rotting away without a head.

 

Something sour and icky was rising from his stomach. Then he threw up, his lunch meeting gravel pathway. The bloody scene was on the grassy fields to the left of the pathway, several yards away from him. It would take around twenty to thirty hurried strides to get there from where he’s standing.

 

Wiping the vomit’s residue with the back of his hand, Jeanne straightened up and reminded himself to be a man. Having a pair of testicles just didn’t count.

 

Under normal circumstances, Jeanne would greet Chris with a big smile or a grin along with a wave of the hand. And then Chris would turn his head and greet him back with a scowl and a twitch of an eyebrow. The guy was still blaming him for making Maria a pissy bitch, with his stunt the previous year.

 

But when Chris happened to be quite a son of a bitch with the way he’s so intent on skinning his hide alive without a single reason worth a cent, Jeanne thought he might not be able to greet Chris anymore, much less acknowledge the Council ex-president’s existence in fear for his own.

 

After seeing the extent of Chris’ prowess, Jeanne’s even more determined to keep away from the senior alpha male of Niebel High; especially when said alpha male seemed to be in berserk mode and will kill anyone who hits his Must Kill Radar.

 

Suddenly, I feel like this is some kind of Kill Jeanne or a Jeral Simoni Must Die movie, he thought sardonically. You know, those thriller-action movies that everyone loves to watch because—

 

Then he ducked straight to the other side of the field and to a girl with bright red hair tied into a ponytail wearing fuchsia pink and black striped sweaters and black pleated skirt. If he hadn’t seen the choice of apparels for wear, Jeanne would have immediately thought it was Aki and thus ran straight to her without a second thought. But then, the sight of the cloths made him gag and he had to fight another urge to puke.

 

Oh, Jeanne. Stop puking all over the school yard, please.

 

Very far behind Jeanne, Chris was currently in a tight predicament, not knowing very well what he should do now that all of his adversaries were dead and incapable of coming back (not with the way the heads were severed). So, with hurried ease, Jeanne went straight to Aki’s side, pretending he didn’t shudder at the girl’s fashion. (Too dastardly scary, truth to be told.)

 

All thoughts about Aki’s horrid choice of clothes flew out of his mind the moment he saw a dying Helios on Aki’s lap. The blonde was barely breathing. Beneath the opened shirt, which was equally stained with blood, Jeanne could see the bullet hole that pierced through the blonde’s right lung. And then he saw the tip of Aki’s fingers resting just around Helios’ jugular vein, very thin and translucent green tendrils lashed around the blonde’s neck and entering the bullet wound.

 

Suddenly, Aki looked too tired for someone sitting pretty under the disappearing sun.

 

“I would appreciate it very much if you could get up to the main building’s rooftop and kick that freaking Binder’s butt.” The Japanese girl snapped him out of his train of thoughts and gestured at the main building’s rooftop with a jerk of her head. “That bastard is going to pull Niebelheim on us soon. You have to go and stop him! I’ll stay here and distract Chris while you go.”

 

“But I don’t even know how to use my powers! I don’t even have a medium and—”

 

“Just go and do what your instinct tells you to do!”

 

Jeanne’s a very logical and normal boy. When he couldn’t understand anything, he would pause for a while and think. If he still can’t get it, he would ask questions, and right now, he undeniably not understanding what Aki’s talking about. He _still_ doesn’t _know_ who the hell Binder is. He doesn’t even know why there were ten dead men loitering around the school yard, nor why Helios was still alive after losing all those blood—not that he’s complaining of course.

 

It’s just that there’s a lot of things that he can’t understand anymore that he had to pause for a while, recollect his thoughts and ask the only person who knows more than he does (which isn’t really much, to begin with).

 

“Binder is the Lord Hart. He’s the one pulling the strings. I don’t know if the Reaper would be coming to save our ass, but I really don’t think you should be just kneeling there. Your future brother-in-law here—”

 

“He’s not my brother-in-law!”

 

“Is obviously tired from the walk. Imagine the jetlag he had gotten and still seemed heroic enough not to miss his morning jog with his sister.”

 

“Who doesn’t know he’s here until she found out he’s _dying._ ”

 

Aki shrugged in the most casual way she could. Then her posture stiffened suddenly, alerting Jeanne to turn his head at the other side of the field.

 

Chris had finally noticed their presence in the side. He’s approaching them slowly now, spear’s blade pointing at the earth as its butt up at the sky. Dried blood was all over him, from his head to his arm to his shirt and to the tip of his shoes. His long, black hair was being blown to the side by the afternoon wind, the graying orange lit sky creating this gloomy yet fiery aura around him.

 

His eyes though, were the only thing that made Jeanne jerked up and ready himself, his knees bended and ready to support whatever hit he’ll have to defend from.

 

Chris’s eyes were now a glowing bright shade of red. Its former icy blueness was gone now.

 

“He’s possessed,” Aki suddenly said beside him, who copied his stance. Helios remained lying on the grassy field a foot behind them. “It was the same thing that was done to Helios.”

 

“Is Binder possessing him?”

 

Aki’s lips pursed into a thin, straight line.

 

“Once you get up there, be careful of him,” Aki said to him in a low voice. “He’s very sneaky. He only have two streams, but both are class A’s. He primarily uses telepathy, which includes his mind possessing skills. So be careful. Avoid looking him directly in the eyes, especially when he takes off his glasses to look at you straight in the eye.”

 

“Right.”

 

And just for a while, Jeanne felt too giddily excited. It’s like he couldn’t help but smiling because of excitement, the knowledge of the oncoming adrenaline rush. He’s so excited by the idea that he’s finally going to be able to fight a real fight, and that he’ll be able to use his powers, even if he only have little clues on how to control them.

 

“Now get the hell out of here.”

 

Jeanne snapped his head and whirled at Aki with a surprised look. Excitement drained out of him, but the glare that Aki sent him was sharp, delicate auburn eyebrows meeting in a very pointed V.

 

“You’re the only one who can break the possession’s spell.”

 

“But…”

 

“And I’m the only one who stands a chance against Chris in berserk mode. You’ll only get in the way if you stay. And besides, I’m a Kudoku, terrorist and ninja extraordinaire. Don’t think I can’t handle a fellow dudes.”

 

“But,” An arm waved at the approaching Chris, who’s still looking very much lunatic. “He’s a _guy_!”

 

Then Aki’s hair bristled like a cat at that. A guy? A _guy_?! Just because Chris is a guy, she can’t beat him anymore? Would it be right of her to return that objection with a great smack?

 

A punch would be better, her mind said, and indeed, after punching the boy with a silver studded fist, Jeanne stumbled back onto the grassy earth. With one last glare, she stepped over the groaning boy, who’s very much of a baby over his cheek.

 

“Just go.” Aki said with heavy finality.

 

Jeanne looked up at her, ignoring the very pristine white panty he could see underneath the billowing skirt.

 

When Chris was finally just five meters away from them, Jeanne jumped back up to his feet. With one last goodbye to Aki, he dashed to the main doors of the main building.

 

Left alone in the grassy field with a lunatic teen and a dying boy, Aki took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. Then, Tenkaizakura materialized from the air as she opened a stream. The katana landed softly on her outstretched hand, the blade glowing pink.

 

The last thing she did before plunging into the battle was praying for Jeanne’s safety.

 

[xxx]

 

Jeanne took two steps at a time and ran his way to the rooftop. When he finally reached there, he slammed its rusty door open and ran out into tiled floor showered by afternoon sunlight. He looked around the rooftop, panting very heavily, his muscles crying out loud in sore pain as all of his blood rushed to and fro from his brain.

 

The rooftop. It’s empty. No one is around. Not a soul.

 

What if Binder was already gone and had gone elsewhere?

 

I should go and look for him, Jeanne thought. But just as he turned around, the rusty metal door he’s supposed to face was nowhere in sight. Instead, he only saw black and white.

 

And then red.

 


	24. The Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And then the boy fell asleep. The rising flames within the ashes, one by one, rise up and expand into that beloved face.”

No one had noticed Jeanne was already out of the house until Louis Trevolt barged into the living room with a loud cry of ‘He’s gone!’

 

The first thing Selene did was yell at him with a louder cry of ‘How the hell did you get into my house?!’ followed by a shriek of ‘What?!’ from Meia. Louis Trevolt then blabbered everything, from Jeanne slamming him against the gate to kicking his poor face to threatening his… well, birdie.

 

Without another word said, Lucian took flight and ran out of the house. Kevin and Ryan followed their boss in instinct, Kevin’s hand instantly on his pocket and his partner pulling his gun out.

 

The teenagers were left dumbstruck inside the house. Mikhail was in awe, his jaw slacking off its hinges; so that was how real Mafiosi work.

 

“What the hell are you guys still standing there for?! Come on!”

 

They all turned to Jeremy, who had already run out of the door. Then the rest followed immediately—all except for Selene. She stood there, all alone, inside the study, and stared at the door. She could feel the temperature dropping by ten degrees. She could see the growing presence of ice covering the wall. She could hear snowflakes falling from the cloud of snow above her head and when she looked up, the snow cloud burst along with the falling snowflakes. Cold snow particles landed on her, but she couldn’t feel the cold at all. She could feel the burning coldness though on her left arm, slowly numbing her nerves there, immobilizing it entirely.

 

If Helios was here, would he be happy to finally know her seal was gone?

 

[xxx]

 

A broken right rib, a cut on the left thigh, a hole on the left shoulder, a very deep slice on her belly which her power is currently attending to, and a bleeding cut just above her right eyebrow. Chris is so going to pay for this, possessed or not possessed. These wounds were going to cost her a sermon worth a lifetime.

 

Aki tightened her hold on the leather handle of her katana. The pink glow on Tenkaizakura’s edge was already losing half of its brightness. If this fight kept dragging on, Aki doubted she could last until the end. It’s undeniable that Chris was a force to be reckoned with. He’s too strong for her. If only she could distract the other and probably try winding her way in without getting hurt…

 

“AKI!”

 

Chris disappeared. She twisted her head wildly from left to right yet she couldn’t find any trace of him. She could see Mikhail running past the gate though, with Reiner and Botticelli and...

 

Blood. She could see blood everywhere. Then slowly, she felt her hold on Tenkaizakura loosening as blackness covered her left eye’s vision. She could perfectly see the look of absolute horror on Mikhail’s face, then for one moment there, she wondered why.

 

Then blood spurted out of her left eye as pain tore through her body, forcing out a pain-filled scream deep within her. Not only had the spear’s blade sliced through the left part of her face,  the contaminated power its emanating had seeped into the wound, worsening the blood flowing freely from the straight vertical cut across her left eye.

 

Her mother will be so mad if she found out her daughter would be blind in one eye now. And then she’ll disown her once she realize her daughter might have to wear an eye patch to cover the ugly scar. There’s now a scarred eyeball to add to the list.

 

So silly of her to think about her mother’s reaction when she should be more worried about her body that might just get itself cleaved into two.

 

“AKIIIII!”

 

Someone’s screaming her name again, she’s sure. It might be Mikhail, she thought. Mikhail’s the only one who liked screaming her name around as if she’s going to die if he doesn’t.

 

Oh, wait. She’s dying, right? A lot of blood was pouring out of her eye. She had stopped sustaining her healing power’s magic on her stomach wound ever since the first shock of silver blade and cold earth-type power slicing through her eyeball. She could feel the warm blood oozing out of her belly now.

 

“You kids keep whoever’s inside the school inside! Kevin, go and get Helios. Ryan, save Kudoku’s daughter while I go and stop Huang Lei’s brat.”

 

That voice. It sounded familiar. So very familiar, actually, as if she just heard it a few moments ago.

 

Oh, yes. When her mother was on the phone and it was set in loudspeaker.

 

That voice had always been very soothing to her ears, calming down her much frayed nerves.

 

“L-Lu…”

 

Lucian, her mind echoed for her as her throat clamped down, darkness covering her remaining sight.

 

[xxx]

 

“You kids keep whoever’s inside the school inside!”

 

Even though he knew the kids would be reluctant to leave their dying friends behind, especially Selene and Mikhail, they still went anyway. But he knew the former of the two left one long, side glance at her twin and comrade before entering the main building.

 

“Kevin, go and get Helios.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Ryan, save Kudoku’s daughter, now. Take her to the Kudoku’s medical facility, fast. Make sure Natsume keeps her tail feathers on. You don’t want them to get too ruffled at the sight of her daughter messed up.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

Ryan was gone in an instance, carrying Aki in both arms, making sure to lay her head on his shoulder

 

“Well,” Kevin shrugged. He threw away the cigarette he had been smoking on the way. “Let’s hope she won’t mind that much.”

 

Lucian nodded at him. Then he entered the grassy yard that had resembled a battlefield now, with all the blood and dead bodies lying around.

 

“Don’t forget to call Zion Rosenkreuz as well. I need to have a lot of words with that son of a bitch.”

 

Kevin walked the path towards the unconscious Helios, stuffing both of his hands inside his pants pocket.

 

“We’ll see if that could be done. The Ægis loves intercepting every call we make.”

 

“I have his personal number. You know your way around my phone.”

 

“Right-o.”

 

And as if there was no possessed and ballistic Chris on his way, Kevin stood lazily with one hand dialing Zion Rosenkreuz’s number.

 

“Hey, Boss,” Kevin called for the Romanov’s attention who’s busy fixing his necktie’s knot.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Have you ever wonder why Zion doesn’t… well, visit?”

 

Lucian turned his head and stared at Kevin levelly, peeved at the question.

 

“Do you think his son would appreciate being adopted knowing that his father is very well capable of taking care of him?”

 

“Yeah, but I mean… he could have _at least_ let his son try talking to his son once in a while. Not just send gifts over.”

 

The Romanov Don shrugged, turning back to watch Chris’s slow steps.

 

“Zion works in many ways not known to us. Last I heard from Kudoku, he’s still holding a rather huge grudge against me.”

 

“I’m not surprised. You’re the one who started this mess.”

 

Lucian didn’t answer. He just glared at his assistant. In a blink of an eye, Lucian disappeared from his spot, reappearing behind Chris, startling the teen. Before Chris could turn, he slammed his elbow hard against the Chris’ injured left shoulder.

 

Chris fell to his knees, bullet wound bleeding again from the impact on the shoulder. Lucian stood still behind the kneeling and panting boy, a little bit of pity tugging his heart. This boy was, after all, his right-hand man’s son.

 

“How many minutes until the possession’s over?”

 

“Undetermined. Binder’s just around the corner. We can’t cut through it.”

 

“We need someone to make him stop the possession.”

 

Lucian’s face was grim. Without mercy, he grabbed a handful of blood-caked, long, ebony strands, forcing the teen’s head back in a harsh jerk.

 

“And we need it _now_.”

 

“I believe Jeral’s on his way.”

 

“Jeannie wouldn’t be enough to stop him. We need someone stronger.”

 

Kevin stared down at the unconscious boy before him. No way in hell he’s going to do CPR on this brat.

 

[xxx]

 

The searing pain on his left arm hurt like _shit_. It felt like he just got himself branded with a poker dipped in lava. It hurt so bad he fell to his knees, sweat breaking out of his pores as he panted for breath.

 

This is bad, he thought, even when his Inner Jeanne was screaming at him to get up and ran for cover. But he kept his gaze down, not daring to look up and stare at the man standing in front of him.

 

Jeanne swore he could see the man’s wiry grin and slanted blue eyes behind his eyeballs.

 

“It has been five years, little boy,” He heard the man drawled out. Then shadow loomed over his kneeling figure, expensive Italian leather greeting him from below. “I truly miss seeing the little boy who wouldn’t die. I wonder if you could still remember me. Can you still remember me, little boy?”

 

Why did he feel so mad? He was feeling painful awhile ago, not mad. But now, he suddenly felt mad, as if someone had just insulted his mother who he never knew, but only read about. Still, he felt mad, and he is still mad. But he just doesn’t know _why._

“You know, your dear friend, Shaina, had told me _so much_ about the Boy Wonder. Said something about you fully capable of using your Lost Bloodline’s power… it suddenly made me wonder if you even _know_ what the Lost Bloodline was.”

 

Why the hell had he gotten Shaina involved in this? Oh yeah, she’s… she knows a lot.

 

“I know about it, damn it.”

 

“But you wouldn’t need much of it. After all, the Niebelheim is fast approaching. You don’t have any time anymore to save everyone.”

 

“Why do you want it so much,” Jeanne gritted out, forcing himself to stand. It _hurts_.

 

He can feel the nerves in his arm returning now. But strangely enough, he can’t lift his limb. He couldn’t even twist his right hand to check if that black blot was marring the back of his hand again like it usually does when other Niebelheim people are around.

 

“It was foolish of Lucian to think that a child like you could save us from the Niebelheim’s complete destruction. You, a bastard imbecile, a complete disgrace to all of us of pure nobility.”

 

Shut up, shut up, shut up…

 

Flashes of images scrolled across his mind like an old, rolling film in sepia tones, of a young man with shoulder-length, black hair smiling at him, a hand smoothing down his very brown hair, of a young lady in red feeding him oatmeal chocolate chip cookie, of an even younger man in a doctor’s coat, pointing at these strange archaic ruins, of gunshots and burning cathedrals and blood splattered everywhere.

 

His breath hitched up at the last image; it was of that young man with black hair covered in blood. He was pushing someone—was it him?—away, getting shot in the process. That someone—a boy, he noticed, probably around 13 to 14 years old, still with that cherub face and air of naivety. He was screaming something, something that he couldn’t quite pick. But it was a name. He was sure it was a name. He _remembered_ it was a name. A name cried in great distress, a name he wanted to call out to because it’s the only thing that could save him.

 

_“But he’s not around to save you anymore.”_

 

Shut up, shut up! He’s still around, still around… he didn’t leave him like the others, didn’t leave him at all…

 

_“I’m the only one for you… Summon me now, just like old times… Let me give you the power…”_

 

And there, he felt it. That great surge of power coursing through his veins like the torrents of a wild river, that power that wouldn’t leave him alone even when other parts of him had betrayed his soul.

 

It all felt like tiny pinpricks all over the inside of his skin, as if needles were stabbing his skin from the inside. Then his nerves lost all of their sensitivity and became numb to everything. And then he would feel a wash of hot lava splashing over his body, sending his body temperature high up beyond 42 degrees, followed by cold, winter chills that froze him entirely. It was a huge array of mixed feelings, of raw energy and rampant thoughts. He could barely gather all of them together and keep them in one place without something sneaking out of the barrier he had set up.

 

This was when he realized he shouldn’t have suppressed them all. He should have let them all out when they wanted to be out in the first place.

 

He might have cut everyone some slack if he had let them out all earlier.

 

[xxx]

 

The Kudoku Medical Facility was in for a huge shock when they saw their future boss covered in dried blood, cuts and bruises. The bleeding eye was a huge bonus to those who wanted to throw their lunches up.

 

And when the boss, Lady Natsume Kudoku, entered the emergency room after being summoned by a traumatized nurse, she felt even more bewildered and panicked at the sight of her daughter who’s probably teetering to the edge. The sight of what might be her intestines wasn’t comforting either. The nurse had gone from white to green.

 

“What in the God’s name had happened?” was the first thing that left her mouth the moment she opened it. Ryan Fernandez could only give her an apologetic gaze and an even more apologetic report.

 

“Chris Balteisse was possessed and on berserk mode. Kevin is tending to Helios who might be in a worse state than your daughter,” For one short moment, Ryan ignored the sharp glare the Lady Kudoku suddenly gave him. “Obviously, your daughter isn’t much of a match to a direct descendant of the Tang. The boss is currently suppressing him as we speak.”

 

A long silence followed. Occupants of the emergency room neither moved nor uttered a word. The only sound inside was the beeping of the machines. The silence was so deafening Ryan had to shuffle a little in his suit to keep his ears from bleeding at the sheer sharpness of the silence.

 

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence, the Lady Kudoku spoke in a very somber tone.

 

“And so it shall be true again, what the Keeper had written in her diary.”

 

Ryan’s eyebrows raised an inch at that.

 

“Pardon?”

 

The addressed lady turned away and left the emergency room, an action that the CEDEF member didn’t expect. Ryan was left there, alone, piqued yet worried at the lady’s words. Why did his heart give a leap of an imminent, destructive future?

 

[xxx]

 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair of eyes of the darkest onyx staring down at him in annoyance.

 

“Took you long enough to come back to earth.”

 

It wasn’t exactly the sight he’s hoping to wake up to.

 

“Wh—” and then he coughed the rest out in the form of blood. His body instantly twisted to the side to cough out that spit of blood. His right side of the body collapsed the moment he coughed the blood out.

 

“Don’t move too much. That Kudoku girl’s power didn’t do much other than closing your wound. If you stay still for a few minutes, your powers would do the rest of the healing job. Be glad the bullet went through you. If it had stayed inside your lung, you would’ve died.”

 

And so he stayed still as his body met the grass again, not daring to move in fear of the shudder of pain he knew will come at the slightest twitch of his body. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath…

 

And he groaned loudly in pain at that. He forgot. His right lung was punctured with a bullet just minutes ago.

 

Breathing became such a difficult task to perform, but that didn’t stop him from straining his ears to listen to the sound of painful grunts and groans coming from somewhere behind him.

 

As if sensing the other’s guess, Kevin looked back up at his boss who was busy toying with the Tang’s young heir from where he’s kneeling.

 

“Boss is beating the shit out of him. Don’t know how he could do it, but he sure is doing a very _nasty_ job. _”_

 

Helios forced one eye to open. He stared at Kevin from his awkward angle on the ground, eyes narrowed and face contorted with both pain and curiosity very much piqued.

 

“And no, I ain’t covering your shit. I’m sure the boss will give you three-fourth of his paperwork to you. Expect more than that from me and Ryan. That’s what you get for running away without a note.”

 

 “How long was I out?”

 

“Including the time the Ægis got you? More than a day, I guess. Didn’t count.”

 

Helios’s eyes shifted to the side and glared at the CEDEF’s older head. In turn, Kevin stared at him with a bewildered expression.

 

“What?! I’m busy with my own business, you know. Besides, it’s Ryan’s job to take down notes, not me.”

 

The blond Rosenkreuz ignored the older Herald’s dry excuse. Instead, he focused on the scene to his right, at his master and Chris who looked too much in pain.

 

His master had indeed been too merciless again.

 

“ _Make him stop_.” He gasped out, lungs still not cooperating well with him.

 

Startled, Kevin stared at him with a quirked eyebrow. Was he showing compassion towards an enemy?

 

“Romanovs don’t show mercy nor compassion. You know that.”

 

“But it’s not his fault,” Helios wanted to say but failed to do so, as another pain ran through him as he took a breath too deep. But he didn’t miss the scoff nor the scowl Kevin made. He must have been like an open book there, lying on the grass, helpless like a newborn kitten.

 

“It’s his fault as much as it’s your father’s fault in bringing the entire Niebelheim on us.”

 

Then in a very sharp snap, the world came to a stop. Helios whipped his head to gaze at Kevin with shaking eyes, green eyes revealing torrential emotions warring against each other.

 

“Lucian was the one…”

 

But Kevin’s stare made him pause, made him think his thoughts over again.

 

“Wasn’t he?” He asked, voice softening at the end.

 

Kevin’s stare didn’t lessen in its intensity. His lips were in a straight line as his eyes simply watched him, nearly emotionless.

 

“Zion was the one who did it. By killing Simoni, he brought the Niebelheim down on us.”

 

“But Lucian called the war.”

 

Then Kevin’s lips crooked at that statement—it was definitely not a question—and corrected the blonde.

 

“Exactly what Zion wanted him to do.”

 

“Why would he want that…”

 

“There was a prophecy written in the Niebelheim book. Once there are two hearts of equal strength in the coven, there will be war.”

 

“And the war is already over. The Ægis had made sure of it.”

 

“But the other heart is still alive. Act two had just begun.”

 

“Jeanne.”

 

Both went silent as Helios spoke the name softly yet firmly.

 

“It wouldn’t be long before the second war blows out of proportion.” Kevin finally said, too darkly for Helios’s comfort.

 

[xxx]

 

When they had first stepped a foot inside the building, everything was deadly and eerily. Not a soul was present inside the building. Only Mikhail and Armand were waiting for them inside.

 

Knowing a certain Shisengumi vice captain’s very loud and wild tendencies, Shaina knew immediately that the absence of Krista’s stupidity was something they should be worrying for. And then when they walked past the first line of windows, Shaina got her initial guess that things weren’t going to go with their way.

 

Five seconds later, they’re all surrounded by ten men in black suits with shades and machine guns, all ready to fire them down. But before any of the men could pull the trigger, Shaina dashed to the side and kicked the one nearest to her in the shin as the four boys pulled out their own gun and fired four of the hitmen down in one swift move. Selene did the finishing touches on two of the hitmen who failed to get headshot.

 

“We have to split up. If not—”

 

A loud explosion cut Meia off as large, gray smoke covered the entire hallway.

 

“Smoke screen!” Armand yelled over the smoke.

 

Knowing better, Shaina quickly ran away from the smoke and deeper into the building. The others quickly followed, leaving the hitmen alone to fend off the carbon monoxide by themselves.

 

Shaina led the way and ran up the stairs that she knew would be next to her when she passed by the school clinic’s door. The smoke was already gone once they reached the second floor, and there, she met a very smug Krista with a scowling Felicia, next to Maria and Jennifer, both looking very cautious than the norm. There were three more metal balls on Krista’s hand with a small button. That must be where the smoke screen came from.

 

Shaina noticed that three of the girls already had their weapons out and stained with blood that she’s sure didn’t belong to any of them. Felicia was the only one who remains empty-handed, face scrunched into a dark scowl.

 

“I guess we have one thing less to worry about.” Meia said in relief.

 

“Took you guys long enough to get here. Zide had already gone outside to stop Chris.”

 

“The bomb—”

 

“ _She_ ,” Felicia pointed at the Shinsengumi vice captain next to her. “Did it without my authorization. Remind me to suspend her after this whole fiasco of insanity.”

 

“Oh, come on. All is fair in war.”

 

“We have to find Jeanne and get him out of here,” Jeremy interrupted the girls. He looked worse than his normal seriousness. “There are probably more of those guys upstairs waiting for us. We need to split up and find Jeanne as soon as possible.”

 

“But what about Zide?”

 

They all stared at each other.

 

What about Zide? Should they go and get him back as well? Or should they just leave him to whatever’s waiting for him outside?

 

“I think Zide knows what he’s doing.” Meia said meekly. “He’s Chris’s best friend. He knows what to do.”

 

“Alright,” Krista nodded in agreement. She was about to say something else when suddenly, a canister with blinking numbers in red came rolling down the hallway and hit Adrian in the side of his shoe.

 

And when the boy noticed the blinking time bomb, all hell broke lose. Some ran for the stairs, others went to the opposite side of the hallway and hid inside a classroom. Ten seconds later, the bomb exploded, taking with it the whole row of lockers, the toilet doors and half of the stairs.

 

The ground shook so bad Selene tripped on her ran, elbow hitting the tiled floor so hard it forced a yell from her throat.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!”

 

She could hear Armand cursing as gunshots echoed through the empty hallway. Then another round followed closely, this time coming from Mikhail, who’s standing with his back at her while he fired at a new collection of men in black.

 

 “We have to do something.” She heard Shaina telling Meia, who was pushed to the side. The blond genius was clutching the Niebelheim book very dearly to her chest.

 

Then something in her mind clicked.

 

“The book!” She yelled through the crossfire. Armand turned immediately at that and eyed Meia, who looked as surprised as the boy.

 

“They’re after the book!” Selene yelled again. She quickly got up to her feet and rushed to Shaina’s side, who already had her eyes closed, her fingers clasped together as she chanted a string of words the gray-haired swordfighter can’t understand.

 

By the time Selene gathered enough energy to fully awake her powers, Shaina already had her stream wide open, her eyes turning into a bright shade of aqua blue. Seconds later, nearby hydrants and water fountains exploded, pipes broken. There was water all over the place, hovering and coursing in the air like a torrent suspended mid-air.

 

As Shaina finished pouring her energy into the water’s lifeform, Selene had her sword materialized from the water particles. The sword’s blade was transparent and made from clear ice.

 

“You guys go and get Meia to a safe place. We’ll take care of them.” Selene directed at the two boys. For the first time, Mikhail didn’t object. He just pulled Meia by the arm while his other hand kept the gun high and ready.

 

“Don’t get owned!” She heard Armand yelling it over her shoulder. Standing beside her, Shaina began chanting again. Then the body of water moved, transforming into the shape of a huge sparrow.

 

“Your ice would work pretty well with my water,” The Lee’s heiress pointed out. Then she stepped back, letting Selene step forward and take the offensive side. “I’ll keep them coming while you just go and do your thing. The water will follow what you want them to do.”

 

“Including freezing them?”

 

“Yes, including that. Now go!”

 

Selene grinned to herself. She had already forgotten how to use her power after so many years of not using. When was the last time she used her powers anyway? Two years ago?

 

“Scatter your water! I need them in droplets!”

 

The gigantic water sparrow transformed into a ball of water. After a few more seconds of concentrations, chants and finally the merging of two different families’ powers, Selene have a good marble sized water bomb floating above an opened palm.

 

The ten hitmen, including the first two that the two boys had wounded, took a step back in hesitating fear. Selene’s grin widened even more, and soon, more than a hundred, marble sized water bombs were floating all over their side.

 

The water bombs froze up and turned into iced balls of different sizes. Selene’s grin spread so uncharacteristically wide it could’ve driven Jeanne insane.

 

It was not unusual for different families to merge their powers together in the past, but ever since the war, the families have become wary of each other that they had merging and sharing their powers. But now, with the Lee the Rosenkreuz heiresses backing each other up, another piece of the key to open the Niebelheim’s gates has been formed.

 

[xxx]

 

Jeanne lost control of his entire body when Binder stood a yard away from him with the sun beating hard on his back. He didn’t know Binder didn’t only control minds, but could also possess bodies by stepping on their shadows. If Binder’s possession type of stream can stretch up to mind and shadow, does that mean he can also control the bodies?

 

He had ended up getting himself shadow-trapped by the doctor, who’s removing his eyeglasses now. Jeanne could feel his heart beating harder and harder when the doctor put his glasses away, revealing sharp blue eyes and a wide, crooked smile.

 

“Tell me, boy. Have you _ever_ wondered what the Niebelheim is like?”

 

And for safety measures, Jeanne clenched his eyes shut. Eyes are the soul’s window.

 

“For hundreds of years, all seven families have been living in peace and harmony. One family’s problem would be everyone’s problem. There’s no such thing as ‘It’s none of your business’ even when the heart’s rotation had stopped with the Simoni. And it is definitely such a wonderful place to live in, even when some of us live in a dark, cruel world.

 

“But alas,” Binder paused. Jeanne didn’t know what the man did, as he had no intention of opening his eyes only to get himself possessed entirely. “There came the fated day when the was not one, but two hearts.”

 

Jeanne wasn’t paying much attention to the madman. Alright, so there are two hearts. What gives? It’s not like he’s asking to be the heart.

 

 “And now, look at us. One family was erased from the list, only two remaining—both, by the way, might not last the day. Another one is in crumble, while the weaker ones are crawling around and holding onto our power for support. It makes me wonder, it truly does; where did the grandeur of the Niebelheim coven go?”

 

“Straight up your ass, you bastard.” Jeanne would have loved to say, but he kept it to himself since the idea of losing a head wasn’t really in his must-do. Instead, he brought up one topic that he knew would start a whole different one. He figured he had enough of Niebelheim revelations for the day.

 

“What’re you really up to, you bastard?” But of course, Jeanne didn’t add the last two words. He’s not stupid enough to forget he got his shadows, thus his entire body as well, at the mercy of this psycho.

 

A pregnant pause answered him. Jeanne thought for one moment if he had worded the question properly. He didn’t want the doctor to get the wrong meaning then become cautious of him and ignore the question altogether.

 

“I,” And then another short pause. Jeanne constantly tried flexing his muscles every passing ten seconds to see if the hold on his shadow had lessened. “Am quite peeved by your existence, obviously. So what better else to do other than get rid of it? The coven do not need a weak heart like you, and the Simonis obviously do not need a pathetic boy like you to be their leader.”

 

Now _that_ hurts a lot, Jeanne concluded. Of all things to say. And here he reckoned he used to love visiting the doctor and rant at him when he was in his second year.

 

“But then I remembered that you aren’t the easiest target. You do, even when all ties are severed, still have every high-class security and protection from the Romanov. And this is very unhelpful to me, just so you know, you little brat.”

 

So Lucian is the reason why he had been surviving all kinds of bad lucks. He hadn’t thought it’ll be Lucian Romanov the one who saved him.

 

Finally, Jeanne forced one eye open and glared at the man in front of him. If this man wants to play dirty, then fine. He _will_ play dirty as well.

 

The doctor was about to say something else until he noticed the grin that’s beginning to spread over Jeanne’s lips. He still couldn’t force his power into the brat. There was a strong shield in his mind, like the Trojan wall keeping him from bay. His powers could only perform half of its possession’s power when the mind wasn’t fully open to him.

 

“Shaina told me something about the Niebelheim,” the boy muttered under his breath. Muscles flexing painfully, Jeanne forced his numbed and sore thighs to move, to get himself up from his kneeling position by dabbing them with a bit of his power. “She also told something about the Lost Bloodline, something that only I possess, that’s why I’m the heart of the Niebelheim,” and when Jeanne was _finally_ able to move his knees, to stand straight—but his knees were still shaking, just a _little bit—_ he knew he didn’t imagine the gasp from the doctor.

 

He did it. He’s now just one step away from defeating mind possessor.

 

“But she never told me what I had read about from the Niebelheim book,” Chucks-clad feet moved in their own accord, setting into a stance that the body knows very well whenever it gets into a brawl with local thugs. Knees bent just slightly, shoulders hunched, both arms bent as the left one was placed farther than the right, both hands fisted. And then he raised his head and opened both of his warm, brown eyes.

 

He knew he’s stepping on very dangerous territory by provoking the doctor.

 

“Human sacrifice is the best way to revive the Niebelheim. You thought by killing those students you could revive Niebelheim. But you didn’t know until later they had to be descendants of the coven. That’s why you controlled Chris so that you could make him fight us, because you wanted all of us dead. But then, when Jeremy found out about it, you ordered your man to kill him. You didn’t think he’s a former Ægis volunteer and that he has the Reaper on his side. And when you found out Helios had the Rosenkreuz journal, you went after him.”

 

“How did you know all these?”

 

The northward spread of Jeanne’s shadow shortened. It detached from the shadow it was combined with, Binder’s shadow, and slowly, Jeanne felt his muscles relaxed; the shadow possession was over.

 

“The Reaper had been supplying me with lots of stuffs lately.” He said. Then there came the worst _thing_ he had ever experienced. The push of the force was so great it tipped him over his footing’s edge, feet tumbling over nothing, his bottom hitting the pavement as his body convulsed and shook, hands clutching his head as if in a fit of delirium.

 

He’s being possessed. He’s being _mind_ possessed, and damn, it’s the worst thing he’d experienced. It felt like tiny, annoying black spiders were crawling all over him while something worse was having wild mother of all rock concerts in full volume inside his head. It felt like he’s having his head slammed against concrete repeatedly. He wondered if Chris also felt this much pain during his possession.

 

And then when the pressure on his brain increased, squeezing it like a lemon, Jeanne in turn nudged his stream’s will energy to cut off its slack and do the dirty job; it’s what it’s supposed to do anyway, right? Protect him, that is. But then, the push spread all over the corners of his brain (wait, does brains have corners?) and they all pushed at the same time that Jeanne lost all controls he had over his stream’s power (not that he had much control to begin with. Shaina had only gave him lectures, not practical lessons) and he had to cry out loud at the great pain it brought, something not like any pain he had felt before. It was a pain that’s completely different from when Selene had kicked him in the nuts or punched his face or—

Binder’s not using a medium. He can’t use a medium when his stream was a possession type. Oh, Jeanne! So stupid to miss this _so very_ little fact! Now if only he could give his stream’s will energy another nudge to quicken its work.

 

Come on, brain, you can do it, he nudged his brain again. He bet his brain must be very tired of him now for getting pushed around three times in less than a minute while fighting off a wave of the demon spawn’s mind possession in the midst of opening his stream; Jeanne made a vow to give his brain a very long vacation, and probably a spa treatment as well, after this. His brain deserves it after going all through these insanities with him. (Not that his brain has much choice, Inner Jeanne quipped, but Jeanne just ignored him and pushed his Inner Jeanne to the farthest side of his brain.)

 

When Jeanne felt the pressure subsiding, his heart pounded faster. And when he heard the sound of glass cracking, his grin returned, this time wider than ever. After a minute of relieved breathing and heavy panting, Jeanne pushed himself up to his feet—a very hard feat, but he managed anyway so he’s happy—and smirked at the furious doctor who had donned his eyeglasses again.

 

Jeanne’s smirk widened ridiculously when he saw the crack on the right lens of the doctor’s eyeglasses. He swore the doctor’s eyebrow was twitching so furiously sporadically it could come off anytime.

 

“Payback’s going to be a bitch, you bastard.”

 

And finally, Jeanne was able to move in great ease, knowing fully well he only have just one tiny little thing to do to defeat the Niebelheim coven’s greatest possessor.

 

[xxx]

 

While Jeanne Vergessen was engaged in a tedious match against the Lord of the Harts, five stories below the rooftop, another battle was being held. Only this time, the battle was one-sided. Chris Balteisse was too immobilized and too tired to fight against Lucian’s tyrannical hold.

 

Lucian knew the mind possession was over the moment Chris’s struggles stopped, his body stilling as his mind registered the situation at hand. And when he felt the shudder coming from the teenager when he saw Helios’s wounded state, he knew the boy finally have control over his own self.

 

“You were in berserk mode when possessed.” He told the boy calmly as if he’s speaking about the weather. “You’d probably guess who did the wonderful job by now.”

 

Another moment of still silence followed, but Lucian didn’t mind nor he released his hold on the wounded shoulder. He’d rather the young man to take things slowly and calmly.

 

“Evidence,” he heard Chris gasped out. Inwardly startled, he looked down at Chris, who’s still on his knees, blood oozing out of a cut on the cheek. “He wanted… to get rid… of all evidences…”

 

Lucian frowned.

 

“It’s your fault for choosing to follow him. I had offered you my help years ago, but you declined, even when both your mother and father sided with me. Now, you reap what you sow. If he had let you live while he brings the Niebelheim down on us, you would’ve looked been able to stop him.”

 

“Damn it…”

 

Lucian looked away. He focused his gaze on his little Helios instead, taking mental note to ground him for an entire year once they go back.

 

“To think I had let my guard down around him…”

 

This is probably what he wants in the first place, Lucian thought grimly to himself. Of all people out there who know Binder, he’s the one who knows the sly doctor’s tendencies. He may appear fair and honor-bound to other people, but Lucian knew first-hand just how good Binder could stab someone on either front or back.

 

Lucian finally let go to give the young man some space. But when Lucian heard the loud cry of the young Balteisse name, he whirled around instantly. He had even overlooked the fact that he had just turned his back against an enemy, because what he saw in front of him made his jaw slack and eyes as wide as saucers.

 

“ _CHRIS!_ ”

 

Short, spiky black hair, fair white skin, almond-shaped eyes as black as obsidian onyx... the irremovable traits of the Romanov bloodline’s descendents. And one of those descendants—his heir, in fact—was running towards him, but clearly not shouting his name in panic and worry.

 

Zide ran past him and clutched onto Chris’s side. That was rather insulting, he thought.

 

“Oh, God, _Chris._ Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Oh, God! Your shoulder is bleeding! You’re shot! _What the fuck happened_?! Felicia got me and that bitch didn’t want me to leave her alone but damn it, she’s a bitch and you’re wounded and god!”

 

Of all Romanovs, Zide was the only one he knew that could actually _panic_ like a headless chicken, a trait he had inherited from his mother, Lucian’s aunt.

 

Lucian was about to say something before Zide suddenly snarled at him. “ _Where were you_?!” Zide had literally shrieked at him that Lucian had to take cover from the angry, teary-eyed glare his cousin younger by half his age gave him. “What took you so long to move your _sorry ass_ here?! And what the _hell,_ of all people to send, you had to send that damn _pedophilic bastard_!”

 

“What pedophile—”

 

“That _pedophilic bastard_ happens to be my right-hand man who I ordered to bring you to _safety_.” Lucian gritted out, an eyebrow twitching slightly. His precognition is telling him things will _never_ go according to plan anymore from now on. “I had Jonathan scout you out to bring you back _home_ , you idiot. I had sent you a letter, a _warning_. I _warned_ you.”

 

“Well, that damn bastard nearly molested me, just so you know. And _death threats. On my dad._ What the hell?!”

 

“My _dad_ did that?!”

 

“Boy, shut up.”

 

Zide flared up at that. Chris winced visibly at the sudden tight clutch Zide had around his shoulders. He _has_ a hole somewhere under his shoulder blade that he’s very aware is still, well, _bleeding_. Why can’t any of these two pause for a while and tend to the wounded man here?

 

“Don’t talk to him like that. He’s my best friend.”

 

“But he’s an _enemy_ to the _family_.”

 

“Well, that makes me your enemy as well,” Zide finalized with a pout. He huffed out loud. And when his clutch turned into a hug, Lucian had to restrain himself from kicking the Tang descendant on his chin; that manipulative boy had his fingers wrapped around his sweet, innocent cousin. “Live with it or stop antagonizing him _and_ make that damn Jonathan go away. Or else I’ll call mom and make her sic you. _With a bread knife_.”

 

That more than likely put an end to the argument, letting Zide cradle Chris motherly… and fussing over his bullet wound motherly as well. Lucian’s disappointment evaporated when Chris gave him his most scathing glare for leaving him in the hands of a motherly Zide.

 

Leaving the pair to themselves—even if Lucian’s precognition was telling him something’s not going to be right with them—Lucian left them for Helios’s, who’s finally strong enough to grin up at him. The Don couldn’t help but grin back, forgetting for the moment to kick the boy for being such a brat.

 

“Hey,” the blonde greeted him, his voice still a little hoarse. Kevin was by his side, wrapping a bandage around his chest. “Glad you could come.”

 

“I still haven’t forgiven you for running away.”

 

“You know I had my reasons.”

 

“Reasons that include betraying me, I presumed.”

 

“But you came to save me anyway.”

 

Lucian sighed. He loved the boy far too much.

 

“That’s because I still have to kick your ass for being such a brat.”

 

And even when Kevin tightened the bandage he’s wrapping, more in annoyance since the boy kept on moving, Helios still managed to shine one big and bright grin at his boss.

 

“You just can’t stand a day without me.”

 

“Oh, whatever,” Lucian finally kicked the boy on his side, ignoring the wince and gasp of pain he earned. “That’s what you get for sending Ryan into a fit. Do you have any idea how bad it was for us to calm him down?”

 

Kevin interrupted them with a coughed. He glared at his boss while knotting the bandage’s end. “You mean _me_ , boss.”

 

“Lucian.”

 

The addressed Don turned. Chris was already up on his feet, an arm slung around Zide’s shoulder. His cousin was looking at him with that determined face Romanovs always wear when they’re off to a mission.

 

“We’re going.”

 

Lucian blinked.

 

“We’re going to the rooftop and beat the crap out of Binder. We’re going to save everybody’s ass then we’ll go back home and talk about this.”

 

“Wait,” Helios groaned as he propped himself up with one arm. His wound still had yet to close properly. “That Binder… he’s not doing the Niebelheim on us because he’s insane. There’s another party in this, and that party is the one pulling the strings here. Niebelheim isn’t going to be stopped with just Binder gone.”

 

“Helios, you’re not making sense.”

 

“The kid’s not going to make some sense with that kind of wound.” A sleek and cool voice inserted. The wind picked up again, chilling despite the warm, afternoon weather. Everyone turned to the new voice.

 

Lucian’s breath hitched at the silhouette of Syfer Hart, his white coat’s swaying with the cool breeze’s trail. On his hand was a worn thick leather-bound book with an all too familiar crest on its cover. The young man was smiling a cool smile, baby blue eyes slanted in mirth. In his mind’s eye, Lucian could see it, the shadow of a scythe hovering behind him, the illusion that white coat was making to the black cloak more fitting for the Reaper.

 

Closing the distance between them, Syfer pushed the Rosenkreuz journal hard against Lucian’s chest, his eyes darting up at the older man; Lucian was a head taller than him.

 

“I’ve copied everything recorded there to my personal database. There’s nothing there that can be harmful to you, so don’t worry. As for you,” his eyes trailed to the panting blonde on the ground and narrowed. “I hope your excuses are ready. Your father was very worried.”

 

“That bastard can go and kiss my ass.”

 

Syfer scoffed loudly, platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon.

 

“The day you can control that temper of his is the day I’ll let you start baby sitting those kids in the ward, Lucian.” The young doctor told the man standing beside him, who’s glaring hard at his protégé. Then he walked away from Lucian, bending on his knees to look at Helios levelly. “For the meantime, I’ll heal that wound of yours so you can get up and go back there and finish what you’ve started. But don’t expect me to bring your powers back.” I know what you’re planning, was what Syfer silently added, his eyes narrowing while Helios bit his bottom lip, glaring back.

 

Then the doctor whirled around and faced the two teenagers, one of them looking a bit too impatient (or maybe it’s just the pain, Syfer thought).

 

“You two may go but I want to warn you that my brother isn’t in his best mood right now. Our dear, sweet Jeanne had tampered with the self-destruct button.”

 

Without a word, the two ran to the building. Syfer couldn’t help but smile at Chris. Even when he had a hole in that body of his, he still seemed so full of energy.

 

“I feel guilty, sometimes,” Lucian turned and stared at the smaller man next to him, who’s still looking at the two teenagers with a far-away gaze. “If I hadn’t told him the truth, maybe he wouldn’t grow up to be so…”

 

“I think,” Lucian paused, recollecting his thoughts. Suddenly, he had no idea on what word to use. “It’s better this way.”

 

“Hn,” Syfer breathed out, closing his eyes for a short moment. He inhaled softly. The orange afternoon rays highlighted the wave of serenity passing through his mind; Lucian wondered how he had managed to befriend such a kind yet dangerous person.

 

“Sorry to ruin the atmosphere, but I really have an aching rib here, and I think my sister might kill herself if I don’t go _now_ and save her ass. A little healing would do me some huge favors.”

 

Syfer’s eyes snapped open, a crooked smile spreading through his smiles. “You must _teach_ that brat some manners.” He whispered to the Romanov. Lucian could only roll his eyes, muttering something akin to ‘impossible’ under his breath.

 

Ten minutes later, most of the wounds on the blond boy’s body were healed. Only the bullet wound remained, now fading into a dark, black blot on pale, white skin.

 

“Don’t push yourself far too much, you hear me?” He reminded the boy, but unfortunately, his reminder was ignored as the kid was too occupied in double checking his body and its limits.

 

“Kevin, go with him.”

 

“If you say so, boss.” The CEDEF team leader muttered, sending a pointed look at his boss. He silently demanded for a raise, a demand that Lucian pretended he didn’t know of. And soon, like Chris and Zide, the pair left and was gone. He himself should be leaving for the Kudoku Medical Facility now, together with Syfer who’s going to pull every trick he has to save Natsume’s daughter. And if possible, transfer her to the Riveri Hospital where he’s better quipped.

 

Standing there alone with his friend and knowing that his duty here was done, Lucian wished them all luck.


	25. Last Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our dazzling smiles on the day that we both swore upon; that was the only eternity.”

Another explosion blew the girls out of the hallway and into a classroom. Both Maria and Krista were sitting beside the door, a stick of dynamite (there seems to be an unlimited supply of it, Maria noted, terrified at the realization.) on Krista’s hand while the other hand held her naginata. Maria was barking at her and her reckless habit of blowing everything up, cursing her pyromaniac behavior and whatever else she could poke on.

 

“Would you _please_ watch where you’re throwing those things?! We don’t reattach-able _limbs_ here!”

 

“Oh, pipe it.” Krista muttered before throwing another stick of dynamite out of the window. Seconds later, shrieks and screams filled the hallway followed by another explosion. Bits of cement landed on them, enraging Maria further.

 

“ _YOU_ are paying for the repair fee.”

 

“I thought it’s the committee paying for it.”

 

“ _NOT_ when you’re blowing everything up!”

 

Another explosion blew off the girls’ arguments.

 

“Now _that_ is not me.” Krista defended when Maria grabbed for her neck. And when a canister of tear bomb rolled inside the classroom, they scampered out before Maria could finish her shriek.

 

“ _This is not what I applied for_!”

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re waving those knives! You nearly stabbed my eye!”

 

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Felicia and Jennifer were locked inside the girl’s toilet… with two toilet bowls pushed against the door.

 

“That should keep them away.”

 

“You know, I’m here to beat their ass. Not hide.” Jennifer stared at the Council vice president, cheek twitching slightly. “There’s a reason why I’m a Specialist.”

 

“But those guys have guns!”

 

“And I can tonfa’d them to death!”

 

Felicia pouted at the Specialist and crossed her arms. Of all Shinsengumi officers to end up with, why must she have to be stuck with Jennifer? The girl was a _killing machine._  

 

“Now would you _mind_ if I move these _bowls_ out of the door so I could get out and, uh, _beat their ass?!_ ”

 

Felicia huffed loudly and looked away with a loud ‘Hmph!’.

 

“Fine, do what you want. But don’t cry your way back.”

 

“With pleasure.” And Jennifer would’ve added a rather offending term for the girl, but she kept it to herself. Once she got the two ceramic toilet bowls away from the door, she stepped out of the room and headed out to the battlefields, spiked tonfas on both hands and ready to beat some heads.

 

The swinging door closed with a loud thud, leaving the toilet in an eerie silence. Slowly, Felicia turned her head and stared at the door.

 

Jennifer had left. Jennifer who had weapons and knew how to fight men, with or without weapons. She, Felicia, was left alone inside the toilet, weaponless and defenseless.

 

What the hell was she thinking?! How dare she leave the vice president alone in the girl’s toilet when any men in black could easily enter and attack her?! She didn’t even return the toilet bowls back into its place against the door!

 

And while Felicia was fretting on how to push the toilet bowls back to keep the door barred, Jennifer was outside, standing in the middle of the hallway, a feral grin on her lips as she raised one tonfa parallel to her chest, the other six inches below. The five men in black stepped an inch back. They knew what to expect now, especially after having seven of their comrades wiped clean by a bunch of weapon-wielding girls in pleated skirts and knee-high socks.

 

“So who wanna go down first?”

 

And so, the rest of the next twenty minutes were spent on beating five specially-trained hitmen. And while Jennifer was enjoying her playtime, three stories below, on the ground floor, Adrian and Jeremy were running across the hallway and into the faculty area.

 

“Are you _sure_ you didn’t lose a nut?”

 

“No,” Adrian pouted at the boy beside him. He pushed the Faculty of Science’s door open, and peered inside. “We just need to hide to save our hide.”

 

“If you’re trying to rhyme while making sense, you fail.” Jeremy quipped darkly and pushed Adrian all the way inside the large room filled with long desks, all cluttered with folders and papers. “I don’t even understand the logic of ‘hiding’. We’re perfectly fit to fight. We’re armed with guns and knives. We’re both trained by the best fighters. Why are we even _hiding_?”

 

“Because I’m a real pansy in the inside, and this is my chance to reveal it while Meia isn’t around.” Adrian muttered dryly. Jeremy sent him another glare underneath his brown bangs, scowling darkly at him.

 

Adrian is up to something. He could tell by the twitchy and overly wary mood perfectly displayed on the older teen’s face. And his eyes kept on darting to all directions, as if expecting a surprise attack.

 

“You’re up to something.” Jeremy finally said. Adrian was already deep inside the room, standing before the large row of window with a view of the school yard.

 

“Who? Me?” The older teen avoided Jeremy’s gaze and looked outside. “Oh, look. Everyone’s gone now.”

 

“Herald, don’t screw with me.”

 

“Such harsh language, Reiner.”

 

“Spit it out.”

 

The older teen stilled.

 

He knew it. Adrian _is_ planning something that’s not safe for their health.

 

“Herald…” Jeremy literally growled. He should have known Herald was going to deviate. It had always been his style to twist the story in the middle of it while pretending to be innocent. Poor Meia. She probably didn’t know her boyfriend regularly visits the psychiatrist.

 

“Herald, if you don’t stop screwing around this instance, I swear I’m going to—”

 

The next word disappeared from his mind as an explosion from behind blew him into the room, right onto the arms of a grinning Adrian Herald.

 

After the huge gray smoke subsided, both boys choking, they both scrambled up to their feet and faced the five men in black waiting for them outside the faculty room.

 

“And you were saying?”

 

“You’re a suicidal moron.”

 

“Can’t ya think of anything catchier?”

 

Then Adrian grinned at the boy next to him, finding Jeremy’s embarrassed flush adorably cute. “Now you know why I went in.”

 

“Hn…” was his reply, but Adrian didn’t mind, because they have more specially trained agents from Ægis to handle.

 

“So,” Adrian flashed their would-be killers with a wide, toothy grin. “Anyone up for a game of hopscotch?”

 

[xxx]

 

Chris panted heavily, coming to a stop in the middle of the staircase. Five steps ahead of him, Zide halted midstep.

 

“What’s wrong?” came the worried question. But being the stubborn bull he was, he only shook his head and gave his best friend a wide grin.

 

“Just cracked a bone, that’s all.”

 

But Zide frowned anyway, not buying the excuse at all.

 

“Your wound. Did it open up again?”

 

“I think so.” Chris admitted with a wry grin that deepened Zide’s frown even more, until finally, the younger teen stepped down. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his taller friend’s broader shoulders, sighing at the feel of blood on his hands.

 

“You ought to be more careful.”

 

“Oi!”

 

Both boys turned and looked at the other side of the stairway. Krista and Maria were standing there on the second floor’s stair, craning their heads upward to look at them.

 

“Well, somebody looks terribly beaten up,” Krista remarked snidely, grinning when Chris rolled his eyes. “What the hell is happening anyway? You still haven’t told us why we’re fighting this bunch of retards.”

 

“Those retards are highly trained Mafiosi, Krista.”

 

“Really? Didn’t feel like it. I mean, we just beat around a dozen of them. Just me and Maria here.”

 

“Maybe you mean _blew away_.” Maria quipped, glaring at her companion.

 

Seeing the two girls safe and sound lifted a heavy weight on his heart. One of the thoughts that crossed his mind when Krista relayed the news of the assassins outside the school was a ‘what if’ they get their way into the school and terrorize the girls. After all, the school was closed to public. Being the only people around, no one would know what would happen to them by the end of the day if they all get killed.

 

And now that he thought about it, it’s actually a good idea to have the Shinsengumi trained professionally. Although their bodies were that of teenagers, they have the mental and physical strength of professionally trained adults, making them on par with the agents and assassins Ægis had sent.

 

“Where are the others?” He suddenly asked them. The two girls stopped in their argument. Even Zide was startled at the abrupt question.

 

It took Krista three seconds to fully comprehend the question, and another three to answer it.

 

“It’s just me and Maria here on this floor. I think Shaina is with Rosenkreuz, Jennifer is with Felicia—poor girl—Reiner is with Herald and Anderson is with Botticelli and Fernandez. That’s basically that, I think. Unless some of them meet up and stuck to each other’s company.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Let’s hurry. We don’t have much time to spare.” Zide tugged on Chris’s shirt, forcing the latter’s attention on him. “Jeanne may have beaten the possession, but that doesn’t mean he can win.”

 

“Alright,” Chris whispered back. On the other side of the stair, Krista was still looking up at them expectantly, as if waiting for the next order. And it truly was a next order that Chris gave them, directing them to get out of the building at once.

 

“ _Whut_? But we’re _disciplining_!”

 

“And where’s your discipline now? Don’t you _dare_ disobey your captain.” Chris stared at his vice captain with a pointed look, his lips pulled into a frown as if showing disappointment at Krista’s objection.

 

“But…”

 

“Come on, you heard him.” Maria inserted and began pulling her partner’s arm.

 

“But still…”

 

It took another strong pull from Maria that finally had Krista budge. But Chris still didn’t miss the doubtful look Krista spared him. When the pair was gone, Zide continued their trek to the rooftop. Finally, they’ve reached the fourth floor, the fire exit just ahead of them.

 

For some reason, Chris knew that same look Krista gave him would be given to him by his best friend as well.

 

“Zide…” He began, knowing full well what to say.

 

The younger teen turned (his hand was already turning the doorknob) and stared at him with wide black eyes that blew away his well-prepared speech. Damn.

 

It’s not like he didn’t want to drag Zide into this whole thing, even if he had always been against involving other people into his problem. Maybe it was because of knowing that Zide was also like him, someone not from an ordinary lifestyle—right?—that gave Chris the peace of mind that Zide wouldn’t mind whatever he’s going to do now.

 

 _But_ the thing _is…_ Chris didn’t want Zide to accompany him in this last stage of his life’s greatest battle. He didn’t want Zide to know a part of his life that’s shrouded by shadows. He didn’t want Zide to face Binder as a murderer.

 

“I’m not leaving your side.”

 

Chris whipped his head in surprise.

 

“What—”

 

“I told you. I’m not leaving you. I’m not going to leave you anymore, even if your father comes out of nowhere and blackmails me.”

 

“Zide…”

 

And all words were lost as Zide only smiled a smile that completely said he’s tired of arguing and that he would appreciate it if they could just hurry their way up. So Chris did exactly what his friend wanted, and together, they headed straight for the fire exit that’s just a step away from them.

 

At that very moment, Chris believed he’s prepared for whatever the Fate had for him. That’s why when they both climbed the last flight of stairs and Zide opened the rusty, metal door that’ll take them to this crazy game’s last stage, all of his anxiety was lifted, his self-confidence beating strong right there in his heart.

 

But what he wasn’t prepared for though was the loud sound of a bullet singing, its round head entering and breaking skin and bones, drawing a fountain of blood from that poor, defenseless boy’s chest twenty feet from where he’s standing.

 

And from there, everything in his world turned red again, only this time, with a shade of black.

 

[xxx]

 

They were halfway down the hallway when bullets suddenly wheezed right next to his ear. If it wasn’t for his instincts kicking in, Helios might’ve gotten his ear chipped off by the bullet.

 

“Fast reflex, for someone who had gotten shot.”

 

Before Helios could whirl around and check his back, Kevin had already pushed him into an empty room, a Colt .45 on hand.

 

“Go and save the brat’s ass now! Leave this to me!”

 

Helpless, Helios watched the older Mafioso ran away, going against a man he knew far too well—Daniel Riveling, Ægis special agent who had gone all the way to Italy just to kidnap him. He would never forget that arrogant face with those wired, round-rimmed sunglasses and cocky grin.

 

And when he heard the diminishing sounds of footsteps and gunshots, Helios crawled out of the room. He’s still powerless to summon Hyperion, and even if he had the power, he doubted he had the strength to carry the heavy, golden sword. That sword had always been such a burden to his shoulder in all kinds of senses.

 

Seeing no one harmful in the vicinity, he began ascending the stairs hurriedly. The sooner he gets to the rooftop the better. His only wish was that he wouldn’t encounter anyone along the flight of stairs, for once he stumbled onto them, he’ll only be forced to fight then get noticed by whatever assassins after him.

 

Finally, upon reaching the fourth floor, Helios paused for a while, checking his surroundings. The stairs stopped here. There’s a smaller staircase on the other side of the building, the fire exit, that’ll take him to the rooftop. All he needs now is to cross the hallway…

 

While keeping himself bullet-free, because what’s ahead of him wasn’t an empty. Instead, it’s an open battlefield between Selene and another girl as familiar to him as Daniel Riveling was.

 

Bianca Richmond, another Ægis special agent, famous for being the Blind Killer because of her sightless eyes.

 

And by watching his sister’s frantic and painful moves, he knew immediately Selene had underestimated her opponent before knowing Bianca’s real strength.

 

“Helios Rosenkreuz?” A younger and softer feminine voice questioned him from behind. And he was startled to find a blond girl hiding behind a water fountain, an ugly bruise forming just above her right eyebrow. Instantly, Helios asked her the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“What’s happened?”

 

Meia shook her head, worry marring her usually serene face.

 

“We—me, Armand and Mikhail—were about to get out of the building. But someone suddenly threw a bomb at us so we ran for cover… and well, next thing I know, I’m being chased by those black men and things got carried away after that so I just ran and now…”

 

Helios frowned. His intuition was telling him something not right here.

 

“GIVE IT BACK, YOU BITCH!”

 

Helios ignored his sister’s furious shriek. He kept his attention on the blond girl, who visibly winced at Selene’s outburst.

 

“What happened next?”

 

And for one second, Meia looked almost hesitant, as if fearing of telling him the truth. Finally, a short silence of hesitance, Meia exhaled loudly and silent, she said, “That girl appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. Luckily, Selene found me so she went in and tried to stop the girl. But…”

 

“But what did you lose?” Helios asked immediately. They had lost something.

 

“The… well…”

 

They really had lost _something_!

 

“It’s… well…”

 

“…the book.” Helios finished flatly. His guess was right as Meia nodded slowly and gulped audibly.

 

“She took it from me before I could save myself. I had sort of let go of the book when she suddenly threw something at me…”

 

Helios cussed fiercely in his native tongue. He turned for the scene behind him. His sister obviously got her tail feathers all ruffled now; she’s barely holding her temper back and the usually silent girl was as loud and mad as a banshee in its period.

 

“I need to get to the rooftop, but I can’t when there are two homicidal women in my way. And oh, a helpless girl who’s stuck hiding behind a fountain.”

 

“Hey! I’m the CEDeR head here! Watch who you’re talking to!”

 

Helios scowled at her darkly. “As if I’m not the one and only Helios Rosenkreuz here.”

 

“OI! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!”

 

And then they’re both out of Selene’s way, who jumped backwards. The water fountain Meia was previously using as a shield suddenly exploded, completely stealing a breath from the Outside Adviser. Meia yelped indignantly as Helios pulled her arm to the side. Mafia… she’ll never understand them.

 

And when Selene came jumping backwards, just next to the glass window that stretches all the way to the end of the hallway, the glass shattered into numerous sharp pieces. Helios threw himself over Meia in the last minute to protect the girl. Pain hit him when he felt something embedded—glasses, obviously, his mind wryly told him—on his back and his arm.

 

Neither of them moved for the next whole minute, waiting for the glass shards to settle down on the floor. Helios had nearly forgotten about his twin, until he saw her kneeling on one side, a bleeding cut on her left cheek.

 

“You alright?” He yelled at her. His sister only nodded faintly; her breaths were too labored to verbally reply. Looking at her current state and that of Bianca, Helios debated with himself if he should take over. Even though he didn’t have an ounce of will energy in him now, he still had his moves learned from the Romanov. And besides, Bianca Richmond is an ordinary human being as well; she’s not like them who possess Niebelheim’s powers.

 

Then again, seeing Selene’s current state made him double think.

 

“Are you sure you know how to use that power of yours?” He asked her warily. He only got a sharp, cold glare in return and a snarl from his sister. She’s definitely peeved, alright. Selene didn’t snarl at anyone unless she’s pissed beyond repair.

 

“I’m not that stupid not to know what to do, you moron. And where the hell were you?! You fucking stole the fucking journal!” the gray-haired twin shrieked at her brother. The elder twin flinched immediately, feeling the biting letters and stabbing exclamation marks.

 

“Mark my words, you bastard! I’m going to beat your crap after I beat hers!”

 

And then her sister was gone again, dashing headfirst towards Bianca with her sword posed behind her head, Seilune’s translucent blade gleaming white against the orange, afternoon light.

 

Remembering he still had a civilian next to him, he turned to the blond girl on his arms, who’s looking very worriedly at his wounds. He ignored the look and the shards of glasses that were still embedded on his body. “Do you think you can get out of here?” he asked her quickly, wanting nothing more but to be rid of these burdens.

 

Meia jerked her head up at him in surprise, then hesitantly, as if not knowing what to do, she nodded, hands clutching each other very tightly.

 

“Then I want you to get out of here without getting killed. I can’t stay behind here anymore. Jeanne needs me.”

 

“A-Alright…”

 

Without a second glance, Helios left her side in quick strides, hand absently pulling out the glass shards, a slight wince and flinch answering the quick pulls. Five meters away from him was Selene with her back to him in an impasse against Bianca who’s parrying with a pair of chakrams—a pair of freaking _chakrams_ the size of a laser disc.

 

“Oh, I wish you luck, dear sister.” He whispered to the air, eyes watching Selene with concern. One wrong move and someone—and he had a feeling it’s more likely to be his sister—might lose a limb in just a blink of an eye, and Helios’s sure those chakrams are sharp enough to slice off a human limb.

 

With one last glance, Helios ran for the fire exit, nothing but Jeanne in his mind.

 

Meanwhile, on the floor below, rounds after rounds of bullets flew across the air, boring holes into the concrete walls of the hallway.

 

Pushing himself hard against an empty classroom’s door, he waited and waited, sucking in a deep breath as he reloaded his Browning HP. He only had two magazines left, a Firestar in an ankle holster, and the standard military knife in a wrist sheath. The Firestar is strong, that’s only reserved for emergency purposes, and he doubted this situation of his can be considered as an emergency. Emergency only means when he’s weaponless, knife gone, a missing kidney and a bleeding spleen.

 

Another blast sent him scrambling out of the classroom.

 

This is so not my style, he thought to himself. Kevin Herald didn’t do cat and mouse chase, and if he ever did, he’s never the mouse. If Ryan gets a word about this, he’s not letting him live this moment down.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Come on! I thought the infamous Kevin Herald is Romanov’s best gunman, huh?!”

 

Kevin gritted his teeth, both hands clutching his gun in a tight grip. “I swear to God if I get to burry six bullets into that thick skull, I will propose to Ryan.” He muttered to himself in disdain. And before his back hit a pillar, he spun around and fired three rounds of bullets, aiming directly at Daniel’s chest… only it was avoided as Daniel dodged to the other side of the hallway, paying him back with equal rounds.

 

“Shit!” Three bullets hit the window next to his head, shattering it into pieces, glass shards falling on his head. Kevin winced at the sharp pain, and idly, he could feel something warm dripping from the side of his side. “Oh, shit, _shit—SHIT!_ ”

 

That _bastard_ was one God damn unforgiving bastard.

 

“Oh, man. Don’t tell me that’s all you got.”

 

Someone’s pushing his temper, damn it!

  
Take a deep breath, Kev. Take a deep breath… he kept on chanting to himself, holding onto it as if it’s his only life-saving mantra. Take a deep breath…

 

But Kevin ended up choking on his breath as a canister of bomb (he knew from the icon of a skull on it) rolled down the hallway and hit the pillar he’s leaning on. He stared at it in pure horror, eyes going wide as all of his blood left his face.

 

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

 

The bomb detonated just as Kevin dived for the other side of the hallway and into an open door, landing face first against an empty classroom’s tiled floor, Browning flying across the room.

 

Groaning, he pushed himself up and stared at the disaster behind him. The bomb took the entire portion of that hallway; he could clearly see the ruined foundations of the building. Looking from the outside, one could easily notice the huge, man-sized hole, and a singed wall in the middle of the third floor corridor.

 

Through the fire and smoke, a black figure appeared from beyond, a shadow flickering along with the flames. Kevin’s hand automatically scrambled for the Firestar on his right boot. Daniel was walking through the fire, red flames bending on its own will as he made his way into the classroom, a shotgun leaning against a broad shoulder, a smug grin across finely sculpted face.

 

Daniel stopped on Kevin’s foot. The Romanov hitman stared at the shotgun, a shot of fear crawling up his skin. That shotgun can blew his brain into bloody, pulpy bits.

 

It seemed like he might not be able to propose to Ryan after all, and frankly, that thought dampened his already sour mood. All those 16 years of pure, ignorant bliss will be going to waste because of a payless job.

 

“So, where d’ya wanna croak? Head or tail? I can also do the heart if you prefer a much dramatic end.”

 

But before Daniel could aim his shotgun at him, Kevin aimed the Firestar at the cocky agent, finger already halfway in pulling the trigger.

 

“How ‘bout _you_ eat _this_!”

 

And when Kevin pulled the 9mm gun’s trigger, he didn’t just pull it once. No, he pulled it again and again until he couldn’t pull it anymore, until he ran out of bullets. Smoke was sizzling out of the barrel hole. Suddenly, the gun felt too light and too rough against his palm, and his heart was beating so hard it kept on ramming against his ribs.

 

Something warm was on his cheek. He felt warm, sticky liquid on his right cheek, just an inch under his eye. Fingers went to touch it, to see what it was, and he was startled a little at the sight of watery blood nearly the shade of black staining his fingertips.

 

It smelled. It smelled so bad Kevin gagged at the smell. The little things he had eaten this lunch time rose up, mixing with the bile. It took all of his will not to vomit at the stench of the blood, because right now isn’t quite the time to be vomiting. Instead, he should be looking up and check on whatever had happened to Daniel Riveling, because he knew that wretched agent was likely to pull more last minute tricks...

 

And out went what little he had eaten for lunch. The sight of black blood, the scent of rotting flesh all over the place… the image was too macabre. Four holes were all over the torso, two on the face, and one inside an eye socket; blood as dark as black was oozing out of the holes, the skin melting and sizzling. With just one eye, the other one blown into bits, and a very wide grin, Daniel Riveling collapsed onto the floor, staining the floor with his stinking black blood.

 

Wiping his mouth clean with the back if his palm, Kevin forced his shaky knees up, Browning retrieved now that the Firestar is empty, and crawled out of the classroom, leaving behind the mass of body that was previously Daniel Riveling. Now he knows what the black blood is like. He’s sure someone would come and find the body later. As for now, with one opponent down and Helios up in the rooftop, all that’s left for him to do is save the kids.

 

“K-Kevin?”

 

The hitman’s body spun at the girly voice and without knowing, his hand, still clutching the gun hard, shot at whatever it had ended aiming at. A scream answered his shot, and for one second, Kevin lost his mind. The only thing in his mind was Daniel Riveling and his shotgun, Daniel Riveling and his taunts, Daniel Riveling and his black blood and Daniel Riveling and his bloody corpse. He hadn’t thought of his partner’s little sister and her scream. He hadn’t thought of his partner’s little sister and her ear-splitting shriek as the window behind her shattered into thousands of little pieces.

 

He only thought of her when he heard her nerve-wracking sobs. Just like a frightened little child, she was cowering on the floor, hands covering her ears as she sobbed loudly.

 

“Oh God, _Meia_.”

 

Gun flying away, he rushed to her side, cradling the young teen into his arms. Looking up from the mess of blond hair, he checked the hallway they’re currently in. The hallway looked very much like it was bombed by an atomic bomb. A side was missing a huge portion of it, and a classroom looked so ruined he doubted anyone could fix the damage, and there was black blood seeping onto the wall, its smell permeating the entire floor.

                                                

“We have to get out of here.” He muttered, more to himself than to the girl on his arms.

 

“T-The exit… the stairs were all blown up. We can’t pass through it.”

 

Great, the Romanov hitman thought. Of all blessings he could get, he had to have a blasted staircase.

 

His eyes scanned the place again, looking for any loopholes he could use. They’re at the third floor right now, in the middle of the building. There’s no balcony in sight, so jumping off the building is out of the choice…

 

His eyes landed on the huge hole the bomb had previously destroyed. It was a very huge hole, taking up the entire space it occupied for the floor.

 

Scooping Meia up into his arms, he walked cautiously to the large space, staring out at the grassy field below them. He could see the bits of plasters and debris littering the ground. It wouldn’t be much of a problem for him to jump down the building, but with a young girl on his arms, it’s an entirely different situation.

 

He looked down at Meia’s fearful face that’s also following his gaze downward. If he jumped down from here, with her in his arms, it would be a whole another experience for her. And he couldn’t quite guarantee the jump would still be a safe, sprain-free jump with another load on his arms.

 

Finally, he asked her, “Can you do it?”

 

Startled, the blonde looked up at her boyfriend’s brother, her big blue eyes wide and blinking.

 

“I…”

 

“We can look for other ways if you can’t.”

 

The girl didn’t say a word, which Kevin took as a yes to his suggestion. He sighed. He somehow figured she’s not that insane to be such a daredevil about it.

 

“Has my brother ever done such a thing?”

 

He blinked and stared at the girl, asking her what she meant.

 

“Jumping off a building three storey high. Has he ever done that?”

 

“Well…” and Kevin just shrugged. They’ve done a lot of crazy stuffs together, like plunging down from a really high waterfall with raging currents while holding onto their canoe, or breaking into a well-protected museum to steal an artifact worth twenty billion dollars. Jumping off a building was, well… “Nothing.”

 

“Oh,” Meia muttered. With wide blue eyes, she looked up at the older man holding her, and slowly, she began to notice how different those sharp dark brown eyes were to Adrian’s warm brown ones. She couldn’t imagine Adrian wearing such a dark suit with blood splattered all over him and still looked calm and cool.

 

“Then I guess I can do this. I mean, it’s nothing, right?”

 

Kevin was awed, to say the least, by the girl’s confidence. That’s not what he meant, honestly, but he didn’t want to break the girl’s bubble. Yes, he could see the trembling trepidation in her eyes, but he could also note the strength laced in her firm tone. He couldn’t help but smile at her the same way he had smiled at Adrian when the boy, still six year old, had solved puzzles adults can’t.

 

“Then hold on to me tight.” He finally told her. He let go of her legs, leaving her arms around his neck as his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her lean body firm against his firm one. “This is going to be one hell of a jump.”

 

Without waiting for the girl’s reply, he leaped off the building, wind lashing against his face as Meia’s hair whipped against the side of his face. He idly wondered if what Ryan would have to say if he found out he had just leaped off a building with his sister clinging to him for dear life. He didn’t have to wonder about Adrian anymore, since it’s quite obvious what his little brother would be saying. And though they’re several feet above ground with Meia burying her head against the crook between his neck and shoulder, he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of his little brother calling him a girlfriend-abducting moron.

 

It’s a pity, he added to himself, that he had missed half of his little brother’s growth into a fine young man. He had left the Herald household right after finishing high school and joined the Romanov. He was later exported (what a term, he thought to himself) to Italy by Lucian (he figured the man had a thing against unfinished education) to finish his college (at a Mafia university, so he couldn’t argue much there) while at the same time handle the Romanov branch in Italy. Of course, somewhere in between, he just had to drag Ryan with him to Italy to help him manage the family there, because it’s definitely no easy feat to take care of a huge, famous and terribly powerful Mafia family on his own where everyone around him were twice his age and size.

 

Leather soles landed on soft, green grass in a matter of seconds, and soon, gravity played its role as Kevin lost his balance, shoes stepping on some debris, toppling back against the grass and rocks along the way. With his bum flat on the ground (he could faintly see a circle of stars twinkling at him) and his little brother’s girlfriend on top of him, using him as her lovely cushion, it was, nevertheless, the most embarrassing situation he had landed himself on ever since he graduated from the Mafia university.

 

“Ow…” He groaned. He turned his head to the side to avoid the sun’s nasty glare, only to end up scratching his cheek against a sharp rock. Slowly, he felt the weight above him lessening, and when he peered one eye open at the girl above him, Meia was already on her knees, shaking her head slightly as if bringing them back to the current world. He couldn’t help but grin at her disheveled hair, blond strands sticking onto her face and mouth.

 

“You okay?” He asked her. She only pouted at him in reply with a slight nod. Well, he thought, that’s one problem solved. “Then get off of me. We have to get to the medical facility ASAP. Boss’s order.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Meia gaped at him, flatly telling him she can’t leave her friends alone inside a building with homicidal killers inside.

 

“They’ll be fine. Those twerps were all trained by professionals like us, so don’t worry.”

 

“But what about the Shinsengumi?”

 

Kevin found himself raising an eyebrow at her. Straightening his suit, he brushed off some dirt off his shoulder as Meia went on telling him (more like ranting, he muttered to himself) about how dangerous and different the entire situation will be if the Shinsengumi was in the CEDeR’s situation.

 

Fixing the girl with a leveled look, he stared her down until she couldn’t utter a word back at him anymore. Dirty trick, he knew, and undoubtedly, she would be telling Ryan about how nasty and mean his partner was (not that Ryan doesn’t know). But right now, what matters is to follow the boss’s order and drag her away from the school as much as possible. She may have lost the book to an Ægis agent, but she didn’t lose what she knew from that book. She’s still a valid target to the Ægis.

 

“Listen, those Shinsenwhatevers will be okay,” he tried to console her as hard as he could. Consoling was never his forte; it’s always Ryan’s job to honey the way while he force the gun into someone’s mouth. “Some of them might already be out of the building anyway, if what I’m seeing just over there is right.”

 

Kevin jerked his thumb to the school gates. Meia’s eyes followed his thumb, and true to his words, two of the Shinsengumi were already out of the building. Leaning on her naginata was Krista with some soot covering her cheek while Maria was sitting on the ground, panting slightly with her back against a tree as they both frowned at the main building. They obviously didn’t want to leave the building, especially Krista.

 

“The others are probably on their way out. So now _you_ shall be coming with me so we can get you patched up in the facility.”

 

“What facility?”

 

They began walking their way out of the school, careful to avoid looking at the two Specialists who were giving them the nasty eye.

 

“The Kudoku Medical Facility. Boss and the others are currently there. That Kudoku brat was in such a nasty shape, you know?”

 

“Aki…”

 

“Come on,” he muttered to her, his head jerking to the block next to the school. “My car’s parked there. Let’s go.”

 

And without an argument, she followed him, unease rolling itself down to her stomach as thoughts of Adrian and the others wouldn’t leave her alone. But there’s nothing she could do now, with Kevin hawking over her every move and making sure she stick to his side. All she could hope for now is their safety.

 

“Oi, wait.”

 

Both turned around. Maria was standing just outside the gate. With a dull gaze, she jerked a thumb at the main building’s direction and flatly told them the rest of the CEDeR had already evacuated from the place.  Meia’s eyes lit up instantly at that.

 

“But?” Kevin suddenly prompted the Shinsengumi Specialist. As if expecting it, Maria’s lips crooked, grinning at the Romanov hitman.

 

“But they went back in to save the others. Give them five more minutes then I’m sure they’ll be alright.”

 

“Alright. Just tell them to head off to the Riveri hospital, and that includes you girls as well.”

 

With one last crooked smile, Maria turned and went inside the school again. Meia remained rooted to the ground, puzzled beyond relief on what to do. They went back to the crossfire. That didn’t spell good news, right? Then why did Kevin look so fine and dandy with it?

 

[xxx]

 

She lost her. She had finally lost the damn blind bitch.

 

Taking a heavy breath in, Selene slid down against the classroom’s broken wall, breath coming out in pants as one hand clutched Seilune while the other held her bleeding side. Damn blind bitch had to slice her in her right side. One of those cursed chakram had pointy blades sticking out; it hurt worse when one of those blades had to drag over her skin. She had already lost a good portion of her blood supply, much less chunks of meat and skin. She could barely look at anything without her vision shaking; she doubted she could still stand for a minute until her sore knees collapse under her weight.

 

“I’m screwed.” She muttered to herself, cursing at her pitiful predicament. Maybe it was a bad idea chasing Helios away. She figured he wouldn’t be in such a bad shape even when he’s empty of will energy. “Stupid powers and stupid bitches. Wouldn’t leave me alone for good.” She ranted some more, taking extra measures to push a cloth she had ripped from her shirt to stop the wound’s bleeding. But it didn’t do much other than save some stains from her pants and the floor.

 

This is terribly stupid, she thought darkly to herself. She hissed again when a nail had scratched the wound, the pain stabbing her like a pinprick. Of all things that should happen to her, _this_ had to happen. Can’t the world understand she’s already tired of these things? They should be giving her a life-time vacation in Bahamas when they had dragged her into one of those madass rides way back in Vatican two years ago.

 

Staring at her bloody hand, she wondered what Meia would do when she had a bleeding side. Not that the girl would be stupid enough to get herself bleeding mad like she currently is, but then again, the blond girl is a genius so probably she could think of something…

 

No, she would end up dying in her blood pond. What a wonderful way to die, Selene thought to herself darkly again. The frontpage tomorrow might even have a headline of ‘Girl died with a bleeding stomach inside an empty classroom’. It was bad enough she had to lose to a blind, psychotic, ancient weapon handling girl younger than her.

 

She let out one long sigh and closed her eyes. This is so sad, she told herself mentally. Just when she finally had the chance to use her powers again, she had to get her butt kicked.  The irony. It almost felt like she was stronger without her powers.

 

Just then, she opened her eyes and stared at her left hand, the hand holding her sword. Her power. Maybe she could use her power to freeze the wound. It would be painful, the idea of a part of her body frozen. But she’s used to the cold anyway so surely it wouldn’t matter much, right? The ice will stop the blood flowing freely out of the body, and it can act as a temporary bandage.

 

Using the strongest determination she could muster, she let go of her sword and lay her hand just above the still bleeding wound. She closed her eyes and blanked her mind, all except for the thought of ice freezing her wound. Eyebrows furrowing and teeth gritting, she willed her stream widening, forcing the sudden torrent of will energy surging through it. Soon, seconds later, she felt the first telltale signs of those will energies forming into something else. She felt the pinprick cold on the tip of her fingers like ice cubes on heated skin, the cold spreading from her hand to the air between her side and her hand then finally, to her blood bathed skin. She hissed immediately as the cold spread from the wound outward, over tender white skin and stopping just an inch beside her navel.

 

Looking down at the now frozen wound, she stared in awe at the wide plate of ice stuck to her like second skin, its crystalline blue shell glittering. Her entire belly had turned starkly white; she could see her veins clearly, and the thought of her veins popping out due to the freeze freaked her out.

 

The ice wouldn’t melt as long as she focused half of her attention it. Not the easiest thing to do, especially when she had to go and fight a blind homicidal girl who’s out to kill her. She would have avoided the entire fight if only possible. But she knew she can’t leave the Niebelheim book on an Ægis agent’s hand, especially not when she’s the only person who could do it.

 

Slowly, Selene pushed herself to her feet, left hand going back to holding Seilune. Staggering in her first few steps, she panted again as unconsciously, her other hand stray to the frozen wound. The ice was rock hard, shielding her wound and freezing the blood flow perfectly. But if she kept it frozen for long, the cold might reached other parts of her body, freezing her other organs; this was the last thing she needed, to have her heart frozen mid-fight.

 

The hallway was clear. A pipe remained broken on one end, where Meia was previously hiding. On the other end was the fire exit where Helios had gone straight to. Bianca Richmond might have thought she’s dead already. Now that the agent had the Niebelheim book, she would undoubtedly be on her way out of the building. Selene wondered how the blind agent knew Meia had the book. It seemed impossible for the blind agent to know just like that.

 

With Seilune ready by her side, Selene began descending down the stairs, bright blue eyes checking for any trap the agent might’ve left behind. So far, the coast was clear. Stopping on the northern end of the hallway, the deeper end, she stood still, her ears straining for any misplaced sound. The stairs leading down to the second floor was blasted off; she had to take the southern side’s stairs to go down.

 

The northern stairs reaches up to the fourth floor while the southern stairs only lead up to the third floor, with the fire exit bridging the fourth floor and the rooftop, where Jeanne and Helios were currently in.

 

With even more cautious steps, Selene began her walk through the hallway, her eyes never letting its guard down. She continued on walking through the long hallway wary of whatever that’ll suddenly appear, but even when she had finally reached past the middle point, there was still no sign of Bianca Richmond. And for one moment there, she let out a sigh of relief. She only had a quarter of the hallway’s length to travel, and after that, she would be on her way down to the second floor and out of the building…

 

Only to realize that she’s supposed to stay _inside_ the building until she got the Niebelheim book back.

 

Stopping on her tracks, her eyebrows pulled together again as she rummaged her brain for more ideas on what to do. There’s a small hallway there to the side that leads to the other sub-main building, where she could faintly see moving black mass of body flailing across the sky, not to mention the sound of broken glasses and yells and grunts of pain.

 

Without another thought, she ran for that corridor, silently wondering who the hell was mad enough throwing assassins over windows just like that. Selene skidded to a halt before an assassin could land on her. She looked down at the poor bald man who’s missing his black glasses. He looked badly beaten up, sporting a very ugly bruise on both of his eyes and on his cheek.

 

The sound of body hitting glasses and another scream of pain and fright reached her ear. Selene dashed past the poor beaten man near her feet to Jennifer Anaheim, her tonfas painted with blood that were not hers.

 

Jennifer stopped herself from plunging her tonfa headfirst into the man’s skull when she noticed Selene standing a foot away. Warm blue-grey eyes stared at Jennifer in wonder, asking her what the hell was going. Jennifer only answered with a shrug before slamming a tonfa _real hard_ against the man’s head, smashing the skull in the process, blood spraying out of the blasted head before tossing him out of the window.

 

“It was getting boring. Couldn’t think of anything else to pass the time.”

 

“I can’t believe you.” Selene could only utter in pure disbelief. Here it is, an ordinary girl who just happened to know some martial arts, beating the crap out of highly trained Mafiosi without breaking a sweat, and looked so unfazed in murdering these men.

 

Suddenly, Selene felt so inferior and so _small_. She’s the one here who had the power, but she couldn’t keep herself from getting sliced into two like lean beef.

 

“Hey,” Jennifer was eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. Selene blinked at the stare, wondering what’s wrong. “You don’t look okay. What happened to you?”

 

Instantly, Selene’s awe turned to annoyance. Someone just had to remind her.

 

“Oh, some blind bitch was too kind to slice me up into ribbons. You happen to see her? I’ve been looking everywhere for her.” She wanted to answer, but she held her tongue back and simply said, “Something happened.”

 

“Duh…” Jennifer dryly muttered, raised eyebrow going back to its original height. The remaining agent in the room charged at her, but was stopped dead when the solid, steel end of a tonfa smashed his face, breaking nasal bones. Blood stained her tonfa’s end. Jennifer simply wiped the blood off using the man’s coat, before kicking the body away.

 

“Well, since I’m done here, I’ll be going then.” And just like that, Jennifer walked away without a second glance back, heading to the southern stairway and down to the ground floor. With a disturbed frown, Selene wondered just why some people were born with it, that strength to win every fight there is to fight, and why some people don’t give a damn if they’re killing others.

 

“Shouldn’t you be watching your own back, missy?”

 

Selene’s eyes widened then blinked. But before she could turn her head and stare at the horror she knew was waiting for her from behind, a shot of pain tore a scream out of her lungs as hot blade sliced diagonally across her back, cutting a good portion of her gray hair as well.

 

Knees hit the tiled floor in a matter of seconds as her arm bend back, right hand instinctively reaching for the new wound to freeze it. She could hear Bianca’s whistle of surprise as the temperature around the narrow corridor lowered. Selene understood immediately on how the girl knew what’s going on even when she’s blind—her other senses were extraordinary, compensating for her lost eyesight. She’s probably honed her other senses to its maximum level that she could even feel the supernatural without much effort.

 

Grinning very widely, with her blind eyes closed, Bianca threw back both of her arms, chakrams gripped professionally on hand, ready to throw them at her anytime.

 

With another plate of ice frozen to her back, Selene rose to her feet again, blue-grey eyes returning to its otherworldly blue glow as her blood churned again. She’s pissed, she’s mad, she had ice over her wounds, and it felt too damn cold. It’s hard for her to breathe because of the coldness seeping into her body, and her heart was demanding a warmer place to pump blood. But with the wound likely to bleed profusely unless it’s frozen, Selene had no other choice.

 

Grip on Seilune tightening, Selene readied herself for another match against Bianca Richmond, this time, with a nastier mood.

 

“You’re so going to pay for that, you goddamned blind bitch.”

 

[xxx]

 

Blood dripped onto the rooftop floor like a leaking faucet. He could barely see. His breathing was nothing but shallow gasps of air, and he doubted he’s inhaling any air now that he’s lungs are collapsing. He could feel it, that piece of metal deeply buried in his left lung, just few inches from his heart.

 

He’s going to die, he thought grimly. He’s going to die without hearing Lucian’s explanation of leaving him behind. He’s going to die without thanking Selene for letting him leech on her. He’s going to die without asking Chris if he really had a stick up his ass. He’s going to die without kicking Helios’ ass. He’s going to die without knowing who he really is, without knowing why everything ended up like this.

 

“ _JEANNE_!”

He felt so sleepy now, so tired. He felt like he had just run a marathon covering the entire London. He wanted to close his eyes and shut down his mind and just take a nap, to feel nothing but the cool autumn breeze and the warm afternoon sunlight.

 

_“Oi, come on, now. Don’t be a sore loser. You can do much more than that…”_

 

He wanted nothing but to just smile and let the book close, so he could go and take his well-deserved rest.


	26. Beautiful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If only one wish can be fulfilled, then let me sleep by your side...”

Jennifer watched with a bored gaze as another explosion blasted off a good chunk of the main building’s front. Beside her, Krista whistled loudly.

 

“Well, that should win me the internet.”

 

Maria gave their vice captain a harsh kick on the thigh.

 

“Do you mind? We need silence here.” She flatly told her, still glaring at the hissing vice captain. Behind them, Jeremy sat on the grass with a shivering Shaina leaning against the tree for support. Both Armand and Adrian were already at the Riveri Hospital; the former to save Mikhail while the latter’s was Selene. Both were in critical conditions, and any seconds went undone were chances wasted.

 

“They’ll be alright,” Shaina whispered to herself. Jeremy glanced at her with a worried gaze. She looked too pale, too sickly. He had dragged her out of the building the moment he found her passed out against the stairs. “They’ll be alright.” She repeated to convince herself that despite the burning building, everyone would be alright; everything _will be_ alright.

 

And when Jeremy turned for the burning building again, he asked himself why things had to boil down into this. The scene was too familiar to that of the Vatican incident two years ago.

 

Biting himself, he tightened his hand’s hold on the Niebelheim book Selene had fought her entire life to retrieve, hoping against all hope that everyone will walk out of the school and go home in one piece.

 

[xxx]

 

Everything happened too quickly. One moment Bianca had the Niebelheim journal on her hand, the next Selene had thrust her sword into the Ægis agent, hearing the sound of intestines being skewered by silver and the sudden ramming of heart against ribs. Dully, she noted a thick, leather-bound book falling to the floor, but her attention on it was stolen as dark, stinging black blood splattered on her arms, her clothes, staining her makeshift bandage of clear-blue ice with it. Selene had thought everything was over, until the black blood suddenly boiled like acid and melted the ice. And soon, blood spurted out of the wound and Selene fell onto her knees and soon, face-first against the floor as her own blood kept pouring out of the wound, the acidic properties of the black blood burning her skin, worsening her wounds.

 

It was so painful, so excruciatingly painful as every inch of her life flew out of the window. Seilune was so many feet away and its sharp blue glow had already diminishing. Her hand pressed against the bleeding wound; she could feel the sticky yet warm blood dripping past fingers and onto the floor. With each and every ounce of the strength left inside of her, she rolled onto her back, as if the movement could stop the wound from bleeding, if not lessen the amount of blood. But it failed, everything failed, and her world crumbled into dust as nothing but darkness answered her cry for help.

 

 [xxx]

 

He was so scared and so afraid and he didn’t know what to do anymore. Mikhail was shot in his stomach, and years of studying had taught him that bullet wound on the belly was the worst and the most painful and that Mikhail only had a maximum of 20 minutes left to live. But Mikhail, being the stubborn pig he was, just had to stand up and put more pressure on the wound. He had to go and convince Armand to get the Niebelheim book back and protect the CEDeR’s head, not even knowing that the Outside Adviser was already safe and sound.

 

It took every fiber of strength inside Armand to push him into a stop and call his brother, who might be taking a rest or eating his dinner right now, but Armand didn’t really give much of a damn anymore, not when his best friend was dying. And when his brother, all the way in America, had answered his call with an annoyed growl, it took every bit of self-control not to scream his woes out. It’s just that he’s so scared and he didn’t know what to do anymore, not when Mikhail’s losing his consciousness slowly.

 

Take him to the hospital and use the Vicerra name to make them do the operation was the first thing his brother had told him. And thus, never the one to doubt his brother’s intelligence even when he insulted it numerous times, he heeded the order and took Mikhail to the hospital. He ended up asking for Jennifer’s help. But she didn’t help him because she was too shock and it was Felicia’s quick thinking that had helped him bring Mikhail to the Riveri hospital with only ten minutes left.

 

And before he watched the nurses wheeled Mikhail into the operating room, he fell to his knees, his shoulders quivering as he cried his heart out, sadness and fear clashing against each other as his mind was forever traumatized by the sight of his dying friends.

 

[xxx]

 

He was running through every floor in search of the rest. Armand and Mikhail were already out of the building—he could see them outside from where he’s standing—and he had encountered Jennifer on his way up to the third floor while the Specialist was going down to the ground floor. He had asked her if he had seen either Jeremy or Shaina. Jennifer just shook her head. But she had dropped the note that she had run into Selene, who didn’t look good at all.

 

So Adrian quickly went for the small corridor connecting the main and the sub-main building. All it took from him when he arrived there was a loud, frightened gasp then a scream that had him panicking like mad. He had seen so many die, he helped so many to die, but this was the very first time he had felt that fear for someone who’s about to die, because what he had just seen was something he’s not quite up for. The sight of melting ice, of blood all over the place mixed with something acidic killed his senses, but in the end, he pushed himself to carry Selene out of the place and get her to somewhere where they could take care of her wounds. Thoughts of looking for Meia disappeared immediately as warm blood wet his hands, his entire arm until it reached him and through his already dirty and sweaty shirt.

 

And when he ran out of the building, senses going off the radar and adrenaline so high it could kill him in one shot, someone—his mind told him it was Jeremy with a pale and frightened Shaina behind him but he wasn’t sure with all the hazy things going inside his mind—had to shout his name and pull him back and shake some senses into him. But he couldn’t understand anything anymore, not even the words of ‘We have to save her’. He might as well be spouting nonsense and he wouldn’t even be conscious of it. He jerked away from the cold grasp on his shoulder and just ran out of the school, only one place in mind.

 

Adrian had never thought there would come a time when he would be literally running for another’s life.

 

 [xxx]

 

The building was burning; it’s collapsing under them, and the man in front of them still didn’t look like backing away for one inch. And he still won’t let Helios cross the distance separating between them and Jeanne, who looked too pale for the usually energetic boy.

 

The boy was swimming on his own pool of blood, with the bullet lodged deeply into his left chest, the same way it had happened to him this afternoon—the sun had already set and he could see the faint circle of the moon now even though the sky had turned a shade of purple—and Helios knew how painful and cold it felt.

 

And despite his broken bones and bruises and cuts, Chris still pulled himself up, his spear moved to his left hand as his right remained unhealed and broken. Binder had made sure it stayed broken when Chris had charged at him the moment he had stepped onto the rooftop’s floor, with his spear forward and speed so great it multiplied the impact of the hit. But Chris hadn’t expected Binder to stop that attack with just one hand gripping the metal rod, just an inch below the blade.

 

And the next thing Binder had done was felt so painful, because after pulling the spear forward, tossing Chris out of balance, he had slammed the bottom of his fist right on the joint connecting Chris’s stretched arm. Helios didn’t know how it happened and Zide had no clue either but one thing they were sure of was it had a domino effect on Chris as he screamed out in pain, spear hitting the ground and rolling off into a corner. Chris was down on his knees immediately, tears pouring out of his eyes painfully as his entire arm burned, the searing pain of bone breaking and stabbing skin hurting more than anything else.

 

Zide was about to run to his best friend’s side until Binder had raised a gun and pressed it hard against Chris’s head. With just one look, Zide immediately understood the threat behind it. Binder knew it was pointless to point the gun at them—at him and Helios—but it would be quite useful if the gun’s pointed at Chris instead. And for one moment there, Zide nearly screamed out his frustration.

 

Anger was boiling inside of him, and slowly, he could feel the fire inside of him igniting into flames again as the cold, empty feeling disappear. Crude of him to think such, but he had the feeling that her power wouldn’t last until the end of the day. It’s impossible for her power to suddenly break out and destroy the seal permanently.

 

But he didn’t ignite the flames immediately, not even when Binder had kicked Chris away, the latter’s fall damaging his broken arm even more. He wanted to make sure that his flames would be strong enough to save them all, and that he would be able to catch Binder off-guard long enough for him to pull his fire out in one swift move. This is his only chance to get rid of Binder forever.

 

Before he could even move from his spot to flick a finger, Chris was on the move again. They’re all expecting of him to throw his spear at Binder or just do anything mean to himself, and they all waited with bated breath on whether or not Binder will break Chris’s other arm as well until suddenly, Chris ran to Jeanne’s side. As if on cue, Helios flicked his finger and out from the air burst a huge ball of fire as large as a basketball ball. And before Binder could recover from the surprise, Helios hurled the fireball straight at the lord, wishing desperately that the lord was too startled to think of something on retaliating against his attack.

 

And when the fireball touched Binder’s arm, the first thing it had touched, a huge and loud explosion blasted all of them off their feet. Zide was thrown back and down the fire exit’s stairs as Chris threw himself over Jeanne. Helios skidded backward until his back slammed hard against a wall behind him, and nothing but flame licked his skin and orange-red light blinded his eyes.

 

The water tank just above the wall he was thrown against suddenly exploded as well from the heat of his fireball, and soon, water rained down on them, extinguishing the explosion until nothing but pitter-patter of the short rain remained. Helios didn’t dare look up from where he stood. His heart was beating so loud and so hard it might as well leap out of his throat.

 

And then he heard it, the sound of slow yet heavy footsteps dragging itself across the rooftop. Fearfully, he opened one eye then both and stared at the huge mass of body burning with anger in front of him, then gasped loudly when a burnt hand clutched his throat so hard his skin burned from the touch. He was choking on his own breath, and it’s so hard to breathe now and he had no idea what to do anymore. It felt so bad that the only thing he could do now was grabbed and clawed that heavy arm and hand strangling him to death.

 

“Stupid, annoying brat,” Helios choked again as the hand tightened its grasp around his neck. “So damn annoying, thinking you can just get away from everything with something so _pathetic_ like _that_?!” His vision was blurring down, and he could see double. He’s seeing two Binders now, and he doubted he liked the notion of having two insane, homicidal bastards strangling him to death.

 

“S-S-St—” He ended up choking on his words again when the hold tightened even more. Helios was amazed his neck hadn’t snapped into two yet.

 

Like how fast the hold tightened around his neck, it disappeared in a flash. For that one moment, Helios inwardly breathed a loud sigh of relief that finally, someone had come to their rescue. He’s so tired now, and he just had another glimpse of death again for the second time of the day he simply wanted nothing more than a big warm and soft bed so he could rest his sore muscles.

 

Yet such luxury was not for him as he opened one eye and stared at whatever had happened to the mad doctor so desperate on killing him.

 

His jaw went slack immediately at the sight before him as Jeanne stood still and straight, a huge white scythe materializing from the air particles behind him. Binder was surprised as well at the sudden comeback of the Simoni heir, his brown eyes turning blank white as the black blot previously on the back of his right hand spread all over his body, circling his neck like tendrils and then stopping _in_ his left eye, turning the white pupil black, iris turning red as the eye bled a trail of blood before solidifying and branding the skin like a tattoo.

 

It was the Lost Bloodline in its awakening glory gone wrong.

 

With a sharp intake of air, Helios pushed himself away from the wall and stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. The scythe moved on its own, and before Binder could fire his gun at the awakened heart of Niebelheim, the scythe went flying across the sky like a boomerang aimed at his neck.

 

Binder ran to the side. The scythe went diving down on him, but it missed and instead sliced up the chain-linked railing. Helios bolted from his place and was halfway towards Binder when suddenly, Binder leaped off the rooftop, a wry smile on his lips as he stared at him with narrowed eyes. Helios ran to the edge of the rooftop, but instead of finding Binder’s dead body on the ground—he knew it’s impossible for anyone to survive such a fall—he found nothing but a whole flock of crow suddenly springing up from below and into the twilight sky.

 

The scythe stayed hovering in the air before it dematerialized completely, as if knowing its target had escaped. Helios stared at the disappearing flock of raven birds.

 

“Ungh…”

 

Helios whirled around instantly at the groan of pain. Jeanne was on the ground again, breathing heavily. The markings were disappearing, and his eyes were returning to their brown color. Quickly, he ran to the boy’s side, clutching his shoulder as if keeping the boy from losing consciousness. Helios wasn’t sure anymore if the boy would wake up again once he lost his consciousness.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Chris whispered to him. The older teen wasn’t in the best condition he had ever been, with a broken arm, cut lip and some more bruises and broken ribs. His spear lay forgotten on the other side of the rooftop, but the older teen didn’t make any notion of retrieving it. “Though,” Chris winced at the sudden movement he made. “It’s going to take lots of days for him to recover.”

 

Panting, Chris straightened himself up, stumbling on his first footing. He used the railing as his support before he could flat on his ass.

 

“He had exhausted him, just that. It was his first time using the Lost Bloodline’s power. I’m not surprised it drove Binder away.”

 

“But it wasn’t supposed to be like that…”

 

“He didn’t know how to use it. Mistransformation is better than berserk mode.”

 

Helios went quiet at that. Chris was already making his way to his spear, dragging his feet as he staggered all the way. A part of him sighed in relief that there wouldn’t be a need for any side-battle against the Council president.

 

“I’m just a puppet to him. He used my hatred against my father to control me, used my desire to have my mother back to make me do whatever he wants so he can bring the Niebelheim.”

 

“But it has been stopped now, right? The Niebelheim…”

 

Dark blue eyes stared at him levelly.

 

“Yeah… but not for long. He’ll come back, I’m sure of it.”

 

When Helios turned away, Chris finally sighed loudly before leaning his spear against his shoulder.

 

“You should get yourself checked up. Just because you got yourself healed doesn’t mean you’re okay already.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“And oh, if you see Lucian, tell him to tell my mom I said hi.”

 

And off Chris went and into the fire exit, where Zide was waiting for him with a pout and a bruised temple.

 

Turning back to the unconscious boy on his arms, Helios brushed back blood soaked hair from Jeanne’s pale face, wondering silently to himself if everything he had been doing was the right course of action. Was it worth all of these?

 

[xxx]

 

Blood; it was the only thing he could see. Nothing but red, warm blood splattered in every corner, every inch of his sight. There’s nothing he could feel now. His hands, arms… every part of his body was numb. He couldn’t even feel a spark of electricity, as if his stream had run cold, froze over and every bit of will energy vanished. He couldn’t even twitch a finger nor open his eyes. His throat was so parched horribly dry, and his head felt too heavy… he almost felt dead. Only silence answered his unvoiced questions; darkness was what he could only see. Yet he knew he had to move. He had to move _now._

_“You did it, kid.”_

There. That spark of electricity, that flash of lightning, that flicker of fire. He could feel it. The ice. It’s beginning to melt now. He could his heart beating again, could feel his breathing returning to normal again. Random unrecognizable noises took over the deafening silence, and a blinding light hit his gaze the moment he opened his eyes.

 

_“Though I wasn’t really hoping for a… well, mistransformation.”_

He was so used to the darkness the sudden burst of light went unnoticed until his brain reminded him he had to shut his eyes close again before it went blind.

 

He tried to move his fingers. He could raise his index finger now, but it gave him a huge shot of pain straight from the wrist to his shoulder. He dropped his head forward from the pain and groaned loudly.

 

He was surprised at the sound he had made; he’s still alive.

 

He tried opening his eyes again. This time, blurred shadows met his gaze, and he wondered again what had happened before he got stuck in limbo.

 

Limbo.

 

_“Stronger, kid. You have to be stronger so you can wield me again, just like the old days.”_

 

Wait.

 

Maybe he’s still in limbo. He’s still alive, but he’s not dead yet. It made sense, even though he knew deep inside he’s not supposed to be alive anymore, especially not when he was burned to the ground—

 

Fire. A big one. It was a huge explosion that had killed—that had landed him in this place, in a space between Heaven and Hell, and his body was probably still up—or was it down—in Earth, in the living world, waiting for him.

 

_“Until next time again then, kid.”_

 

He had to go back. He had to go back up there and get his body back and tell everyone he wanted to live, even if it had to be a life of a fugitive as long as he get to live his life to the fullest, because that’s the only thing he wanted.

 

[xxx]

 

When Jeanne woke up from his deep slumber, he found himself staring up at sterile white ceiling. And when he tried sitting up, he was pushed back by another weight that he later recognized to be a young man wearing a doctor’s coat. He had a warm smile on his face, his sweet, baby blue eyes twinkling in happiness… it was so full of life Jeanne couldn’t help but crack a grin at that.

 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake. You were out for eight days.” The doctor told him slowly. He was removing the oxygen mask he had around his nose and mouth, and Jeanne let out a small sigh of relief of having that plastic thing away. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the doctor, like how he had gotten out of the building, or what had happened to Binder or how everyone was or just _what the hell happened._

 

Then with the most poised calmness Jeanne had ever witnessed in his entire life, the doctor sat down on a chair he had placed next to his bed and crossed his knees as his fingers laced together.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to know about?” the doctor calmly asked him.

 

Hesitatingly, Jeanne nodded terribly slowly, more in fear of breaking his head off than the answers he would be getting. Anyway, he had the idea his answers weren’t going to be anything normal to begin with.

 

Gulping tenderly, Jeanne voiced the first question that entered his mind; How was everyone?

 

As expected, the doctor replied smoothly, the smile not leaving his face as he calmly told him that Chris already been released from the hospital, completely healed, and currently negotiating with Lucian and the CEDEF about the Niebelheim and school matters.

 

“The school won’t be reopened anymore. In fact, Lucian had plans of turning it into your training ground, but that’s still undecided. Either that or it end up like the Corleone University.”

 

Jeanne had no idea what Corleone University was, but he didn’t ask that as the doctor continued. Aki was moved to a private room in a private wing and will be staying inside the hospital until they could find a way to recover her lost eyesight on her left eye. Mikhail was also released from the hospital the other day, and currently with Chris. The girls are all alright, just scratches and bruises.

 

 “What about Selene?” Jeanne immediately asked.

 

The doctor looked at him surprised for a moment, before his eyes warmed again and his smile widening. For some unknown reason, Jeanne felt himself flushing at the look the doctor was giving him.

 

“Selene has just moved out of the ICU yesterday. Zion is taking care of her right now, so worry not.” The doctor added that she was the one who suffered the greatest damage among all of them, but was also the first one to recover first.

 

“Also...”

 

The door to the hospital room opened. Both doctor and patient turned, but Jeanne noticed the sudden twitch of annoyance from the doctor.

 

Lucian entered the room with a worried face. But the moment he found Jeanne up and healthy, his face lightened up immediately and with just a few steps, he had already crossed the distance between them and smashed Jeanne hard against his chest, pouring out his relief and happiness to the boy in a bundle of whispers and cries of joy.

 

Even if the man was suffocating him so _damn_ much with his hug, Jeanne couldn’t help but feel elated in a happy, peaceful way. Here he is, the man he had the most questions to.

 

“I was so worried I had lost you again.”

 

“Lucian, hands off the patient, _please_.”

 

And just like that, Lucian let go of him in one swift move. Jeanne looked up from the expensive suit his face had smashed against and looked over Lucian’s gaze. He nearly laughed at the murderous glare his doctor was sending Lucian.

 

“But Syfer, he’s _alright_ already.”

 

“I’m his _doctor,_ not you _._ Now shut the hell up and stay away from the patient before I personally kick you out of the hospital.”

 

Jeanne’s mind stilled for a moment as he picked up what Lucian had dropped. Then his eyes widened immediately, staring at his doctor—at Syfer—with the widest brown eyes.

 

“ _You_ are Syfer?!”

 

In turn, Syfer quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Surprising?”

 

“You’re the _Reaper_?!”

 

“Jeral…” Jeanne winced immediately at the mention of the name. He’s not quite ready yet to be called that.

 

As if sensing the boy’s discomfort, Lucian coughed slightly. Syfer only sent the older man a glare.

 

“Jeanne, I mean,” Then Jeanne paid complete attention on the man holding him again. He wondered to himself if this is the same man Helios claimed to have a stick stuck high up in his ass like Chris was. “You may ask me anything you’d like ask and I’ll try to answer them as much and as honestly as I could.”

 

“Who am I?”

 

Both adults stared at him in surprise. Even Jeanne himself was surprised at the question. It wasn’t something he had thought over; it was the first thing that had blurted out of his mouth without his brain realizing it.

 

But he didn’t take the question back anymore, not when Syfer looked away and Lucian sighed slowly. Jeanne had a feeling there’s something _really_ long and boring going to happen here.

 

“You, Jeanne, are born Jeral Amalfi Greco di Simoni, heir to the throne of the Simoni family, the heart of the Niebelheim. Sixteen years ago, I found you in one of Milan’s alleys, cradled by a poor maid in the middle of the great Niebelheim war. I didn’t have a single clue about your status until I heard rumor of the Simoni’s missing son, presumably kidnapped then slaughtered by the enemies. But I assure you, the moment I saw you, crying out for your mother—may the God bless her soul—was that the notion of adopting you wasn’t made out of pure whim or the promise of power.”

 

“So in short, he got smitten by your baby cuteness and wouldn’t stop doting over you until we finally let him adopt you.” Syfer inserted dryly, pushing Lucian away from Jeanne’s bed. The boy couldn’t help but grin at that.

 

Lucian… didn’t seem too scary or too uptight. He sounded nice and sincere and quite a comedic relief to the whole drama that’s his life, in fact.

 

“Then what happened next? Why am I here and not with you?”

 

“Well…”

 

“After the war, a second heart was discovered, the original heart already missing for a year at that time. The second heart was proclaimed the new heart of the Niebelheim, but the imbalance still exists. We kept your bloodline a secret for thirteen years in fear of another war, and so, for thirteen years, people hunted for the other heart of the Niebelheim, because only one heart can exist, regardless of its purity,” Syfer supplied, injecting a new syringe of drug into the tube connecting the dextrose’s liquid to his body. “The Ægis was the one who proclaimed the second heart as the new heart. That’s why when they found out the original heart is still alive, they weren’t happy at all. You… were a Romanov until you were thirteen, Jeanne, until the Ægis caught you and the Kritiker failed to save you.”

 

“It’s all due to miscalculations at that same time,” Lucian explained. “An amateur detective duo was discovered with the Niebelheim book. So when I had asked for them to join the Romanov and surrender the book, Binder caught me inviting them over. The CEDEF was immediately put on the Ægis’ hit list. I can’t let those two kids get hurt. And then I heard an organization called Kritiker, an organization formed by Andrew Vicerra and Dean Anderson in search of the Lost Bloodline. Like the CEDEF, I asked them to join the Romanov. Their addition had brought safety to the CEDEF as Kritiker took their spot, although the CEDEF’s research on the Niebelheim case hadn’t been discontinued yet. If I had known CEDEF’s research on the Niebelheim and the Kritiker’s interest on the Lost Bloodline would result to the Ægis discovering about your secret, you would’ve still be safe…”

 

“Uh… wait, wait.”

 

Lucian paused and waited patiently for Jeanne to let him continue. Meanwhile, the boy was rummaging underneath his blanket—he now understands why people hate staying in hospital beds.

 

“Jeanne, is everything alright… _down there_?” Syfer asked warily. What the boy was doing was a bit suspicious, with a hand going around just between. His. _Legs_.

 

“Whut? Oh, yeah, yeah. Wait, I think there’s something going around… AHA!”

 

And Syfer nearly shrieked in horror at the sight of a yellow ball of twittering fluff on Jeanne’s palm, hopping and twittering around. Lucian stared at the _thing_ on the brunet’s hand, wondering if it’s safe to poke it.

 

“Is that a… bird?”

 

“I think so. I mean, it’s chirping. And it has wings. Birds can chirp _and_ have wings, right?” Jeanne asked the Romanov Don without looking away from the tiny yellow bird on his hand. “I wonder though how he had gotten into my bed.”

 

“Or more likely on how he had gotten _under your blanket and between your legs._ ” And before Lucian could retort at the doctor’s remark, the door opened and a nurse entered, telling Lucian that his visiting hours were over.

 

“But I was barely here for thirty minutes—!”

 

“Hospital rules, Lucian. Now get out.”

 

“But _Jeannie_ —!”

 

Syfer dragged Lucian out by the ear and literally kicked the famed Mafia Don on his butt.

 

“And stay out of the hospital!”

 

The bird on his hand chirped again before setting off into a song. Jeanne couldn’t help but giggle at the cute song the bird was chirping in such a very high-pitch tone.

 

Syfer watched him with a smile, previous irritation vanishing with just one look at Jeanne and his new found pet.

 

“You should think of a name for him.”

 

Jeanne grinned brightly at him before nodding exuberantly.

 

“I’ll name him Boco then!”

 

Syfer blinked.

 

Jeanne shrugged. “It’s from a video game, don’t ask.”

 

Sighing, Syfer moved to the other side of the room and opened the window, letting a cool autumn breeze into the room. It was only eight in the morning, with the sky so high and blue and clouds so puffy and white.

 

“We should go out for a picnic, once you’re out of the hospital. Then we can do a reunion of sorts. You, me, Lucian and Helios—wherever that idiot ran off to again—then Selene… we could even invite Chris and Zide as well, since I’m sure Lucian wouldn’t want to let his cousin out of his sight anymore.”

 

“Cousin, huh… is he really possessive?”

 

Syfer grinned at the boy.

 

“Ah, maybe he is.”

 

Syfer was halfway across the room and was about to take the yellow bird from Jeanne’s hand when the door was slammed open and Zion Rosenkreuz, with his dashing, long white hair and monocle barged in, panting heavily with panic written all over his pale face.

 

“Selene’s gone.”

 

Those two words were enough to set a huge boulder down his guts. Syfer let out a loud gasp as Zion showed him a card, a black icon of a raven with outstretched wings over a capital S in Old English text printed on it like a seal.

 

From there, Jeanne immediately knew that their picnic had to wait as the disheveled sight of the Rosenkreuz twins’ father proved that the drama wasn’t quite over yet.

 

* * *

 

**TO BE CONTINUED IN MUNCHAUSEN SYNDROME**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...except you really need to know that only five chapters of Munchausen Syndrome was written before Stockholm was revisited and i rewrote the whole damn thing and _then_ decided to just... not continue it anymore. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> I can write an essay about my love/hate relationship with this novel. Scratch that, I think I already did. Here's what you need to know about Stockholm Syndrome. It was written as part of my therapy to cope with anxiety and stress when I was around 15 turning 16. A year later, I completed the draft, and by March 2009, shortly before I graduated high school, I completed the editing of the entire manuscript.
> 
> This work is a coal, and given the best author with the right amount of eloquence and technical knowledge, I'd call it a diamond in the rough. But I'm just a writer for fun who picked up writing as a way to cope, and this was written as a way to process my emotions then and my attempts in forging relationships with people that affect me in my real life. It's not perfect, but looking back at it 10 years later, I'd say it's not bad at all to churn out these many words with this kind of plot at that age given the circumstances. And you know what? Despite the fact that this screams of literary fiction written by an overly emotional teenage girl, I'm proud of my 15 year old self to have persevered and finished this, 'cause guess what, I _was_ an emotional teenage girl when this was written. 
> 
> This is Umi signing off from the Stockholm boat. (´ ᴗ｀)✿ It's been fun while it lasted.


End file.
